First Born
by JoeRhys
Summary: He was not all too excited about being betrothed so he really wasn't listening as his father spoke to the father of his soon to be wife. " Kikyou is beautiful..." he was saying, " Everything a man would want in a woman. But...um... she is not our first born." That caught his attention, then who was he to marry? Who was the first born? And why did everyone suddenly look so nervous?
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK!... for anyone who actually missed me, probably no one but anyways. I've been working on some new material so tell me what you think. This story was suppose to be a distraction from my writers block with the sequel to Unstable Assassin and I just sort of ran with it. tell me what you think.

* * *

The war has been over for almost 500 years now, it was fought however for much longer. Demons and humans were once at battle, both trying to claim the world as the dominate species. Demons were conceited; some believed it was their cockiness that made them almost lose the war. They relied a great deal on their natural advantages; their claws, poison, speed, size and brute strength. They underestimated the humans, considering them nothing more than pests and vermin. But humans had their intellect, better strategic battle plans started forming, advances in weapons were successful, a stronger army was established. The sudden and forceful drive from the humans took the demons completely by surprise. The human's attacks were more coordinated, more effective; their weapons did more damage, leaving fatal wounds. The demons and humans were on equal playing fields but neither was willing to submit to the other. The battles were brutal, casualties were high, land was destroyed and the earth was crying for help.

It wasn't until the massacre on Mount Ontake that finally someone intervened. A battle was underway; demons had tried to intercept a shipment of specialized weapons the humans were constructing. The humans however were aware of the ambush and set up one of their own. The fighting began and the mayhem was far from over, chaos was everywhere. Bodies were dropping like flies, bombs were causing craters and blood was seeping into the soil. It was at that moment, Mother Nature decided she had had enough. The volcano on Mount Ontake erupted, spewing lava and ash in every direction, but the human commander and demon general both refused to cease the battle. So engulfed in their own hatred, instead of retreating to save their men, they fought to their dying breath.

No one survived the battle and the devastation that was left in its wake shook the earth with tears and sadness. Izanami, Mother to us all emerged from the ground, answering the Earth's cries. She demanded peace between the two species and that is when the council was formed. Four high priests and four demon lords forged an alliance and commissioned a peace treaty between the two species. With Izanami herself as the head of the council the violence had finally been put to a rest. To insure peace will continue throughout the generations, Izanami demanded every 100 years a secret arranged marriage should take place between the first borns of the council. To have the couple act as a symbol of peace to show both humans and demons that the treaty is still in affect and working.

And this is how our story begins...


	2. So we finally meet

Okay people, tell me if I should have kept this as an idea and not a project.

* * *

The current year was 2005 and the current lord of the western domain of Japan was sitting in a large office. Sesshomaru Takahashi, eldest son to Inu No Tashio. The great dog general and lord was now retired and living comfortably doing whatever came to mind. When he passed his mantle over to Sesshomaru, the young demon had various ideas for the west and so far things have been going really well. After he graduated Business school, he turned the west into the business district of Japan. Building a company from the ground up and making it an international corporation with their hands in almost everything. With the influence and resources his inheritance provided, Sesshomaru made the company the largest and most successful business in not only Japan but most countries. His face was always plastered on some sort of magazine. Being the CEO and Founder of Takahashi inc. and the lord to rule the western domain of Japan made the media love him.

The current superstar was sitting behind his desk, glaring at his computer screen, his eyes only seeing a white glare do to the fact that his brain refused to process any other information that didn't do with the talk he and his father had last night. With a low growl, he angrily pushed his chair away from his desk, turning towards the window, why did his father have to be apart of that stupid council to begin with?

He frowned, turning, again looking at the email he been trying to read for the last past hour. With a sigh, he pressed the button to the monitor, turning it off, drumming his fingers on his desk, and thinking about last night. He was more upset with himself than anything. He should have seen this coming, his father never invited someone to dinner without an interior motive. When his father answered the door himself, that should have been the first red flag spotted.

His hand reached up, going through his bangs, he knew this was going to eventually happen. He knew a marriage was arranged every one hundred years in secrecy but so far he has been extremely lucky. The high priests that were a part of the council were surprisingly and oh so conveniently birthing sons as their first born. So the last five marriages fell to the Demon Lords of the East, North and South. For they were the only ones who had daughters as their first child. The white inus have been safe from the agreement up until now. The oldest Priest on the council passed about a month ago and his son's son has taken his place. He was the youngest of the priests on the council but he was the strongest and most skilled with his holy powers. And on top of that he had a female as his first born.

Long fingers tapped on his wooden desk as he leaned back in his chair, this wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to clear his head he thought, standing and grabbing his suit jacket. Grabbing his briefcase he filled it with work he was taking home to look at when his desk phone ring. He picked it up, " What."

" Sesshomaru you should really be more courtesy when answering your phone." He heard his father say, tempting him to roll his eyes. " Anyways, just don't forget, you and Inuyasha need to be at my house at seven o'clock sharp, that is when they are supposed to arrive." Hanging up.

Sesshomaru hung up his phone, why did it have to happen so fast, he just found out he had to get married last night and now he had to actually follow through with this crazy arrangement. Sesshomaru picked up his phone again to call his brother, he frowned with a silent sigh, he still wasn't answering his phone. The imbecile, Sesshomaru thought. The completely useless and total waste of space; incapable of performing the most simplest of tasks. Gathering his briefcase, Sesshomaru turned in all his beautiful glory, a gray pin striped Armani suit fitting perfectly, his long hair down his back, bangs in his face, eyes deep and penetrating, and strolled out his office.

Yvonne stood by the door of the copy room; she was the administrative assistant to the CEO. She was an older human but still very beautiful. Her thick ebony locks pulled loosely into a French bun, her gray eyes warm and wise, looking lovely in her navy suit. Yvonne was happily showing her new assistant around the office she was going to be working in. It took her longer than she expected to choose someone but she knew if she didn't pick someone efficient, Sesshomaru would just fire them.

The girl she picked was young and human like herself, she was only 23 years old but her resume was so impressive Yvonne looked passed her age. She was an average height of 5'6, her long black hair cascading around her slender form. Thick round glasses covered pretty chocolate eyes, freckles dancing across her pale nose and cheeks.

" And this is the copy room, most of the machines you'll be using are in here so you won't have to run around all over the building."

The young girl nodded, taking notes, Yvonne smiled at the quiet and shy girl, liking her more and more, " Kara."

Brown eyes looked up, pushing glasses back up her nose, Yvonne smiled, " You are perfect for this job."

Kara smiled then blushed shyly looking away, making Yvonne smile even more, " Come on, I'll show you where you'll be working." walking out the room, the somewhat nerdy but adorable female on her heels.

Yvonne was showing Kara the desk she was going to be using, right outside her office with Sesshomaru's office down the hall. " Go ahead, take a seat."

Kara smiled shyly, setting her clipboard down and sat in the comfy leather chair, " It's so soft." she whispered.

Yvonne just nodded, " Mr. Takahashi had it imported, he knows how much stress sitting in a stiff chair can cause. A matter of fact, he has one just like it in his office and in mine."

Kara swirled in the chair, her smile growing in size, " So how is it, working for Mr. Takahashi?"

Yvonne leaned a hip on her desk, crossing her arms with a smile, " As long as you stay on his good side, he is an amazing person to work for. He can be ruthless if something isn't done correctly, he likes first time success. Just stay quick and efficient and you shouldn't have any problems. But other than that this job is a complete joy. He doesn't mind being called Mr. or Lord or even Milord."

Kara blinked, " You seem to really know him well."

There was a soft sigh, making the young girl look over to her elder beside her, her gray eyes were distant with a memory. The look seemed warm and memorable, as if a scene of complete joy was playing in her mind, Yvonne laughed lightly, coming down from cloud nine, " I fell in love with my boss seven years ago."

Kara gasped, her brown eyes wide, Yvonne turned, hearing a door open, she smiled, " Here he comes now."

Sesshomaru was locking his office door before he turned, seeing his assistant looking his way, he walked over. " Yvonne."

Yvonne smiled, standing straight, " Mr. Takahashi, leaving for the day?"

He simply nodded, his eyes then glancing over to the young female still sitting behind the desk. Yvonne noticed the glance, " Mr. Takahashi allow me to introduce you to my new assistant. Kara Cheetomi."

Sesshomaru looked the girl over for a moment, she was dressed plainly in a white blouse and black pencil skirt, he nodded his head, " Kara."

The young female was staring wide eyed at the man before her. She had heard of Sesshomaru Takahashi being a young prodigy in business and a hard stiff to work with but she always thought the pictures of him in magazines were photoshopped. She definitely didn't expect him to actually be this handsome, his flawless porcelain skin, the silky silver hair, and then those citrine eyes. His faced seemed to be carved out of a fairytale, this is what her dream prince would look like.

Realizing she was staring, mouth agape, she blushed a cherry red, jumping to her feet, " It's an honor to meet you Milord." her voice squeaked out in a rush, bowing suddenly however too deeply, she smacked her forehead against the desk with a loud thud and fell backwards.

Sesshomaru stared, a slender brow raised on his face, the smallest smirk fluttered across his lips, instead of causing the girl more embarrassment he simply turned, " Yvonne."

She smiled at him, her heartbeat increasing at the smirk, " Have a great day sir." watching him walk away. She sighed softly, in human years Sesshomaru was in his late 20's, 28 at the oldest, so that made him ten years her junior and she still fell head over heels for the boy.

Kara stood slowly, a big red spot on her forehead, " That couldn't have gone any worse."

Yvonne turned to the young girl, laughing softly, " I think it went well, the first time I seen him I spilled coffee all over myself."

Kara shook her head, straightening her skirt, still embarrassed, " I just wasn't expecting him to be so..." she blushed, " Handsome." she whispered.

Yvonne shook her head, " Don't do it to yourself honey, I worked for him for 10 years now, he is not interested in dating, especially a human."

Kara stared at the older woman, " How did you fall so hard?"

Yvonne simply shrugged, " How can you not." she mumbled more to herself though Kara still heard her.

She suddenly turned, " Come on, I want to show you which bathrooms to use. Don't use the one by the break room, the lock is tricky to work so sometimes people just walk right in on you." taking the younger girl's arm and pulling her down the hall. Brown eyes still glanced back, staring at the elevator her soon to be boss left through, how could she not, she asked herself.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator on the 50th floor, Sesshomaru looked around at the lush office space, though sparsely decorated it was restrained elegance. The secretary, a pretty blond thing in blue, looked rushed typing furiously on her computer and didn't notice as he walked right by the desk and on towards the large bronze door.

The girl, finally noticing that someone was headed for her boss's office unannounced, stopped typing and turned to call to him but realized it was her boss's boss so just turned back around and continued typing away, trying to finish this stupid memo so she could finally go home for the day.

Sesshomaru was still frowning as he turned the handle and pulled the door open. Inuyasha Takahashi. His long hair not that sort of silver platinum like Sesshomaru's, but a silverish almost white color. The cute furry appendages on top of his head constantly twitching in aggravation. And then there was his eyes, they were similar to that of the rest of the white Inu's but Inuyasha eyes seemed softer in a way. Not just your regular amber, they were a sort of stunning honey color. His build was boyish, but you can tell he can hold his own in a fight. The hanyou had his feet up on his desk and a Boston crème in his hand watched his angry brother walk in.

" What?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to punch his brother in the face, " I've been trying to get in contact with you."

Inuyasha frowned, sitting properly in the chair, " I told Nettie to hold my calls."

" For what?"

Amber eyes rolled, " So I can eat my donuts in peace, damn."

Sesshomaru walked over, took the donut out his brother's hand and smashed it into his chest. Inuyasha jumped up, " Dude, come on! This is my favorite suit! You fucking dick!" he yelled turning towards the small table in the corner. " What the hell was that for?" he asked, getting paper towels and wetting them, wiping at the smudge on his expensive shirt.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at the stupidity of his younger brother, " I am leaving for the day, do not forget to meet at Father's house tonight at 7 sharp."

Inuyasha frowned, " I have a date tonight."

Sesshomaru blinked, he couldn't be this dense, they just had this conversation last night, did he honestly forget how important this was for the human and demon species. Besides, he was dating some bimbo human with the intellect of a retarded squirrel, " Tell the bitch to wait."

" Hey!" the hanyou yelled at his brother, " Don't be calling her a bitch! You didn't even meet this one yet!" he yelled, grabbing his briefcase and following his brother out the door, hurrying to catch up.

Walking towards the elevator Inuyasha was on his phone, " Babe I can't take you tonight, I have to see my father, I'll come by later or tomorrow." He stood behind his brother as they waited for the elevator to come, he sighed, " I know I promised but it's important... Yeah, well I'll tell him you said that."

Seeing the door open, he shook his head, " I got to go, call you later." hanging up. " So this is really happening huh, you tying the knot?"

Sesshomaru lifted a shoulder, a movement too elegant to be called a shrug, " Apparently." He said, pressing the down button.

Inuyasha grinned, " What if she's ugly as hell, what are you gonna do?"

Sesshomaru frowned, letting out the breath he was holding for some reason, " Deal with it the best way I see fit." He mumbled, shifting his body slightly.

The younger of the two laughed, " That means stick her in a closet until she dies doesn't it."

Sesshomaru smirked but did not reply; silence fell between them on the rest of the way down. That's how they liked it, that way no one gets hurt. The doors finally slid open, Inuyasha nodded towards his brother, " Aiight, see you at pops place later." turning the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards his car, He paused as he approached his Mclaurn, seeing his best friend leaning against his sports car, his long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips touching his mid back, bangs kept out his face by a black head band. His lean frame covered in an expensive suit, holding a gift bag in his strong hand.

Sesshomaru frowned, walking over to him, " What are you doing Kouga?"

The wolf just grinned, " As your best friend I decided to get you an early wedding gift."

Strong arms crossed, " Not funny."

Kouga laughed anyways, " Come on, let me buy you a drink." Sesshomaru's frown stayed on his face but he followed his best friend to his grey beemer. Sesshomaru didn't know where Kouga was going when they left his office, but it didn't surprise him when he found himself at a bar and grill downtown in his territory. Instead of sitting at the bar, they sat at a booth for more privacy. He sipped at his expensive bourbon as he tried to digest his situation but it only further pissed him off. The treaty was holding up fine, he didn't see the point of the arranged marriage. Why should he have to lower himself and bed a human, a priestess at that? Why couldn't the old priest wait another year to die so Kouga, Prince of the wolf tribe, would have been next to married? Why didn't his father have Inuyasha before him so he would be the one to marry? Why…

He paused, taking a sip of his drink, complaining didn't help his situation. How he felt didn't matter, he was the eldest son of the former lord of the west, this was going to happen if he liked it or not. Perhaps he could stick her in a room in his mansion until she died. She was human; she did not share his life span if he didn't mate her. He only had to marry her so she will definitely die before he does. He could even make her useful, she can file his paperwork or something.

" Stop making that face."

Sesshomaru glanced up, raising a brow, " I am not making a face."

Kouga grinned, sipping his beer, " It could be worse you know."

Sesshomaru just picked up his drink, " How? You getting married and not me?"

Kouga made an unbelievably innocent face, his green eyes laughing, " Are you saying I wouldn't love to be married to someone I don't even know?"

Sesshomaru nodded " Yes. Yes I am."

Kouga leaned back in the seat, " Facts. But it is also you that will be in the news and on the cover of every magazine as the new symbol of peace."

" Peace is for quitters."

Kouga laughed, shaking his head, " Look on the bright side."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " And what would that be?"

He grinned, picking up his drink, " You'll be married before I am."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Idiot."

Kouga laughed again, " So when do you meet her?"

Sesshomaru sighed softly, " Tonight. The ceremony will be small, her immediate family and mines in the gardens of my father's manor."

The wolf frowned, " I don't get why it has to happen so fast." he shook his head, " Probably so you don't have enough time to plan an escape."

Sesshomaru flicked a strand of silky hair over his shoulder, " It's a mess."

Kouga grinned, suddenly holding up his beer, " I got one! It could be worse, they could be turning you human."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " That's a myth, humans can't really do that."

Kouga shrugged a shoulder, " Yeah probably not, but still it's a plus." Sesshomaru just continued to sip on his drink. Kouga grinned, leaning back, " Oh, come on Sesshomaru, she's human, give it 50 years and she'll be dead probably. And if you can't wait that long, stage an accident."

Sesshomaru blinked, shaking his head at his best friend, " You're crazy."

Kouga laughed. " Point taken."

Amber eyes glanced up as a refill was sat beside him. A female was standing by their booth, her long blonde hair almost platinum in a French braid over her shoulder. Eyes the color of dark tea, warm and deep. She was dressed in a pair of off white stretch pants hugged her curves like a second skin. Her soft yet warm yellow blouse hanging off her shoulders, tying around her neck dipping low in the back. Gold leopard pumps encasing small feet.

He raised a brow, #12 is what he called her though Barbara was her name, a water Kappa. He had a list of females he occasionally spent time with to keep up appearance and to keep his bed warm when he was in the mood. Barbara used to be #17 but she proved to be smart, gorgeous and quiet. She was a pleaser, and he can tell all she wanted to do was please him. He always gave credit to a woman that worked hard for his attention.

Pink lips smiled at him, " I asked the bartender what you were drinking." She slid into the booth across from him, next to Kouga, completely ignoring the wolf, " Long day?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, she did not live on this side of town nor did she work in the area. She must have been following him again, this was not the first time she 'randomly' bumped into him when he was out with friends.

Barbara just smiled at the silent man across from him, " I went to your office looking for you but Yvonne said you left for the day. I figured you'll come here."

That made Sesshomaru blink, she was very observant, " How would you know that?"

Barbara just smiled, taking a sip of her sex on the beach, " This is the only bar and grill that carries the expensive bourbon you drink."

" Attentive." Sesshomaru said, Kouga sipped at his beer, " Stalker." he mumbled, but was completely ignored.

She smiled warmly at the small compliment, " I try to be when it comes to you."

Sesshomaru smirked a bit, she wanted his approval so badly, " How was your day?"

Barbara shrugged, " I was home waiting for you to call me. I thought we had such a great time last weekend and maybe we can do it again."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I can't."

She just smiled, her laugh elegantly practiced, " And why not Mr. Multi-billionaire."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his free drink, " I'm getting married in 4 hours."

The sudden shock that hit her face was priceless, for a moment Kouga almost wished he had a camera. Barbara shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly, she touched her cheeks for a moment and took a slow breath, " I'm sorry, I just hallucinated for a moment, what did you say?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the delusion in this one was strong, he simply leaned back in his seat, taking another sip of his drink. Barbara shook her head again, realization sinking in, he was telling the truth. She frowned, her hands balling into fists on the table, " What do you mean you're getting married! We were just fucking five days ago!"

Sesshomaru draped an arm on the back of his seat, " So."

Her tea colored eyes watered over, " I can't believe this!" a hand slapped at her bangs, " I do everything for you Sesshomaru! I am the perfect female and you're going to marry someone else, I don't understand why you would do this to me!"

Sesshomaru frowned, draining the rest of his cup, " You're not the only one."

Her face dropped slowly, her shoulders slumping in defeat, her voice a sad whisper," You told me you weren't seeing anyone else but me."

Kouga set his beer down, " Well this is awkward." he mumbled, " I think we should get going Sesshomaru." scooting around the round booth to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru glanced over to her, eyeing the female for a moment, watching the light play against the soft features of her pretty face. He sort of felt bad in a way, she was a sweet girl though he was pretty sure she wouldn't talk to anyone that made less then a 7 figure salary. Slowly he stood, he bent to grab his suit jacket, softly he laid a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with those tea colored orbs filled with some much hope. " You were my favorite."

She looked at him and smiled, he felt a warmth stir in his chest at lying to her. He didn't want to lead her on but he didn't want to make her cry either. Without another word, he swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Kouga cleared his throat, standing, " Nice seeing you again Barbara."

Barbara watched the two men leave, oddly enough she felt a pressure lift off her shoulders at not being completely rejected by the handsome man. Perhaps she could stop this marriage, she thought or at least get rid of the wife.

* * *

Getting dropped off to his car; Sesshomaru was on his way to his father's house after a pleasant time at the bar. He didn't mean to stay as late as he did but he wasn't really looking forward to marrying a woman he never met before. On top of that she was a human; personally he had nothing against humans but to marry one? He had a preference; he liked powerful, beautiful and intelligent females. Once in a while a human that fit the profile would catch his eye but majority of them were docile towards demons. And one thing he didn't like was a submissive female, most demon women were like that as well. That's probably why he talked to so many of them, mixing it up helped keep his agitation levels low. He liked someone that would debate with him, not just agree with him to please him.

Most of the females he talked to were gold diggers or wanted the fame of being with someone like him. He didn't mind though, he had money and power so those types of women came with the territory. He never took any of them seriously, he didn't want to be with anyone, he was fine with his life the way it was. He wasn't the type that really committed to the belief of monogamy, he couldn't see himself staying faithful to just one woman. He shook his head as he sped down the highway towards his father's home trying to stop his train of thought. Regardless of how he felt, this was going to happen either way and he just had to get use to it.

Another few minutes passed before he finally pulled up the driveway to a large white manor. He parked behind a limo that was in front of the house. Getting out the car, he again grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Inu No Tashio answered the door after the second ring of the bell and Sesshomaru immediately frowned at the red flag.

" What now?"

Tashio just smiled, his amber eyes gleaming with mischief. He tossed a strand of his long white ponytail behind his shoulder, " Is that what you're going to wear?"

Sesshomaru glanced down to his suit, then compared it to his father's navy blue three piece suit, " What is wrong with my clothes?"

Tashio just shrugged one of his shoulders, " You know, first impressions and all."

The younger inu frowned, " This suit is $5,000."

Tashio smirked, " I'm kidding." He clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, " You look great! Aren't you excited?"

Sesshomaru slanted his eyes at his father, " It's seems you are enough for the both of us."

Tashio just laughed, " It is not everyday a wedding happens in my backyard."

The sentence made Sesshomaru frown deepen, his father was too excited, another red flag, something was up. " Father, what is going on?"

Inuyasha walked out the back room, fixing his jacket, " He's been acting like this since I got here, something is definitely up."

Just in that moment a black town car pulled up the long driveway, Tashio grinned, pushing his son back through the door, " They're here."

Sesshomaru glanced behind him as he was pushed onto the lawn, " Why are we not meeting them inside?"

Tashio snorted, hands on his son's shoulders, " Priests in my house? Hell no. we're doing all of this outside in case things blow up."

Inuyasha frowned, standing beside his older brother, " Why would things blow up?"

Tashio just smiled; the town car parked in front of the limo, the driver got out the front and opened the back door. Tashio and Sesshomaru watched a woman get out. She was quite attractive, long black hair pinned up in a French roll, sharp brown eyes. Dressed in a beautiful one piece summer dress with a lovely royal blue and black pattern. Her slip on black heels matched perfect. Sesshomaru placed her in her late thirties early forties, though she looked just out her twenties. She looked nervous, twisting her fingers around the strap of an over sized purse.

Next to get out was a young lady, her black spiral curls bounced as she shook her head gently, her bangs pinned back with a clip. She looked amazing in her brown mini skirt matching the chocolate color of her eyes. Her tan waitress top hugged her soft curves nicely, her gold 3in heels sandals sparkling in the light.

After her was a boy, young in his teens but taller than normal for his age, at least 6 foot, his build lean yet strong and obviously still growing. He slapped at his bangs, his short black hair, messy but cute around his heart shaped face, pulled back into a short ponytail, eyes a dark blue. Wearing a white button up with a black design one side, and dark blue jeans, white nikes on his feet. A silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist, a single diamond stud in one ear.

Finally, last to get out was a man, he was tall, athletically fit, dressed handsomely in a black tux, his black hair mid back and pulled into a high ponytail, his chiseled face out of a model portfolio. His dark blue eyes glancing around before landing on the three inus on the lawn and smiling.

He walked over to them, hand in hand with the beautiful woman, as the younger ones stayed by the car, " Inu No Tashio, it is good to see you my friend."

Tashio smiled, shaking the man's hand, " Atomi, it is always a pleasure, I haven't seen you since you were a boy."

Atomi just smiled, " In the eyes of a demon I suppose 40 years is a mere nap." He turned to the woman beside him, " This is my wife May."

Tashio nodded, shaking her hand, " This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru, current lord of the west and my youngest son Inuyasha."

Atomi turned, reaching out his hand to the lord of the west, " It is an honor to finally meet you."

Sesshomaru nodded, there was strength behind the handshake and the power in his aura was strong, " Like wise." he mumble.

Atomi smile widened, as if he can sense the young inu's uneasiness, " These are difficult times, humans and demons still need a constant reminder of peace. This wedding will be that symbol; it is a privilege to offer my daughter's hand to you."

Tashio smiled at the respectful man, " We are honored as well, you're father has told me so much about your daughter Kikyou."

Two faces dropped, shyly glancing at each other, Sesshomaru raised a brow, red flag #1. Atomi cleared his throat, " Oh, well, um... Kikyou is beautiful..." he finally said, " She is kind, generous, respectful and most importantly, quiet. Everything a man would want in a woman. But...um... she is not our first born."

Tashio blinked, confusion hinting the air, " I don't understand." He glanced over the shorter man's shoulder, staring at the young lady they brought along with them, " Is that not your daughter right there?"

May raised a finger to get the men's attention, " I had twins. Identical." she glanced to the ground, " Mostly." she added on before glancing back up, " Kikyou was born after her sister. Kagome."

Tashio nodded, " Oh, Okay, well we are honored to meet her as well. Where is she?"

Red flag #2 immediately caught Sesshomaru's attention when May made a sound in the back of her throat. It was an awkward almost embarrassed giggle, her sudden smile was so forced it seemed she was trying not cry. She clapped her hands together and turned to her husband, clearly looking for help. " Honey..."

Atomi glanced to his wife then back to the waiting inus, " Um, she's..." he suddenly turned, " Kikyou, Souta, come meet Inu No Tashio and his sons, they are great and respected demons."

They both walked over, bowing their heads respectfully before shaking the strong hands of the inus. Tashio raised a brow at the odd behavior, " And where is the bride to be?"

Atomi face took on a worried expression, he then rapidly nodded, " She's... on her way." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment, mouth open, " Before she actually gets here, there is just some things I would like to take the time to explain about Kagome."

May nodded, immediately agreeing, " Yes we should definitely talk first."

Atomi smiled, " You see, Kagome is... ahhh..." he glanced to his wife. She glanced to him and then to the inus, " Kagome is absolutely gorgeous."

Atomi grinned, " Yes! Yes she is, and she is... well she's a free spirit type of female."

May agreed, " Yes. There is never a dull moment with that one."

Tashio frowned, suspicion rising, " Okay what's going on here?"

Atomi smiled, " We just want you to understand that Kagome is... different."

" And it's not our fault." May immediately added before glancing at her husband.

Brown eyes rolled, Kikyou crossed her arms, " What they are trying to say is that Kagome is a psychopathic manic."

Souta frowned, " That's not true Kikyou and you know it."

Kikyou ignored her younger brother, " She has been incarcerated for half her life."

Souta shook his head, trying to defend his favorite sister, " That's not... completely false."

Tashio took a step back, this people were crazy, " So you're saying your daughter is a criminal?"

Atomi shook his head, " No of course not, she's..."

There was a sudden roar, a cloud of smoke was quickly approaching the gates of the manor. Sesshomaru watched, you would think it would be a blur riding down the driveway then screeching to a halt. But it was more in slow motion. He saw someone beaming a white motorcycle down the lane popping a wheelie before turning, leaving skid marks as they stopped.

Three sets of amber eyes followed the scrumptious curves of the female as she pulled her helmet off, her hair falling around her like water, before she shook the rest free; they stared as a long curvy leg came up and over the bike as she climbed off. Her succulent breasts were covered by a white crop top with long sleeves, flaring out softly to her knuckles instead of stopping at her wrist.

Delectable abs that came with her perfect shape out for all eyes to see, there were thick black graffiti lines traveling down her toned stomach to the left side of her belly button. A few black tips of the tribal design sharpening right under her belly button, then traveled down to her cinched waist. The markings were intimidating and had an angry, livid feel to it. Her light blue skinny jeans hugged her legs like a second skin, white low top nikes like her brothers on her small feet.

Shoulder holsters were strapped to her chest holding twin chrome 9mm beretta semi automatics hand guns. Her eyes were such a deep ocean blue they seemed to glow; they scanned the small group of people for a moment before walking over. There was something lethal about her walk, something threatening and dangerous.

Her aura was muted, so pulled in, so tightly wrapped around her, so controlled. It was a transparent white, like sheer white curtains, as if they were purposely see through to give the illusion of normal but clouding the senses so you don't see the truth. Something about her gave off a dangerous presence, as if her aura was covering up something much more insidious. She had the presence of someone experienced.

Atomi blinked and made another worried face before stepping forward, " Kagome, you couldn't have left those behind." He hissed, referring to the weapons she seemed to always be carrying with her.

The older man was ignored as blue eyes turned to the only person she liked in this family, " C why you called me down here?"

Souta shrugged, " Dad said to call you."

Kikyou frowned, turning to their father, " You didn't tell her did you?"

The statement made Kagome frowned, " Tell me what."

" Um…."

May shook her head, " You said you were going to tell her yesterday."

Atomi made a face, " She doesn't answer her phone when I call!"

Sesshomaru glanced over to his father as the odd family continued to argue, " What have you gotten me into."

Tashio smiled, " This is getting interesting."

Inuyasha nodded, agreeing, " I'll say."

Tashio stepped forward, raising his hands to stop the arguing, " Excuse me, hi, Kagome right? It is a pleasure to meet you and to have you betrothed to my son."

There was a chorus of soft gasps followed by silence, the temperature spiked around them, charging the air with static. Blue eyes stared at the outreached hand, slowly she traveled up the limb until she stared into amber orbs, her blue eyes hard, her voice edged with venom, " I'm.. what.. to your son?"

Tashio cautiously took a step back, feeling his arm tingling under the blaze of those dark orbs. He figured the best thing to do was to stay quiet and let her focus that glare on someone else. She turned to her father, eyes narrowing at the guilt she can smell in the air, " I'm what to his son." She repeated.

May swallowed, stepping forward, " Kagome, darling, we were trying to tell you months ago that your father took your great grandfather's place on the council. And well every one hundred years…"

Kikyou huffed, rolling her eyes, cutting her mother off, " She should already know the laws."

Souta was the one to feel the shift in the air, he raised a hand, trying to stop what was about to happen, " Kagome..."

But it was too late, Kagome's hand retaliated on its own, punching her twin in the cheek, her head snapping to the side with the haymaker, dropping her to the ground. Her weapon was in her hand so suddenly it was as if it materialized out of thin air. Atomi dropped on top of his daughter, " No, don't!"

May stepped in front of Kikyou and her husband, " Kagome please calm down!"

Her face was far too impassive to tell if the words took hold, instead she moved her arm up so the aim of the gun was now on her mother. Her thumb clicked the hammer back, Souta immediately stepped forward, pushing his mother out the way. He knew she would do it, with no hesitation she would kill all three of them. The only reason they were still alive was because of him.

He raised his hands, " Kags come on, you're a peace keeper, you know the laws. You're a champion of Izanami; you know this has to happen, killing them won't change that."

Kagome stared at her baby brother, a frown slowly crossed her plump lips, the motion was quick and casual as she holstered her gun. She took a slow breath, her brother was right and she knew it, she could not go against the laws of the Gods.

She took another quick breath and turned, there was a smile on her face, " Inu No Tashio, it is an absolute pleasure to be in your presence. I am Kagome Hernoshi and I am honored to be betrothed to your son."

The three inu's blinked, Tashio stepped forward and shook the hand of the smaller woman. He was surprised by the strength he felt, " Kagome, this is my son Sesshomaru, lord of the west and my youngest son, Inuyasha."

Smiling Kagome graciously shook their hands as well, Inuyasha raised a brow, " So what's with the guns?"

Kagome just smiled, " I just left work."

Tashio watched Kagome's family finally rise from the ground, he glanced back to the young female. " And what do you do for a living?"

Kagome glanced down to her babies, a gift after her promotion. " I'm one of the best agents in the RDSVU."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, genuinely curious," What's that?"

Sesshomaru glanced to the younger inu, not surprised his dimwitted brother wouldn't know, " It's the Rogue Demon Special Victim Unit."

Kagome nodded, smiling, " That's correct. Not every demon or human likes the peace between our two species. Some demons go on a rampage or some humans go on killing sprees and have to be put down. That's where my team comes in."

Tashio blinked, " That's a very interesting job choice for a woman."

Atomi smiled, " Well Kagome has a nature talent for…"

Blue eyes snapped over to them, her gaze heating the air, " Was anyone speaking to you." Her voice hissed with a malicious intent, it was not a question but a clear threat to shut up.

She turned with a smile, the menace in her tone gone, she glanced over to Sesshomaru, " Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He stared at the woman, this day was getting more and more interesting by the minute, he nodded his head, " This way." He answered, leading her into the house.

Tashio blinked, watching as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, then turned to Atomi, " So, how come she hates you guys so much?"

Inuyasha shook his head, " Pops, really."

Atomi blinked and gave an awkward smile, " It's a long story."

Tashio waved to them to follow him, " Well the justice of the peace is in the garden, let's start this ceremony shall we."

Thay all nodded, happy for the distraction from the disturbing question. Talking about the black sheep in their family always left a sour taste in Atomi's mouth.

Sesshomaru lead the way to the kitchen, the usual gathering place in his father's home. Kagome sat in one of the bar stools that were in front of the island and slumped forward. Resting her elbows on the top as she held her head in her hands, " Do you have something to drink? And by drink I mean alcohol."

Sesshomaru smirked softly though she didn't see it and turned, grabbing the brandy his father kept on ice and a cup. Sliding onto a stool across from her, he poured her a glass. Kagome grabbed it and tossed it back like a pro. " So when did you find out?"

Sesshomaru blinked, mildly impressed, he refilled her glass, " Last night."

She sighed, glancing down at the brown liquor in the crystal glass, " This is bullshit."

He nodded, " Agreed."

She frowned, throwing the drink back, then refilling her cup, " They tell you when we getting married?"

He blinked, she made it look so easy, " The minister is in the garden setting up as we speak."

She sighed again, taking the shot she poured, " Why is it happening so fast?"

" I'm not sure, then again the council has been waiting 100 years for this so it is not a rush to them." Sesshomaru said, pouring another.

She pushed the full cup over to him, she stared at him until he got the point, watching as he picked up the glass and tossed the drink back, " You ever heard of the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Sesshomaru poured another shot and pushed the cup over to her, " Of course. Why?"

She took the shot, " Me and you. You're strong, do you think we can beat them?"

He poured another shot, staring at the woman across from him, " Are you talking about the council? You want to fight your way out of this arrangement?"

Kagome frowned, looking to the table, he can tell by the tone of her voice that she was fighting with herself over something, " No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to do. You're strong, I can feel your aura, with you, we can take them down."

Sesshomaru frowned, taking the shot, " You have some sort of power, I don't know what it is but I know it's strong. If we were to team up, I think we could defeat the council but I do not think we are equip to fight a goddess."

Kagome shook her head, " You're right, I don't know what I was thinking. I met Izanami, she is a complete bitch."

Sesshomaru poured another shot, " You met Izanami, mother earth."

Kagome snickered with a nod, picking up the glass, " Yeah, when I was younger. She's cocky as hell, she's the one that made me join the RDSVU. That and my mentor."

She took the shot and made a face, " I can't go on a honeymoon, I have to work."

Sesshomaru agreed, " So do I."

She sighed, resting her head in her hand, " What about living arrangements? I like my place."

Sesshomaru shook his head, she had some good questions, this was happening so fast, none of it was thought out. " I suppose we will have to figure something out."

She frowned, pouring herself another shot, tossed it back and stood, " Alright, let's get this over with."

He nodded, standing as well, " This way."

She followed him around the island and towards the back door before she paused and glanced down, " I'm not really dressed for a wedding."

Sesshomaru turned to her, slowly rolling his eyes over her chosen outfit. It left little to the imagination. He never seen a female with a body like hers, she was so toned and so muscular but it was so feminine it shouldn't be possible. Her stomach was flat and toned, her abs softly indented, only insinuating her slim waist that made her hips look bigger. The cuts in her arms noticeable but still sexy, she had such a perfect hour glass figure she should have been the spokesman for the coco cola bottle.

He was surprised he was attracted to the firmness in her form, she had a body that wasn't sweet and innocent like most females. You can tell that her curves didn't come from a careful diet plan. She had cuts and muscles that came from years of training and yet she somehow looked soft and fragile. She had the perfect balance of femininity and muscle.

He slid his warm gaze from the crown of her raven locks to the tips of her white sneakers. Although he stood more than three feet away, she felt as though he was touching her, stroking her with gentle hands.

" It will do." he finally said, turning, walking down the hall.

Kagome watched him for a moment before glancing down at her outfit; he appraised her in an emphatically masculine way that made her more aware of her femininity than she had ever been in her life. Beneath the concealing folds of her clothing, her skin tingled, she shook the thought off, she had to focus she thought. Turning and jogging after him to catch up as he left the house.

Stepping outside, Kagome saw the small set up for the ceremony. There was six fold out chairs set up on the grass, 3 on one side and 3 on the other and small refreshments table behind them. A demon monk stood in front of a collapsible podium he must have brought with him by the entrance to the gardens. He was dressed in his robes, with a large book. His face soft yet withered but friendly.

Kagome immediately frowned seeing her parents was still here talking to Inu No Tashio as he ushered them to their seats. Said dog demon turned, " So, how are you two getting along?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his father before glancing to Kagome, " Are you ready?"

Kagome just nodded, " As I'll ever be."

Inu No Tashio smiled, " Perfect. Kagome would you like your father to walk you down the aisle?"

She just shook her head, not even glancing in her parent's direction, " If he stands I'll shoot him."

There was an audible gulp heard and a soft snicker as Souta stepped forward, he handed her sister a small bouquet of roses, " I got this."

She smirked at her brother before tussling his hair for a second. Tashio just nodded, " Ok then let's get started." waving his arm for Sesshomaru to walk down the aisle first.

The Lord of the west was tempted to roll his eyes at the buffoonery that was playing out right now. This whole thing was stupid he thought walking to the front until he stood in front of the podium as his father took a sit beside Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, then linked her arm with her brother and begin a trek towards the front. Souta smiled, " Relax big sis, it's not the end of the world."

Kagome just frowned, " You're not the one that has to fuck him later." she mumbled back.

Souta snickered and shook his head, stopping as they reach the front, he took her hand and kissed it, " I got your back, whatever you decide to do." he whispered.

Kagome just smiled, " Love you too C." tussling his hair once more before turning and stepping forward as he took a seat next to his father.

The demon monk smiled at the too, this was not the first arranged marriage he performed for the council so he knew the youngsters circumstances. He leaned forward a bit, " Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded in thanks as he leaned back and opened his book, " We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and Priestess Kagome in marriage."

He held up his hands as he spoke, " Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new symbol of peace throughout these lands."

He signaled for their hands with a wag of his finger, Kagome and Sesshomaru offered him their arm. He tied a white sash around both of their wrists, " May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The old demon monk smiled as he held their palms in his own, " This union is meant to inspire others of both races that happiness can be found in each other and that we can all coexist on these lands."

Kagome smiled softly at the gentle words, the demon's soft lavender eyes looked to her, " Do you, Lady Kagome, take Lord Sesshomaru, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

She bit her lip for a moment, it's not like she had a choice, " I do."

He nodded, then turned, " And do you, Lord Sesshomaru, take Lady Kagome, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

He glanced over to her and she simply shrugged, he could see on her face that she was not as thrilled about this union as he was. That she also hated being forced to do this. Mentally he sighed, at least they have something in common, " I do." he muttered.

The mason just smiled, with the gold dagger from before, the old demon slit the white sash from their wrists, " You may now ki..." Two sets of eyes slit to him with a glare, cutting him off, he cleared his throat with a smile and raised his hands. " I officially introduce to the world, Lord and Lady Takahashi of the western domain."

The two families stood and applauded, Kagome rolled her eyes as her brother ran over and gave her a hug. " This is so awesome!" he turned to the demon lord, " You're my brother in law now, can you spot me a million dollars?"

Kagome laughed, handing her brother her bouquet, " Shut up stupid."

Tashio walked over, the next to give Kagome a hug, " I am honored to have you a part of my family Kagome."

She bowed her head, " The pleasure is all mine Inu No Tashio."

He just smiled, " Just call me Tashio." he then turned, looking for his younger son, he wanted to discuss a wedding present that he still had to get.

Kagome glanced over and saw her family enjoying refreshments in the back. It pissed her off that they were still here. Her hip started ringing, she glanced down and pulled her phone out her pocket. Opening the message, she frowned, " Damn, I gotta go, work."

Sesshomaru, who was just finishing up talking to the demon monk, raised a brow, " It's about the child snatcher?"

Kagome blinked, " How did you know?"

He just shook his head, " It's been all over the news for the past week. Another child was taken?"

Kagome nodded, " 4 actually, from school."

" Do you know how they're performing the abductions?"

Kagome frowned, " I really shouldn't share details of the case."

Sesshomaru just shrugged a shoulder, " You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kagome made a face, she shouldn't but it was internationally known of the brilliant mind the lord of the west had. Fresh eyes on the case might be a good thing, they had no current leads anyways. She made a face before grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the others so they can talk more privately.

She glanced around for a second before she started talking in a hushed tone, " Okay so there's no forced entry at any of the sites and no signs of struggle either. The kids are all human ranging from ages 5 to 7, both female and male. At first the snatches were only happening at night but now they're happening during broad daylight. We have no leads and no MO to go off of. No one apparently seen anything or noticed anything suspicious. These kids have absolutely nothing in common."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " That's incorrect." He looked at her, " What class are these kids?"

Kagome blinked, " What?"

" Blue collar, white collar..."

She shook her head, " Oh, um middle class."

Arms crossed as long fingers drummed on his elbow, " There are thousands of homeless children on the streets if someone wanted to snatch kids inconspicuously. But instead someone is taking them from their homes and schools, they all have to have something in common. These kids are being targeted for a specific reason, its just a matter of finding out what."

Kagome blinked, a thoughtful look on her face, " Hm, I never thought of it like that." she stared at the demon in front of her for a moment then glanced at her watch, it was hitting 7:24. She thought about what she was about to ask in her head for a second before glancing back up, " Would you like to come to my office with me?"

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow, " What."

Kagome shook her head, explaining, " I'm leading the case and a fresh pair of eyes could be helpful."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, this day was becoming more and more interesting, " I suppose."

Kagome smiled, " Great!" she suddenly paused, " Oh wait, I rode my bike here." She glanced over, " Do you mind if we take your car?"

His slanted smirk was subtle, " Now you're just taking advantage of me."

Kagome snickered, then blinked, shaking her head, " Wait, are you flirting with me?"

Sesshomaru simply stared at her, again eyes slowly rolling over her, a slow smirk crossed his face as he slid a hand in his pants pocket, for an arranged married, they could have chosen worse. " My car is this way." he finally said, walking towards the house.

Kagome watched him for a moment, blinking, that look again giving her skin tingles. Shaking her head, she jogged to follow him through the house.

Catching up with the demon lord as he stepped outside, Kagome noticed everyone was now in the front getting ready to leave, Inu No Tashio turned towards them, " So, how are you two getting along?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his father before glancing to Kagome, " I'll pull the car around."

Kagome just nodded as he walked away, Tashio grinned, " It must be going very well."

Kagome smiled to her father in law, " Yes, we are actually about to go spend more time getting to know each other."

Atomi smiled, " That is great Kagome."

Blue eyes narrowed at him, " Don't talk to me." she hissed.

May gulped and took a step back, Kagome just turned, touching her baby brother's head and kissed his temple, " I got a case kid, you know how to reach me."

Souta just nodded, " Be careful Kags."

She smiled, " Always." Letting him go just as Sesshomaru pulled up in his sports car. Bowing to Inu No Tashio once more, she jogged over to the vehicle and got in.

Tashio grinned, this was going better than expected, he turned back to Atomi and his family, " Time for that story now."

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

okay guys, this is going to be a fast paced and not too long story. I started this when I got stuck with another story so it wasn't meant to be anything more than a draft. So just know, its gonna be a hit it and quit it until I figure out what to do with my writers block. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Kagome was checking out the interior design of the sports car as Sesshomaru drove down the highway, " This baby is niiiiice."

Sesshomaru glanced over, she was on her knees, trying to get a good look at the back seat, he frowned, " Stop that, put your seat belt on."

Kagome giggled, seating correctly, a smile on her face as she put her seat belt on, she loved fast vehicles, " I'm not a baby."

" How old are you?"

Kagome glanced over, " 24. You?"

Sesshomaru shifted gears and sped up, he hated slow cars, " 957. In humans years that would place me around 27-28 I suppose."

Kagome blinked then laughed, " Well, you look great for a damn dinosaur. What was it like living in the stone age."

Amber eyes slanted over to her, " Are you making fun of me?"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head, " So how fast can she go? Can I drive her on the way back? What's her name?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the rode, " 370, No and Matilda."

Kagome blinked looking over to him, " Matilda? Hm, interesting choice." She glanced to the rear view mirror, " Do you know where you're going?"

" The big building on the corner of Main and Brand is the RDSVU Headquarters correct."

She nodded, " Yeah. I'll go to the crime scene later, there was nothing to find at the last 8 sites so I'm not expecting to find anything there."

Sesshomaru glanced behind him as he shifted to the right lane, " Your sister said you were incarcerated for half your life, is that true?"

Kagome frowned, leaning back in her seat, of course that bitch would toss her business around like it was hers to share, " Well half of 24 is 12 and I only spent 10 years in jail so no that is not true."

He looked over, ten years was a long time, he can tell by her tense frame and the avoiding of the eyes that she did not wish to share. He changed the topic, not one to push, " How did you get into this line of work?"

Kagome smirked, giving him the background story she been using for years, " I was 18 when I finally got out, I set up shop as a healer at the carnival on the boardwalk. It was mostly a lot of flashing lights and ghost music but it paid the bills. One day a guy comes in right when I'm closing up, he was dragging some dude in that was almost dead and asked me to heal him. I did, after that he told me what he did for a living and recruited me."

He glanced over as he got off his exit, " So you are a miko."

She nodded, " Yes."

" You don't smell like one."

" I keep my cards close to my chest."

He nodded, respecting her decision to keep her aura pulled in. A few minutes passed and Sesshomaru was directed to the garage of the building for employees. A moment or two passed as they got out of the vehicle and headed inside. Making their way through security they stepped into the elevator, heading towards the briefing room.

Alone for a moment as she pressed 7, Kagome took a deep breath, letting it out slow, " They're not going to take this wedding lightly."

Sesshomaru glanced to her, " Who?"

" My team." She mumbled. Taking another calming breath as the elevator reached its destination; she got into her signature stance. The doors slid back and Kagome was immediately noticed because of the delicious eye candy on her arm.

She glanced around; the briefing room was a simple large room with a round table, and a wall of screens. Her entire team was present; her best friend was standing in the corner getting a drink of water from the cooler. A bit more of a tomboy, wearing a white form fitting tube top, a beige and orange plaid vest over it and opened, her tan khakis shorts stretching nice over her strong thighs, a brick red belt with a gold buckle. Her reddish brown hair down in low, loose ponytails, a red fitted hat on her head, timberland boots on her small feet, a chain around her neck, her green eyes focused on her cup.

Hampton Sage was the tiger demon and troublemaker in the squad, his long black hair was in a low yet attractive ponytail, a bright orange strip framing his handsome face, complimenting his tanned skin. He was tall, his shoulders were broad yet lean. His tangy orange eyes sparkling with certain mischief in blue jeans shorts, a white tee, and fresh whites, a red hat backwards on his head.

His feet was up on the table as he texted on his phone, owl like eyes looked over, " Yo Kags, who's the prick?"

Gruff stood, " Shut up and get your feet off the table." He was their boss and Kagome's mentor. He was smart, tall, body rippling with muscles and broad shoulders. He was completely gorgeous in his black t shirt and black pants. He had that shoulder length messy brown hair that says I don't need hair products to look good. His green eyes gleamed as he smiled. And what a smile it was.

He grinned at his favorite of the team, " But seriously, who is this guy?" Green eyes giving Sesshomaru the once over.

Kagome frowned, might as well get it over with. Like a Band-Aid, she thought, taking a quiet breath, " This is Sesshomaru Takahashi, Lord of the West… and my husband."

Water spewed from Ayame's mouth as Hampton's fell backwards out of his seat. Gruff was the only one that seemed to have control over himself. He simply smiled, " Nice to meet you." He glanced over to Kagome, " The case file is on your desk."

Kagome nodded, silently thinking Gruff for not overreacting like the others, " Thanks Baba." She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him to a side door that led to the offices.

Sesshomaru let her pull him down the hall, " You called that man father."

Kagome just nodded, her office was the last door on the left, " Because he is."

" Atomi..."

She cut him off with a sharpness in her voice, " Atomi is not my father."

He simply stayed silent, it seems her family history goes deeper than he originally thought. He waited as she unlocked the door and stepped in behind her. The room opened to a small lobby of sorts. There was a small female sitting behind a desk, she was tiny, but pretty, her chocolate skin smooth, short emerald green hair in a cute bob and bright black eyes.

Her large black eyes glanced up, a smile crossed her pretty face, " The file is on your desk Milady."

Kagome nodded to her assistant, " Thanks M." walking around her desk to the door to the left of the tiny demon and stepped inside her office. The room was spacious though sparsely decorated it was with restrained elegance, done in colors of white, silver and blue.

A vase of lavender flowers sat on the mantle of the fireplace, in front of it was a black leather couch that was covered in a soft beige and white fur, a black coffee table holding a beautifully crafted tea set. A filing cabinet in the far corner with a few added wall shelves holding decorative figurines. The large and comfortable looking leather recliner behind the desk was a deep royal blue. It made Sesshomaru blink, realizing how well the bright color contrasted against Kagome's skin, it was the center piece of the room, purposely drawing eyes to show dominance. The high desk made from strong solid mahogany wood, shinning and gleaming from fresh wax.

On said desk was a file, Kagome grabbed it and flipped it open, " Okay, so here's the 12 kids that were snatched."

Sesshomaru sat in the black leather chair across from her desk as she walked over to the white board she had on her wall. She began taping the photos to the board in the order they were found.

Sesshomaru watched her, leaning back in his comfortable seat, " Are the snatch sites only from the homes and school?"

Kagome shook her head, hanging the second row of photos, " No. One was snatched at the playground, one was snatched after a dance class and two were snatched at a soccer game."

Sesshomaru nodded, " They must have a method of luring the child away from the adult."

Kagome started hanging the third row, " I figured that much, I was thinking it's a demon, someone like the pied piper."

Sesshomaru crossed his ankles, watching the female, " Demons with the skills of a piper lead various types of children from home to devour their souls to stay young."

Kagome nodded, stepping back and studying her handy work, she tapped her chin for a moment, " You think that's the motive here?" she mumbled.

Sesshomaru stood, walking over to her side, looking at the photos as well, he leaned a bit closer, amber eyes narrowing to focus better on the faces of the children. He suddenly frowned, " This doesn't strike you as odd?"

Kagome blinked, glancing at him, them back at the photos, " What?"

A slender brow raised as he glanced at her, and tapped a photo with a sharp claw, " They're all missing a tooth."

Kagome made a face, looking back to the photos for a second, " Well, yeah, but that's normal, human kids tend to lose their baby teeth around their ages."

Sesshomaru shook his head, it was strange to him, " What are the odds, 12 random children go missing and they all are missing more than two teeth each."

Kagome frowned, a thoughtful look crossing her face, she suddenly turned and walked over to her desk, pressing a button on a box, " M, bring me the medical records of all the snatched kids."

A sweet voice answered, " Yes Milady."

Kagome grabbed two black markers as her office door opened, M walked in smiling, her white skirt hugging her hips, her yellow shirt fitting snugly. " Here you are Milady." She said, setting a stack of files down on the desk.

Kagome smiled, " Thanks M." She turned as her assistant left the room, handing Sesshomaru a marker, " Highlight the name of the location and dentist the kids go to."

He nodded, sitting back down and taking half of the pile; Kagome picked a file up and walked back over to the pictures on the white board. Scanning the file for a minute, she found what she was looking for and wrote the info under the child's picture. Picking up another file, she did the same thing, finding the information and writing it under the child's picture.

It wasn't until the third file she was looking over for her to notice the pattern. With a frown she looked up, " Hey, are you getting Dr. Girou Patel for yours?"

Sesshomaru glanced up, then looked back down to the file in his hand, " Yes at the Kool Smiles location."

Kagome walked back over to her desk, " That definitely can't be a coincidence." She sat behind the computer, pulling up the Kool Smiles website, " Says they close at 8:30."

Sesshomaru glanced to his watch 8:10, " I can make it."

Kagome stood, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, hurrying out the door, " Let's go."

She didn't have time to stop and explain what was happening to her team and knowing them, they wouldn't be focused on the case anyways. Especially with Sesshomaru still in the building, so she decided to fill them in later. She pushed open the door to the stairs and took the steps two at a time, pulling Sesshomaru along with her.

She was happy he didn't oppose to her touching him, a lot of demons were still very hesitant about humans. She would have to thank him later for being so cooperative but right now she was focused on getting to the dentist office.

Sesshomaru arrived in 15 minutes due to the speed of his sports car, pulling into the employee garage, Kagome pointed a finger, " That's him."

Sesshomaru steered the car towards the galant, seeing Dr. Patel closing his trunk after fitting his briefcase inside. He was short but round, hairy, brown eyes large, gray hair receding; dressed in a dark block smock uniform. Kagome got out of the car immediately before the Dr. had a chance to get behind the wheel of his vehicle. " Girou Patel, RDSVU, I have a few questions for you."

The porcupine demon glanced over, his large eyes going even wider, in that instant, the demon turned and took off through the garage. Kagome immediately gave chase, already knowing the demon was going to run after the scared look in his eyes. Sesshomaru stayed in the car, swerving around to block the exit. He watched them come his way, he blinked, she was fast was his first thought, with skills. Watching as she raced across the garage, nimbly sliding over the hoods of parked cars. Dr. Patel glanced behind him, swinging his arm out, sending sharp, thick quills at the miko. However Kagome skidded on one knee, avoiding becoming a pin cushion and continued the chase.

She was about a meter away when she went for the dive, aiming at his knees. Sesshomaru got out the car, watching as the small human took the larger demon down. In one combo move, she effectively had him pinned to the ground with her knee in his back. He walked over to her as she was questioning him, " Where are the kids Patel!"

He squirmed, trying to get the smaller woman off him but she was a lot stronger than he expect, " I don't know what your talking about!"

Kagome grabbed his arm, pulling it painfully behind his back, " Then why did you run."

He screamed at the pain in his joints, " Cops can't do this!"

Kagome frowned, she was never a patient person, especially in a case like this, " I'm not a cop." she hissed, rising her free palm, a white glow of raw power coated her hand. She made a fist and a dagger of light materialized, Sesshomaru stepped back at the sudden purity in the air. The dentist's screams echoed across the empty garage as she stabbed him in the back, " Now where are the kids!"

He nodded, screaming, " He just asked for a list, I didn't know he was going to snatch them I swear!"

" Who!"

" Dr. Mati! He works across the street, he's a podiatrist!" the demon screamed, biting back tears as his arm was pushed to a higher level of pain.

Kagome frowned, releasing her dagger of light, letting it dissipate; she pulled out a pair of cuffs and slapped them on with practiced expertise. Standing, she pulled the crying demon to his feet, " Girou Patel, you're under arrest."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " He won't fit in the back."

Kagome turned to him and raised a brow, " Pop your trunk."

His smirk was subtle, he liked her attitude, he grabbed the demon by the collar of his lab coat and dragged him over to his car. Kagome was talking on her cell phone when he opened the trunk, " Do not bleed in my car." he hissed, before pushing the dentist in and slamming it shut.

Kagome walked over with a frown on her face, " Dr. Botia Mati, my team is on the way to his place, I have to meet them there." She shook her head, " Look I'm sorry about all this, I'll find my own way there, can you just drop the doc off at the closest precinct? I'll let them know you're coming."

Sesshomaru blinked, crossing his arms over his tailored shirt, " Are you sure?" he was actually hoping she wasn't, this was a lot more exciting than the paperwork he had to go over once he went home. He had to admit, if only to himself, he liked playing detective.

She nodded, unable to read his thoughts, " Yeah, besides, boss would have my badge if I put a civilian in harms way. Especially the lord of the west."

Sesshomaru just nodded, understanding she had rules to abide by, " I will see you at another time then."

Kagome blinked, almost forgetting for a second that they were engaged, " Right, I'll call you or something and we can figure out this whole marriage situation."

He nodded, watching her smile for a second before taking off in the opposite direction. He wondered for a moment how she was going to find transport since she left her bike over his father's house. There was a soft thud from behind him and he turned towards the noise. It was coming from his trunk, he frowned, he almost forgot for a moment there was someone in there. He better drop him off before the dentist get himself killed by bleeding in his car.

* * *

Green eyes squinted, looking through the binoculars; her lips frowned at what she saw. A beep went off in her ear, " Something's not right."

Ayame was tempted to roll her eyes, the tiger demon on her team was always pointing out the obvious, " I can see that."

Dr. Mati was not home when the two arrived there but the housekeeper was very helpful after some persuading by the only male in her squad. The tiny older woman mentioned seeing mortgage receipts for some property the foot doctor just acquired. Being a whiz on the computer, Melanie found out he just bought an abandoned warehouse a week before the first kidnapping.

Ayame and Hampton were fanned out on top of a storage garage, looking at the warehouse two building down. She blinked, looking through the binoculars again, her team mate was right, something was wrong. Warm bodies were all over the building, probably hired guns for security. She can also see 12 warm body heat signatures, hopefully it was the 12 still alive children. But the odd thing was they were surrounded by cold signatures. The only reason the binoculars were even picking up the signatures was because they were seemed to be moving, as if they were vibrating.

Hampton's voice whispered in her ear, " Where's Kags?"

Ayame scanned the rest of the building, it seems the warm bodies and the cold bodies were all in one large room on the main floor. She paused for a moment to answer, " I told her to meet us at the truck."

" Let's go."

Quiet moments past as they both silently met at the fire escape that led to the alley where they parked there van. Opening the doors, Hampton was the first to see that Kagome had changed her clothes. She wore tight black spandex shorts for easy movement and a tight black tank top hugging her upper chest and knee pads. With black boxing sneakers tying up her legs, holsters safely secured on her hips, twin Rugers IC 380s in each slot. Her shoulder holster holding her 9mm, black leather fingerless gloves on her hands and a white bow strapped to her back. This was pretty standard wear for the RDSVU, Ayame was actually dressed in the exact same outfit.

Hampton had his black hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips brushing his back. Strong arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt. His black cargo pants with many pockets, his black combat boots tied tight. Holsters safely secured to his waist, arms and thighs, hand guns and daggers in each slot.

Ayame closed the door behind her as she stepped in the van, " 12 on the roof, 10 on the ground, 8 each patrolling the two floors. 12 signatures in the basement, hopefully it's the kids."

Kagome frowned, strapping a dagger to her lower thigh, " I saw the blueprints, I think I know a way in."

Hampton glanced up, picking up a favorite of his, the glock 7, " How?"

Kagome turned, sitting at a table, she had uploaded the specs from Ayame's binoculars and printed out the blueprints to the building about 5 minutes ago, " Like this."

Everyone moved closer in the spacious surveillance van, Kagome tapped on the blueprints she was going over, " Hampton you take the roof, dispose of any threats..." She slid her finger down, " Then enter through the second floor window and make your way to the basement through the east wing."

She tapped on the front door of the building, " Ayame and I will go through the front, I'll take the north entrance, Ayame the south, taking care of any threats, then head to the basement through the west wing." She flipped a page over, " The 12 signatures are in this room here." pointing to the large basement area, " Ayame, you'll cover the window outside the room." She pointed to another spot on the blueprints, " There's an air vent in the room, I'll cover that and since the door is on the east side, Hampton its on you."

" Once we get inside we assess the situation and get the kids. One of us has to get them all out so two of us will be the distraction." she slid her finger down a hall, " We'll rendezvous here and get those kids to safety."

Ayame and Hampton nodded, use to Kagome's sudden but well laid out plans, " Got it."

Kagome stood, shouldering her sub machine gun, " Good."

Ayame nodded as Hampton just flipped the safety off his gun. Ayame was the one to open the door to the van, everyone filing out in a single line. They stood around the van looking like a swat team, ready for war, Kagome looked at her watch, " Alright, let's go."

Hampton and Ayame set their watches as well so they was all linked up, the trio glanced at each other once before taking off in different directions.

Hampton was in complete stealth mode as he crept to the edge of the roof of the building next to the warehouse. He was crouched behind the railing of the roof, doing a last minute check of his weapons. A sudden grin flashed across his face, he was a thrill junkie, he loved this part of the job, loved getting his hands dirty. " It's time to play my favorite game. Who's the better killer." Standing he leaped onto the roof of the warehouse. He moved quick and silently, taking out the first demon with a fierce punch to the side of the head.

He ducked a spray of ammo, diving closer to the guy so he couldn't use his gun. Rising quickly he kneed the human in the chest before punching him in the stomach, then in the face. As the mercenary fell to the ground he pulled out his own gift from his boss, a smooth black Beretta with his name engraved on a dagger, and shot him in the head.

He had to be quick as the other mock security came at him. Sliding under a kicking leg, he jumped to his feet, grabbing the gun from the demon and flipped the man over his shoulder, slamming the butt of his own gun into his face. Over and over and over, until there was nothing left.

He suddenly dived, sliding behind a control panel, diverting ricocheting bullets. Whoever these people were, they weren't skilled at all with their weapons. Their aim was atrocious, making their accuracy percentage about 1 in a million, just spraying bullets every which way in hopes of hitting someone.

Hampton grinned to himself at the thought, the only safe place was in front of the gun. Hearing a clip click to a finish, he stood and charged the man that was just firing at him. He hit him full on, tackling him to the floor. Pinning a hand with his knee, he slit its throat with his dagger.

His senses were on high alert so the demon that was approaching from behind was no news to him. It was when he turned around when surprise took over his face. The demon was huge. 7 foot tall, and about 450 pounds of straight muscle, his thick fists were about as big as his face.

Hampton frowned, " Not today." He mumbled, raising his hand, a bullet fired, hitting the demon in his forehead. Seeing there was no one left, he turned, attaching a grappling hook to the ledge of the roof, " Time to go inside."

Ayame made her way inside the building with minimum problems, taking care of the three guns for hire that was blocking her way. She was quiet, than again she was a wolf, she inherited her stealth mode from centuries and centuries of hunting. It was eerie but not entirely dark do to the few light bulbs that were flickering from above.

She had her gun out and ready, carefully creeping forward, eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, taking in everything she can see. She moving silently, the dimness making her eyes seems to glow. She paused, a noise catching her attention. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly peeked around the corner.

She saw the tip of what looked like to be a snake tail slithering into the room that hopefully held the kids, the door closing behind it. She pulled backed, a frown on her face, suddenly she turned, making her way back down the hall she just came and up the steps. Careful to stay as silent as possible, she cracked a door open, her eyes scanning it for anything suspicious. Seeing nothing, she stepped in the empty room and headed towards the window.

Though a bit rusty the window opened rather easily, she looked out, " I hate heights." She mumbled before she turned, looking around the room. Her green eyes landing on a radiator; she walked over to the heater and pulled on the metal to make sure it was sturdy.

Tying a cord of rope to the heater, she stood after making sure her cord was secured and headed for the window. She then tied a loop at the bottom of her rope ad stepped her foot through before she turned around, dropping backwards out the window.

She repelled quietly down the side of the building until she stopped, the window to the room on her right side, she touched the com in her ear, " I'm in place."

Hampton was the first to answer, " Same."

Kagome was crawling in the air duct when she got the word, " Hold your positions." she whispered, moving as quietly as she can forward, knowing she should be reaching her destination any moment now according to the blueprints she seen. She didn't have much trouble getting here but she always hated small spaces since she was kid. Why she didn't give the vent to Ayame she wondered for a moment but knew it was to help her get over her claustrophobia. Like she knew Ayame was scared of heights so she always made her take the high road. Kagome stopped at a vent and strained her eyes to see in the room.

She had to bite her lip to stop from gasping at what she seen, but Hampton heard the small grunt and frowned, touching his ear, " Kags you okay?"

She nodded silently, as if he could see her, " Yeah." she mumbled, blinking her eyes slowly, making sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

The room was filled from wall to wall with giant eggs, she knew from they were snake eggs because of the snake demon that was slithering between the rows of eggs. It was long, about 30 feet and thick with muscle. Its scales a dulled yellowish green, its eyes the same color.

This was a sacrifice, she thought, seeing the 12 kids all chained together, crying in the front of the room. At least they were still alive, her head turned slightly as who she presumed was the doctor stepped out of the corner. He was still in his work clothes and lab jacket, " My queen, did I do good?"

The snake reared its body back, rising about 20 feet off the floor, " Thisssss will not feed my children!"

The small man nodded quietly, " I know but 12 is all I could grab so far."

" Get more or you will feed them your own flesssssshh."

" Yes my queen." the doctor whispered, turning away for a moment. Sighing softly the saddened demon walked over to the window and peered out into the dark sky.

Ayame held her breath, holding her positions at the edge of the window, just out of sight. The doctor decided, it wanted to feel a breeze, maybe the cool air will lighten the tension in the room.

Ayame green eyes narrowed, " Damn it." seeing the badger undo the first lock on the window. She frowned, touching her ear with her free hand, " I'm bout to be blown." watching as the second lock was undone.

Kagome frowned, seeing Dr. Mati push open the panel window, leaning forward to stick his head out. " Hampton, burst in, hot and heavy."

She didn't see the grin on the tiger's face as he answered, " With pleasure."

Hampton was pressed against the wall Ayame was once at, around the corner from the door holding the kidnapped kids. He ran over, sub machine gun drawn and kicked down the door, firing his gun. The sudden burst of the door being kicked down startled the mind of the doctor into a short circuit relapse. Ayame took the quick moment of paralysis to her advantage and grabbed the neck of the doc that turned towards the sudden sound of bullets. Pulling him out the window and letting go, she then charged through the window, weapons blazing as the queen snake went on the offense and attacked the intruders. She started shooting at the angry snake but quickly frowned, watching as the bullets were absorbed into its skin.

Hampton jumped out the way of the large whip like tail and threw one of his daggers, hitting the creature in the side. He frowned seeing the knife fall out and drop to the floor, " Shit."

Kagome switched her position, kicked out the vent and dropped on the back of the large snake, stabbing away at its back with her dagger. " T get the kids!"

Ayame nodded, watching her bullets do minimal damage before resorting to her short sword that was strapped to her hip. She made a dash for the crying children, just as Kagome was swung from the demon's back and into the wall. She pushed the pain away and immediately jumped up, running towards the towering serpent that had her partner cornered.

She slammed into Hampton's back, pushing them both to the ground, avoiding the swinging tail that would have taken the tiger's head off. He coughed as he pulled himself off the ground, Kagome was stronger than she realized, " Thanks." He wheezed out.

She just nodded and grabbed her dagger off her thigh holster, she then waved a hand over the weapon she was holding, a white glow of raw power coating the blade. Flipping it, she handed it to Hampton, " You go high, I go low."

He nodded, grabbing the glowing weapon by the handle so he wouldn't get burned, " Got it."

Kagome flicked her wrists, her hands lit with a white glow, her fingernails looking like claws. She nodded to Hampton for a moment before they both launched forward and began slashing away at the demon. The snake didn't have a moment to even think as pain continued to strike her at every angle possible.

They kept charging, dashing around the demon like a pair of bees. Striking out with slashes of his flaming blade and her with her glowing claws, aiming high and ducking low when the beast struck out. The purity slowly burning the snake alive, she tried to stop the intruders, but they were too fast, and each slash they made at her continued to burn. She swung at them with her tail but continued to missed, the blood loss making her dizzy and disorientated. She tried to bite the intruders but they easily dodged her attacks, as if they were able to read minds.

Kagome and Hampton continued to slash at the snake, buzzing around her like an irritating fly, hacking at flesh and bones, slowly burning away her skin. The snake dropped lower to the ground, no longer able to hold its body up. Hampton ducked one last clumsy swing and used his tiger agility to jump in the air delivering a powerful superman punch to the snake's head.

Plump lips smirked at watching the demon fall unconscious. Kagome walked over and bent next to the demon's head, she grabbed one of its fangs and pulled its face closer to hers. " I am a champion of Izanami and you have disrupted her lands. She wants to speak with you." Sending more power out of her hand to finish the job faster.

She stood and watched the demon purify completely into ash, turning she saw that the room was empty besides for her, Hampton and the unhatched eggs. She touched her ear, " T. Status."

There was an immediate answer, " We're at the rendezvous point."

Kagome nodded, " On our way, call it in."

Hampton frowned, glancing at the large eggs as he handed the glowing dagger back, " What do we do with these?"

Kagome just glanced over, taking it from him," Stand back."

He nodded, knowing what that meant and headed for the door. Kagome bent so she was at eye level with one of the eggs, you can see the coils of the baby snake inside, she touched it softly, " I am sorry little ones but you can not be here, there is no place on this earth for the chaos you are born to create. You will be in a better place." with that said, she flipped the dagger in her hand. Spinning into a stand, the weapon now glowing more with a heavy white purity, she stabbed the ground.

Hampton watched as the room suddenly erupted into a blanket of white light. He turned away as it grew brighter for a moment, bursting into a dust filled snow storm. When he turned back, he stared in awe, mouth slightly open in amazement. The entire room was empty and sanitized, as if there was never a battle, as if it was never touched. He turned as Kagome jogged over to him, her power levels always astonished him. She nodded to him as she reached the door way, he nodded back and they both turned to go rendezvous with Ayame and the kids.

* * *

After dropping the dentist off to the precinct, Sesshomaru had returned to his father's house to retrieve his now wife's motorcycle. Only because he knew his father was reckless and childish and would probably try to ride it and break his neck or something.

With a key of his own, he opened the front door to his father's manor and walked in, on the phone with a tow company. " Yes, I need it towed to my residence and put in my garage."

" Yes my lord, we will be there in 30 mins or less."

He nodded, " Good." hanging up his cell.

Hearing noise from the den he headed in that direction, he found his father in the den, watching the latest drama reality show, while eating a bowl of chips. Amber eyes glanced over as he walked in, " Hey son, how was the quality time thing go?"

Sesshomaru walked over and sat down on the couch, " It was... Interesting."

Tashio just grinned, " I thought you would like her."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, glancing to his father, " You didn't even know I was to marry her."

Tashio laughed, " Fate has its ways." he shook his head, " It's crazy they didn't mention having another daughter after all these years, but what happened when the twins were younger I kind of understand why they wanted to keep it quiet."

Sesshomaru blinked, the sentence making him curious, " What do you mean you understand?"

Tashio glanced away from the TV, " I made them tell me why they kept her a secret this whole time."

" And they told you?"

The elder demon just nodded, " Mm Hm." He mumbled, popping chips in his mouth, turning back towards the TV.

Sesshomaru frowned, his father could be so dense at times, " Would you like to enlighten me about who I was forced to marry father?"

Tashio blinked, glancing to his son, " Oh, you want to know the story too?"

He was so tempted to roll his eyes he had to close them for a moment, " Yes, I would appreciate you sharing the tale."

Tashio grinned, he did it on purpose, playing simple to piss his son off, it was too much fun. He set the bowl down and turned, " Okay, so when you left, I invited the rest of the family inside for a drink. That is when Atomi spilled the beans about Kagome."

He leaned in, face full of excitement, " Get this, she tried to kill Kikyou when they were kids."

Sesshomaru blinked, surprise swimming in his amber orbs, " What?"

Tashio just nodded, he loved to gossip, " Yup. Apparently on the girls 8th birthday Atomi went to check on them and they weren't in their room. He said he figured they were sneaking another piece of their birthday cake so he went to the kitchen. And there he found Kagome on top of Kikyou holding a butcher knife in her chest."

Tashio leaned back in his seat, " Luckily he was able to heal the wound or it would have been fatal. After that he had no choice but to call the cops, he said Kagome was feral, that he had to lock her in a closet until police arrived."

Sesshomaru frowned, he barely knew his new wife but that story didn't feel right. " Did Kikyou say why she attacked her?"

Tashio just shrugged, " She said her sister just went crazy and everyone agreed." He paused, picking up his bowl of chips off the coffee table, " Well, everyone except the boy."

" What did he say?"

Tashio grabbed the remote, " Nothing really, just that he didn't believe his sister would do that, Kagome is clearly his favorite sibling."

Sesshomaru frowned, going over his thoughts, " Interesting."

Tashio nodded, flipping through channels, " Indeed it is, I figured you would like her after hearing the story."

" And why do you think that?"

Tashio raised a brow, he has been raising Sesshomaru since he was born. When the inu was a teen, he and his friends were always getting into so much trouble then trying to find new ways to top it. Tashio remembered when his son first started getting interested in girls and the elder demon immediately noticed what types Sesshomaru was attracted to.

He pretended to like the girly, smart, sophisticated ones but he knew his son. He was really attracted to any female that would stand up to him, even if he didn't know it. However that didn't happen to often and who came blame them. Son of the Great Inu No Tashio now Lord of the West, girls bowed before he even came in the room.

But with Kagome he can tell that she was not afraid of him, that she had the power and skills to demand respect. He was sure that was the only way his son will ever fall in love is when a girl came along and kicked his ass. He was satisfied at the way this marriage was playing out, at first he figured they'll just have to wait until the human died to help find his son some happiness. But like he said, Fate has its own way.

" I just know." He mumbled, finally answering the question, turning back towards the TV.

Sesshomaru glanced at his father, he was about to question his sudden evasive behavior when the TV sudden flicked to a different image.

The channel 9 news anchors appeared on the screen, Breaking News flashed in the subtitle, the man in a blue suit was the first to speak, " Excuse the interruption, this just in, the RDSVU has apprehended the Child Snatcher. Tuski Tomoui is live on the scene now. Tuski."

The screen again switched over to a woman, " Thank you Chu. At approximately 9:00 tonight, the RDSVU entered the warehouse behind him in search of Dr. Botia Mati. He was a suspect in the kidnapping of one dozen human children in the last week. Right now an agent of the RDSVU is about to make a statement to the press."

She waved her hand and the camera turned towards the front of the warehouse where Gruff stood with Kagome with a bunch of cameras and mikes in their face. He nudged her forward, knowing she hated talking to the press as much as he did. She frowned but stepped forward, the questions immediately fired at her.

" Agent Hernoshi! Can you explain what happened here?"

Kagome cleared her throat, she knew you had to be very careful about what you say to the public, " Well, we got a lead earlier today that led us to believe that Dr. Botia Mati was involved with the kidnappings we were investigating. We tracked him here and inside we found the doctor and the children."

Another reporter raised their mike, " What happened to the Dr.?"

Kagome puckered her lips for moment, thinking of the right words, she couldn't tell them Ayame tossed him out a window, " During the confrontation, Dr. Mati resisted arrest and the struggle led to his death."

" Where are the kids now?"

" The children were taken to the closest children hospital for a well child exam and to be returned to their homes."

" Do you know what he was planning on doing with the children?"

" He was about to sacrifice them to a Mamushi demon; my team and I intercepted and stopped them both."

Another reported screamed her name, " Agent Hernoshi! With your sudden marriage will you still be a member of the RDSVU?"

Kagome immediately frowned, taken off guard, " What the fuck! How did you…" Gruff stepped forward, waving the reporters back, " That's enough questions, thank you for your time." Grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her to his truck.

Tashio laughed as he changed the channel, " She is so entertaining."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " It seems so." He mumbled as his phone rung, he glanced down, seeing it was the tow company he called, he stood and headed outside. Today was turning out to be a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

Kagome sat in the briefing room of the RDSVU with Ayame, Hampton and Gruff. They all had a beer in their hands, watching the news reply with a grin. Hampton held up his bottle, " Cheers!"

Everyone held up their bottle, " Cheers!"

Ayame smirked, taking a gulp of the budlite, " This day can't get any more perfect."

Hampton laughed, " I can't believe you cursed at a reporter, it's going to be all over youtube."

Gruff nodded, sipping his own beer, " Luckily I pulled you away before you can't hit the poor man."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I wasn't going to hit him, he just caught me off guard."

Ayame grinned, " I still can't believe you're married."

Hampton agreed, " You don't even like men."

Kagome frowned, " I don't like men now because I won't sleep with you, is that it?"

Hampton rolled his eyes, " That's exactly it! And I know what you and M be doing in your office after hours."

Kagome grinned, " She loves it."

They all laughed at the young woman but nodded again holding up their beers, Kagome smiled, " Cheers to a case closed and nobody dying."

The leader of the group smiled, lighting up the room, Ayame frowned, pointing her bottle at him, looking at her best friend, " See, it's those damn dimples that get you."

Kagome frowned, " Gross, don't talk about my father like that."

Gruff smirked, " Don't hate me cause I'm sexy."

They all again laughed, Kagome drunk more of her beer, Hampton watched, " You sure you have to go through with this marriage?"

Kagome sighed, " It's the law."

Ayame frowned, " Yeah, but you're a Champion of Izanami, she chose you to insure harmony. I'm sure if you talk to her, she'll bend the rules for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " I doubt it, she's a bitch."

Gruff laughed, " Izanami chose you as her Champion to be a symbol of peace, what better way to be that symbol then to marry a demon as part of a peace treaty."

Hampton frowned, " It just sucks, you're not going to be around anymore."

Blue eyes glanced over, " I'm not quitting my job Biscuit."

Everyone burst out into laughter, Hampton rolled his eyes, " Would you stop calling me that, I ate your breakfast one time!"

Kagome grinned, delight on her face, " Liar, you was just eating my jello yesterday."

" Yeah but it wasn't a biscuit."

Kagome grinned, this was her family, no matter how crazy they all were and how strange and dangerous their days turned out. These were the three people she can always count her life on.

Ayame sipped at her beer, " At least he fine as hell, they could have made you marry some ugly old toad demon."

Gruff grinned, " Or a spider."

Everyone shivered with a chorused, " Ewww." then laughed. Gruff smiled, looking to his daughter, she was 9 when they first met though Kagome tell people a different background story. But since that day, he has loved her and taken care of her like she was his own flesh in blood. She even dropped her family name and took his as soon as she was let out of jail. After training her to control her vast amount of power, he officially adopted and recruited her to the team and she has been family ever since.

Ayame grinned, " We should go out tonight, you know celebrate."

Hampton shrugged a shoulder, " I haven't had sex in 12 hours, I could use a new play thing for the night."

The wolf laughed, rolling her eyes at the player, Kagome glanced to Gruff, those green eyes looked at her, almost as if he can read her mind. Today went off without a hitch but Kagome was still riled up. He was probably the only one that could feel it in her aura. She had control but it took a large amount of mediation and that was what she needed right now. Especially with her mind not in the right state over this marriage. She nodded, understanding what his stare was saying, even when she thought she was in control, Gruff knew her better and she always listened to him when he said mediate, " I can't I got paperwork to finish."

Hampton grinned, " Oh come on cupcake, when's the last time you had some fun."

Kagome laughed, " Today. Who ever gets the chance to ride a snake like a bull."

They all laughed as she stood, walking over to her father, she kissed his cheek, " I'm going home."

He nodded then looked at his watch, it was already past 11:30, he was suppose to be picking this girl up for a round of hide and seek under his covers. He glanced to his daughter, " I'm not."

Kagome laughed, her father was always after some female, "I'll see you later." she turned heading for the elevator, " Later guys!"

They waved to her with their beer bottles still in hand, Ayame turned to the tiger, " Wanna hit the strip?"

Hampton grinned, " Let's do this."

Kagome used the company car to drive home since she left her bike at Inu No Tashio's manor. She would have to remember later to go get it but right now she was starting to get a headache. It's the first warning sign of her needing to mediate. Luckily she didn't live that far from her workplace, it was about an 8 minute ride if you did the speed limit. When she first got out of jail, Gruff was determined to set her up somewhere nice. So she scouted the area with a Realtor and found a condo apartment right in the middle of downtown. It had a pool, room service and the entire welcome team. The 4 bedroom condo was dual leveled, the bedrooms upstairs, the living room, dining room, kitchen and work space downstairs. The balcony was right over the pool with an amazing view of the city.

She smiled as she pulled into the parking garage of the condo complex. She got a 4 bedroom so her team can crash over any time; they all had a key to her place. And the fact that Gruff lived in the condo building across the street definitely made this place the perfect choice. She needed her family close to her. It took her a minute or two to get out the car and walk over to the elevator. She glanced down at her hands for a moment as the doors slid back, they were shaking, the second warning sign of her needing to mediate. She stepped inside and pressed the top floor, making tight fists to help keep control. The ride was longer than she expected though the elevator didn't stop, it was probably because her penthouse suite was on the top floor.

Opening the door, she stepped inside; the place was huge and luxurious, fully furnished with a chic décor. She felt the air warm around her, warning # 3 that she needed to mediate. She quickly went upstairs to her bedroom, opening the door, the room was big. The bed was a queen size canopy tester draped in sheer white silk. Letting you see through to the deep navy blue blankets and pillows. The four poles were carved lovely.

There was a carved wardrobe, a tall chest of drawers, all gleaming. There were roses in a tall, crystal vase on a black vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair was delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses.

Long black draperies, twin wall lamps made of glass designed in the shape of roses gave out a low, soft shimmering light. Candlesticks were on the mantle over the fireplace. The wall to wall carpet was a soft baby blue color and had black swirling designs. She walked in the room and closed the door; she took a calming breath, trying to slow her pacing heart beat. She pulled off her shirt and wiped her face, then tugged at her spandex shorts; they were chilled and sticky against her skin. Removing her holsters, weapons and shoes, she turned and stared at herself in the full length mirror in only her bra and panties.

She had gotten the tribal tattoo when she was 18, her first day out of the slammer. Kagome ran a hand down her side feeling the raised skin of a scar that was hidden under the black ink. Every time she touched it, it made her angry, it made her remember to never let anyone that close again. Her head tilted as she stared at herself, it made her remember to always be a step ahead, in a way it made her strong. Without it she would have never gotten into her chosen field of work. She would have never trained as hard, worked as hard, or studied as hard to be the best at what she does. With a frown, she turned, walking into her closet to change her clothes, she really needed to mediate.

10 minutes later, Kagome found herself in her usual meditation area, in the gym of the condominium, swinging at a punching bag. Her favorite form of mediation was fighting to let loose her built up tension; something was bugging her in the back of her mind. She knew what it was but didn't want to address it just yet, so she dressed in shorts and a sports bra and pulverized a punching bag.

Hitting something helped her think, getting physical helped relieve a lot of her stress and bettered her control. She wasn't upset with herself for denying what was making her anxious. It was a common reaction when she didn't want to believe in her own feelings. She knew it was there but refused to give it any attention. Amber eyes popped in her head, she frowned at the face of the demon she just married. She kicked at the bag in front of her, it was annoying, she shouldn't have to marry anyone for Izanami, she already gave her life to the woman. It wasn't fair; she was already her employer and did a good damn job keeping harmony between the humans and demons here. Why did she have to get married, why couldn't it be Kikyou, they were only 5 seconds apart, it's not like its a big difference.

At least he was easy on the eyes, she thought, and he didn't seem too thrilled about this arrangement either. He was also very helpful in her case and seemed to be very understanding as well. As if he was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. She paused the beating she was giving to the punching bag for a moment and stared at it. Immediately it was replaced with amber eyes and a chiseled chin, she blinked slowly, able to clearly visualize Sesshomaru's face in front of her.

She stared at the imaginary man before her she shook her head, there was something about the man that made her feel relaxed. Was it because of his powerful aura maybe? " Weird." she mumbled.

" Talking to it isn't going to make it talk back."

Kagome turned and smirked at Gruff as he entered the gym in basketball shorts and a white beater, " I thought you were deep throating some bimbo?"

He shrugged, walking closer, " Turns out she's not a natural blonde. How you feel?"

" Fine."

He nodded, arms crossing over his chest, " Okay, and now the truth?"

She frowned, again thinking about a certain demon lord, " This marriage is annoying."

Gruff smirked, " You scared the sex will suck?"

Kagome laughed, waving a wrapped hand at him, " Why are you so weird, no it's not that, Sesshomaru seems like a decent guy, its just that I really don't want to be married."

Gruff raised a brow, " Sounds like you like the guy."

Kagome agreed, " I mean I don't have a reason not to like him yet. But it's not about him, I don't think its fair I have to do this."

Gruff made a face, thinking over what Kagome just said, trying to understand what she really meant. Kagome had a way about how she talked; she always walked around her true feelings. But Gruff got good at picking up what she was trying to say, " This is about Izanami."

Kagome frowned, her father knew her well, " I already do everything for that woman, why is she still demanding so much from me." She suddenly said, blurting out how she was really feeling.

" You are her Champion, her ambassador to these lands, her symbol of peace and hope."

She shook her head, " I never asked to be her Champion! I never asked to be some damn symbol! I never asked for…" her wrapped hand touched her side, feeling the scar under her tattoo.

Gruff frowned, " Kagome, what happened is not your fault."

Kagome glanced up and shook her head, " I know its not, its hers. I didn't ask for any of this, I just want a normal life for once."

Gruff grinned, " Normal is overrated."

She laughed, rolling her eyes at her father, he always knew what to say to make her smile. He stepped closer, " Wanna fight?"

She smirked, " Hell yes." Getting physical was her favorite form of therapy.

He stepped over to the matted floor on the other side of the room, " First one to pin, wins."

She grinned, walking to him, unwrapping the tape from her hands, stepping onto the matted floor with a grin, " Usual bet in place?"

Gruff grinned, " Deal."

Kagome tightened the ponytail at the back of her head before stepping on the mat, " Hope you prepared for this."

" You could never beat me little girl."

Kagome grinned, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation, they circled each other for a moment, simply sizing each other up, Gruff was bigger but Kagome was faster. A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief, with her speed she struck first, slapping Gruff across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side and she laughed, " You weren't prepared for that."

Gruff just grinned, " I always let you get the first hit." lunging forward.

But Kagome was good at dodging; quickly she pivoted away from the grabbing arms, her elbow rising to strike him in the side. He blocked the attack, grabbing the arm that tried to hit him, pulling her close to his chest, before tossing her to the floor.

Kagome rolled to her feet with a dark smile and swept Gruff's feet out from under him. Gruff rolled and jumped up, kicking and punching at Kagome's head. Kagome blocked and the two of them began trading blows.

Ducking under a punch, Gruff flipped Kagome into the air where she twisted and landed on her feet. Kagome responded with a kick that sent him flying into the wall. Kagome laughed making Gruff lips pull upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing, he retaliated, lunging at her.

They were locked in a heated fight, Kagome rolled to her feet and kicked at his shoulder. Gruff caught her foot pushing her backwards making her fall on her butt, than pounced on her again.

They rolled around the floor until Kagome kneed him in the stomach. He grunted rolling on his back. Kagome took the time to strike him while he was down. Gruff grinned, hopped up and flipped behind her, grabbing her from under her arms he threw her other his head and into the wall.

Kagome planted her feet on the wall and rebounded, launching herself forward and tackling him from behind, landing on his back. Gruff rolled them both over before flipping to his feet, he smiled at her, relaxing into a stance. Then without warning, he flew forward with a flurry of attacks that Kagome could barely block.

She grunted as she blocked a fist with her forearm. Gruff spun back and sent a roundhouse kick into her side. Kagome stumbled, and Gruff took advantage of that, moving forward aggressively. He grabbed her waist and slammed her hard into the padded wall, pinning her there, " Ha! I win, drinks on you."

Kagome laughed as he set her down and stepped back, " I let you win."

Gruff grinned, " Yeah sure." He tossed an arm over her shoulder, " Now let's go meet up with Ayame and Hampton and get some shots going."

Kagome grinned, feeling much more in control, " You read my mind."

* * *

Kikyou Higurishi woke up a second before her alarm clock, like always, with a smile, pressing the button as soon as the ringing went off, " Beat you again." Lying back on her headboard, relaxing, she knew she didn't have to set her clock, but she liked getting up early. Something about the morning was just so peaceful to her. The early light, clear, making her room seem dusty with white, picking up the controller to her stereo she turned it on. Her smile never wavered, it was finally the 27th, the start of her new life.

She slid on her pink bunny slippers, today was the day she been waiting for all month. She finally got the job she wanted as the new archery instructor at the miko academy just outside of town. And was finally able to move out of her parent's house. She was opening her closet when there was a knock on her door. Turning she smiled seeing her mother walk in with breakfast on a tray, " Thanks mom."

The older woman smiled, her features much like her daughters, black hair and warm brown eyes. She was lean and tall, standing in a long blue skirt and green shirt. " Well I knew you were up, today's the day."

Kikyou squealed, " I know! I can't wait, I get my own apartment on campus."

The mother set the breakfast tray on the bed, watching as her daughter pulled clothes out her closet, to get ready for the big move, " The moving truck should be here around 3 pm so make sure you have everything packed by then."

Kikyou pulled out a blush pink shirt with a big red heart in the middle of it, " I know mom, I've had this day marked on my calendar since they gave me a start date."

The older woman looked to her excited daughter trying to decided between a white skirt or white pants, she smiled, sitting on the bed, " Just remember, you have to call me everyday and dinner here every Sunday."

Kikyou smiled, deciding on the skirt, " I'll miss you too mom."

The mother smiled, there was a quick knock at the door before it opened, Souta walked in. Dressed in a black v neck, the Roca Wear label in green running down the side. Dark blue jeans baggy on his legs, the incredible hulks Jordans on his feet. " Yo mom, you got change for the bus, my bike got a flat."

May frowned, " I hate that Kagome bought you a motorcycle Souta, its so dangerous."

Souta was tempted to roll his eyes, his parents nagged him all time about his 16th birthday gift from his sister, " Well it got a flat and I'm late for school so, change for the bus?"

Kikyou frowned, turning towards her brother, " Didn't she also give you your own bank account or something?"

This time he did roll his blue eyes, he didn't like the attitude Kikyou always had towards his sister, " It's a credit card and I can't take cash off it cuz she likes to see what I spend money on." He glanced at the Rolex his favorite sister got him, " The bus comes in 5 minutes, so woman you gonna give me change or not."

May frowned at the tone in her son's voice, " Don't call me woman Souta, you sound just like your sister."

He frowned, getting annoyed, " You know what, forget it, I'll call Kags for a ride." Pulling out his cell phone.

Kikyou put a hand on her waist, " Don't call that bitch to this house."

May looked to her daughter, surprised at her language, " Kikyou, you watch your mouth."

Souta turned, getting angry, " Don't call me sister a bitch."

May stood, " Souta don't talk to your sister like that."

He shook his head, " How come you and dad always defending this hoe, she's not some damn saint."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, " And you think Kagome is? She's the one that tried to kill me remember."

" That's not what happened and you fucking know it!"

May frowned, " Souta that is enough. I know you don't want to believe anything bad about your sister but Kikyou is right. Kagome stabbed her in the chest and almost killed her, she is dangerous and you shouldn't be around her."

She put her hands on her hips, making a decision, " Matter of fact you are no longer allowed to be around her."

Kikyou grinned, crossing her arms, loving that she was getting her way, Souta blinked, he then shook his head, " This is crazy." He mumbled, turning and heading out the door.

Kikyou dropped her smile when her mother turned to her, she shrugged her shoulders, " He'll come around and realize your decision is what's best for him."

May sighed, " I hope so."

Kikyou just smiled, " Wanna help me pack?"

May smiled back, " Sure sweetie."

* * *

Hampton and Ayame were already in the briefing room when Kagome walked in talking on her cell phone. " Nah, it's cool C, I don't mind."

She walked over to the round table, taking a seat, " You need me to come with you?" she nodded, " Alright, I'll meet you there when you get out of school." She nodded once more, " Love you too, see you later." Hanging up.

Ayame raised a brow, " What was that about?"

Kagome just shook her head, picking up her coffee she picked up in the café downstairs, " Souta wants to stay with me for a while, I'm gonna go with him later to pick up his stuff."

Hampton grinned, " Can I come and watch, I know there's gonna be drama."

Ayame nudged his shoulder, " Shut up dick."

Hampton spun his spiral chair so he could put his feet up on the table, " Yes, I do have a dick."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, " Anyways, has any of you guys seen my bike?"

Green eyes blinked, " I thought you were riding it yesterday?"

Kagome nodded, taking a sip of her drink, " I was, I left it at Sesshomaru's father's place but I went by there and its not there. I thought one of you guys might have brought it back here for me."

Hampton shook his head, " Nope, I was skin to skin with some redhead last night after we left the club."

Ayame laughed, " We did not need to know that." She glanced to her best friend, " But I pulled an all nighter on Call of Duty after we left."

Kagome frowned, she was always losing her bike, she'll just have to ask Gruff if he seen it. " I need to put a tracker on that thing." she mumbled.

The elevator doors opened and Gruff stepped out, holding a file in one hand and a coffee in the other. " There's a worm problem in Kyoto, I need a two man team."

Hampton threw his hands up, " Not it!"

Ayame and Kagome frowned, " Oh come on!" he was so damn quick when it came to getting out of the clean up jobs.

Gruff just grinned, " Suit up you two, the chopper leaves in 15."

The two females in the squad groaned but stood to get ready. Kagome took the lead as they headed to the back wall. Kagome pressed the eyes on the painting and watched as the portrait slid up and revealed a keypad. Pressing in a code, Kagome scanned her hand, she then stepped back. There was a sudden click and a rush of air as the wall parted in front of her. A flight of steps came into view, and her and Ayame walked up the spiral staircase. It led to a room about the size of a large dinning hall.

Two of the three walls making the room were covered in white mold casings filled with guns, upon guns, upon guns. Mac 11's, AK 47's, Rugers, Pistols, Revolvers, Shot guns, you name it, it was there. Swords, daggers, throwing stars and all kinds of knives were even thrown in the room in mold cases. The last wall was a row of lockers, Kagome and Ayame walked over, clicking in there combinations before they started to undress.

Being best friends, they didn't care about being naked in front of each other. They dressed in the regular attire of a RDSVU Agent, black tight t shirts, black cargo pants with many pockets, and black combat boots. Pulling on black leather gloves, Ayame glanced to her friend, " So, you said the demon lord's name and didn't even flinch, what's that about?"

Kagome tightened the ponytail a the back of her head, " What you mean?"

Ayame grinned, picking up a favorite of hers, the glock 9, " Just saying, you don't seem too upset about this being married thing."

Kagome secured holsters to her waist, arms and thighs, placing a different gun in each slot. " There's not much I can really do about that. It's the law, being upset isn't going to change it."

Ayame was strapping on her holsters, " Or is it the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous that is making this marriage a bit easier."

Kagome laughed, loading up on daggers, " It does help the situation, but I barely know the guy."

Ayame slid guns into her holsters, " Well maybe you should try, you guys are married now."

Kagome frowned before putting on her bullet proof vest, " Ugh, it happened so fast, definitely gonna take some getting used to."

Ayame laughed, sliding on a headband to keep her bangs out her face. " An even better reason to spend time together, your gonna have to be with this guy until you croak or you kill him, might as well get to know him."

Kagome laughed, strapping her bow to her back, " Why are you so stupid."

Ayame slid on her vest and picked up her short sword, " You know I'm right."

Kagome just rolled her blue eyes, glancing to her watch, " We gotta go."

The chopper ride took about 30 minutes and getting to the location took maybe another 5. It was dark down and here and smelled like rotting caresses, which was a high possibility. Ayame and Kagome had their flashlights and guns out and ready for anything that moved.

The wolf demons was frowning, wrinkling her nose, " Smells like shit down here."

Kagome smirked, eyes sweeping the area as they crept closer, " What you expect, we're in the sewers."

Ayame just made a face, stepping over a rat, keeping to the wall of the small walk way, dirty water running passed them. " Don't remind me."

A noise of something moving drew their attention, brown eyes glanced into blue. Kagome just nodded, taking the lead. Gun in front of her, she crept to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner. The demon worm was large, probably about 7 stories tall if it stood up right. As wide as a double decker bus, and as thick as a bundle of chopped trees on the back of a truck. The wiggly body seemed to be vibrating, almost humming happily as it crunched on its latest victim. Who looked to be an average Joe business man he must of snatched from the train platform above.

Kagome leaned back and waved for Ayame to lower her gun. She tucked her gun back in her holster before stepping around the corner. Ayame backed her up, standing by her side, the miko cleared her throat to get the worm's attention.

Beady black eyes turned to her and glared, Kagome tried to smile, " Hey big guy, what you up to down here."

Ayame nodded, " Besides snatching people who were on their way to work."

Kagome elbowed her in the side before taking a cautious step forward, " Now you know all worms are suppose to stay in the sub level quadrants away from the humans."

She saw those beady eyes narrow if possible, immediately she put her hands up in defense, trying to keep the giant worm calm, " But hey, everyone wants some personal space right. Those quadrants are probably crowded, so how about we get you a private sector in the sub levels all to yourself. Sounds nice right."

Those beady eyes blinked at the miko, Kagome nodded, trying to get the worm to agree. Ayame joined in, " Yeah, I hear the food is way better than what you're eating now. Just follow us and we'll get you all squared away."

The worm stared at the two females as if it was thinking the proposal over, the leg of the man it was eating dropped from its mouth. Slowly it inched forward, it seemed like it was going to comply. Kagome was relieved, she hated fighting worms, they had the type of blood that never came out your clothes.

Ayame was pleased as well, waving her hands for it to come closer, " Come on big guy, right this way."

Kagome took a step back, about to turn to lead the way out of the sewers when movement caught her eye. As the worm came closer, she saw a smaller one go for the leg that was left floating in the water. Blue eyes went wide, it wasn't a guy, it was a girl and it just had babies. Which means she wasn't about to come with them willingly, she was about to defend her young and her territory.

The worm was a few meters in front of them when it decided it was in striking range and reared back. Kagome grabbed Ayame's shoulder and dived to the side, they hit the ground hard but was already up shooting bullets from their guns when the worm turned towards them.

The enhanced bullets did little to penetrate the thick skin of the demon, Ayame grabbed a few leaf shaped shuriken and threw them. The sharp tips sliced at the demon worm, buying Kagome enough time to run down the maintenance service walkway to flank the beast. She pulled her bow free and pulled on the string, a white arrow of raw power materialized. She aimed it at the worm that was still attacking her friend, " Hit the mark." she mumbled, letting it loose.

The arrow zipped through the air, carving through the momma worm like butter, turning it into ash. Ayame frowned as she stood from her ducked position, they were really trying not to kill the damn thing, " That went well."

Kagome just shook her head, looking to the four smaller versions of their mother still eating the leftovers of the human that was snatched. Ayame walked over to her side and sighed, " What do we do with them?"

Kagome frowned, worms were not poisonous, or grew up with a brain capacity to manipulate people. They didn't have an eager for chaos like snake demons did, they were large but otherwise harmless, other than the fact that they ate anything made of meat. But when in a control environment they usually kept to themselves. She made a decision in her head then waited a moment to see if a certain goddess disagreed. Not hearing a response, she nodded, " Transport."

Ayame rolled her eyes as Kagome pulled out her tranquilizer dart gun, " I'm not touching them."

Kagome smirked at her always complaining partner before shooting the worms. She pulled a walkie talkie off her belt as the tranqs kicked in, " Yea we need four transport cages and an evac at this location."

Ayame crossed her arms, " I'm serious, I'm not touching those things."

* * *

The day was going by smoothly and Sesshomaru found himself working at a calm pace, this was surely because of his brilliant assistant. The older woman was an angel to work with and always had everything he wanted on time. His phone rung, he picked it up on the second ring, still typing the email he was sending to a partnering company saying he would be able to look at there proposal some time next week.

" Yes."

" Sir, there's a Mr. Wolfe here to see you."

" Send him in." He answered, hanging up the phone, slipping papers into folders to be looked at later. He looked up when there was a knock on his door. Without waiting to be told to come in the door opened. Sesshomaru watched as his business associate walked in. He was the only one allowed to do that without being killed.

Kouga smiled at Sesshomaru, his blue eyes sparkling with a sudden mischief as he sat down in the comfy chair across the boss's desk. His black hair in a low ponytail, the tips reaching mid back, his lean frame covered in an expensive Armani suit.

He smirked, " So are you going to tell me or what? You've been avoiding me all morning."

Sesshomaru stared at the man for a moment, Kouga and him have been friends since they were born, Sesshomaru being older by just a few months. The wolf tribe and white inu clan has been allies before humans even populated the earth. They grew up together and knew each other pretty well.

" Tell you what."

Kouga grinned, " You know exactly what, I want to hear about the new Mrs. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, " Are you here for a reason Kouga?"

Kouga laughed, playing with a paper weight on the desk in front of him, " Why yes old buddy. Guess who has a plan to get a meeting with Socka Browski tonight."

Sesshomaru sat up straight, " Indulge me."

He leaned closer, " Socka and his fiancé are going out to celebrate there engagement tonight at this new bar and grill down town."

Sesshomaru frowned, Socka was the CEO of an industrial company he was trying to get his hands in for 6 months now. Kouga was in charge of the proposition that was sent to the older man but little effort was put forward into seeing it through from Socka's side. " And what do you plan to do?"

Kouga grinned, " Well, my plan was to accidentally bump into the couple, then spark up a conversation, buy them a few drinks and bam, I'm in there."

Sesshomaru frowned, " And if you fail?"

Kouga smirked, " Look at this face, can you resist this face. It won't fail."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, conceited ass, " Do as you wish." he mumbled, reaching over for his ringing phone. " Hello."

" Sir, there is a Kagome Hernoshi on line 1, would you like for me to transfer to voicemail."

" It's fine, thank you Yvonne." pressing the waiting button, " Hello."

" Hey, Sesshomaru, sorry to bother you at work but do you know where's my bike? I searched your father's entire house."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, his father wasn't home at this time, " How did you get in his house?"

Kagome giggled on the other end of the line, " This isn't a recorded line is it? I don't want to tell you I broke in over the phone."

The inu blinked, " You broke into my father's house?" he shook his head, " Never mind, it's at my home."

" Cool I'll go get it."

He immediately frowned, " No, you are to not break into my house."

She laughed again, " You won't even know I was there."

" Come to my workplace and I will take you to go get it."

There was a huff on the other end, " Fine, fine, I'll be there…. Wait, hold that thought."

There was a pause on the other line, Sesshomaru pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, did she actually put him on hold, the Lord of the West. There was a click and a rush of air, " Hey, so I'm closer than I thought, I'll be in your lobby in like 3 minutes."

Sesshomaru frowned, " What." But the phone was already disconnected. He set it down on the receiver and stood.

Kouga grinned, " Was that her? She broke into Tashio's place? Is she's coming here?"

" She's outside."

Kouga blinked, " What?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " She is a very confusing female."

Kouga crossed his arms, " Sounds like you like her." He stood, " Let's go meet the new lady of the west."

* * *

Kagome was in the chopper, heading back to HQ with Ayame sitting beside her. They were talking about a job well done with minimal damage and blood when Kagome felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out her pocket and read the text, Gruff haven't seen her motorcycle. " Damn pops don't got my bike either."

Ayame grinned, " Why don't you ask your new hubby, maybe he seen it."

Kagome frowned, " You think so?"

She just shrugged, " It was at his father's house, he should know what happened to it."

The miko made a face, " I shouldn't bother him, he's at work."

" Why not, he's your husband now and he probably knows where it's at." She nudged her best friend's shoulder, " Give him a call."

Kagome glanced to her friend for a moment, then her phone, she only had his work number, " Okay." She mumbled, pulling up the info needed and hitting call.

After two rings someone answered, " Mr. Takahashi's line, Yvonne speaking, how can I help you?"

Kagome blinked, surprised, " Um, is Sesshomaru there?"

Yvonne's voice was light and cheery, " And may I ask who's calling?"

" Uh, this is Kagome Hernoshi, he knows me."

" One moment please, I'll see if he's available."

There was a slight muted pause, Kagome took the time to look at her phone in confusion, the line clicked back on and a man answered, " Hello."

Kagome blinked, quickly pressing the phone to her ear, " Hey, Sesshomaru, sorry to bother you at work but do you know where's my bike? I searched your father's entire house."

The miko pushed at the eavesdropping wolf with a giggle, " This isn't a recorded line is it? Because I don't want to tell you I broke in over the phone."

She put her thumb up with a smile, signaling her bike was located, " Cool I'll go get it."

She laughed again as her friend tried to lean in closer to pick up the conversation, " You won't even know I was there."

Kagome rolled her eyes at inu on the other end, " Fine, fine, I'll be there…." She paused, " Wait, hold that thought." Putting the call on hold.

Standing she leaned over to the pilot and moved the head set he wore to the side to whisper in his ear, " How far are we from Takahashi Inc?"

A blush dusted across his face at the enticing voice, he glanced at his coordinates than back to the beauty in black, " Minus 2 minutes. Need a reroute?"

She nodded, " Yeah, for a drop off." She sat back down and reconnected the call, " Hey, so I'm closer than I thought, I'll be in your lobby in like 3 minutes." She said before hanging up.

Ayame grinned, as she came back over to take a seat, " See, that wasn't so bad."

Kagome smirked, " You would know, nosy." Reaching forward, she pulled the door back to the chopper and glanced down, they were high above the city. But Kagome could see everything and everyone perfectly with her enhanced eyesight, the building was coming up fast. She smirked, pulling on a pair of black goggles, " Tie my off."

Ayame just grinned at what was about to happen, " All set." she said securing the knot on the bolted loop with the thick cord.

Kagome was all smiles as she jumped out the door of the chopper, she laughed as gravity took over and she plummeted towards the ground. She loved to skydive, she loved the wind in her face, the feeling of flying. Her blue eyes zoned in on the building, she was closing in on the front entrance. The cord slowed her descent as it ran out, she dangled for a moment when she was about 45 feet from the ground before her hands quickly unbuckled her harness and let herself free fall the rest of the way.

She wrapped herself in her miko powers, thickening her skin to almost marble. Twisting mid air, she landed on her feet like a cat, tucking her arms and rolled spreading the impact up her body before standing. It didn't hurt when she did her Death Drop, that's what she called it, it didn't even make a sound, she was always light on her feet.

Sesshomaru was actually stepping out of the elevator with Kouga, heading towards the lobby to meet the mystery wife of the demon lord. Two guards were standing at their post, checking everyone that came into the building per usual.

Kouga was glancing around as they came closer to the glass doors that led into the building, " Is she here?"

Sesshomaru glanced around, " No."

Kouga frowned, opening his mouth to say something then shook his head, a noise bothering his sensitive ears, " Do you hear that?"

He did, it sounded like a long low whistle, as if something was dropping out of the sky. Sesshomaru frowned, stepping forward, all eyes turned as Kagome landed right outside the doors, the entrance was intimidating.

She walked inside, still dressed in her mission gear, she walked past the security table with confidence in her blue eyes, sidestepping the metal detectors. She flashed her badge, " Yes I'm carrying weapons and no you can not have them."

The wide eyed guards simply nodded at the superior officer, her beauty also shocking them still along with her deadliness. The two men watched her move towards their boss, the walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way.

She smirked as she reached Sesshomaru and the demon beside him, her blue eyes taking a moment to drink in his form, he made suits look damn good, " Sup boy."

Sesshomaru frowned, " What."

Kouga blinked, " Wait a minute." He raised his hands, " Who are you? Where the hell did you come from? Did you just drop out the sky? Aren't you that cop I seen on TV last night? Are we under arrest for something? Is this because of that sex tape?"

She just smirked, " I'm Kagome, I did fall out the sky so I think that answers your third question, yes I am the agent you seen on TV, you are not under arrest, and no this is not about your sex tape." She winked an eye, " Though I have seen it, you got skills."

Kouga grinned, " You haven't seen nothing yet. What are you doing here?"

Blue eyes simply turned, glancing to a quiet inu demon, Sesshomaru frowned with an inner sigh, " Kouga, this is my wife."

Blue eyes went wide, his mouth dropped opened in surprise, " Shut the fuck up, your kidding!" he looked to his best friend, " You married a cop."

Kagome crossed her arms, " Not a cop. Special Agent. There's a difference." she turned towards Sesshomaru, " My bike?"

The inu nodded, " This way." turning in the direction of the garage entrance. Kagome turned to the wolf for a moment, " Later big bad."

A wolfish grin crossed his lips at the title of his leaked sex tape, " Later copper."

Kagome winked before turning and following the inu outside, Sesshomaru was holding the door open when she caught up. He watched her head over to his car, " Did you really see his tape?"

Kagome grinned with a nod, " My best friend is a wolf, as soon as she heard the Prince of the wolf tribe had a sex tape she went crazy trying to find a copy."

Sesshomaru shook his head, not really surprised, " Right."

Kagome just smiled, " Do you have one?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " I am not as careless as my friend."

" So your saying you have one but it hasn't leaked yet."

Amber eyes glanced to her but he didn't take the bait, instead he pressed the unlock button to his car, changing the topic, " Where are you coming from dressed like that?"

Kagome slid the bow from her back so she can get in the car comfortably, " This is standard attire for when I'm out in the field."

Sesshomaru got in the car as well, starting his baby up, " What was the mission?"

Kagome frowned, " Worms." she shivered, " They gross me out."

He turned onto the highway, " And why carry a bow with no quiver?"

She just shrugged, " Don't need one." leaving her answer vague.

He nodded, accepting the silence that fell around him, he remembered when she made a dagger out of her powers. He figured she must be able to manifest her powers into different shapes when needed. He never heard of something like that before, most mikos, even the strongest mikos he met in his life time needed something to channel their powers into. It gave a testament to her strength and made him wonder how powerful the woman next to him actually was.

The silence stretched between them but it was nice, comfortable. It seems they both valued peace and quiet and didn't really feel the need to fill the empty air. Everything was just mellow, pacifistic. Sesshomaru was turning down another street when Kagome put her face to the window, her eyes going wide at the castle on the end of the block, " Dammmmmmnnnnnn, is that your house?"

Sesshomaru smirked softly at the reaction to his home, " Yes it is."

He pulled up the long driveway and parked in the front of the lavish entrance, two demons came to the car, one opening the passenger door for Kagome, " Welcome to the Western Lord's palace."

Kagome blinked, then looked down, the boy had to be about 4'5, tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She raised a brow, his was a beaver demon, she grinned, reaching down and rubbing his head, " You are adorable."

The young boy blushed at the praise, looking up at her with wide eyes, " Um thank you?"

Sesshomaru got out his car and slipped his keys in his pocket, the valet had a spare set, he liked to always have his keys on him when he was in the mood for a random drive, " Your bike is in the garage."

Kagome turned, then raised a brow, " You're not gonna give me a tour of your place?"

" For what."

She rolled her eyes, " Hello, you live in a freaking palace."

Sesshomaru just crossed his arms, " Your point?"

She just grinned, " I can always just break in when you're sleeping."

The inu frowned, thinking over his options, there was no one she would be skilled enough to break into his home without him knowing. Then again if she was telling the truth about breaking into his father's house he should take her threat seriously. She didn't seem like the one to lie and he didn't smell any deceit on her. However she was very good at covering her scent so she could be lying. His father had a security system much like his own and it's one of the best in Japan. If she was able to get in undetected she will definitely be able to get into his place.

He shook his head, decision made, " Fine. Follow me." He paused, turning back to her, " You will have to disarm before you enter my home."

Kagome grinned, " Do you really thing I need a weapon to fight?"

Sesshomaru just frowned, " Indulge me."

Kagome's grinned widened, she handed her bow to the small beaver demon and started stripping her holsters where she stood. Sesshomaru watched the seductive movements, it was like she was taking her clothes off, instead of her weapons. She handed her shoulder holsters to the demon, then her waist holster, then her bullet proof vest before putting her hands on her hips, " Happy?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " All of the weapons must be handed over."

The statement made her grin, and for a moment Sesshomaru felt a shiver run up his spine, he got the feeling there was something deadly under the surface of that innocent face. She pulled a 9mm from her waist and handed it over, she then bent and lifted her left pants leg, pulling a .22 from it's ankle holster. Standing she handed it over and again placed her hands on her hips with a raised brow.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " Is that all?"

She just grinned, " You want to search me?"

He frowned, glaring at her for a moment, he was getting the sense she liked to play games like this regularly. Instead of responding, he turned, leading the way up the many steps to the grand palace. Kagome spotted many guards walking around, all different types of deadly weapons strapped to their waist. Escape would be difficult and definitely not without injury. Guards opened the heavy doors to the entrance, Kagome looked around, and the palace was absolutely amazing. The traditional Japanese architect was set of beautifully by art of many different cultures.

Walking down the hall of the spectacular residence, Kagome was falling behind as she took in all the magnificent works of art; she was always a lover of the trade. In jail she had nothing better to do with her time besides read in the very small library they had. They only had law books and art books and at the age of 8 she stuck with the books that had pictures.

Walking down the hall Kagome began taking notes on how many guards were regularly walking around. Dark blue eyes were keeping count as she surveyed her surroundings, 4 standard issued guards in opposite set halls with 6 guards standing in the connectors and of course the occasional wanderer. The chances of sneaking out of here undetected were slim, that thought made her frown; if she really hated being married to this guy she was going to need a back up plan.

Sesshomaru took 30 minutes to show her around the most used parts of the home. Not bothering to check out other wings than the west. She followed him silently, barely listening to what he was saying, too lost in her own head. Her impression of the demon lord was mixed, he was quiet but she was getting the sense he didn't like to talk because he had nothing nice to say. He was bossy which was annoying but she was a born rebel and was never one to follow rules. He got agitated very easily but his self control was solid as a rock, it was actually talked about in higher circles. The will power and restraint of the demon lord of the west was legendary. Kagome smirked slowly, his back was to her but she didn't mind the view. Everything about him was so structured and strong; she was wondering how far she could push the demon lord before he lost it. She was suddenly eager to put that legend to the test.

" And down there is the garage." She heard Sesshomaru say.

She blinked, focusing, realizing he was looking out of a window, her mischief instincts acted before she could think. She walked over, standing beside him and looked out the window, it was a long drop but she jumped from higher before. " Sooooo…. can I drive Matilda?"

Sesshomaru stepped back from the sudden closeness, " No."

She grinned, " Please."

He turned, heading back down the hall, " No."

" Please."

He frowned, the girl was starting to get annoying, " No."

" Please."

He turned towards her, seeing she was still standing by the window, " You will not ever drive my car now let's go. This tour is over."

The smile that crossed her face was full of delight and it made him suspicious, she rocked on her heels for a moment, " Okay, just one more question, how fast are you in that suit?"

He raised a brow, confused, " What?"

She raised her hand and for a moment surprise took hold of his face as he touched his pockets. Kagome jiggled the keys that were on her finger as she laughed and jumped out the window. Shock paused him for a moment, his mind slow to realize what just happened. She pick pocketed him, he didn't even feel it! He blinked, shaking his head before giving chase, this woman was crazy.

Kagome disappeared like the wind, feet barely tapping the ground as she ran deeper into the gardens, nothing but a flash of black. She laughed over the fallen tree trunk she easily hopped over, around another bundle of bushes she kept running, swerving between trees and branches. She hurled over the pile of sticks, swan dived between a thicket of branches, rolled expertly to her feet and continued on her way. She loved to run, the clean air burning her lungs, the wind whipping her ponytail behind her. Flipping over a rather large man made ditch, she effortlessly twisted in the air, doing a 360 to get a look behind her to see how far she gotten. Seeing she ran the entire length of the gardens she smiled, stopping, pressing her back against a large oak tree.

Catching her breath she began to laugh. It was a breathy, full of delight kind of laugh, like the laugh you hear from kids being tossed in the air without fear knowing their parents were going to catch them. The kind of laugh you not only hear the happiness but see the happiness in the twinkle in that person's eyes. In the warmth of there smile, it was a beautiful laugh, running always made her happy.

She was suddenly hit hard from the side, her back smacked the ground with a solid thud. She blinked, the air left her lungs at the impact, gasping at the pain, trying to catch her breath. She frowned, realizing Sesshomaru had her pinned on the ground, " What the fuck!"

He shook his head angrily, his silky hair falling around them like a curtain, " You do NOT run from an Inu, are you trying to get yourself killed woman."

She was too angry to realize he was right, then again she was never one to admit fault or play submissive. She grabbed at the hands holding her down, pushing her palm out, and hitting him in the Adam apple. Bucking him off her as his hold slackened, she flipped to her feet. Pissed he actually tackled her; she went on the offense and suddenly pivoted, swinging her arm out. The spinning back fist slapped him hard against the cheek, snapping his head to the side.

Sesshomaru stepped back, feeling the sting on his face, amber eyes narrowed, first he was pissed but now he was angry. He rushed forward, Kagome eyes went wide when Sesshomaru abruptly pinned her shoulders against the tree that was behind her. Her arm pushed out, the punch aiming for his throat; he blocked it, grabbing her wrist in his large hand. Her elbow slammed into his cheek, again snapping his head to the side. Easily lifting her, he smashed her against the bark in retaliation.

Feeling the bark cut into her back, Kagome frowned; her knee rising to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. A hand free, Kagome lashed out, charging her fingertips with a white glow and clawing the side of his neck with four perfect slashes. Amber eyes flashed crimson for a moment, he reached up and grabbed the top of her head, pulling on her beautiful hair, slamming her head against the trunk of the tree, making her cry out.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him, her face twisted in pain and anger, struggling in his insanely strong grip. She let out a frustrated sound; it was a mix between a growl and a scream. The noise was so bewitching, so enchanting, so... Inu, Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing until it happened.

He moved forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise, but soon opened to him. She didn't want to give into him so easily but with all the fighting she was already turned on. A good scrap always got her blood boiling and Sesshomaru soft lips just ignited the fire.

It was an angry kiss. Fierce and aggressive. Evading, plundering, each trying to conquer the other, wanting more of each other. His tongue swept through her mouth with a dominance that she just had to fight. That she had to challenge. She pressed against him, trying to get him to yield.

He grabbed her thighs, slamming her harder against the trunk of the tree, almost splintering wood. She cried out, her arms going around him, her legs wrapping tighter around him. His mouth moved over hers again. She opened up, fighting to dominate the kiss, to control it, to taste his power, it was ruthless. He fought back, it was a battle, selfishly wanting to taste the other more, almost cruel in a way. His hands kneading her rear, causing it to tingle and send heat straight to that spot in between her thighs.

What was going on? She didn't know. Why it was happening? She didn't care. The only thing she could focus on was the heat. He was so dominate, he commanded submission; his natural taste was husky, as if power had an actual flavor. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body. It felt like a great fire was threatening to consume her at any minute. What was this? This burning need that raced through her body.

There was something there, an emotion he couldn't name building up inside him. Just the intensity of it was overwhelming. Creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own sensual fire. He knew she felt it. The way she grabbed at him, wrapped her arms around him. Wanting him closer. The sounds that came out her mouth. So alluring, turning him on even more; she taste of chilled, ripe strawberries, sweet and refreshing.

He was lost to it, Sesshomaru transferred his attention to her neck, his lips and tongue working into the bare, lavender scented flesh, scrapped over her sensitive pulse with his fangs, causing every muscle in Kagome's body to quake, to clench into tight little knots as invisible flames sparked to life between them. Her hands going to his neck as he kissed on hers. Her head tilting giving him more, eyes closing. Her voice leaving on a gasp feeling him pull her firmly against his hardening arousal. It made her feel out of control, her aura pulsed and she knew she was going to burst.

His aura pushed against her, as if coaxing her to let go, it was heavy, physically weighing her down, it wasn't malicious but damn powerful. It washed over her so sensually, it made her shutter, she let out a shaky breath. A shiver ran up her spine, it felt like his aura was seducing her. Her breathing was starting to labor; she couldn't help it, her powers flared.

Her gasps heated his blood and then it hit him, a scent far too intoxicating to be overlooked. Sizzling lavender. As if you were holding the plant near hot coals and just taking a deep breath as the scent heated the air. The power beneath that heat enticing. Her powers coated him, sending tremors through his skin. His mind became a haze of white flames, surrounding him, enticing him, consuming everything within him. She was so strong, the power that radiated off of her called to him, he needed to taste that strength, he thought, grabbing her hair and biting down, hard, passionate on her neck where it met her shoulder.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, so much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this, her heart beating wildly in her ears. It felt like fire. Their bodies were liquid fire. She was going to die from the heat.

It suddenly dawned on him what he just did; the thought broke the spell that weaved around them. He pulled away from her, jerking back, blinking, trying to focus on what was going on.

Kagome fell to the ground, more unsettled than she would like to believe, her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, her chest was rising and falling quickly, her pulse was erratic and strong.

" Pull it back."

She shook her head, trying to focus, " Wha..."

Sesshomaru growled, trying to force down the animalistic hunger he felt pulsing with the desire in his veins. "Your aura. Pull it back in."

She blinked and then nodded, trying to regain control, Sesshomaru glared, feeling her pull her aura back in, he did the same, taking another step back. She stood from the ground slowly, staring at the demon lord, she didn't know what to say.

Those amber eyes stay on her as he stepped closer. His powerful presence overpowering as he closed in, wide shoulders blocking Kagome's view of the rest of the garden, making her tilt her head back to keep eye contact. Catching the slightest whiff of the husky, spicy scent the demon possessed was rare and a testament to his close proximity, making Kagome's gut tightens. He was close, so close that she could feel the heat emanating off him. He was looking at her, his heated gaze roaming over her in such stark possessiveness that Kagome wondered for a moment if he was going to devour her where she stood.

" My keys." His deep voice whispered.

She blinked, her voice coming out in a breathy murmur, " Wha..?"

" Give me my keys."

She blinked again and then nodded slowly, pulling the keys from her back pocket and raised her hand, offering them to him. Instead of taking the keys he grabbed the wrist of the hand that held them and pinned it against the tree behind her. He then pressed his body against her; Kagome was startled at the sudden contact, feeling his warmth seep into her, his firmness pressing into her. It made her shiver, his body was so hard, so sculpted and felt so right.

Those ocean blue eyes looked up, large and confused, looking at him with such innocence to the way of a man. She was a virgin he realized, she stared at him with an almost childlike wonder, it had him leaning forward. Just one more taste, he thought.

Kagome gasped at the brush of his soft lips, tingles running under her skin, she tried to pull back, to step away from the heat. But he had her firmly pressed against the tree, lips again touching hers. They were both surprised at the sudden electricity. The intense spark that had their eyes closing. The swirl of heat that had their mouth opening. It was soft and sensual, sending jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire.

Something was happening here, his tongue lapping at her, wanting to taste all. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting this but he couldn't get enough. The way she grabbed at him, her soft shudders, her silky skin rubbing against his, it all turned him on. He wanted to taste more, but instead he stepped away, needing to reassess himself. He stared at the beauty before him, " Run from me again and you won't walk straight for a month. Understood?"

She nodded slowly, butterflies dancing in her chest; she suddenly jumped, feeling something vibrate. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her heart under control as she again reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

She cleared her throat before she answered and it still came out as a whisper, " Hernoshi."

Sesshomaru stepped away from her as she nodded, " No I got you C, I'm on my way now."

She nodded again before hanging up and glanced back to the demon lord, " Um, I have to go but I'll uh call you or something." she mumbled slowly backing away.

It almost made Sesshomaru smirk, she learned quick, refusing to turn her back to him. She continued to walk backwards, keeping her eyes on the inu to make sure he don't try to rush her again. " The garage is this way right?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, just continued to stare, Kagome kept trekking away from the demon, pointing her thumb behind him, " Is it cool if I…"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, she picked up really quick, asking permission is a big thing with Inus, " Go."

Her shoulder's visibly relaxed, her smile brightened the sun, " Cool." Turning away from the man and jogging through the gardens. Sesshomaru watched her leave, he frowned, even with permission; he was still tempted to chase her. He turned in the opposite direction to put some distance between himself and the miko. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number before pressing to his ear. Someone answered on the 3rd ring, " Sesshomaru, hey son! I heard Kagome stopped by your office earlier. How is the quality time going?"

He frowned, sliding his free hand into his pocket, " We need to talk."

" What's wrong?"

He headed towards the back entrance of his home, " It's about my new wife."

" That bad huh, well I'm headed to the bar now, you want to meet me there?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " I'm on my way." He definitely had a lot to discuss about this so called Miko.

* * *

Hey guys, if any of you read unstable assassin, I'm working on the sequel but i'm kinda stuck, if you have anything ideas oh little things, big things, scenes you want to play out, dm me! oh and tell me what you think about this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one!

* * *

Atomi was all smiles as he arrived home after another long day at work. Besides being the newest priest to the council he was also a teacher of the trade at the local shrine. Kagome was the only one in the family that didn't spread her knowledge of her powers with others. But he supposed she used them for some good at least, fighting demons. Then again she also fought humans…. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't biased to the demon species or anything. He just wished his eldest daughter would understand why it's important for humans to know that she is on their side. Instead she fought both sides, making humans wary of her powers as well as demons. She already had a rough life, he really didn't want his daughter to be a target.

Stepping out of his car after parking, he glanced around at the stuff still being packed inside the moving truck. He saw Kikyou filing her nails next to her high school graduation present. Caramel eyes glanced up, " Hey dad, you better get upstairs quick."

He frowned, " What's wrong now?"

Kikyou just shrugged, " Souta's having another tantrum."

Atomi sighed, Souta was only one year old when Kagome was sent to prison but she was the sister he imprinted on the most. As a baby Souta wouldn't stop crying until he was in his sister's arms. He wouldn't eat for anyone but her, play with anyone but her or even talk to anyone but her. When she was arrested, Souta took it the hardest, they had to actually make a pillow out of Kagome's old shirts so he would sleep. And once he was big enough to realize what jail was, he snuck out to see his sister at least 3 times a week. And to make it worse, Kagome didn't help his attachment by buying him all these expensive gifts and giving him his own credit card and teaching him how to ride a motorcycle.

He shook his head as he walked up the stairs, he was a male Kagome. Hearing sobbing, Atomi stepped into the teenager's room, watching his son stand in front of his closet, tossing clothes on his comforter. He frowned, " What's going on here?"

May turned, wiping at her tears, " Honey, he's moving out! He wants to leave."

Atomi made a face, " That's ridiculous."

Souta just turned, walking over to his bed, " Its true." He said, stuffing the clothes into a duffle, " I'm moving in with Kagome."

May shook her head, " That's crazy Souta, she's too dangerous!"

Souta turned, emptying draws, " I'm not staying here dealing with the bullshit you keep trying to feed me about my sister."

Atomi frowned at the language of his youngest, " Why don't everyone just calm down for a moment and let's talk this out."

Souta turned, standing at his full height, almost mirroring his father, " Talk it out? Fine. I'm tired of you pacifying my mother and treating Kikyou like she's your only daughter. I'm tired of you and this entire family pretending my sister doesn't exist. She's not the bad guy."

May frowned, now getting upset, " Yes she is! She took a knife and stabbed your sister in the chest! It almost hit her heart! Kikyou would have died!"

There was a honk outside, the young teen just shouldered his bag and grabbed his suitcase, " I'll send for the rest of my things."

May blinked, anger evaporating, " Souta wait!" she glanced to her husband, " Atomi do something, he's really going to leave! We have to stop him!" she yelled, chasing after her son.

May was slamming open the front door just as Kagome stepped out of the company's SUV, " What are you doing here?!"

Kagome turned to her mother but did not respond, she simply popped the trunk for her brother so he can put his bags in.

May frowned as Atomi made his way outside, " You are not moving in with her Souta!"

The teen frowned, " This has nothing to do with her, the issue is with you people."

Kikyou raised a brow, watching the entire seen play out while she continued to file her nails, " She's going to kill him like she tried to kill me."

Kagome frowned, turning towards her sister, " Believe me, if I wanted you dead you would be."

Atomi raised his arms, " Would everyone just calm down!"

May angrily stepped forward, " You Bitch!"

Atomi blinked at the language of his wife, blocking her path as she tried to swing at Kagome, " You tried to take away my daughter and now you're taking away my son!"

Atomi held her by the waist, " Calm down May."

But she wasn't listening, struggling to get free of the hold so she can tear off the head of the evil female, " I wish you would have died when they pulled you out!"

Souta stepped in front of his sister, " What is wrong with you."

Kagome simply touched his shoulder, face impassive and free of any emotion, " Are you ready?"

He nodded, turning with her and headed towards the car, May reached for her son, " Souta please don't go! You can't trust her!"

Her cries went ignored however as Souta got in the car and Kagome pulled off. Kagome was driving on the highway, eyes focused on the road and her rear view mirrors trying to spot a possible tail. She felt a hand reach over and touch her hand that was on the stick. Souta settled back in his seat with a soft sigh, Kagome smiled, she could feel his aura surrounding her, calming her, relaxing her shoulders. Her brother was a lot stronger than many expected, she glanced over to him, " I'm fine C."

Souta just smiled, he missed the pulse of her powerful aura, the strength he could feel emitting from her was always energized, like her aura was always moving, ready for anything, it excited him. It made him feel safe, as if nothing could ever go wrong in her presence. He missed the effort it took to calm it; it was how he got his powers in the first place. His first year of life he was cocooned by Kagome's aura so much his body actually retained it somehow. It imprinted on him, became a part of him, he was a living personification of Kagome's love. And that is why he would never turn his back on his sister, he knew the truth.

" She shouldn't have said that, it was harsh." he finally answered.

Kagome just smiled, looking back to road, " I knew that woman didn't give a damn about me since I was 8 years old. Nothing she says now can ever hurt me."

He just frowned, glancing in the mirror, " It was still harsh, I should have decked her."

She laughed, feeling his hand tighten on hers for a moment, " I love you too Souta."

Souta smiled, glancing to his sister, " I love you too Blu, always."

She just smiled, shifting gears, changing the subject, " Let's grab some sandwiches before we head home."

He smirked, pulling his hand away, " Deal."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat with his suit jacket beside him, a half empty bottle of brandy on the table and a cup in his hand. There was music playing in the bar he was in. People dancing and laughing. He didn't look up from the booth he was sitting in, his back to the others, isolating himself. It was too early in the week for them to be acting a fool.

He took another gulp of his drink, feeling better and worse at the same time. There was something off with this woman. Something that wasn't completely human about her. The feelings he had for her burst within him so suddenly it left him almost shaken and confused. He wasn't even sure he liked the woman until he kissed her. Since that moment they shared the burning hasn't stopped yet.

He frowned, why was he even here? Because his head was hurting. All these damn thoughts and emotions were pissing him off. He took another gulp, then another. He wasn't drunk enough though the brandy was giving him a mellow buzz. Finally. It was going away. He couldn't feel it anymore like he hoped. His mind was getting blurry, exactly what he was waiting for. No more soft touches, no more sweet lips, no more steamy kisses. Nothing. He drunk some more. About damn time.

He took a deep breath, leaning back on the leather covered seat, maybe he can finally relax now. He didn't look up as his father came back from the bathroom, sliding into the booth adjacent from him.

Tashio leaned back in his seat, " Sesshomaru that bottle is $900, the least you can do is share it."

Amber eyes looked up, unreadable, Tashio raised a brow, his arm went on the back of the seat as he picked up his own cup," What's wrong with you pup? Kagome doesn't seem to be that bad."

Sesshomaru frowned at the childhood name, shaking his head, " There's has to be more to her story that we are not aware of."

Tashio blinked, taking a sip of his drink, " What do you mean?"

He leaned over, his elbows on the table, taking another gulp of the stiff brandy. " Earlier today she acted exactly like a female inu in heat."

Tashio looked at his son, " What?" he stared at the younger inu for a moment, " Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded, leaning his head back, taking another big gulp. " She made me chase her, she fought me and then she growled at me."

Tashio shook his head, taking another drink, " Well that's different."

Sesshomaru frowned, " She's a virgin so I don't think she is aware of what she was doing or that she was so close to being mounded."

Tashio raised a brow, sipping his brandy, " This isn't the first female that tried to play to your natural instincts to gain favor with you. What makes this one so different?"

Sesshomaru poured another cup for himself, " Her powers." he mumbled, " Her aura burst and I almost lost control." He took a long stiff drink, " I think I bit her."

Brandy spewed out of the former Lord's mouth, he blinked, " You what!"

Sesshomaru looked up, " Her powers called to me."

Tashio frowned, " Did you…."

He cut him off, " I had to." he said, shaking his head, " I had to taste it." he frowned again, looking to his cup on the table, " It has to be a plot father, she can not possibly be that powerful and be able to hide it as well as she does."

Tashio drained the rest of his cup, looking to his son, his face was impassive but in those amber orbs that looked like his own, he saw confusion and worry. And just beneath that he saw lust and desire; a few scenarios played in the once general's head. If this was a plot by the humans to take down demons, they were doing a good job at keeping it quiet. But if it was simply the laws of attraction and fate pushing Sesshomaru and Kagome together he wasn't going to stop it. He was leaning towards the latter, if she was truly a virgin, there was no way she would be able to seduce his son. But her acting like an inu was indeed interesting and something he should look into, he nodded, " Okay, I'll use some of my contacts to get some more info on this miko but you need to go check on her now."

Sesshomaru blinked, " For what?"

Tashio set his glass down, " To see if you actually bit her, you could have marked her as your intended by accident." He leaned back in his seat, " Unless you want to mate her and share your lifespan."

Sesshomaru frowned, his father was right, he needed to be sure he didn't do something stupid, " I'll go find her."

Tashio nodded, " Good." Standing, and fixing his suit jacket, " I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

It was hitting 6 'o clock, Kagome was laughing with Souta on her bed, telling him about an undercover job she did a few weeks ago. Souta rolled onto his stomach and cuffed a pillow under his chin, " So what happened next?"

Kagome laughed, crossing her legs Indian style, " I was four feet away from the barrel when the bull charged at me, I never dived for cover so damn fast in my life."

Souta started cracking up, " Omg, what were you doing as a rodeo clown?"

Kagome nodded, giggling herself, " We heard a rumor that the bulls were actually demon bulls and the owner was suppressing their powers so he can use them in the rodeos."

Souta started laughing again, " I can't believe the things you go undercover as."

Kagome grinned, " Hey I can make any character work, no one can resist this face." she waved a hand in front of her before drooping her eyes and pouting her bottom lip.

Souta laughed, covering his eyes, " Stop with the puppy dog pout!"

Kagome laughed, she learned the look from a TV show, it could make a man willingly jump off a building, " Told ya."

He peeked an eye before looking up fully, " How come I can't pull off that look?"

" It's a secret and I'm not sharing."

He rolled his eyes, " Spoiled sport."

Kagome laughed then reached over and plopped him on the head with a pillow. He blinked at the sudden darkness, " Hey!"

He used the pillow he was laying on and tossed it at her, Kagome swatted it away before plopping him again, laughing as he jerked back to avoid the hit and fell off the bed. Kagome laughed as he plopped back on her bed, picked up the steak and cheese sandwich they got on the way home and took a huge bite.

Kagome grinned, " Fatty."

He just agreed, taking another bite, talking with his mouth full, " So, don't judge."

Kagome smiled, the relationship they had was stone solid. Nothing could ever come between them, Souta trusted Kagome undeniably and Kagome did absolutely everything for her baby brother. Once he turned 8, she was 15 and he started sneaking out to visit her in prison. The sessions they had helped her keep her sanity in jail. She was trialed as an adult and didn't go to a juvenile detention center. She was sent to Black Gate, a maximum security prison for the hardcore criminals because of how strong her powers were even at that young age. She had to learn quickly if she wanted to survive. When Souta first came to see her, she told him the truth about what happened that night. She never lied to her baby brother, if there wasn't something he needed to know, she'll let him know it's not for you to know. She let him know about her missions and explained how the world really worked and how you had to protect yourself. She taught him how to fight, how to use his powers, and how to use a large variety of weapons. Keeping someone in the dark doesn't keep them safe; she learned that the hard way.

She slid her own sandwich back onto the platter she had on her bed, " So you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow?"

The young boy shook his head, biting into his sandwich, " Nah, I got friends meeting me at the arcade."

Kagome grinned, " You're a game junkie."

He laughed, " You're a control freak."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, " Butt head."

He glanced at her, " Monkey face."

" Dog breath."

" Turtle vomit."

" Cow turd."

" Deer poo."

She laughed, " Deer poo? what the hell is that?"

Souta shrugged, " I couldn't think of anything else." finishing off his sandwich. He then stood, " I need a drink, you want one?"

" Apple martini." He nodded, heading out the door, Souta was rather good at mixing his drinks, " Your limit is 2 tonight."

He rolled his eyes though she couldn't see it, she let him drink but always limited how much, " Yes mom."

She just shook her head with a grin as he left, " Spoiled ass." She mumbled, picking up her ringing cell phone, " Hernoshi."

It was her best friend, " Hey, we need you at the office, something's going down."

Kagome frowned, " How big? I got Souta now, I don't want to leave him alone."

There was a pause, " I don't think is highest priority, probably low-ish if anything. We can probably sort it out in like an hour or two."

She nodded as Souta came back with a martini glass in his hand, " Alright I'm on my way." She said, hanging up the phone and taking the glass and a sip, " You okay if I leave you for a few hours?"

Souta grinned, holding his own cup of Gin and tonic in his hand, " Can I invite some company over?"

Kagome laughed, his brother was a big hit with the ladies and unlike their parents, Kagome allowed him to indulge all he wanted in the opposite sex, " Sure but no one is to be wearing my shirts."

Souta laughed as well, " That was one time and I still don't know what happen to that girl clothes."

She shook her head and drained her cup, " Stay outta my room and remember I got camera's everywhere."

Souta smirked, taking the empty cup, " So no skinny dipping, got it."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, " I'll be back as soon as I can." Grabbing her brother's neck and pulling him down to kiss his temple.

He just smiled at the innocent gesture, " Later." he watched her head to the front door before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and pressed it to his ear, " Cece, sup girl, what you up to?"

* * *

Kagome rode her bike to the office, letting the wind take all her fears and stressful thoughts away from her. She loved being in the air and riding her bike in full throttle was almost like flying. She didn't say to Souta but what her mother said had indeed gotten to her. It wasn't the first time the woman went straight for the kill with her words but it still stung a small part of her heart.

She learned a long time ago how to control her emotions so she forced the feeling back. Save the pain for later, get done what needs to be done. She blinked, focusing, she had work to do; again she was happy she didn't live to far from her place of work. It took her about 8 minutes to get to the building, parking her bike in the garage she made a mental note to grab a tracker while she was upstairs to put on the vehicle she had a tendency to lose.

Walking in through the back entrance, she took the steps two at a time, wanting to get her heart rate up, it helped distract her from her mother's hurtful words. Reaching the seventh floor she walked the a different department to the elevators. You couldn't get to the tenth floor by stairs, the building was designed that way because of the weapon cache they had on their floor. There was a service entrance but that was for emergencies only. She glanced around the empty floor; this was where all the lab work and CSI stuff got done. It was empty now though, everyone was probably home relaxing after a long day she thought pressing the up button. The door dinged open and she stepped in rolling her shoulders, maybe she should hit the gym while she was here. She was a bit tense after what happened early and could really use a workout to help relax. Reaching her floor, she waited as the doors took their time to open, wondering for a moment what the lowish emergency could be, hoping it was not another worm problem.

The doors slid back and Kagome stepped forward, the lights suddenly flicked on, " SURPRISE!"

Blue eyes blinked as music began to play, the room was filled with decorations and liquor and women. Ayame walked over smiling, " You like it?"

Kagome blinked again then looked to her friend, " What's happening here?"

" Surprise bachelorette party."

Kagome frowned, " And you thought it was smart to invite all the bitches I fucked?"

Green eyes blinked, " What? No, I just sent a mass text to your entire contact list in your phone."

" The blue phone or the black phone?"

" The black one..." Ayame eyes went wide, realizing what she did, " Shit, did you really sleep with everyone in this room?"

Kagome glanced around as everyone went back to partying, " Yup." she then stepped forward as girls came over, grabbing her hands. She glanced at Ayame with a smirk as she let herself be pulled through the crowd of exes. Ayame laughed, shaking her head, her best friend was something else.

After leaving his father at the bar, Sesshomaru spent some time actually retrieving his wife's phone number and home address. It was odd it wasn't something they done yet but given the circumstance it's understandable. He sat in his car at a random parking lot tapping his fingers against his lap. After repeatedly calling her cell phone and getting no response, he was debating to call the house number he found.

He was hesitating only because it was late and it was rather rude to call at such an hour. He was wondering if he should simple go over to her home in the morning to check on her. Still his father was right, he really needed to make sure he didn't do anything as stupid as marking her. It made him a bit disturbed at how her aura affected him; never had he experienced something like that. He could barely control himself when it burst and the way she was acting was so demon it baffled him.

With a frown he pressed the call button, someone answered after the 3rd ring. " Yo."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the male's voice, " Where is Kagome." he demand.

" Who's asking." the male demanded back.

Sesshomaru frowned, " The Lord of these lands."

There was a snicker on the other line, " Yeah right." then the line went dead.

Amber eyes blinked, looking to his phone, he just got hung up on, starting to get upset, he called the number back. The same male answered on the first ring, " Yo, I got three shorties tryna slob me down right now, stop playing on the phone."

Sesshomaru growled into the receiver, " Boy if you don't watch your tone when you're talking to the Lord of the West I will come to your location and melt the skin off your bones."

There was pause, " Oh shit, this really is Lord Sesshomaru?" he cleared his throat, " I'm sorry my lord, I really did think it was a prank call. Kagome is at her office right now, do you need the address?"

Sesshomaru frowned, this must be the young male of Atomi, " No, I know where she works." he said before hanging up.

Starting his car, he pulled out the parking lot he was in, he was about 10 to maybe 15 minutes from his destination. He drove at the speed limit for once, giving himself the extra time to calm down. He was ashamed to admit it, when he heard the male's voice answer Kagome's house phone he felt a spark of jealousy. He was sure it was because of the girl's aura, that's why he was reacting like this. He needed to learn more about this woman's powers and why they effected him so. Something was definitely off about the girl and he needed to know what it was. She had a secret, why else would she hide her powers the way she does. The way she pulled her aura in muted even her priestess scent; you would think she was just an ordinary woman.

She was definitely hiding something, he thought as he pulled into the garage of the RDSVU building. He parked his car next to the motorcycle of his wife and got out the vehicle. Walking over to the elevator he stepped inside and pressed 10. It was late so no stops were taken on the way up to the office of the miko. Which was a good thing, he really wasn't in a mood for small chat with other people right now. He wanted to be in and out, check her neck then get home to do some research. The elevator dinged as it reached the designated floor, the doors slid back and Sesshomaru blinked, an eye brow rising as he stepped forward.

The music was loud, the lights were flashing and everyone was drunk and having a good time. During the first 3 rounds of shots Kagome had lost her shirt, so she was now in her sports bra, her tattoo and abs out for all to see and touch. Her rubber band to her ponytail popped between her fourth or fifth dance so her long hair out and wind blown around her shoulders.

Right now she was happily taking a shot off one of the many pretty friends with benefits that wanted the gorgeous woman to lick them. The entourage of exes cheered her on, hoping one of them was next.

The girl on the table was giggling hysterically, trying to hold the lime in her mouth while Kagome sucked up the shot of rum on her belly, licked the trail of salt up her chest then bit the lime in her mouth.

Her giggles now unmuted as she happily smiled at her former lover, excited she was the one getting the special attention. Kagome just grinned, taking a sip of a chaser before blinking, she felt a sudden aura.

" Is that the dancer?"

Turning towards the pulsing, she blinked again, trying to focus the double vision, if it was Gruff they were going to be in so much trouble. Blinking again, her eyes went wide when she realized who it was, immediately she moved towards him. Girls were already reaching for their wallets to throw cash at the handsome demon.

Kagome put her hands up, " He's not a stripper!" she yelled, waving the drunk girls off. Taking his hand she pulled him towards her office. Getting inside she closed the door and turned to the demon lord, " What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, crossing his arms, " I can ask you the same thing, you are at your place of work and it does not seem like you are working at all." He mumbled, eyes rolling over her half naked body.

Kagome ignored the staring, " It's a surprise bachelorette party." She said turning, trying to hook the chain lock on the door.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the continued missing of the hook, he stepped forward, taking the chain from her fumbling hand and locked the door, " Are you intoxicated?"

Kagome giggled, turning to him as he backed up, " A little."

The demon lord frowned, " And what if you were to receive a job right now?"

Kagome just shrugged, " I don't stay drunk long." walking over to the coffee table and sat on the edge to tie her loose sneaker laces, " And I can burn off the effects whenever I want."

Sesshomaru watched her slid her hair over one shoulder before tying the lace, " With your powers?"

She sat up and sighed, leaning back on the wooden table, " Oh yeah, I can be sober in an instant."

" Then do it."

She let her head fall back, her hair pooling behind her like a waterfall, "For what, being drunk is soooo nice. It blurs the mind."

Sesshomaru watched her, she was doing it again, her subtle gestures again so Inu. The way she was arching her back, exposing her neck to him as if she was trying to seduce him. He frowned, crossing his arms, " Do you even know what you're doing?"

She blinked, looking at him, " What?"

He shook his head, " Never mind. Come here." He wanted to check her neck and get the hell out of here.

She frowned, " Hey, you're not gonna be telling me what to do. I don't care how hot you are, I'll punch you right in your sexy face."

His head tilted slightly to the left, " So you find me attractive."

She rolled her eyes, " Shut up, you know you're gorgeous but don't get a big head, you're not the first pretty boy I been with."

He just crossed his arms, " I know you're a virgin."

She frowned at being caught but just rolled her eyes, standing, " Okay fine maybe I never slept with a man before but don't think I'm some little girl." She pointed her hand towards the door, " Every chick at that party, I had sex with."

Amber eyes glanced to the door, there was about 25 females in the briefing room at least, he turned back to her, " Really?"

She nodded with a grin, " Yup. I'm not as naive as you think."

He just crossed his arms, " But you never been with a man."

She looked at him, something about his tone had changed, it was more of a statement than a question. He was looking at her, his heated gaze roaming over her in such stark possessiveness that Kagome wondered if he was going to devour her where she stood. " No." she mumbled, answering anyways.

He stepped closer; he was taller, way taller and more muscular than her. It was striking to see the differences between the two when they stood in front of each other. Like a large bulldog against a small feline. Kagome's sun kissed skin alongside Sesshomaru's ivory, ethereal flesh. Honey and milk, night and day, heaven and earth, they were opposites in everything. The only distinguishable similarity in appearance would be the hypnotizing stare. Dark sea blue eyes against sunset amber, smoldering, mesmerizing, it was a trait they shared.

" And you wouldn't know the ways of an Inu would you?" he asked, his deep voice carried on an invisible breeze, caressing her face.

She stared up at him, determined not to be intimidated by him. " I don't even know what that means." She whispered.

He stepped closer, " Come here."

She backed up, trying to keep space between them, " Don't tell me what to do."

" Kagome."

She blinked, his stare was penetrating, his smooth, deep voice demanding. His eyes were so alluring, holding a certain seriousness to them. Refusing to be denied, commanding obedience. A spell weaved around her, the noise faded unnoticed into the background before it disappeared altogether. Before she knew it she felt her legs move at there own will, stepping towards him. She wanted to stop but couldn't as if in a trance. She told herself she shouldn't go to him, that she was not one to follow the rules, yet she found herself standing in front of him.

He was so close. So close she could still smell the strange unknown cologne, the kind that made you breathe in deeply, familiar yet evading. He was close, so very close, making the tiny hairs on her neck rise upward in awareness.

" You will do as I say." His husky voice a whisper in her ear, a hand touching her back, pulling her closer, sending little flames dancing across her bare skin.

Kagome looked up at him, " Never." her voice just above a whisper, hoping he believed her. Hoping he didn't here the uncertainty in her voice.

He looked down at her, his golden amber eyes piercing through her; that was a pure Inu statement if he ever did hear one. The little space between them disappeared as Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her, pinning her against the door. He wanted to test a theory, she felt Sesshomaru's aura expand around them.

A barrier pulsed around them, concealing them from the outside world, something she did subconsciously. He pushed his aura harder against her, coating her in layers of his power. It washed over her so suddenly, it made her shutter, she let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She pushed down her powers that begged to respond to the... to the what? He wasn't threatening her. He pushed harder; a shiver ran up her spine, it felt like his aura was seducing her. Her eyes filled with a green haze, immediately she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. She had to tell herself to breath, his aura was so heavy. Her skin was tingling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She fought a whimper and the urge to submit.

He pushed harder, the powerful aura of the inu surrounded her like a cocoon, like invisible hands were stroking her sensitive skin, heating her from the inside out. Driving her higher and higher. The tingling of heat so intense it felt like it was caressing her, seducing her. Enticing her into a world of hazy fire. Her hand reached out and grasp the door knob to keep her balance, it felt like fire in her veins, her head fell back against the door, " Fuck." she moaned out, her breathing starting to labor, she couldn't help it, her powers flared.

Sesshomaru froze at the feeling of her powers washing over him. He took a deep breath of that luscious scent, he growled, deep in his throat, she wasn't the least bit afraid, instead more of her aura soothe over him, almost coaxing him forward. Like the steam from a pie on a window sill, the playful finger goading him to come closer. He stepped forward, he couldn't resist, her power was so strong, her scent so delicious. He grabbed her arms, crushing her to him, tasting her lips, devouring her mouth. This taste, this sweet, sweet taste, so addicting, like a drug, a poison, a tonic.

She kissed him back with all she was worth, she liked the dominance in his aura. The way he held her off the ground. She wanted to hold him but her arms were firmly held at her sides, so she dangled there. He licked her bottom lip before his tongue sweep in her mouth. Tasting her sweet ripe flavor. A taste so close to chilled strawberries. One he thought he could never get tired of. The heat around them multiplying with their power. She didn't even try to fight it, the heat that came from him pulsed around her.

He suddenly let her fall to the floor, taking a few steps back, " Pull it back."

She just nodded, trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed tight, doing what he asked. He felt her aura being drawn back in, it made him shake his head, " Why are you so powerful?"

Kagome just leaned her head back onto the door, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat, " I was born this way." she mumbled.

He watched her run a shaking hand through her bangs, " How are you able to hide it so well? Why do you hide it at all?"

She sighed, finally opening her eyes, looking over to the demon lord, " Power attracts power. Wars are fought over power, people are killed to gain power, cults obsess over power. People are targeted for their power, I don't want to fight the world."

Sesshomaru leaned against her desk, what she said was interesting. Usually anyone with power wants to rule but it seems like this little miko wanted to stay in the shadows. Why? The most common reason someone doesn't want attention is out of fear, but what would she be scared of if she showed the world her power?

" You can not fully control it can you?"

Kagome frowned, he was much like Gruff when it came to deciphering what she really meant, " I do have control, its just…" She shook her head, " Forget it, its nothing, I just want to be left alone you know."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, " No, I don't know, I have been the center of attention since I was born."

Kagome smiled with a roll of her eyes, " I almost forgot who I was talking to for a moment." she crossed her arms, feeling soberness sinking into her brain, " Okay so, it's pretty late, what are you doing here, is there something you needed help with?"

Sesshomaru stayed leaning against the desk, " Would you believe me if I said I was doing research."

Kagome made a thoughtful face, then nodded, " Keep kissing me like that and I'll believe anything you want."

His smirk was subtle, " Come here."

She didn't argue this time as she walked over to him, standing in front of his tall lean form. Amber orbs looked to her, their eyes caught and held, as if magnetized together. Molted amber against Sea blue, smoldering, mesmerizing. She couldn't seem to move, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, they seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

She felt, but never registered, when he shifted, his arms uncrossing and a hand skimmed her cheek. " Why is there a patch on your neck?" His voice low and husky.

She licked suddenly dry lips, her voice a soft whisper, " When you bit me, it hasn't healed yet."

" Does it hurt?"

She leaned into the warmth of his hand, " No."

He stared at her, she was doing it yet again! Rubbing her face against his palm was so inu. He was positive she had no clue she was doing it he thought, sliding his hand into the silk strands of ebony, pulling on the back of her head till her lips touched his.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue, she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. She was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. She felt sparks ignite and burst into flames threatening to consume her at any minute. She moved closer, a hand touching the smooth skin of his cheek, needing to taste more.

She felt his hand slide down her cheek over her bare collarbone. His hand so smooth, warm against her skin. She pressed herself closer, wanting to be closer, this was not good enough. He stood up straight as his hands ran down to grasp her thighs and easily lifted her to him. His tongue doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth, swallowing her moans, kissing her with heated aggression, his tongue battling with hers. Her heart was slamming against her chest, her legs wrapping around his slim waist. Sesshomaru growled lowly into her mouth loving her taste of delicious ripe strawberries.

She kissed him back with all she had, she felt the fire burning inside her. Then there was a sudden knock on the door, " Yo Kags, I'm sending these horny bitches home before an orgy breaks out in the briefing room, you good?"

Kagome pulled away from the deliciousness that was Sesshomaru's mouth, " Yeah T, thanks."

They both heard footsteps head away from the door, carefully Sesshomaru set Kagome back down, she stared at him. She didn't understand why the inu's aura did what it did to her but they barely knew each other, this wasn't appropriate behavior. But they were married, wasn't it a good thing they were attracted to each other? It was confusing, she just met the man and here they were making out every time they were alone. It felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his mind thinking on the same path as the miko's, something strange was happening here, " I should go."

She nodded, blinking out of her trance, " Um, yeah, yeah your right, it's late." watching as he nodded and walked passed her, heading for the door.

She pivoted towards him, " Maybe we can do dinner tonight?"

He paused turning to her with a raised brow, the question clearly in the air, she shook her head, " We can talk about arrangements and stuff." Her eyes shyly avoided his, " I'm a good cook according to my brother." she mumbled.

His smirk was subtle though she didn't see it since she was staring at an invisible rock on the ground. " I'll be at your home by 7."

She looked up with a smile but he was already walking out the door. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed loudly, " This is all too weird." she said, a hand reaching up and scratching at the patch on her neck. She had better help Ayame clean up and head home, no telling how much a mess Souta made while she was gone. The boy can get cabin fever in the matter of minutes.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Kagome was up too early for her liking, dressed in simple grey sweats and a white beater and sneakers. Gruff called her about a case he had got so she was walking into HQ late the same morning with a headache. The dreams she had about a certain white inu can definitely now be labeled as explicit. In her dreams, the kiss didn't end with Ayame interrupting them. She stepped into the elevator with a groan, trying to shake the images from her head. Him swiping everything off her desk, laying her on top of the hard mahogany, pulling off her shorts, lips kissing every inch of her body, fire igniting around them.

" Stop it." she hissed, forcing the thoughts away with an imaginary kick just as the doors dinged and slid back.

Gruff was standing by the water cooler with a cup in his strong hand, Ayame was fixing one of the monitors next to the other screens on the wall, and Hampton was doing what he did best, feet on the table, comic book in hand. Kagome looked around at her team, she needed a distraction, she thought, walking over to the tiger and held her hand out. He glanced up before pulling the Glock 7 he borrowed from her out his shoulder holster and handed it to her. She then sat in the comfy chair that was in front of the computer, leg over the padded arm, she used the gun to press enter on the keyboard, and then videos began popping up on all the screens. " What's wrong so early in the morning?"

Hampton went back to his comic, " It's 1 pm."

The miko just sneered at the tiger while Gruff grabbed the shades he been wearing all day, they were actually a sophisticated camera he got from a tech friend of his in the labs downstairs. Plugging them in, he picked up a small remote and turned towards the screens.

" We all know there aren't any major mafia or gang families in town." he said as he clicked the button showing a few places he visited, " Just a few minor smugglers, dirty launderers, some pimps and madams, drug dealers and some thieves."

Kagome nodded, scratching her neck, " Yeah we know that, so what's wrong?"

Gruff took a seat, glancing to the screen, " The docks."

Ayame glanced over, " The docks?"

Gruff clicked a button on the remote and a face popped on to the screen. Kagome looked the man over slowly. 35 years of age. Half human, half giant. Six-five and two hundred-fifty pounds of what had once been an athletic build was now a frame running to fat and dissolution. He wore jeans, but was bare-chested with a headband securing his long black hair in place. His chest bore tattoos, some professionally done, but more of the prison spit and pencil variety. He was the sort of man police preferred to meet with gun in hand. He moved with the lazy arrogance that announced his willingness to depart from the rules.

Kagome was quiet when it came to her powers only because they were not average. Not many knew of her powers and no one knew of how powerful she was. It was Gruff that taught her how to hide her aura from others. He knew how powerful she was. She can purify demons like every other miko out there, but Kagome had a real gift. She can purify a demon's soul without killing the demon host, turning a demon into a human. That's why he made sure no one knew about her talents, she would be on the chopping block for every kind out there. Humans would experiment on her, demons would hunt her, people will try to use her and it would never end.

Her strength in purifying goes beyond normal levels and they caused what she called side talents. Over the years, her side talents only grew in power. She can read the heart and soul of a person, she had the gift to make you tell her your deepest, darkest desire. She can sense evil, she could sense pain and other emotions. She can touch something from a victim and hear their final thoughts. Feel what they felt, see what they seen, her talents stretched out as far as actually being able to sense when someone was lying, when someone committed a sin. It was to the point she can actually tell when someone committed a murder.

Kagome frowned, letting her senses take control to get a feel for the man. **Murder. Serial killer. Rapist. Torturer.**

" Who is that?" she hissed.

" Russell Kancaid. Arms dealer, drug dealer, and human trafficker."

Ayame glanced to Gruff, " He runs the docks now?"

He nodded, " Killed Bonzo about 2 weeks ago and took over. He's some type of half breed."

Kagome shook her head, she had the ability to see through concealment charms, her powers let her see through all lies, " Definitely has giants blood but not fully half."

" Probably half of a half or something." Gruff mumbled.

Hampton frowned, staring at the picture, " He doesn't have any real power, how did he gain control of the docks?"

Gruff clicked a button, showing a few pictures of the man talking to men in suits, hands exchanging envelopes, " Manipulation, pay offs and I think a few spells. He's definitely into magic, I got a whiff of it from his men on guard around the docks."

Kagome frowned, eyebrow raising for a moment, Gruff was raised by sorcerer elves in the Zambian forest. He knew magic very well. " This definitely can't be good."

Ayame agreed, " Seems like he's looking for a hostile take over."

The miko shook her head, " If he wants to take over, he's going to need a front business."

Hampton raised a brow, leaning back in his seat, " You got clips of the strip?"

" The line of clubs and bars by the boardwalk?" Gruff asked, " I think so." clicking through a few pictures until he found one that showed the row of buildings with people around eating lunch and talking.

Kagome nodded, eyes landing on one building in particular, the location was perfect for business, the boardwalk was about 50 meters from front door. The docks only a mile or so in the opposite direction. The district busy with regulars and tourists, she frowned, " There. If I was taking over, I would definitely set up shop there."

Gruff raised a brow, " Which one?"

Kagome pointed a finger, " That one."

Ayame turned, following the length of her finger, it was pointed to the club on the far end of the strip, " Sunset Palace?"

Hampton nodded, " It's the perfect location, right amount of foot traffic and close to the docks."

Gruff nodded, " Okay people we need to figure out what is this half breed's game plan. Tonight is the new moon so it's perfect cover for some infiltration. Hampton go scope out Sunset, Kagome I want eyes and ears on the docks, Ayame go check out Russell's residence. I'll continue to follow him around and gather more intel, until then you're all on call in case something happens."

The team of three nodded, " Got it."

Gruff stood, " Good. Dismissed." he said walking towards the elevator.

Ayame leaned over to her best friend, " So, wanna go to the mall?"

Kagome snickered, the wolf couldn't stay serious to save her life, " Yeah sure, I can use some new clothes." Reaching over she snatched the comic out of Hampton's hand.

The tiger frowned, " Hey I was reading that."

Kagome just grinned, " Nerd boy, wanna hit the mall, I need new gear."

He made a face as if he was thinking about it for a second, " Yeah sure why not, I can use a smoothie."

Kagome stood, " Cool let's go." she said, pulling the gun that was in her sweats out and laid it on the table.

Hampton raised a brow, standing, " Seriously are you ever not packing something."

Ayame laughed, standing, " I don't think that's possible, she got guns that matches purses."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " It's called being prepared." Switching the ruger with the glock he returned earlier and sliding it in her waistband.

Hampton grinned, " Or being crazy, either way."

The trio laughed together as they headed out the door, the three musketeers. They spent a few hours relaxing and shopping and having a good time with each other. Kagome was laughing as she flopped in a chair in the food court, arms full of bags. Ayame sunk in a seat beside her, taking a long breath, trying to slow her giggles, " I thought you said you wanted a pair of shoes?"

" I bought some." Kagome looked down, " Somewhere in here."

Hampton laughed again, shoving his own bags under the table, " How many stores did we hit?"

Kagome did the same, giving one bag a good kick to get it out of her way, " All of them." She sighed, leaning back in the chair, " It was fun though, exactly what I needed."

Hampton rested an arm on the table, " What got you so stressed? Besides suddenly being married."

She frowned, scratching the patch on her neck, " That isn't really bothering me, Sesshomaru and I are getting along oddly enough…" blue eyes looked down. " It's Souta." She mumbled.

Ayame just shook her head, " What's wrong with the cutie pie?"

Kagome sighed, " He seems fine but now that he's living with me, I really don't what my fucked up-ness rubbing off on him."

Hampton shook his head, " What do you mean?"

" You know how Souta got his powers right..."

The tiger blinked, realizing what she meant, the more Souta was exposed to Kagome's aura, the more his body absorbed, " You ever got that checked out?"

Kagome frowned, " Gruff did some research, he said because Souta was a preemie, the core of his power wasn't fully developed and it ciphered from my aura to help build a foundation of his strength. It just seems like its still growing because he's still growing so he still ciphers my aura when I'm near him. Even if I have it pulled in or not."

Ayame made a face, " Does it hurts you? Or makes you weaker or something?"

Kagome shook her head, " Nah, my powers always regenerate and he never takes a lot." she blinked, then shrugged, " It does sting a little."

Hampton glanced over to his friend, " Do you think he knows he's doing it?"

The miko shook her head, " Nah, not really, he'll put his hand on mines and his shoulders would relax. I can feel the calm in his aura, I think he just knows he needs the connection."

Hampton grinned, changing the subject, " Speaking of connection, you and the Inu seem to be getting close."

A soft blush touched the miko's cheek, she bit her lip for a moment, being honest with her closest friends, " He has this way about him."

Ayame raised a brow, " What does that mean?"

Kagome made a thoughtful face for a moment before turning to her friends, " He's so demanding I have a hard time fighting it. He gives me this look and I swear my blood starts to boil. He says my name and I need new underwear. It's weird, I was never attracted to men when I got out of jail but everything he does makes me want to pounce on him." She suddenly raised a brow, frowning, " You think its a spell?"

Hampton laughed, shaking his head, " No. It sounds like you're really into him."

" Our powers calls to each other."

He blinked, " What?"

She shrugged, not fully understanding it herself, " His aura pulses when he's near me, it forces my own powers to rise even if I don't want it to. They call to each other, make us go crazy until we taste each other."

Ayame frowned, " That's not normal."

Kagome agreed, " I know right, its like our auras are trying to out seduce each other or something."

Ayame blinked, " That's weird and sweet at the same time."

Hampton laughed, " It sounds like you two might be meant for each other, when do you see him again?"

Kagome frowned, " Well I'm suppose to be cooking dinner for us tonight but maybe I should cancel."

Ayame shook her head, " No way, I love your food, make sure you make me a plate."

Hampton laughed, " Ditto, besides you're married now, no point in avoiding the man. Get together and just figure it out."

Kagome glanced to the tiger, " Do you really think he can be my Sōrumeito?"

Hampton shrugged, " Anything's possible, soul mates find each other all the time."

Ayame smirked, " Who new Hampton was a sucker for love."

The trio laughed, Kagome rolled her eyes then blinked, " Did that file on Russell say anything about children?"

Hampton looked up at the question, setting down his shake, " Huh?"

Ayame shook her head, " I don't think so."

Kagome tilted her head, " Look."

Ayame and Hampton turned, staring down the food court, she was stepping off the escalator. Her black scandalously short skirt matched the color of her short black hair in a up do. Her yellow shirt skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts. A small black leather jacket snuggled her arms and back. Black knee high boots laced up her calves, almond shaped brown eyes taking in the food court, a few bags in one hand, a soda in the other.

The wolf in the group frowned, " You think she related?"

Kagome nodded, she always trusted her gut and her senses haven't served her wrong yet, " There's a small amount of giant in her and they have the same yellow aura."

Hampton smirked, " I should go say hi."

Ayame glanced to Kagome, they both grinned, the tiger should have been born a siren, he can always tell what type of man a female was attracted to, " Do it."

Hampton crossed his arms, staring at the girl for a moment as she ordered a bowl of sushi; he then glanced down to his basketball shorts and black beater. Quickly he pulled his shirt off and draped it around his neck like a towel. He then grabbed Ayame's water bottle and splashed it on his chest. Tangy eyes looked to Kagome, " Give me your car keys."

She handed them over with out hesitating, use to the odd requests from the womanizer. Both girls watched him get up and jog the long way around to the target instead of cutting through the tables. They were too far to hear what was being said because of the nosy dinning area but they watched the scene play out.

Hampton timed it just right, bumping into the girl right before she sat down to eat her food. He caught her bowl in a quick act of reflex, Ayame raised a brow, the girl was angry, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the tiger, " He fucked up."

Kagome shook her head, seeing how brown eyes scanned over Hampton's toned body before reaching his face, " He got this."

He seemed to be playing innocent, as he gave his winning smile and shook his head in defense. They saw him point to the gym on the far end of the court before putting his hands up in an apology. Ayame frowned, seeing the girl cross her arms and rolled her eyes, " He's not bagging this one."

Kagome grinned, seeing the girl tilt her head towards the tiger, probably asking about the keys hooked on his finger, " Bet?"

Ayame nodded, " 20."

" Deal."

They both watched as Hampton rubbed his neck, probably again apologizing, he then ran a hand through his bangs and laughed. Ayame frowned, " Fuck." knowing she just lost the bet, Kagome just grinned, knowing her friend sealed the deal, no one can resist the tiger's laugh.

They watched the two switched numbers before the girl walked away with her bowl of food to sit outside to eat. Hampton waited a moment until she turned the corner before jogging back over to them with a smile.

He placed his phone on the table as he sat down, " And that's how its done ladies."

Kagome laughed, " Pay up T."

She just rolled her eyes, pulling out her wallet as Kagome picked up the phone. " Katie Kancaid huh."

Hampton nodded, putting his shirt back on, " Yup, she wants a ride in my car as an apology for knocking her over."

Ayame shook her head, handing $20 to Kagome, " How do you do it?"

Hampton just shrugged, leaning back in his seat, " I can read bitches. She's a social climber, she just wants a good looking simpleton on her arm she can dress up for parties and screw at night. So I play the hot guy running late to pick up his little sister from school. All she see is a dumb super cutie, someone she can mold into whatever man she wants for any occasion."

Kagome grinned, " The man got skills, you need to stop doubting him T."

Ayame shook her head, " I'm not, I just want him to teach me his skills, you know how many assholes I fucked thinking they was cool."

The trio laughed again, Hampton handed Kagome her keys back, " So what you making for dinner tonight?"

She made a face, scratching her neck, " I don't know."

" You should definitely make steak." Ayame piped in.

Hampton nodded, " Your steak is the best."

Kagome shook her head with a smile, " I'm kind of nervous." she bit her lip for a moment, glancing between the two, " Every time we're alone something happens and there won't be anyone to stop us this time."

Hampton shrugged a shoulder, " Just go with it, you're married now, you're gonna have to do it eventually."

" I never slept with a man Hampton."

He winked at her, " Want me to show you how?"

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes, " I'm being serious dumb ass."

Ayame giggled, " She's nervous about losing her virginity, this is too cute."

" Shut up."

Ayame picked up the rest of her water, " Just wear something sexy and go with the flow."

Blue eyes glanced over to the tiger, waiting to hear his opinion, he made a face, " Sexy but simple, like those long sweaters you walk around my house in just to drive me crazy."

She laughed again, " Okay." She took a quick breath, " I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna sleep with him."

Ayame smiled, her best friend looked like a high school teen going on a date with her crush, " You are so adorable."

Blue eyes rolled, " Shut up."

Hampton smiled, nudging his friend's shoulder, " Are you sure this is what you want?"

Again Kagome bit her lip, " I don't know, but when we're together it feels so right. And if I had to lose my virginity, giving it to the Lord of the West isn't a bad choice." She grinned, " Besides giving it to you of course."

Hampton just grinned, " Ya damn right."

They all laughed, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, " Okay, I gotta go and get everything ready. I'll see ya'll tonight." she said standing and grabbing her bags.

Ayame and Hampton watched her head for the entrance of the mall, tangy orange eyes glanced over to the wolf, " Is it weird that I'm a little jealous?"

Ayame snickered, " Nah, I'm kinda jealous too."

Hampton made a face, " But you actually slept with Kagome."

Ayame shrugged, " Yeah, but she slept with a lot of girls, I don't even think she remembers."

Hampton frowned, thinking over his emotions for a moment, " He better not fuck up." he mumbled.

Ayame nodded, hearing her friend, " Ditto, or he'll have to answer to us."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the park bench for what seemed like forever, trying so hard not to think about his sudden wife. He had half convinced himself he was under some type of enchantment. He had never been this attracted to someone in the almost one thousand years he was alive. He lived through so much and so many different types of woman; he didn't understand what made Kagome so special. She was not the first strong female he had an encounter with, she was also not the first human female he met with good looks. But there was something about the girl, her aura whispered of secrets.

He sighed to himself, looking up at the clouds, maybe that was his true conundrum, he was too curious for his own good and the girl was clearly hiding something. But that didn't explain however why he was kissing and touching her the moment they were alone. She was innocent to the ways of man but she was seducing him at every turn. He was positive she had no idea she was doing it, or maybe she was just playing dumb? He only known this girl for a few days but it was starting to feel like a lot longer. The more he was around her; the more she seemed to grow on him.

" Hey, long day?"

Sesshomaru blinked, turning his head towards the voice, Kouga stood before him, dressed in an expensive grey suit, probably running from his office just like he was.

Sesshomaru eyed the Starbucks cup in his hand, great now he wanted one, " What are you doing here Kouga?"

The wolf laughed, " You have a routine my friend, it's pretty easy to know where you are going to be." he said as he plopped down in the seat beside him, " I'm pose to be in some all hands meeting right now."

His sky blue eyes glanced at him, " What you doing here?"

Sesshomaru frowned, looking back at the sky, " Thinking."

Kouga grinned, leaning back against the seat, " It is a nice day to think. Penny for your thoughts?"

" You can't afford my thoughts."

He just took a sip of his coffee, " Try me."

Sesshomaru glanced over, eyeing his friend for a moment, then frowned, " It is about Kagome."

Kouga just nodded, glancing up to the sky, " The cop. I like her, she seems good for you."

Sesshomaru turned back to the puffy clouds, " It is odd, what's happening between us."

Kouga grinned, " You mean the marriage is odd or the immediate attraction is odd."

Sesshomaru frowned, glancing to his friend at his accurate assumption, Kouga just shrugged, " The first time I met her, she looked at you and said, ' Sup boy.' The fact that she is still alive means you must like her."

Sesshomaru just leaned back in his seat, not denying it, " She is rather strange, but there is something else. She is so powerful I can not help myself when I am around her, her aura is so strong."

Kouga made a face, " Really, I didn't get that from her when I seen her."

" And that is another thing, she hides it so well."

" Well how strong is she?" Kouga asked sipping on his coffee.

Sesshomaru glanced over, " Equal to my mother."

The wolf choked as the caffeine tried to go down the wrong pipe, he gasped for air, shaking his head, " Are you serious, she can not be that powerful."

Sesshomaru just turned back to the sky, " Perhaps that is why I am attracted to her so strongly." he mumbled.

Kouga just shrugged, " It would make sense, power attracts power."

" Or the fact that she acts completely like an Inu in heat and doesn't even realize it."

Kouga smirked, taking another sip of his coffee, he had never seen his friend so befuddled by a female in his entire life. This was so interesting and entertaining, " I really like this girl for you."

Sesshomaru frowned, " I am supposed to be going to her home for dinner tonight."

" You guys gonna practice the maritals finally?"

" She's a virgin."

Kouga laughed, " Really?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " It makes sense, she spent her entire childhood in jail with other females, when she finally got out she was attracted to females."

Kouga glanced over, " So you're saying threesomes are possible then."

" Shut up."

The wolf just laughed, " Look it's weird how this is setting up but it seems like you two really like each other so just go to dinner and go with the flow."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " I suppose." he mumbled, but inside he still wasn't sure how he felt about the weird situation. It all felt so strange and so choreographed, it felt like something was off only because it was all too perfect. He would have to tread carefully from this point on.

* * *

It was dark now and cloudy, the monotonous scenery helped Kagome blend well into the dark. She wore tight black spandex shorts for easy movement and a tight black tank top hugging her upper chest and knee pads. With her black boxing sneakers tying up her legs, holsters safely secured on her hips, twin Rugers IC 380s in each slot. And black leather fingerless gloves, a black skullie on her head with a backpack on her shoulders.

She was silent as she slipped her way into the do not enter zone, avoiding the men that were supposedly on guard. A noise buzzed in her ear, " How's it going over there?"

She smirked as she leaped over a gate, landing with a silent thud, " You sound bored."

Hampton grunted, " That's an understatement."

Kagome stayed crouched behind a wooden barrel as she glanced both ways, making sure the coast was clear. She then raced across the yard, nimbly dodging flood lights; she skidded on one knee to a stop, sliding behind a crane. She stayed crouched as she caught her breath, pressing her back against the machine, " Club life that dull."

" The owner is a dumb ass, the drinks are weak as hell, the music sucks, everything is dirty, the food is nasty and the workers stink."

There was giggle in her Kagome's ear, it made her smile, Ayame's voice came through the open communication link, " You know I can hear you guys right."

Kagome grinned as she climbed up one side of a container, " Biscuit just mad he stuck with recon duty."

" We can switch any time cupcake."

" Blu, you good up there?" Gruff piped in over the comm line.

Kagome nodded though he couldn't see it, pulling her book bag off her back and opening it, " Setting up shop now." pulling out small circular metal buttons. These, she got from that tech friend of her, they were trackers slash cameras. She stuck a few to the top, corners and sides of the container before leaping to the next one.

" How's Russell's place T?" she asked, placing trackers and leaping to the next container.

" Quiet. You were right about the girl being related. I think it's his daughter, I can see into her bedroom window."

" Creeper." Hampton piped in.

Kagome snickered, then dropped to her stomach as a light shined her way, she touched her ear, clicking her comm to mute heard whispers from below her, " I don't get why I gotta stay here all night."

" Bones is sick, he got that bug that's been going around the boat house."

" That's what his ass gets for not doing his rounds, now I'm stuck covering his shift."

" Just shut up and stop complaining."

Kagome waited for the light to shine in a different direction as the two men walked off to another row of containers. She clicked her comm off mute, " You guys heard that?"

" Can you see the boat house from where you are?" Gruff asked.

Kagome pulled a pair of binoculars from her bag and took a look, the inferred red letting her see how many people were inside of the building, " Yeah, about a dozen men or so, demons probably, cuz of the flickering heat signatures I'm getting."

" Its probably the lounge, were the men gather to receive orders and do shift changes." Hampton said.

Kagome nodded, " That makes sense."

" I don't want you going in alone but see if you can get eyes inside the building." Gruff ordered.

Kagome pulled her binoculars away from her face and stared at the building, " I'm on it."

She put her binoculars back in her book bag and shrugged it on her shoulders. Snapping the straps across her chest to keep it in place she began silently leaping from container to container. When she got as close as she could without raising alarm, she dropped over the side and crouched in the darkness. The building was about 6 meters in front of her, she took the long way around, sticking to the shadows.

Reaching the side of the building, Kagome laid flat in the foliage that grew by the water, the tall grass efficiently covering her. There weren't any guards outside so she turtle crawled forward, not minding the moisture that seeped into her shorts and shirt.

Once her back was pressed against the rotting wood, she took a quick breath, tempted to peek into the low window to the right of her. Instead, she grabbed the drain pipe and monkey climbed her way up to the roof. She glanced around for a moment before sitting her book bag down and opening it, she pulled out a hand full of button trackers.

Slowly she surveyed the roof, looking for weak boards; she spotted a few rotted ones and a few waterlogged ones and crept over. Carefully she flicked her wrist to turn her nails into glowing claws to pry one free, pulling it up slightly she peeked inside the building. It was just a bunch of low level thugs standing around shooting dice and playing pool. She stuck a button to the wood before replacing it. She moved around the roof silently, pulling up loose boards and sticking buttons on the inside of the building before fixing the wood.

It took her about 20 minutes to go around the entire roof, she ended up placing six cameras when she looked up in saw lights of a car headed her directions. She crouched by the back of the building, hoping the shadows kept her hidden. " Some one's here."

" It's Russell, I followed him here. Take the river I'll meet you on the shore." Gruff said.

Kagome nodded, " Copy that." pulling her hat a little lower before strapping her backpack across her chest. She then pivoted, still in her crouch before pushing off with her legs and leaping into the air.

The splash was a mutter as she dived into the chilled water, the boat house was about 3 meters away now as she tread water for a moment to make sure no one seen her jump in. Not hearing any commotion, she started to swim to the other side of the bank knowing her boss was waiting.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, these chapters are going to be short. Between 5k-7k. It's gonna be a shortish story really, I'm already working on the mid-ending.

* * *

The clock was hitting 7 pm and Sesshomaru was still sitting in his car in the parking garage of Kagome's condominium. He glanced down to his outfit; he looked good in his casual attire. His black button up and beige cargo pants simple yet elegant in a way, looking fine and sophisticated. He still wasn't entirely sure why he changed from the suit he wore to work this morning. He didn't care about this girl's opinion of him did he? If he didn't why was he still sitting in his car, he wondered for a moment. It was almost as if he was nervous but that is illogical, he was the lord of the west, there was nothing that can make him nervous. A hand touched his pocket, filling what was inside; when he had left the park, he did some shopping and now he was regretting the decision. It felt too right which was making him feel so uncomfortable about the entire situation. With a frown, he remembered what Kouga said, just go with it. He should take his friends advice but he was too much of a cautious being for that. It felt too much like a set up, the issue was, he didn't know who was doing the setting up.

With a quick roll of his eyes, he forced his brain to stop staling with conspiracy theories and finally got out of his car. Locking the vehicle, he headed towards the elevator and to the top floor. He wondered for a moment where the miko got the money to afford all of this; he was sure cops weren't paid that much, regardless of what branch you worked in. And the motorcycle she drove was a sleek newer model that was definitely out of her pay grade. Crossing his arms, he tapped a claw against his elbow, waiting to reach his destination; there was much to find out about this little miko.

Souta was walking in the house after a late study date... more like a late rolling around in the back seat of his car date. He blinked as he dropped his book bag by the door, hearing a soft noise. Closing and locking the door behind him, he realized it was low music playing from somewhere in the house. Now curious he followed it, realizing it was coming from the kitchen, followed by the most delicious smell he ever had the pleasure to know.

Walking inside, he seen the female he was looking for, dressed in his favorite ACDC shirt and socks, her hair freshly washed and down her back, singing to the song she had playing on the small stereo as she danced around kitchen, preparing dinner.

Blue eyes glanced over to the island, there were two plates set up, piled with food. His stomach growled just looking at it, Kagome must have heard it because she turned with a frown, brushing hair out her face before looking in his, " You better had sanitized my truck, that's a company car."

Souta just grinned, not surprised his sister knew what he was doing, " I didn't make a mess." he again looked to the table, " What's with the fancy dinner?"

She bit her lip, " You think its too much? Sesshomaru's coming over. I just..." she shook her head, setting two chilled wine glasses on the island, " I don't know." she mumbled.

Souta smiled, " Are you nervous big sis?"

She just nodded, not one to lie to her brother, " Yeah." she said as she moved back over to the counter, opening a drawer, " This could be the big night."

" And that's what you're wearing?" Souta said, knowing what she was talking about.

She pulled forks and knifes out and placed them on the counter top, " Hampton said to wear something simple."

Souta crossed his arms, " Simple, yes, just a t shirt, a big no, not for a first date."

Kagome frowned, glancing down, " I love this shirt."

" Its my shirt."

Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching up to grab napkins from the cupboard, " Then what do I put on?"

Souta thought for a moment, " Something better than that, throw on a button up and some shoes, you can't just let him know you want it. That's no fun. And pull your hair up, it looks better up."

Kagome glanced down, her baby brother was a big hit with the ladies so she usually took his advise when it came to the opposite sex, " Shit." she suddenly turned to the door, " He's here!"

Souta blinked, " What?" he glanced around, " How do you know that?"

She was already making a dash for the steps, " Just stale would you!"

Souta shook his head, " Hell no, our last convo didn't go so good."

She poked her head over the railing, pulling the shirt off, " There's a plate in the microwave if you do."

The young teen thought about the pros or cons, delicious food or facing a demon lord he hung up on? He grinned, heading into the kitchen, food it is, opening the microwave and taking out a plate wrapped in aluminum foil just as there was a knock on the door.

He took a whiff of the plate before he turned and grabbed the keys he put on the side table before he opened the door. " Lord Sesshomaru it is an honor." he said while bowing his head.

Sesshomaru just stepped into the house, glancing around as he crossed his arms, " Boy."

Souta smirked, " Still upset about that phone call huh."

Amber eyes glanced to him and Souta bowed his head once more, " Again, my apologies. I don't even know why Kagome still has a landline, its pretty old school." He looked up, realizing what he just said, " Not that I'm calling you old..." he blinked, now curious, " But you are probably pretty up there in age huh?"

Sesshomaru turned fully to the young male, he talked like her, was his first thought. He also had a similar aura to his sisters, very sheer but his was blue. Again he got the feeling it was an illusion, covering up something much more insidious. He tilted his head towards the still open door, " Get out."

Souta nodded with a grin, jiggling the keys in his hand, " With pleasure, Kagome will be down in a minute or two." Balancing his plate in his other hand, he waved as he stepped out the door, " You kids have fun!" snickering as he headed towards the elevator.

Sesshomaru watched the young boy go before closing the door; he must spend a lot of time with his sister. Their attitude and personality was damn near identical to one another. Flipping the lock, he turned and took a stroll through the house, checking out the décor. He's eyes landed on a painting hanging in the hall. He blinked, stepping forward, carefully eyeing the master piece; it was one he has never seen before.

" This can not be an original Yoshitoshi." he mumbled, seeing the signature of the famous artist.

" Oh it's real all right."

He turned to the feminine voice, seeing Kagome standing behind him, he looked her over slowly. Kagome stood before her in a large white silk button up, the softly transparent material hinting to the forest green of her lacy bra and matching underwear. White suede pumps on her small feet besides a gold anklet. She managed to put her hair up in a messy but somehow sophisticated twist bun, her manicured fingernails polished white held two wine glass in its delicate grip.

She smiled as she stepped forward, " I get one every so often."

He blinked, pulling his eyes from her body, " How is that possible?"

She handed him the cup of wine she poured for him, " His son was cursed towards the end of his career with infertility of a female. They can only have boys and no girls. A few years ago when I first got out, I helped the wife of Yoshitoshi descendant conceive a girl and they paid me with his painting in a secret vault they have."

Sesshomaru just nodded, eyes again drinking in her form, not hearing a word she just said, " Interesting." he mumbled.

She just smiled, tilting her head towards the kitchen, " Dinner's this way."

Sesshomaru followed her to the kitchen, taking a sip of the rich wine. She had set up the island as the table. Juicy, thick grilled steak, steamed vegetables, a heaping pile of cheese mashed potatoes with mushrooms and gravy lay out on a plate.

He waited for her to take a seat first before sitting down, she set her cup down and picked up her fork and knife, " So, now that we're married maybe we should go over living arrangements."

Sesshomaru cut into his steak, mildly surprised at how tender the meat was, " You will move into my home."

Kagome made a face, stabbing at carrot with her fork, " I really like my place though." She glanced up from her dinner to the sudden silence. Sesshomaru was staring at his plate as if something on it moved. She frowned, " What's wrong?" she looked to his plate, it looked like he had only taken one bite, " Oh no, you hate it. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made steak, I knew I should have made chicken." She mumbled, standing, " I'll get you something else." Reaching for his plate.

He raised a hand to stop her, " Don't." She paused, confusion setting in, he finally looked up, " Did you cook this?"

Her eyebrows frowned, " It's that bad? People usually like my cooking."

He shook his head, " I have dined in some of the wealthiest restaurants on this earth and I have never tasted a steak this good."

Her smile lit up the room as her cheeks blushed red, " Really?"

Again he shook his head, in a state of awe, he was so particular in what he eat, so picky with his food after living for so long. It was hard to cook for him because he traveled all over the world and tasted everything there was to taste. When she offered to cook for him, he was expecting, a low grade typical Japanese meal. Something he would pick at and not fully eat, but the first bite was an explosion of flavor in his mouth that took him completely off guard. The steak was, juicy, tender and seasoned to perfection, this was a pleasant surprise.

He glanced up to her, " Where did you learn to cook?"

Kagome sat back down, " Well after I got out of jail, I was determined not to ever eat nutrition paste again. But instead of taking cooking classes, I just started reading recipe books and put my own little twist on things to see how it would taste." She shrugged a shoulder, " Turns out, I'm pretty good at it."

Sesshomaru picked up his fork again, " Interesting." he mumbled, digging into his food.

Kagome just watched him for a moment, taking a sip of her wine with a soft smile. She was happy she can please him with something as simple as a home cooked meal, " Do I have to change my last name now?"

The inu nodded, " You are married to the wealthiest man in Japan and most of the world, you should be honored."

She made a face, " How do you really feel about this? The fact that we, two strangers, are now married because of some law?"

He tasted a sauteed snow pea, the subtle flavor spiced with something smoky; it was so good he almost ignored her for a moment to finish eating. But he could feel her eyes on him, so he paused and met her gaze, " It could be worse." he finally said, reaching for his glass of wine, " You could be a shallow debutante that likes cats."

Kagome snickered, " What's wrong with cats?"

He just raised a brow, taking a sip of his drink, she laughed again, picking up her cup, " To not liking felines."

His smirk was subtle but charming as he raised his glass as well, nodding in agreement. She giggled, taking a sip. After about an hour and 45 minutes of eating, drinking and conversation, Kagome had Sesshomaru relaxed. She brilliantly weaved a story of her time in the RDSVU, she was an amazing story teller and had hilarious jokes for days. There wasn't a dull moment with this special female, and her voice was so smooth and sultry it drew you in like a dream. Sesshomaru smirked softly, rising the cup of wine to his lips, she was pretty funny, and had the cutest dimples when she smiled that made you want to pinch her cheeks. They debated, challenged each other, and learned more about each other, talked about the news, the works.

Sesshomaru found out Kagome was left handed, afraid of spiders, loves kids, likes scary movies and hates the color orange. The conversations between them flowed easily between them. The topic got to sports; Kagome immediately dived in with her favorite football teams and all her favorite players. He was impressed she knew so much but then again she had a little brother so it wasn't that much of a surprise. In all honesty, he was actually enjoying his time with her.

She was laughing, the sweet, bell like sound made him stare, " Are you serious? With all the demons and witches and super natural stuff that roam this earth, you really don't believe a zombie apocalypse is possible?"

He shook his head, sipping on his wine, "A zombie is a fictional undead being created through the reanimation of a human corpse. It is not achievable in reality without the help of some sort of witchcraft which would make whatever the creature was unfit for the definition of zombie. Therefore a zombie apocalypse is impossible."

Kagome simply leaned back in her seat, " Toxoplasmosa Gondii." she said slowly, " A parasite that has been proven to alter the mind of rodents so they are more likely to become prey to cats so they can reproduce. Mutation has transformed a parasite into a virus that specifically attacks the brain of their host for a better chance at survival. The parasite knows it can only start its life cycle in the intestines of a feline so it adapted to higher its rates of reproduction. Though there are crucial areas of biological difference between rats and humans, we still share 99% of the same genetic make up. All it takes is one more mutation; for the parasite to evolve enough to be able to reproduce in a human's stomach. If someone was infected with Toxoplasmosa Gondii, the parasite will alter their behavior to become prey to its predator. But who is already on the top of the food chain? So who will the parasite want to eat then? Other humans. And that is how the zombie apocalypse would start."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, impressed at her logical reasoning, " You had this conversation before haven't you?"

Kagome smiled, pouring more wine in his cup, " I read a lot."

He smirked, taking a sip of his refill, " Interesting."

Kagome laughed lightly, taking a sip of her own drink, a playfulness in their aura's danced around them, a sense of calmness relaxing their shoulders. Kagome smiled, nothing needed to be said, they were truly just enjoying each others presence. A sudden beep when off, Kagome blinked, " Oh, my brownies."

" You made brownies?"

She stood, setting her cup down, " Who doesn't like brownies." Walking over to the stove.

Sesshomaru watched her pick up a mitten and open the oven, his hand tightened around his cup. In different areas the girl was pretty smart, she knew her way around weapons and can hold an intelligent conversation on evolutionary biology. But when it came to the opposite sex she was completely clueless because there shouldn't be any part of her mind that told her bending over in front of an inu in nothing but your underwear was a good idea.

Silently he stood as she set the tray on the cooling rack to cool, she pulled the mittens off with a smile, smelling the chocolate goodness. Turning she jumped, seeing Sesshomaru directly behind her, a hand went over her pounding heart, " Shit, you scared me." she whispered.

He simply stared at her, " Why did you do that?"

She blinked, " Do what."

" You don't even realize what you're doing do you." His whispered, his voice low and husky.

She shook her head, truly confused, " What?" reaching up to scratch an itch.

Amber eyes glanced down, " Your neck is still not healed."

She blinked, trying to focus on his words and not his closeness, " I haven't checked."

Carefully a hand reached up, touching the side of the patch and slowly peeled it back. The bite wound was now healed and was replaced with the deep purplish shape of a crescent moon with a black star in the center. He frowned, stepping away from her, fuck, he marked her.

" I should go."

Kagome blinked at the sudden change in the demon lord, " What's wrong?"

He shook his head, turning away from her, " Nothing."

" Clearly it's something."

He didn't respond, eyes on the island to see where he left his keys, he had to get out of here before he did anything else stupid. " It's nothing."

She grabbed his arm before he was out of reach, her voice full of a certain emotion, " Don't lie to me. We are both stuck in this situation. It's us. Against them. We need to be a team. We have to stick together. Don't start lying to me."

He turned to her, their eyes caught and held. Her dark blue orbs so deep like the sea. They seemed so dark with secrets, so black with pain, so hard from lessons... and so hurt from experience. Her eyes held something that he was starting to see as vulnerability. She was tough because she had to be. Because of how life made her be. He can see it now. Deep down, she was alone. Something surged inside him, a need to protect. He stepped forward, sliding his hand behind her neck, pulling on the back of her head till her lips touched his.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue, she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. She was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. She felt sparks ignite and burst into flames threatening to consume her at any minute. She moved closer, a hand touching the smooth skin of his cheek, needing to taste more. She felt his hands slide down her cheek over her bare collarbone. His hand so smooth, warm against her skin. She pressed herself closer, wanting to be closer, this was not good enough. His hands ran down to grasp her legs and lifted her to the counter.

There was something there. Some emotion stronger than a single word. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Something more than just lust. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both. She felt her soul surge, that all consuming fire building inside her. The soft and sensual sparks only feeding the flames, adding to the heat. Her whole body growing warmer and warmer. Her tongue tasting him, his lips, and the inside of his mouth. His taste of power, strong and fierce, almost feeding her.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Her cool taste of chilled ripe strawberries so invigorating, his thirst to taste her growing stronger. She moaned, loving the way he made her feel, smooth, soft lips touched her collar bone, her head tilting, giving him even more, eyes closing. Sesshomaru's mouth touched her body sweetly, undoing her button up to let it slide off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She was lost to this feeling, cocooned in this heat, she liked her lips, feeling strong hands unclip her bra, realizing what was happening. Butterflies danced in her tummy, but she didn't stop, instead she reached up and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her hands touching all. His body was so hard; it felt so right against her. Sesshomaru slid the straps off her shoulders before grabbing a creamy breast, kissing Kagome lips again. Her lips were so soft, her skin was so smooth, her taste so addicting and sweet. The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy, when suddenly there was a chirp, " Mini me, check in."

" Ses, mmmmm." Kagome moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " Wait, wait, its work."

His lips touched her neck, sending tingles through her skin, " Answer it."

She moaned, sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. It chirped again, " Blu, I know you hear me, check in."

Her hand reached out, it was over here somewhere, she knew she left it on the counter. It was just really hard trying to focus right now with Sesshomaru's lips sending desire through her veins at every touch they made to her skin.

Again a chirping interrupted them, " I'm gonna count to three little girl, check in."

Sesshomaru licked at her ear, " You better answer it." He whispered, his voice deep and husky, nibbling on the tip, his tongue darting out to stroke behind the lobe.

She shivered, her breath leaving her, small tremors rolling up her spine; her hand reached out, finally feeling her phone. She fumbled with it, her glazed eyes unable to focus, she managed to get it in her hand and pushed the walkie talkie button. " I'm here."

" Target just walked into Pleasure Cove."

Sesshomaru continued his assault on her ear blowing on the inside before his tongue slid down to her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses on her skin. Kagome bit her lip to stop the sound that was trying to come up from her throat. " Your point?"

" It looks like he's meeting with the boss but there enjoying the dancers first. T is busy bugging his house, I need you here to get a bug on him so we can listen in on the meeting."

She groaned, her hand sliding in his hair, eyes closed, " Fuck, you need me now?"

" Yes now little girl, you got 20 minutes to get down here. Hurry up."

Kagome frowned, " Shit."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, she immediately grabbed his shirt, " Wait." she muttered, pulling him back, kissing his lips.

He blinked, but kissed her back, tasting her lips, " You have to go."

She moaned against him, her lips parting slightly. " One more taste." she mumbled.

He smirked, pulling away from her, she tried to pull him back to her but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists, " You have to go, you have a job."

She frowned, upset she wasn't getting what she wanted tonight, " Fine." she groaned, rolling her eyes.

He stepped back, letting her slid off the counter and pick up her bra. She slid it back in place before she glanced over to him, " You wanna come with me?"

Amber eyes blinked, " What."

Kagome shrugged, pulling on her button up, " It's just recon, nothing serious, I can bug a guy in my sleep."

He thought about it for a moment, it would be interesting to see her again in action, " Fine."

She nodded, " Okay, I need to grab some pants and a bag, meet you downstairs in the garage."

He nodded, buttoning up his shirt and headed for the door as she dashed up the steps to her bedroom in a slight daze. What the hell was he getting himself into, he thought, heading towards the elevator. Never had he felt anything like this for any other girl he been with. He didn't know what it was. What to call it? But it was there. He can feel it now just by thinking of her. Something inside him that's far passed just wanting her. This was so new to him, so alien; he stepped into the elevator as it dinged open, pressing the basement button.

Here he was again acting like a horny teenager around this girl, as soon as she did something Inu he was forced to touch her. And this time her aura had nothing to do with it, she had it completely controlled. He was attracted to her period, her strength was just a bonus. There was a want in him, a longing, a need... for a taste. Since the kiss they shared in his gardens, he's been having a difficult time calming his beast when the woman was around. It wanted to pounce on her and mount her in the most inhumanly way, it wanted to make her scream his name and pass out from orgasms, it wanted to completely drain all life and energy out of her to the point she couldn't even walk straight for a week. Long story short his demon wants to have sex. Badly.

It confused him, why did he want her so bad? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts as the doors dinged open. He turned towards his car and blinked, Kagome was sitting on his hood dressed in a black tank top and black cargo pants and sneakers, a back pack on a shoulder. He walked over to her, " How did you get down here before me?"

She just grinned, sliding off the hood, " I jumped, now come on we got 15 minutes before Gruff buzz me again."

He nodded, unlocking the doors so she can get in, he climbed behind the wheel and took off out of the parking garage. He took the highway for the fastest route to the strip, " How high can you jump from without causing any damage?"

She just shrugged, pulling out her phone, " I don't know, I never measured, I never jumped anywhere higher than my place though."

She pressed the walkie talkie button, " 5 minutes inbound, location."

The phoned chirped back, " VIP, closest to the stage. We can't get close with all the strippers hovering."

Kagome smirked, strippers huh, " I'm on it."

Sesshomaru watched her place her back pack in her lap and open it. First things first, she checked her weapon of choice for the night, a wired garrote. It looked like two black Chinese hair sticks decorated with white swirls. But when you pull them apart, a thin yet sturdy piano wire was seen, she let one stick go and the wire retracted back together.

Smiling, satisfied her weapon wasn't damaged, and then pulled out her disguise. Sesshomaru blinked, she looked completely different, not even recognizing her for a moment. Her long black hair, which she trimmed so it settled neatly at her waist was now blonde due to the wig she put on. Sun bleached blonde, almost platinum. She pulled the strands around her face back and stuck her weapon of choice in her hair to hold the strands there, the rest down her back in luscious waterfall waves. She painted a seductive mole above soft plump, pink lips.

Knowing there true color would be seen if she went with anything light, she always went with the darkest brown color she could find for contacts. Mixing with her original royal blue her eyes were now a deep black. She colored her lips with a deep maroon lipstick before she turned and winked at the staring inu.

He blinked and turned his eyes back to the road, pulling off the highway, " What is the weapon for if this is just a recon job?"

She smiled, brushing on some powder foundation, " In case the job changes and I got to off this guy."

He simply nodded, pulling up to the strip, she ducked her head slightly at the crowd out front of the club, " Stop. Drop me off here. I'll see you inside, find Gruff, he'll be at the bar."

He nodded again, " Alright."

She glanced over at him and raised a brow, " You look worried."

He shook his head, " I'm not."

She just smiled, " Good." getting out of the car and heading towards the back of the club. Parking his car, in the front, he got out and headed for the entrance. He skipped the line, being Lord of the West, he never waited in lines. Was he worried? He thought, there was a small ice cube in his stomach but that didn't mean he was worried. He saw her in action before; she was good at what she did, so why would he be worried?

He nodded to the security guard as the bear demon stood aside to let him in, there were whispers as he walked by, many confirming that he was indeed the Lord of the West. But he ignored it, he was use to rumors and groupies by now. Walking inside the building, Sesshomaru headed towards the bar, Kagome was right, her adopted father and partner were both sitting at the bar, drinks in their hands, talking and nonchalantly glancing over to the VIP booth.

He walked over to them and took a seat on the right side of Gruff, green eyes blinked, " Lord Sesshomaru? What brings you here?"

Hampton leaned on to the bar, " Blu had him over for dinner tonight." he smacked the bar top to get the bartenders attention, " Honey can you get the Lord of the West some bourbon please."

The cute girl nodded with a smile, Hampton just turned in the swivel stool, " So how was the food, did she save me a plate?"

Gruff frowned, looking to his employee, " Shut up boy." he then turned to Sesshomaru as he picked up his free drink, " Ignore him, demons are maturing much slower these last few generations."

Sesshomaru's smirk was hidden as he took a sip of his drink, " Hm."

The lights suddenly dimmed. There were hoots and shouts, gaining all attention as the next dancer was about to take the stage. The DJ glanced down to the card that was given to him before he gave an intro, " Give it up for Emerald!"

Kagome took a breath as the music played, cuing her to come on stage. It was easy enough to knock out one of the strippers in the dressing room and pretend to be her replacement. She was even able to steal a pair of shoes and a coat from her knocked out friend she stuffed in her locker. She had just enough time to cover her tattoo with an enchantment before her name was called.

She walked out in a floor length trench coat, fixing her face and pure appeal and seduction. All eyes were on her as she stopped in the middle of the stage. She smiled before dancing to the song that was playing.

*Hey boy, I'm debating. If I should take you home. Should I take you home.*

She swayed her hips to the slow, seductive R&B music. Her sexy body pulling all into her trance.

* I don't mean to keep you waiting. But I just gotta know, if you're ready. He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest.*

She suddenly snapped her coat open, the bra and panties set she was wearing earlier in her house.

* I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

She turned half way winning low to the ground. She came back up smiling, slowly sliding trench coat off. She spun around her hands going back in the air, moving her body to the beat.

* And we been sipping on that Merlot. So you know what's next. Perfect intermissions, switching positions, we so explicit. Oh.*

Dancing seductive to the music. She spun again, her hair wiping around like a whip of fire, turning every man on. Whining her hips slowly, smoothing her hand over the smooth skin of her stomach.

* You been saying all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

All eyes refused to leave the beauty in front of them. Kagome dipped again, coming back up in a spin. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, letting her hands run over her body as they went back to the air as she moved her body like a temptress.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She suddenly pivoted, dropping to the floor, coming back up her hands over her head, rolling her hips. She turned smiling, pushing her hands out as if parting curtains she twirled on one foot, stopping she slid her leg back to her, running a hand up her thigh.

* I've been anticipating. What you would do to me. What you gon do to me. Sex babe, it's the occasion. Hands on when you're with me. Give your heart to me, yeeeeeaaaaaaah.*

She dropped to her knees and started to tick with the beat. She pushed one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin with the action. She flipped back into a standing pose. Her hands went to the side of her head as she ticked her legs to the beat.

* He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest. I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

Whistles and hoots going throughout the crowd as Kagome stepped off the stage, her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy. Ever male in the room stared, watching her becoming torturous.

* You been sayin all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She cruised around the bar, slender fingers brushing against men's skin, brushing up against them, so they can smell her sweet skin. She smiled as she flirted with them, feeling there eyes on her.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see. You can say it all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone.*

Her eyes fell on one man in particular. She smiled as she moved closer, stopping until she was standing in front of him. Russell watched the mysterious female stand before him.

* What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it.*

She ran a hand up her neck and the other done her thigh as she bent into an erotic pose.

* Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

Coming back up she ran her hands up his thighs climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on.*

She leaned over, running her hands up his chest, before she slid off him.

* Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it.*

She undid the clip of her bra, one hand cover her chest, she wrapped it around his neck, before kissing his neck, her free hand sliding the bug into his collar. With a smirk, she turned, hands covering her chest and walked back on stage. With a slight bow, she left. Everyone just staring, too shocked at the dark beauty who blew their mind with the sexy exotic dance. There was a sudden commotion as men stood clapping, whistling, begging for an encore, giving the woman known as Emerald a round of applause.

Russell grinned at the special attention he got, smelling the sweetness of the bra the performer left on him. He turned back to his table, looking to the Russian owner of the business, " You have a lot of talent here."

Klaus nodded, even he was turned on, " I aim to please." he clapped his hairy hands, " Now, back to business."

Hampton blinked, then took a sip of his beer as Kagome left the stage, " She's good."

Gruff nodded, turning away from the stage, " That's my girl." he touched his ear as he comm link beeped softly, " I'm here."

" You still need me?"

He smirked, glancing over to the VIP section, the men and half breed were standing, taking there conversation into the office in the back. Green eyes noticed the bra the half giant tucked into the inside of his suit jacket. " You're done."

" Cool, can you send Sesshomaru around the back to pick me up, I'm still naked."

He glanced to the Lord of the West who was silently enjoying his drink, eyes on the stage as if he expected Kagome to do an encore. " Got it." he mumbled.

He cleared his throat before turning fully to the demon, " Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kagome's father, Nasyu Hernoshi."

Sesshomaru blinked, turning to the man, when he first met Kagome, she introduced herself as Hernoshi, " She took your name?"

Gruff just nodded, " She had herself emancipated and I legally adopted her. So I would be the one honored to give you her hand in marriage, not Atomi."

Green eyes stayed on the Inu's face as he reached out a hand, Sesshomaru glanced to the appendage for a second before he put his glass down and grabbed it. A sudden coldness washed over him, as if a bucket of glacier water was just thrown on him. There was a power here, an ancient power that hummed through him. This man was not human he realized, pulling his hand away. His green eyes were hard, contradicting the charming smile the man wore on his face, " She's out back, waiting for you."

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing what just happened, he was just threatened. His amber eyes narrowed at the man, his aura pulsed angrily for a moment but he tamed it, the last thing he needed was to explode in a strip club. He would be all over the news, tabloids and internet in a matter of minutes. Slowly he stood, stuffing his fists in his pockets to stop from hitting the man that was still smiling at him.

" We will discuss this later." he hissed, turning towards the entrance.

Gruff just smiled, " Looking forward to it."

He almost stopped at the sarcastic respond, almost turned and jawed the guy in the face but he didn't. He restrained himself and headed outside into the night, thinking of one thing, Kagome; she was still waiting for him to pick her up.

He pulled his car around to the same spot he dropped her off and simply waited. A minute or two passed before the car door opened and she slipped inside. Amber eyes glanced over, she was wrapped in the trench coat she wore on stage. A brow raised as he pulled off, knowing that meant she was still naked, " Where are your clothes?"

Kagome grinned, glancing to the demon lord, " There was a fight in the dressing room." she pulled her wig off, " Hating bitches."

His lips slanted up softly in a smirk as she leaned her head back to take her contacts out, replacing everything in her bag that was under the seat. Shaking her hair free, she smiled and again glanced over, " So, enjoyed the show?"

His smirk widened just a bit, " You are very talented, where did you learn to dance?"

Kagome laughed, leaning back in her seat, " I always had moves, even when I was a kid." she shook her head at the thought of her childhood, " I wanted be in broadway." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the soft sigh that came next, there was a look of longing on her face, " Why not fulfill the goal after you were released?"

Kagome snorted, " Yeah right, 18 years old, fresh out of jail and no training. I had to worry more about where I was going to sleep than getting into a good dance school." she sighed with a soft shake of her head, " It was something I had to give up." she muttered, then shrugged with a roll of her eyes, " Besides, Izanami made it clear she wanted me to serve for her."

Sesshomaru glanced over again, but decided not to say anything about it, Kagome glanced over and smiled, changing the subject, " So, what do you want to do now?"

Again amber eyes glanced to her for a moment, drinking in her silhouette. So many ideas came to mind of what he wanted to do now but instead he simply turned away, " Perhaps this was enough fun for the night."

Kagome smirked, leaning back in her seat, " He got to you didn't he? Gruff?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but his eyes narrowed at the mention of the man's name, " We shook hands."

Kagome just nodded as he got off the highway, she already knew the demon lord came in contact with her adoptive father, his aura tends to linger. Nothing was said as Sesshomaru finally pulled the car into the garage of the miko's condo apartment. Kagome tightened the belt to the stolen trench she was wearing, " This was fun, I'll talk to you later." she said, opening the door.

A hand suddenly grabbed hers before she could exit the car, she turned and stared at the appendage. His hand was strong, firm yet smooth, her blue eyes glanced up, amber orbs looked to her, their eyes caught and held, as if magnetized together. Molted amber against the dark sea, smoldering, mesmerizing. She couldn't seem to move, her eyes, her limbs, not even her tongue would obey her. His eyes held something that held her motionless, they called to her, they seemed to see into her. She felt drawn closer, and still irresistibly closer.

She felt, but never registered, when he shifted, his hand moving from her wrist and skimmed her cheek. Those piano fingers sliding into the silky strands of ebony, pulling on the back of her head till her lips touched his.

He tasted her bottom lip with his tongue, she sighed from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers. She was drowning, her soul surged as his lips moved over hers. She felt sparks ignite and burst into flames threatening to consume her at any minute. She moved closer, a hand touching the smooth skin of his cheek, needing to taste more but he pulled away, " Call me once you get upstairs safely." He whispered, his voice low and husky.

She nodded, eyes still closed, trying to slow her racing heartbeat, " Okay." she mumbled, grabbing her bag. She fumbled with the door for a moment, her mind so unfocused, finally getting it open, she got out. With a quick glance behind her and a soft smile, she headed over to the elevator. Sesshomaru waited until she stepped in and the door slid closed before he decided to pull off, fighting the urge to follow her upstairs. The girl caused something interesting to stir in him that was different but he was beginning to realize he liked it.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another one! Sorry to those who don't like my take on Kagome being impulsively crazy and confidence, I just like her like that! I think I make everyone a little ooc actually.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking into his company's building with a serene aura. He was surprisingly rested for someone who only got 4 hours of sleep. That was due to Kagome, she kept her word on calling him once she was safely in her home. The simple just checking in call turned into a full conversation that lasted for hours. The topics continued to flow and they spent the night chatting away. Kagome had her sidekick attached to her ear as she moved around her room. Laying on her bed, the floor, her dresser, next to the window. They had so much in common and so much to talk about. The questions they asked taught them so much more about each other, neither willing to lie to each.

Sesshomaru learned so much about his new wife, the things that make her laugh, the things that she felt passionate about. Even what she believed in and what she fought for and to top it off she was such a feminist. The a girl can do whatever a man can do type of female. Oddly enough, he liked that about her, the fact she didn't want to just play wife, that she wanted to keep her job though it was dangerous.

Speaking of jobs, he found out she was a thrill junkie, that she liked danger and loved extreme sports. He figured that is why she wasn't afraid of him, the bigger the danger the bigger the thrill. Needless to say, he liked that about her, her courage and fearlessness was attractive.

The doors to the elevator slid back, the demon lord in all his glory stepped out, thinking of the other qualities his future wife had that he found attractive. He was so deep in thought he almost missed his administrative assistant pacing in the hall.

Seeing her boss, Yvonne immediately rushed forward, " Sir."

Sesshomaru blinked, seeing the panicked look on his employee's face, red flag #1, " What's wrong?"

She shook her head, " I'm so sorry, I tried to get them to wait here but they wouldn't listen to me, I swear I tried."

Sesshomaru frowned, one of his most sensible and relational workers was panicking, red flag #2. " What's happening?"

She shook her head, her thick ebony locks pulled loosely into a French bun, her gray eyes wide and worried, looking frantic in her black suit. " The council is here. In your office."

His frown deepened, damn, he blinked slowly, controlling his agitation, " It's fine, thank you Yvonne."

He took a silent breath as he stepped forward, heading towards his office, if he was paying attention he would have already known they were here. He can smell his father among the other demon lords and you can damn near taste the purity in the air. He almost shook his head at the childishness of the men that ruled, it was clearly an intimidation party going on in his office.

Reaching the door, he let his own aura pulse for a moment, dropping his concealment spell before twisting the knob and stepping in. The room was clearly separated, the holy on one side and the demon lords on the other. They all stood as the demon lord walked into his office, he looked them over.

The first man to the left of him was tall and in amazing shape for a bear demon, his long brown hair was in a high ponytail. A bear claw print in the middle of his forehead. Brown jagged strips on each cheek and wrist. His sharp brown eyes taking in his surroundings, he was Lemin, Lord of the North. A father figure to most of his people, a wanted husband to others. He wore the colors of the north, his slacks a chocolate brown with a burnt orange and white swirling designed belt. He was wearing a darker brown button up and comfortable shoes.

The man beside him was Lord Suki of the South. The flirtatious bachelor was tall, like the others. Lean but muscular, his long blond hair was down his back in a low yet attractive ponytail, his tangy eyes gleamed with a spark of mischief under his uneven bangs making him look rugged. The yellow sun on his forehead almost glowing against his pale skin, matching the strips you could see on his wrist, his strong hands tipped with sharp claws.

His plump pink lips turned up in a smile, he wore the colors of the South, his outfit made up of airy colors, the creamy auburn color of his vest mixed well with the off white button up he wore. The wooden brown slacks matched his black shoes nicely.

The man next to him was his distant cousin. Hyde. The black inu hair as dark as his attitude, a rich deep ebony, long and braided down his back. His amber eyes seeming brighter against the dark shades of his bangs, the dark red markings on his cheeks vivid against his pale complexion. His gothic appearance a mixture of blues, grays and blacks to match his rather dark demeanor. The black button up top setting off the grey business suit.

Then of course there was his father, lazing in a recliner and the only one in jeans and a plain white t shirt. Across the room was the holy part of the council, Tanaka was the first and only priestess on the council. She was an extreme feminist and a clear anti-demon activist. The reason she fought so hard to become a part of the council was so she was sure humans were not being taken advantage off. She was extremely bony in her tan business suit, and had deep wrinkles that made her face look mean to match her attitude. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight strict bun that went very well with her strict personality.

Soto was another one that agreed with the thought of only humans should be on the planet. The priest grew up in a shrine where it was drilled into him that demons were exactly that. Demons. He build was strong and tall because of his daily teachings at his family's shrine. His short brown hair pulled into a high ponytail as sharp as his brown eyes. His goatee short, neat and trimmed, just as clean cut as the black 3 piece suit he wore.

Lamal was the elder of them all and the only one to wear a traditional monks robe. He been on the Council since he was young after taking over for his uncle. He was all about equality and equity, he always believed all species can live upon this earth in peace and fought hard to find it.

Atomi stood beside the elder, dressed handsomely in a blue suit, his black hair mid back and pulled into a high ponytail, his chiseled face smiling as his dark blue eyes, like his daughter, glanced to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru bowed his head respectfully to the council before moving forward and taking a seat behind his desk. " Council, how may I help you."

Tanaka was the first to speak, " Have you not read the newspaper yet?"

Sesshomaru raised the brow, people still do that? " I have not."

Tashio stood with a copy of one in his hand, " Well its a very good headline." dropping it on the desk.

Sesshomaru picked it up and flipped it open and immediately frowned. Of course it was a candid photo of him, sitting at the bar with a drink. Eyes glued to the stage as Emerald did her performance. He set it down, playing nonchalant, " What's the problem?"

Soto shook his head, " What's the problem? You're at a strip joint when you're supposedly married. This is horrible public representation."

Lord Suki stepped forward, " This joining is meant to show both species that our treaty is still intact and working Sesshomaru. It is suppose to be a symbol of the peace we share on this earth."

Lord Lemin nodded, " When you disregard the marriage, you're disregarding the treaty."

Atomi agreed, " There has been 4 riots since this article was released. On both the demon and human side. There are rebels that are just waiting for a sign like this to pick up the war where it left off all those years ago."

Tashio looked up from the chair he was relaxing in, " What were you doing at a strip club that late at night anyways?"

Amber eyes glanced back down to the grainy photo, his eyes were fixed on Kagome as she danced, he glanced back up, he wasn't going to tell them that was her in the photo though. Or that he was with her on a recon mission." Getting a drink."

Tashio snorted, " Hell of a place to get some bourbon."

Lamel, the oldest of the priests, sighed softly, " Lord Sesshomaru, you are a wise and powerful demon, I am sure you didn't know something so simple as a photo can start to shake the foundation of this treaty. We are here with a solution to balance the show of peace once more."

Seeing as he was getting up, Atomi moved forward and helped the elder stand. With a small nod of thanks, he walked slowly over to Sesshomaru's desk, " I have a grandson who is one of the best monks at reading auras and giving someone exactly what they want to see. He uses his abilities as an image consultant. With his help, a few interviews and a spread of professional photos in magazines, everyone will once again see this union as a symbol of peace. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru blinked, the old man was smart and was clearly trying to clean this up as smoothly as possible. Not like the other people in this room that only wanted to yell at him and start arguments with each other. He nodded, " That sounds wise." agreeing to the plan.

Lamel smiled, grateful the arguing was over, he really just wanted to lie down, " Great." He turned to the youngest priest in the room, " Call your daughter and see if she will agree as well."

Atomi swallowed, thinking quick on his feet, " Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru should call her. They are married now, we should encourage as much communication between the two."

Sesshomaru glanced up, he raised a brow, seeing the pleading in Atomi's eyes to agree with him. He blinked, that's right, she won't answer her phone if it was from him. Leaning over, he picked up the receiver on his desk and dialed a number. Tashio smirked, seeing that he didn't need to look it up, figuring his son already knew the number by heart. They must be getting along better than he thought.

" Put it on speaker." Hyde requested, he wanted to know more about this mysterious girl his cousin had to wed.

With a frown, Sesshomaru did as asked since the room was full of people able to hold him back if he was to punch his cousin in the face. The phone rung three time before someone answered, " Sup boy."

His smirk was quick but not unnoticed, there was a lot of noise in the background, " Kagome, are you busy right now?"

She grunted, " Nah, just..." she paused, grunting again, " on a..." gun shots went off, " job."

He frowned, " Perhaps I should call at a later time."

More shots went off, " Its cool Ses, I can multitask..." There was pause, " T GET DOWN!" more gun shots being fired, then a quick breath as a clip was heard being slapped into place, " So what's up?"

Tashio snorted at the nonchalance of the female, " You are such an intriguing woman Kagome."

There was a laughter from the other side of the phone and another female voice was heard, " Bitch is you on speaker?"

Kagome spoke up, " Am I on speaker?"

Sesshomaru nodded though she couldn't see, " Yes, I am in my office, the council is here."

Another voice was heard, a male's this time, " Oh shit what you did?"

" Shut up Hampton." Kagome said before speaking on her open comm line, " What's with the law in your space?"

Sesshomaru stared at the receive for a moment, he liked the way she talked, " They are here concerned about the photo in the newspaper. Have you seen it?"

There was a soft laughter on the other end, " I thought it was a good picture of you."

" What picture, the one in the club?" the male voice was heard asking.

Kagome grunted, sounding as if she jumped out of the way of something, " Boy would you watch my six instead of being in my mouth."

Shots were fired, " Hey I always got your back, shut up."

Kagome came back to the line, " Anyways, what's wrong with the picture, they don't like the venue?"

Lamel leaned closer to the receiver so he can be heard, " Kagome dear, this is Lamel speaking, the photo has brought unwanted attention to the stability of the peace treaty. To rectify the problem we are hoping a spread of engagement photos should be taken. Do you agree?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, " Has Atomi told you people what I do for a living?"

The question caught the council off guard, with eyes falling to the youngest priest in the room. His faced flushed red as he bit his lip nervously for a moment, " Um, she is an RDSVU agent." he mumbled.

Lord Suki blinked, surprised, " Now this just got more interesting."

Lord Lemin frowned, crossing his strong arms, " You had a daughter that is actively killing demons as a profession and did not think to tell us?"

Hyde agreed, " Lord Sesshomaru can not stay married to this woman, who knows what type of plot she is scheming against demons."

Atomi shook his head, " No, no, no its not like that, she fights to protect the treaty and keep peace between our species. She is a Champion of Izanami."

Tashio nodded, " We all know what the RDSVU is and what they do, they protect both species."

Kagome's voice spoke up, " Exactly and a lot of my jobs I have to go undercover, having my face plastered on posters really won't help with that."

Tanaka shook her head, stiffly crossing her arms, " Once her profession is revealed, convincing others this union is real is going to be a lot harder."

Soto nodded, agreeing, " A demon marrying a demon slayer is odder than a demon marrying a human because they actually like each other."

Lamel tapped a finger to his aged chin, " How about this, one magazine spread, a public reception party and one interview. That should at least be a good start, what do you say Kagome?"

There was a sudden crash from the end of the receiver, " Shit Biscuit, you okay?"

There was a groan, " I think I found the cave entrance."

There were more shouting and noise in the background, " Blu behind you!"

A heavy oof sounded as Kagome was knocked over, followed by a loud panther like shrieking. There was some muffled noises as a struggle was heard, Sesshomaru leaned forward, worry etching across his forehead in one quick moment that was noticed by his father. " Kagome? Kagome are you alright?"

An annoyed scream came through the receiver, " Get the fuck off me you rat faced bitch!" with another crash the sounds of bullets were heard, followed by a quick breath, " I'm good, tell Lamel it sounds like a plan. I gotta go, I gotta handle these damn Harpies. Ses, take me off speaker."

He reached over, picking up the receiver and pressed it to his ear. Lamel watched the demon lord, " Tell her to come to your office after her mission to set up a schedule."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Once you're finished meet me here."

Listening to her response, amber eyes suddenly glanced around the room, then back to his desk, " How do you know that?"

There was a laughter before the line disconnected, he just shook his head and hung up. Lord Suki raised a brow, " How did she know what?"

Sesshomaru glanced around the room again, deciding to keep what she said private, " It's not important, she did say she will be here as soon as she can."

Lord Hyde raised a brow, suspicious of the woman his cousin is marry to and his odd behavior towards her. " Perhaps it is best we stay in the west until the reception party."

Lord Lemin nodded, agreeing only because he didn't want to spend the money to travel back and forth, " It would be a waste of time to leave today just to be back at the end of the week."

Tashio frowned glancing to the black inu for a moment, it was no secret the white and black inu's didn't get along. Hyde was one of the sneakier ones, someone that was always scheming; you have to watch out for this one. He stood, " How about I escort you all back to the palace of the west to settle in and get some brunch."

Lord Suki nodded, " I could definitely use something to eat."

Tanaka rolled her sharp eyes, " I prefer not to dine with demons if not necessary thank you."

Lord Lemin frowned, " Good, because the offer wasn't extended to you."

Lamel sighed softly, peace was in place between the species but the hatred was still strong, " The other priests and I will stay at the 5 seasons." he turned to the 3 standing demon lords and bowed from his waist, " Despite the situation that brought us together it is always an honor and pleasure seeing you all once more."

Tashio smiled at the show of respect, he remembered when he was on the council, Lamel, even when he was young, was always smart and respectful. Always playing mediator and finding the best solutions, he was a good and honorable man. " Lamel you are always welcomed in the West."

The old man smiled with a nod of thanks, letting Atomi assist him out of the door. Lord Suki watched, Soko and Tanaka follow with frowns on their faces and dislike in their auras. He crossed his arms, " Why can't they all be like Lamel and Atomi."

Lord Lemin agreed, " A little respect can go a long way."

Tashio just sighed, " Humans will be humans." He then shook his head, turning to his old friends, " So how about we go get some drinks."

Suki and Lemin glanced to each other, the three of them use to hang out with each other all the times as kids while their fathers ruled the domains of Japan. They grew up together with Hyde's father and where the closest of friends. Lemin smirked, " Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on."

Tashio laughed, knowing exactly what that meant, he was not the only one that noticed the odd connection between Sesshomaru and his human fiance. Tashio turned, " Hyde are you coming?"

The black inu shook his head, " I think I would prefer staying here and waiting with Sesshomaru if you don't mind."

The great dog general frowned, the pup was definitely up to something, amber eyes glanced to his son for a moment " Is that okay with you son?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, not like he can say hell no in front of the other lords, " It is fine father."

Tashio frowned before nodding, " Okay, we will see you at the palace then." Suki and Lemin nodded their good byes before following Tashio out of the door.

Hyde turned as the door was shut and plopped down in a recliner, " So cousin, tell me more about this mystery woman you married."

Sesshomaru looked to the paperwork on his desk and began scanning through the first packet, not giving his cousin a second thought, " There is nothing to tell, it has been arranged like all the other council marriages."

Amber eyes that ran through the inu clan glanced to his cousin, " Your subtlety hints that there is something else going on."

Sesshomaru glanced up to his smirking cousin, he was tempted to roll his eyes, not in the mood for the mind games the black inu wanted to play, " This is nothing but an arrangement, like all the others the council has set up before."

Hyde stood, walking over to the shelf that held an expensive bottle of bourbon and crystal glasses. " Your reaction to her being attacked says otherwise. You seemed genuinely worried." Hyde said, pouring shots into two glasses.

Sesshomaru frowned, mentally sighing, slipping the paperwork into a draw, he wasn't getting any work done with his cousin here. Watching as the black inu set the cups on a tray with the bottle before bringing everything over. He sat down in the recliner across from him and handed him a cup, Sesshomaru could see he was still waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru took the glass but did not drink, his reaction to her being attacked was a surprise to him too, " If she would have been killed I will still be the next to be married. It would be more of a headache."

Hyde smirked, taking a sip of his drink, " The way she talks is odd, she doesn't seem to fear you."

Sesshomaru picked up his glass and swirled it around, staring into the glass, " She is an RDSVU agent, the things she seen, I doubt much scares her."

" So you do like her."

Sesshomaru glanced up, " I did not say that."

Hyde leaned back into his seat, " You didn't have to, I can see it. What about this human got you so excited?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " I am not excited about anything." he declared.

Hyde just smirked, lifting his glass, " When she answered the phone your heartbeat increased. I heard it as I am sure every other demon in the room."

Amber eyes narrowed, damn it, he was hoping he was the only one that would have caught that. Kagome's voice was just so sultry and sexy, especially the way she answers the phone, he couldn't help his reaction. With a soft sigh, he leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his drink, he had to play this off, " Perhaps it did for a moment, hearing her voice reminded me of the activities we engaged in the night before."

Hyde blinked, " So you've already had her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " She is very talented."

Hyde grinned, " Better than a demon?"

Sesshomaru took another sip of his drink, " At least top three, she has a high endurance for a human."

Hyde laughed, pouring himself another shot, " Is she not a priestess, her powers don't bother you?"

Sesshomaru just sipped at his drink, feeding into the lie, " No, her powers differ from ordinary priestesses."

Hyde frowned, " That's odd, Atomi is strong in his powers, you would think his daughter would have received the same gifts."

Sesshomaru set his glass down, pouring himself another drink, " Inheritance works in different ways with humans."

The black inu nodded, agreeing, " True." He rubbed his chin in thought, " Still, the last human I laid with, she was not very compatible. Humans don't seem to take demons very well. You are saying this somewhat of a priestess was able to handle an Inu accordingly?"

Sesshomaru nodded, just going with the lie, " It must be her job, she is well trained in taking pain."

Hyde laughed, " I'm starting to like this girl myself."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his cup to hide his frown, " I'm sure you would." Great, he sold the lie too damn well. This was his own fault, lying like that to cover up his own embarrassment. Now all he had to do was keep Hyde away from Kagome when she finally got here.

* * *

Kagome disconnected her line, Ayame smirked, " Done making love on the phone?"

Kagome glared are her, " Shut up." she mumbled, raising her weapon and creeping forward. Senses were on high alert, they were sent on a search and destroy mission to find a Harpie's nesting ground in the Malaysian mountains. The bat like creatures were dangerous, carnivorous and carried some of the worst viruses. Izanami did not want them on her lands because they can destroy an ecosystem in a matter of months. Kagome stepped into the down sloped cave entrance with her team members on each side of her.

All eyes were glancing, watching out for any movement what so ever. Reaching the end of the entrance, Kagome peered around the corner, knowing the cave had to have one large main room much like bats tended to be found in. Blue eyes blinked and she pulled back, pressing against the wall. Hampton saw the look on her face, " What?" he whispered.

Kagome glanced at him, then tilted her to the corner she just peeked over. Hampton frowned, taking his team member's position as she moved over so he can see and peered around the corner. He immediately pulled back, the nest was filled with harpies, like a nest of bats.

He turned to her, " What now?"

Kagome looked at him, " I saw a smaller opening in the back, that's probably where the queen will be. We get to the queen, bomb the nest and get the hell outta here."

The team nodded, Kagome frowned, mentally preparing for the mayhem that's about to happen, " Cover me."

They nodded, reloading mags then raising their weapons. Kagome took a breath, swinging her machine gun forward, nodding once more and dashed around the corner. Everyone immediately followed, bullets ringing through the cave as Harpies went on the offense.

Kagome never seen so many harpies, they looked like bats packed into a jar, it made her stomach turn. She fired her gun, trying to move forward in the mass of wings and claws and teeth. She heard a screech from her left, she ducked and turned firing her weapon. The harpies face disintegrated with the bullets.

Hampton was crouching behind a large boulder. Ayame was ducking behind a natural support beam firing her weapons. Kagome dived behind a dead Harpie avoiding sharp teeth before jumping up and firing at the creatures that were attacking her.

Green eyes glanced over seeing Kagome inching her way forward, alone, " We gotta move!" Ayame yelled to Hampton.

Getting closer to the Harpies, made reloading the heavy machine guns they were using harder, so they switched methods. Hampton resorted to a poison dagger Gruff gave them all and his desert eagle.

They were surrounded now, but moving, protecting Kagome's back. Ayame dodged another attack, striking the harpie in the stomach with the same dagger Hampton had, then slapping it with her gun. " How far!" she yelled out.

Hampton glanced to his female partner seeing she was almost there, fighting her way to the small entrance, then kicked a harpie to the floor then swung his machine gun around and sprayed off its face, " Another meter."

Kagome shot off her last bullet and dropped the weapon she was just firing as a harpie swiped at her. An anger suddenly swept through her, " Get off my gun!" she yelled, pulling out twin foot long poisoned daggers, charging at the demons that made her drop her most prized possession.

The other two team members had a moment to watch the their leader snap and leap forward. In several impressive moves all four harpies were beheaded. She turned, feeling eyes on her back, " What."

Ayame shook her head at her best friend, " Really."

Kagome just bent, picking up her gun, it was a present Gruff gave her personally. A chrome, ivory handle, Marvorku 9mm, her name entwined with a black dagger on the side. A gun she always kept with her. " It was a gift." she mumbled.

Hampton stabbed another demon in the side, then kicked it off his blade. He glanced over to the two females, " Let's go!" Making a dash for the small entrance.

The girls ran forward, diving through the entrance as Hampton cleared them a path with his machine gun. Kagome touched the wall, her hand pulsed, causing a barrier to erect in front of the entrance. Everyone was still on high alert, the silence that met them stifling in the empty room. Taking a breath, Kagome reloaded her weapon, making everyone do the same thing. She ignore the clawing to the barrier as the harpies tried to get in and crept forward. The smaller cave was empty but seemed to have another window like opening in the back.

With a frown Kagome lowered her weapon, she was expecting to find the female back here. The queen harpie that was making all these damn babies but she guessed she was wrong. " T set the bomb."

Ayame nodded, pulling the book bag off her back, " On it."

" Biscuit watch my six."

He nodded, raising his gun and turning towards the barrier door, eyeing the harpies, making sure none got through. Kagome moved over to the back of the cave, curious about the small window like opening.

" Charge is set, initiating countdown." she heard Ayame say but she ignored her for an extra moment as she reached the window and stepped on her tippy toes to take a peak.

What she saw, she knew was going to disturb her for the rest of her life. She found the queen was her first thought. Hampton felt the sudden panic in the room and glanced over to the leader of the trio. He raised a brow seeing her slowly backing away from the small opening, " What's wrong?"

She immediately glanced to him, putting a finger to her lips, " Shhhhhh."

Ayame frowned, looking up from what she was doing, " What is it?"

" Shut up." Kagome hissed through her teeth.

Ayame and Hampton glanced to each other at the odd behavior of their leader. There was a sudden loud beep followed by a computerized voice, " Countdown initiated, denotation in T minus 90 seconds."

The walls of the cave suddenly started shake, Kagome glanced to the small window with wide eyes before turning back to her team. " Run!"

They stumbled as they tried to stay on their feet, Kagome waved her hand, dropping the barrier that blocked their exit. A ghoulish wail sounded through the nest, shaking the earth around them.

" What the fuck was that!" Ayame screamed, firing her weapon at approaching harpies.

Boulders fell around them as they ran for the entrance of the cave, the loud scratching of claws echoed as they scrapped the floor. Shrieking grew louder and louder, something was chasing them, something big. Kagome started throwing the grenades she had behind her in hopes of slowing the queen down, making the other two do the same. But from the sound of it, it didn't seem like it was working.

They ran for all they were worth, hearing the thumping of heavy footsteps getting closer. Hampton wanted to look back, he wanted to see what was chasing him but he wasn't stupid. Looking back is how you got yourself killed, he seen too many scary movies to even dare take a glimpse behind him. When you look, you fall and when you fall, you die, so he kept his eyes forward, pumped his arms and widened his strides.

It was getting closer, Kagome could hear it, its breathing was heavy, she could tell it was running on its legs and wings by the pattern thumping of its feet. It had to be huge, she thought, trying to make her legs go faster. She didn't want to be caught by this thing. She could see the entrance to the cave coming up, they had about 30 seconds left before this place was going to blow. They were going to make it.

The same thought was running through Hampton's head, they were going to make it. So he glanced behind him, he had to, he had to see what they were up against. What he saw made his tangy orange eyes go wide, he wanted to scream but it was caught in his throat. He stumbled forward, the claw of a downed harpie caught his foot. He went down hard, hitting the ground in an awkward position. He kicked at the harpie that was trying to crawl up his leg, " Get off me!"

He tried to stand but another harpie tackled him from the side, trying to chew his face off. He struggled to keep the demon from biting him. He could hear the queen coming closer, any moment now it would be on top of him, crushing him. The harpie on top of him was a big one, too heavy to buck off, it had him efficiency pinned. Kagome and Ayame probably cleared the exit by now not even realizing he wasn't behind them.

This was it, he thought, this was his end. The harpie was pressing its advantage, pushing closer and closer to his face. His arms were starting to give out, thick saliva almost able to touch his cheek. He couldn't hold it off much longer, he shut his eyes tight, struggling to keep the demon at bay, he was about to be eaten alive. This really sucked he thought.

A sudden weight was lifted off him, he blinked, looking up, Ayame had the harpie that was on top of him in a headlock. He sat up at the purify in the air, Kagome had her bow out, charged with white flames, slashing through all the harpies that surrounded him. With a difficult twist of her arm, Ayame snapped the neck of the demon she pulled off her partner, breathing heavy, " You okay?"

Hampton just blinked, shock overcoming his wariness, " You came back?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, helping him to his feet, " Duh stupid."

A shriek caught they're attention, the queen was a meter from them, raising a ginormous claw to strike them down. But then the charge went off, explosions rocking the cave with its power, Kagome suddenly turned from the harpie she was fighting, dashing to her team and throwing herself at her bundle of family.

The explosions didn't let up, it completely disintegrating the cave and everything in it, the barrier Kagome wrapped everyone in saved them from the blunt of the attack but she took most of the backlash. The ball of white holding the 3 co workers went flying out of the cave entrance and through the air like shooting star until they crashed into the forest below.

They left a skid mark of falling trees and upturned dirt as they landed on top of each other in a mess of legs and arms. Groans erupted around them as they finally came to a stop, Kagome blinked open her eyes, she was on top of Hampton with her head on his stomach and Ayame on her back with her legs over her shoulders.

She glanced up to the only male in the group, " You had to look back didn't you."

Hampton laughed, bones aching with every breath, " I love you guys."

Ayame groaned, rolling off of Kagome, " I need a shower."

Kagome grinned, rolling off of Hampton, " I got a date."

Hampton shook his head, laughing again, " I almost died."

The two girls looked to the tiger between them and grinned, " Movies on you."

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another one!

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop his headache. Its been 3 hours and his cousin was getting on his last nerves. His constant questions about Kagome were endless, he continued to say he didn't know her that long to answer him but he still wouldn't stop. Since said inu was grabbing something to eat from the cafe, this was the first break he was getting from him and he could tell already it was going to be too short. What he would do for a distraction right about now.

" Sup boy."

Amber eyes blinked, slightly startled, and turned. Kagome was in her field gear, leaning against his book shelf. He blinked again, " Kagome? How did you get in here?" and how come I didn't sense you, he wondered.

Her head tilted to his balcony doors, as she pulled the straps to her bullet proof vest off, letting it drop to the floor, " It was unlocked." taking off her bow she set it down before she moved closer, " So, what's up with you?"

He watched her come closer, her walk was delicious, her hips tilting just a little lower because of the weight of her guns. She looked like an exotic cos play character. She walked around his desk, in need of a distraction just as much as he was. Today's job was tough and she needed a moment to relax, so without hesitation, she straddled his chair and leaned in, kissing soft lips.

Sesshomaru was quick to respond and met her in a fierce, concurring kiss. Kagome felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her. She moaned, her lips parting more, her own small tongue doing it's own tasting. It was everything she knew it would be. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart leaping to her throat, heat surging through her blood. Her arms went up and around the demon's neck, losing herself to the feeling. She taste so sweet, so cool and refreshing, it was addicting. Her bold actions were a turn on, he loved a woman that knew what she wanted. His arms went around her, his strong hands sliding up her back. She suddenly hissed in pain, jerking away from him.

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to focus his brain, seeing her step away from him, " What's wrong?"

She shook her head, " It's nothing."

He stood, seeing the slight twitch of her eye, as if she was covering up pain, " You're hurt."

She smiled, waving it off, " Nah, its nothing Sesshomaru, really."

" Show me."

Again she shook her head, " Seriously Ses, its no big..."

He cut her off with a stern tone, " Kagome."

She frowned, there he goes again, those amber eyes demanding obedience. She sighed, there really wasn't a point in fighting it, he was going to get what he wanted eventually. With a roll of her eyes, she turned away from him and lifted her shirt.

Sesshomaru blinked, there was a large black and blue bruise covering almost the entirety of her back. He stepped forward, staring, surprised she was even able to stand, " How did this happen?"

Kagome just shrugged, pulling her shirt back down, turning towards him, " Was blown out of a mountain during that Harpies incident today. No big deal, it will be healed in like a day."

" What would be healed in a day?"

The couple turned, Kagome turned and raised a brow at the handsome black inu that just walked into Sesshomaru's office. He looked familiar but she couldn't place his face, " Do I know you?"

Hyde set down the salad he bought from the cafe and stepped forward and held out his hand to shake, " Lord Hyde of the East. You must be Kagome."

Blue eyes blinked, Lord of the East? She blinked again recognition hitting her, " Oh, your Hill's son." she stepped closer and grabbed the strong hand, " Nice to meet you."

Hyde shook the hand, surprised at the strength behind it, she was physically strong but he was getting the oddest feeling. Her white aura was so pulled in he felt he was being deceived, if she wasn't powerful why was she hiding her aura. He pulled his hand away, " You know my father?"

Kagome grinned, " We've met during a job I was working. Nice guy." she turned to Sesshomaru not seeing the odd look Hyde gave her, " So what did you need me down here for?"

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair as Hyde took a seat in the recliner across from him, " To set up a schedule for these photos and appearances."

Kagome frowned, leaning a hip on Sesshomaru's desk, " I really don't like pictures."

The frown passed to Sesshomaru as he leaned over and picked up his receiver, " Neither do I." he mumbled, calling the 5 Seasons.

Kagome just sighed and stood, walking over the couch in the office. Amber eyes followed her as Sesshomaru spoke on the phone. " So Kagome, you are a miko correct?"

She stared at him for a moment, his voice reminded her of Dracula. She just shrugged, looking over the abstract painting hanging over the mantle, " Yeah, sure."

" Are you strong?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, " Are you scared?"

Hyde smirked at the comeback, " You are quite confident for a human, better yet a woman."

Kagome raised a brow, turning to the lord, " I'm a feminist."

The comment made Hyde stand, walking closer to her, " And what do you mean by that?"

Kagome put a hand on her hip, his aura was a sort of blue and purple color, it was dark and manipulative just like his attitude. She wasn't getting a good vibe from this guy, something tickled the back of her neck, telling her to be wary of the man in front of her. " It means I'm not afraid of any man."

He stepped closer, invading personal space, " Don't you think you should be in the presence of a demon."

She stood her ground, " No demon alive can handle me."

He grinned, she thought of a shark, " I would like to find out."

Kagome frowned, what the fuck is up with this guy, she opened her mouth to tell him to back the fuck up but Sesshomaru beat her to the punch.

" Hyde, enough." the lord of the west stated while standing, " Kagome and I are to meet Lamel at there suite, I will have you dropped off to the palace."

Hyde continued to just grin, as he backed away, eyes on the beauty before him, " No need cousin, I know my way around the West."

The black inu walked over to the balcony doors, " Until we meet again little miko." he smiled, with a wink before leaping over the railing and disappearing in a ball of purple.

Kagome raised a brow, glancing to Sesshomaru, " What the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " My cousin Hyde has always been an odd one." turning off his computer he grabbed his suitcase, " Come, we have a meeting to attend."

Kagome nodded and turned, walking over to her vest; she strapped it back on with casual expertise before hooking her bow to her back. Out of habit, she touched her holstered weapons at her waist before turning. She blinked at the staring eyes, " What?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, to have her standing here, dressed in full on combat mode was actually a turn on. She looked so deadly in her uniform, covered in weapons and was oozing confidence. It was attractive that she knew how to take care of herself. He blinked, realizing he was staring, " Perhaps you should change."

Kagome grinned, he was looking at her the way Gruff did when she was younger and getting dressed for a mission. He would say, she looked like Lara Croft from tomb raider and how he would kill any man that tried to flirt with his 15 year old daughter. " My place isn't far from here if you wanna stop there first."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yes, we should, let's go."

Kagome took the lead out the door, the walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. Stepping into the room Kagome looked around, everyone was busy. Typing at their computers, scribbling on paper, running errands, trying to things done to finish up paperwork for the day. As soon as Kagome stepped through the door, it seemed like ice froze everyone brains, silence was heard as everyone just stared, her deadly beauty shocking them still.

Yvonne approached the woman, a frown on her face, " Excuse me miss, you are not allowed back here, how did you get past the front desk?"

Kagome turned to the woman, her blue eyes slowly rolling over her form. It made Eyvonne stop in her tracks, she blinked, surprise evident on her face. The look the woman was giving her sent chills up her spine, she had a lazy confidence about her and just oozed dominance.

A sly smirk eased across Kagome's lips, a smooth eyebrow went up, a daring look in her eyes, liking what she was looking at, " What's your name?"

Yvonne blinked at the sultry voice of the female, surprised at the warmth in her tummy, her mouth opened to respond but blue eyes glanced down to her breasts and she felt them start to tingle. She took a quick breath and stepped back, what the hell was that?!

Sesshomaru stepped out of his office, locking the door and turning towards them, " Yvonne, I am leaving for the day."

The admin blinked, realizing her boss was talking to her, but she couldn't take her eyes of the siren in front of her, " I don't know how she got back here." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, touching Kagome's shoulder, " Its fine, she's with me." taking Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the elevator. Blue eyes glanced back and winked, sending a trail of fire through the woman's blood. Sesshomaru watched as Yvonne gasped and fanned her face as they stepped in to the elevator.

Pressing the lobby button, Sesshomaru waited till the doors closed to look at Kagome, " What was that?"

The miko just smiled with a shrug, " Hey when you get out of jail liking females, you gotta learn a couple of tricks to get them to like you back." She glanced over, " Who was that anyways?"

Sesshomaru glanced up, seeing what floor they were passing, " That was Yvonne, my administrative assistant."

" You ever hit that?"

He shook his head, knowing what she was asking, " Our relationship is completely professional."

Kagome grinned, " She look like she taste like mango juice and starbursts."

Amber eyes glanced over to the smaller female, " Are you always so forward?"

Again she just shrugged, " Growing up the way I did; there was only one way for me to be."

Sesshomaru glanced to her once more, there was a hint of sadness in her tone but the doors slid open before he can question her on it. She stepped out first, he noticed she liked to take the lead, probably use to taking the lead. He followed her out to the garage and watched her look around, he raised a brow, a sudden thought coming to mind, " How did you get here?"

Kagome turned to him with a smirk, " Jumped out a jet."

His smirk was subtle, the woman was indeed a thrill junkie, " My car is this was." he said turning towards the reserved parking area.

Kagome followed him, taking off her bow to slid into Matilda, Sesshomaru watched her ease her back carefully onto the leather seat, " Are you alright?"

She just nodded, taking a slow breath, " I got a high tolerance for pain."

He nodded, starting the car and pulled out of the garage, " You are Miko, can you not just heal yourself?"

She glanced over, " Yeah but I need water to do it."

" Why?"

She shrugged, looking out the window as they got on the highway, " My powers are different from most mikos. It's too concentrated, water helps delude it enough to heal instead of kill."

He raised a brow, " Are you saying your powers affects humans as well as demons?"

She didn't turn to him, instead she pressed her forward against the window, " I'm saying I can make daggers that can cut and everyone bleeds."

Amber eyes glanced to her but she wasn't looking, that is probably why she kept her powers a secret. She was a threat to demons but a demon to humans. She didn't belong to either species, she was an outcast. And then her family abandoned her at such a young age to deal with prison for ten years. He couldn't imagine how tough it was for her growing up.

" Don't do that."

Sesshomaru glanced over, " Do what?"

Kagome just leaned back, " Trying to analyze me in your head, don't do that."

He raised a brow, " And how would you know what is going on in my head."

" I can read minds."

He glanced to her, " Really?"

She laughed, " No, but I can sense a set up from a mile away. I can sorta just tell what people are thinking or when something is about to happen."

" Because of your powers?"

She shook her head, " No, because of jail. At the age of 8 in max security, you gotta learn to pick up on shit like that real quick."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You never told me why you were arrested."

Kagome just leaned back in her seat, " I'm sure someone told you already."

" Is it true?"

She shrugged, " You can believe what you want, I already did my time."

A certain look crossed Sesshomaru's face, that was odd of her to say. She wasn't going to admit to stabbing Kikyou; was she perhaps innocent of the crime? If so, why do ten years in jail for something you didn't do. What really happened that night all those years ago?

Sesshomaru frowned, pulling into the garage of the miko's home, " I'm sure if you wanted your sister dead, she would be by now."

Her smirk was quick, she glanced to him, " Give me 10 minutes."

He nodded, watching as she got out the car, she suddenly paused, turning back to him, " What's the dress code?"

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised she asked the question, " We are going to meet the council, I suppose professional."

She nodded once before once again heading for the elevator door. Sesshomaru watched as the doors closed and she went up. It was an odd question to ask, perhaps she was not use to going places. Or maybe because she was an RDSVU agent and was use to wearing her field uniform all day. The short time he known her, he only seen her in civilian clothes twice and one of those times was at her office. She must be use to just working and going home, not going out unless it was for a reason.

He thought for a moment how dull that kind of life had to be. Yes she had an interesting and extreme job but to only go out to protect a treaty had to be mundane. She was brave though and seemed to be able to handle herself very well. She feared little and definitely isn't one to walk away from a fight. He saw how she squared off with Hyde, most women, even demonesses, would have backed away from the black Inu.

His name was enough for intimidating but Kagome didn't even bat an eye at his cousin. He supposed after being blown out of a mountain, little compared on her fear radar. Still he wondered how exactly she got into her profession, cops weren't known to hire ex convicts. So how did her name come up on a federal agency list of recruits. He didn't buy that healer story she fed him for a second, coincidences like that don't just happen. He believed in fate but he also believed you had a strong role in your fate, jobs like that don't just fall out of the sky. Someone was looking to recruit her or she was looking to be recruited, one way or the other, she wanted her chosen job. She must like the constant danger to want to continue this line of work or maybe she is looking for a way to get herself killed. Who knows, the girl was a mystery to him, he had so many questions and no answers.

A sudden beep catch his attention, the elevators were opening, he blinked and glanced down at his watch. Did he really just space out for ten minutes? He frowned seeing what time it was, more like 15 minutes. He glanced back up and his breath catch in his throat, she must have used magic, 15 minutes and Kagome completely transformed.

She was now dressed in elegant white business suit. All her business suits were white because that's the only color she liked them in. The white suit she wore fit her like a glove. The white pants rested low on her hips and fit her bottom snugly, flowing down her legs to swirl around her ankles. The electric blue button up clung to her torso accentuating her bust and waist, and the suit jacket smoothed over her shoulders nicely, deciding not to button it up.

Her long hair brushed and smoothed up into a high pony tail, her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. Her white suede pumps and silver clutch completed her look. She was elegant, professional in the way she held her self.

Sesshomaru watched her open the car door and slid in, setting a black bag in between her legs. He blinked again, she was only gone for 15 minutes, how the hell did she change so much in 15 minutes. " That was fast."

Kagome just smiled, knowing what he was thinking, " I perfected quick changing by the time I was 11. And I took an extra five to fix my back."

He cranked up the car, " So you're all healed."

She nodded as he turned onto the highway, " Its good enough for right now, just a little sore."

He simple nodded, switching lanes and speeding up, Kagome smirked, he must like going fast, " I bet you can run faster than this car at top speed."

His smirk was subtle though he didn't answer the rhetorical question, instead he just sped up. Kagome just giggled, opening the bag on the floor, Sesshomaru glanced over as she lifted her leg onto the dashboard.

Amber eyes watched as she strapped on an ankle holster that held a Ruger pistol. He raised a brow, " Do you really need a weapon?"

Kagome put her leg down, " No but I carry anyways."

He watched her pull another gun out the black bag, " For what?"

She scooched up, sliding the 9mm semi automatic into her pants, " Same reason men carry condoms. Rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

He took the next exit off the highway before glancing back over and seeing her slide a dagger up each sleeve into the holsters on her forearms. " And the knives?"

She grinned, fixing her jacket to fit comfortably over her weapons, " I like knives."

He shook his head, the girl was indeed an interesting creature, he turned down another street, " When you were doing recon at the bar, you're tattoo was hidden, can you do that with the mark on your neck."

Kagome blinked, then nodded, " Yeah sure, its just a concealment spell." she touched her neck and closed her eyes for a moment.

Sesshomaru felt her powers pulse for a moment before the mark disappeared from her skin. Blue eyes glanced over to him, " What is it anyways, the moon and star on my neck?"

Sesshomaru sighed ever so softly, a sound that didn't actually past his lips, " The mark is meant to show other demons that you are my intended mate."

" Isn't that what a marriage is?"

" For humans yes, for demons no. When a demon decides to mate, they become connected to one another in ways humans can not. They can share their powers, their strengths, their weakness and their life span."

Kagome made a thoughtful face, " Hm, interesting, I don't remember that being in the agreement when the treaty was signed."

" It's not."

Blue eyes glanced over, her voice a whisper, " Then why'd you mark me?"

He didn't look and she knew he wasn't going to by the hard set in his jaw. The feeling she got in her chest, she knew what it was, she felt it many times before. Rejection. She can tell by the way he stayed silent, he didn't mean to bite her, he didn't want to mate her. She was being rejected. Yet again.

With a roll of her shoulders, she slammed a door on the constant pain she felt in her heart. It was nothing knew to her, it was story of her life. " It's cool, I get it." she mumbled, " Accidents happens when you get caught up in the moment."

He glanced over, he felt the change in the air, the tension in her voice, " Kagome..."

She cut him off, with a stern shake of her head, " I said its cool. Drop it." she mumbled, sliding a small .22 semi automatic pistol into her clutch before stuffing the empty bag under the seat.

He frowned, turning down another street, seeing the hotel coming into view, " Have you ever met the council before?"

" I try to stay out of politics."

Sesshomaru silently agreed, " Though there is a peace treaty, the Council don't get along well. The demons and holy are constantly bickering and manipulating each other to make each other the bad guy." He pulled up to the hotel, " The demon lords are not going to like you and the holy are not going to protect you, that is how it has been for every arranged marriage."

Kagome frowned with a sigh, " Story of my life."

Sesshomaru glanced into the rear view mirror seeing the valet boy coming around the car, " Stay close to me and follow my lead."

Kagome glanced over, " And I'm supposed to trust you?"

The question made him look at her, " Do you not?"

She frowned but stayed silent as her door was opened, with a silent breath, Kagome put on a neural face. She slid out the car and waited for Sesshomaru to come around to her side. Everyone is your enemy, even him, she thought in her head as he offered his arm. She took it but kept her eyes straight. Giving herself a pep talk in her head.

You mistook the spark, he doesn't like you, he just wants to fuck. Her eyes hardened as they walked through the lobby of the exclusive hotel. She could hear the people around them whispering but she ignored it. She was too busy building a wall, she already put too much emotion into this marriage than needed. That was all going to end. Now.

She thought the lord of the west was someone she could like since they both were stuck in the same situation. She thought they had a connection, she thought there was a heat between them. That maybe this was fate giving her a life partner, a soul mate. But she was wrong, he didn't even fucking like her. He marked her because of her powers. She knew it had an effect on people, she knew once people felt it, they wanted it for themselves. Why did she think any different of the lord of the west.

Was it because his aura effected her in the same or was he seducing her on purpose. What ever his reasons was, she was done playing his little game. She learned the hard way about letting someone in, letting someone get close, that will never happen again. Everyone is your enemy, she repeated in her head, even him.

Sesshomaru glanced over to the woman on his arm, she has been walking in a daze since they got out of the car, stepping off the elevator, he turned down a hall, " Are you well?"

She didn't look at him, " I'm all good." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru frowned, stopping outside of the villa the Council was staying in, he looked to her again. There was definitely something off about Kagome, there was a sudden wall around her, a hardness to her eyes, a distant tone in her voice. " Kagome..."

She ignored him, reaching up and knocking on the door, " We need to get this over with, I have things to do."

He frowned at her tone but didn't have time to question it as the door was opened. They were greeted to the living room of the large villa. The entire council was here, and most of them were yelling at each other.

Tanaka sat on one end of a couch, the old priestess now dressed in a black suit, " This marriage should be annulled. This is too risky."

Soto sat beside her in agreement, " An RDSVU agent married to a demon lord is completely outrageous. Someone of her stature needs a good human man to marry."

Lemin made a face, " Are you saying a demon lord is not good enough for a human cop?"

Tanaka rolled her dark brown eyes, " She was trained to kill demons, she should not be married to one."

Atomi shook his head, " Now that is not true, as an RDSVU agent she is to protect both species from falling into chaos."

Lamel agreed, " Yes, the government created the RDSVU to protect the treaty, she is a peace keeper."

Soto shook his head, " Atomi what about your other daughter, Kikyou would be much more suitable for this arrangement. Kagome skills can be of use to us at a later date."

Tashio raised a brow, " Are you seriously planning a human uprising right in front of us."

Atomi shook his head, " Kikyou is not our first born and the law clear."

Tanaka crossed his arms, " Technically Kikyou is your only born."

Atomi opened his mouth, then shut it, talking about Kagome's birth in front of the demon members of the council was not a wise idea. A throat cleared, the young beaver servant that answered the door lead Sesshomaru and Kagome into the room.

Tashio stood, " Sesshomaru, Kagome, you're here." he walked over and kissed the miko's cheek, " You look lovely my daughter."

She smiled, " It is always a pleasure to be in your presence Tashio san."

He just smiled, " Please, call my father."

She grinned, bowing her head, " Of course." letting go of Sesshomaru's arm, she took the lead and sat down on in a recliner, " So, why am I here?"

Lamel smiled, " How is the marriage fairing?"

Sesshomaru took a seat beside his father on a love seat, he noticed how Kagome wouldn't look at him. " Well."

Kagome agreed, pouring herself a cup of water that was set on the coffee table, " Yes, all is fine."

Soto watched the girl, she was younger than he expected, he never met her before only heard about her in rumors around the grapevine. There was tales of her power and rumors of what she could actually do. " Have you changed your last name yet?"

Kagome sipped at her water, " I will get to it eventually."

Tanaka frowned, she had the opportunity to train Kagome once but the young girl choice the mentor Kaede over her. The grudge still holds between them, " See that you do, this marriage is to be taken seriously. Have you moved into the demon's home yet?"

Sesshomaru frowned at not being called by name properly, " We are working out the arrangements."

Kagome just nodded, drinking more of her water, " I have a lot of stuff to sort through, what I'm deciding to bring and throw away."

Suki raised a brow at the nonchalance of the woman and the vagueness of the demon lord. Something was going on between the two, " Well, has the marriage been consummated yet?"

Kagome didn't glance to Sesshomaru, she knew they were looking for a sign of deception. Instead she put her glass down and waited for Sesshomaru to answer the question for them. Amber eyes saw her hand pull her clutch a little closer. The demon lord knew she was waiting for him to take the lead and she would follow his plan, even if that meant fighting their way out of this room. Oddly enough that attracted him more to her, she was strong but knew when to let another take charge.

He turned to the others, " Yes, it has."

Lemin took sniff of the air, " She doesn't smell like you had her."

Kagome smiled, picking up her cup again, " I keep my aura close to my chest, but trust me." she winked an eye, " We had fun."

Lamel smiled, " Well, then, down to business, my grandson has agreed to arrange a reception party in your owner. Then one photo shoot in wedding clothes in select magazines and one radio interview. That should settle the stir of uprising in humans and demons."

Kagome nodded and stood, " Sounds good, is that it? because I have to get back to work."

Atomi frowned at the rudeness of his daughter, " Kagome..." she cut him off with a threatening glare. He immediately shut his mouth and looked the other way.

Tanaka rolled her eyes, not so easily intimidated, " This reception will take place Friday, you need to have all your affairs handled by then. Name changes, moving into the home, all of it. The press will be at this party and they need to see a believable married couple."

Kagome crossed her arms, " Fine. Is that all?"

Hyde smirked with a raised a brow, " I have a final question. If this marriage was to crumble and war once again broke out, which side would you fight on."

Kagome turned to him without pause, " The side that pays more."

Tashio snickered, then outright laughed, " Kagome you crack me up."

She just smiled, then looked to the demon lord that she came with, " Husband."

Sesshomaru saw her head gesture towards the door, a clear sign she was ready to leave. He stood, not wanting to stay here any longer as well but more so he wanted to leave to stop the council from asking too many questions. " I have much work to do, if this is it I will take my leave."

Lamel nodded, " I will send you the schedule once I have it."

Tashio grinned, " Stay out the papers until the party too."

The couple nodded, Sesshomaru once again offered Kagome his arm, she took it without a word and headed towards the door. The council watched them leave, Suki raise a brow, " They don't seem familiar with each other." he glanced to the other demons, " If you know what I mean."

Lemin nodded, " You can't really tell if they consummated the marriage or not with the way her aura is pulled in."

Tashio agreed, " Its not like Sesshomaru to actually act like he likes someone though so it could be true."

Tanaka cleared her throat, " Can you demons have this conversation somewhere else please. This meeting is concluded."

Hyde looked over, " You do know I can slice your throat before your next blink right?"

Tashio stood to defuse the tension in the room, " Lets go get some drinks fellas, the holy can stay in their room."

The other demon lords stood, agreeing, Suki shook his head as they headed for the door, " Priests make me itch anyways." He mumbled.

As soon as they stepped out of the suite Kagome snatched her arm away from Sesshomaru. Amber eyes glanced over, her sudden attitude change warranting attention, " You're upset."

Kagome stabbed at the elevator button with a finger, " What gave it away." she mumbled.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as they waited, " This is about the mark isn't it."

She turned to him, dark blue eyes hard as steel, " I don't want to mate you either, so we're all good. We're just two forcibly married people that will live together until I die or you have a brutal fucking accident." the elevator doors opened, she turned away from him, " I don't like you and you don't like me. The mark was a mistake."

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and he just watched her continuously jab the lobby button as if pressing it enough will make the elevator move faster. " Kagome..."

She cut him off again, " Drop it. I'll move into your house tomorrow but I'm keeping my place, and I'll be staying there most days of the week for work. I'll get a new license on Wednesday, but I'll need a copy of the marriage certificate."

He nodded, seeing she only wanted to discuss business, " I can get one for you."

She gave a stiff nod, avoiding eye contact, Sesshomaru frowned, not appreciating the cold shoulder and attitude. He was tempted to roll his eyes as he simply turned away, dismissing her entirely, completely over the female at this point, " Whatever."

Kagome blinked, turning to him at the sound of his voice, clearly understanding she was just shut down. Her anger rose at his dismissive tone, her eyes narrowing as she turned to him. Her watch is what made him catch the movement, the light shining off the Rolex shifted.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the fist that swung at him, pinning it above her head, pressing her against the wall. Her free hand quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then pushed him back but that wasn't far in the tight space they were in.

He was on her in a second, the fist to the side of her head barely missing as she dodged left. Not able to do anything about the cheap shot to her ribs. She swung her knee out, knocking him back as he tried to advance. But he was up faster than she could recover, shoving her into the wall of the elevator.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbed at the hands that held her shoulders, slamming her hard against the wall. His hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place. " You need to calm down."

Kagome frowned, trying to breathe, " Fuck you." she hissed, her hands pushing up, her forearms smacking his away. With a sudden headbutt, she watched him stumble back before the doors to the elevator opened. There was stares as the two stepped out the elevator, Kagome's headbutt opened a cut on the cheek of the demon lord that was slowly bleeding and the miko had a bruise forming by her eyebrow where he hit her on the side of the head.

Kagome fixed her disheveled jacket as they made their way towards the exit. She jerked her hand away as Sesshomaru tried to grab her arm. Only making him growl at her and grab it anyways, pulling her out the door. Kagome tried to pull away from him again when they were outside but his hold held strong. " Let go of me."

Amber eyes narrowed, seeing people that was walking into the building watching them, " Stop making a scene."

She snatched her arm back, " Fuck you."

A small voice cleared its throat, " My lord?"

The arguing couple turned, seeing the young valet holding out a pair of keys. Sesshomaru frowned, seeing his car was in front of them. He grabbed his keys from the young human, " Get in."

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning away from the demon lord, " I'll find my own way."

Her disobedience really starting to piss him off, he reached forward, grabbing her shoulder, "I said get in the car girl."

She yanked away from him, anger in her own eyes, " And I said fuck off dog."

Amber eyes flashed red for a moment, he growled at her, ready to end the girl. She nonchalantly wrapped the chain of her clutch around her fingers for a better grip, her free hand palming the 9 mm she had stuffed in the back of her pants.

It made him pause and blink, eyes never leaving hers, she didn't take a stance but she was ready to fight. She wasn't going to submit, he realized, and this was not the time and place to force her to listen. He turned away, " Fine. Walk."

Kagome didn't watch as he got in his car and pulled off in a cloud of smoke. She simply turned away and pulled out her phone, it took her a second to pull up a number and press call. Someone answered on the 1st ring, " Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled softly, that's how her father always answered the phone, " Baba, can you orb me to the office?"

She didn't hear a response as she started to glow a soft purple, she felt the magic wrap around her, turning her body into matter as she was transported to her second home.

15 minutes later Kagome was in light blue terrycloth shorts and a white tank top, her hands wrapped in boxing tape, beating the hell out a punching bag, trying to vent out some of her anger. She was still so pissed off about what happened with the demon lord. But more so, she was angry with herself. It wasn't like her to get caught up in a man and the fact that she felt so strongly so suddenly for the great dog demon. It wasn't like her to be emotional, not after the life she lived. She was never a ' in her feelings' type of person, she never cared about the opposite sex and never cared about what others thought.

She had too much hell in her life to worry about others, she lived through nightmares of pain and suffering and still felt the stings to this day. She didn't have time to worry about some dog and why he didn't like her. She didn't want to be liked, not since she went to jail. She learned that the hard way, liked guys finished last, just like nice guys. She worked too damn hard in her life to be walking around acting like a love struck teenager.

What made her so damn pissed was that he dismissed her. That whatever sent her over the damn edge. It was so... final. Like it concluded all conversations about this topic in the future. Like he didn't care there was a problem and he wasn't interested in working on fixing it. His whatever clearly stated he was over the issue and it wasn't going to be discussed again. He just really seemed to not give a damn.

Her eyes narrowed, punching the bag harder, did she want him to give a damn and why did she want him to give a damn. He wants your powers not you. Its the same story line, over and over and over again. They never want you, its your body, your title or your powers they are always after. That is why you fuck with females, so you can be the dominant one. Because this is what men do. They lead you on, make you really consider doing something stupid for them and then they show they true colors. But why would he mark her? Why would he want her powers? He was already strong, he didn't need her gifts. What benefits would they have to him? Would he become immune to purity if they mated? Or would he be able to use her powers as a weapon of his own? Would he be about to purity demons? Did Izanami make this happen on purpose?

Getting even more frustrated at the questions she didn't have answers to she attacked the punching bag with more ferocity. Hampton stood by the bike machine in the gym, watching Kagome beat the poor bag into a pulp, he whistled, " She's pissed."

" She tell you what happened?"

Tangy eyes glanced over and shook his head at his boss, " Not a word, she just came down here and started letting go."

Gruff frowned, green eyes narrowing, something was definitely bothering his daughter, " She tell you where she was going after the Harpies mission today?"

Hampton frowned, thinking back to the moment he was sure he was going to die, " She said something about a date. You think the demon lord had something to do with her bitch fit."

" It woulda been in the news by now if he did." Gruff replied, walking over to his mini me, making Hampton smirk with a chuckle. The whole team knew Kagome had a problem with controlling her anger.

Gruff stood beside Kagome, " I'm taking you home."

Kagome shook her head, hitting the punching bag again, " Can't, got work to do."

Gruff nodded, watching. " The work will still be here in the morning."

Kagome hit the bag with a combo, " I can't go."

She hit the bag with a windmill kick, " I need to stay." Still hitting the bag, " Need to focus." Punching the bag, " Its the only way I don't get played." Spin kicking the bag, " Gotta stay sharp or assholes gonna take advantage." Combo punching the bag, " I can't let my guard down."

Gruff watched as her hands hit the bag faster as she growled, fangs showing, " I learned that lesson that fucking hard way. Why assholes is always fucking with me! I thought this was my time of fucking peace! I thought everything was fucking normal but I can't even get that shit! I had to get married for some bitch I don't even like! My so called husband is like all the rest of these assholes out here!" her anger rising as she beat on the punching bag.

" Everybody wants to fucking use me! I work my ass off for this fucking agency and that shit still ain't enough! Why is Izanami always fucking PICKING ON ME!" Her leg raising, catching the punching bag with a spin kick so fierce it exploded. Sand flying everywhere as she turned, breathing heavy, everyone silent at the sudden commotion.

Gruff simply touched her shoulder, " I'm taking you home." he whispered, steering her towards the door.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

And another one!

* * *

Sesshomaru went straight to work, needing the distraction. His face stayed impassive as he walked into his building in all his glory, his cheek a red patch of fresh skin where his wound just finished healing up.

He was so pissed off, he walked to his office without a word to anyone. There was death in his eyes so everyone quickly got the hint and stayed out of their boss's way. He paced the room for a moment, unable to sit down. His angry higher than it has been in a long time.

How dare that damn human bitch talk to him the way that she did? How dare she put her damn hands on him, like he wasn't the got damn Lord of these lands. Who the hell did she think she was to act out the way she did? All because of a stupid mark, she agreed it was an ' in the moment' mistake, why the hell was she so mad about it? Why was she taking it out on him when she was the one that said to drop it? He turned, hands touching his desk, to cause a scene the way she did, he shook his head, angrily sweeping everything onto the floor. He better not be in the damn papers in the morning or he would have her head.

Still angry he continued pacing, the fact that she was willing to fight him was bothering him the most. He growled at the thought, she pulled out her weapon so casually, not caring that she made the lord of the west angry, not caring they were in public.

She was so willing to disobey it was maddening! He picked up his chair and turned to the window ready to heave it. He suddenly paused, wait, he liked this chair. He set it back down and sat in it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, trying to calm down.

" Damn, what's the matter with you?"

Amber eyes blinked open, seeing Kouga step into his office, looking at the mess he made. Sesshomaru ignored him and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and touched his temples to stop the pulsing of the headache that was coming.

Kouga frowned, he knew the pose well with his friend, he was pissed and trying hard not to kill someone. The wolf walked over and shut the blinds to the bay window behind the demon lord. He then moved towards the stand of liquor that was always set up in the corner. Pouring two stiff drinks he opened the cabinet above him and grabbed an extra ingredient.

Sesshomaru heard a plop of something hitting his desk, amber eyes opened and saw the demon strength Tylenol bottle and a cup of bourbon. He immediately reached forward and opened the pill bottle, shaking 4 into his hand before tossing them in his mouth and drinking the half cup of liquor in one shot.

Kouga sat down, " Long day?"

Sesshomaru slapped his cup, a motion Kouga knew meant he wanted more, so he refilled the cup. He took this drink a little slower, shaking his head as he leaned back, " I'm going to kill this girl."

The wolf raised a brow, " Who, the cop?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the mere mention of the woman, " She doesn't listen."

Kouga leaned back in his seat, " Did you expect her to after meeting her?"

The question made Sesshomaru think, no not really, the girl showed a strong resilience to authority even though she was an authoritative figure, again he shook his head, " She fights me."

Kouga just made a face, " She's an RDSVU agent, she probably knows how to handle herself very well."

Sesshomaru silently agreed, he never met a female like her before, someone so willing to disobey, someone so willing to fight back. Females are suppose to be obedient and submissive, quiet and in the shadows. This girl, she was the complete opposite, she was loud and rude and annoying and talked too much. The girl gave him a headache and yet he can not deny he was extremely attracted to her. She had power that was beyond most higher demon's levels, he smirked for a quick moment, not to mention she had a left hook that could take someone's head off. He shook the thought away, he was suppose to be mad at her. Kouga watched as his friend stayed silent, leaning back in his seat, taking a slow, long sip of his drink.

The wolf grinned, tasting his own drink, knowing the demon lord was thinking over the idea of killing his new wife. " What happened?"

Amber eyes glanced up, " I marked her."

Kouga coughed on his drink, not able to breath for a moment, " You what?"

Sesshomaru frowned, throwing the rest of his drink back, " It was by accident." he suddenly stood, shaking his head, " I don't know why she's so upset about it." he snarled, starting to pace, " She's the one that said it was no big deal."

Kouga blinked, " Wait, she knew what the mark was?"

" No, she asked about it and I explained. She asked why I did it, and we both agreed it was by mistake."

He turned towards the wolf, shaking his head, hands waving in the air, trying to get someone to understand his side of the story, that none of this was his fault. " She comes to my house and makes me chase her, and then she fights me like she's alpha then her powers burst around me, driving me damn it crazy, I couldn't control it, what the fuck was I suppose to do. "

Kouga's mouth dropped open in a wide smile, Sesshomaru paced only when he was pissed. The dog demon cursed only when he was very pissed. And he only talked with his hands when he was extremely pissed. This girl had him doing all three, which was a first in the almost 1000 years they new each other, she was really getting under his skin.

Amber eyes narrowed at the look on his friend face, " You got 3 seconds to wipe that smile off your face."

Kouga covered his mouth with a snicker, knowing full well his friend would not hesitate to hit him. He shook his head, " Okay, Okay, so you marked her, and you both agreed it was a mistake and now she's mad."

With a frown, Sesshomaru nodded, moving to his desk to pour another drink. Kouga raised a brow, " Did you both really agree or did you tell her it was mistake and then she agreed?"

The cup paused to his lips at the question, he had to think about it for a moment. His eyebrows frowned as he thought back, " She asked me why I marked her, I didn't answer and then she was upset for the rest of our time together."

Kouga frowned, " Sounds like you hurt her feelings."

Sesshomaru blinked, sitting down, " No. She was the one to say it was no big deal, that it was a mistake."

Kouga nodded, " Yeah, after you basically rejected her. She was putting on a tough face."

He thought about it, he knew he felt a wall raise around the woman as she spoke to him in the car. He raised a brow, looking to his friend, " You are saying she caused a public altercation because she was upset though she said she wasn't upset."

" Public altercation?"

Sesshomaru just sighed, taking a sip of his drink, " She pulled a gun on me after we fought in the elevator."

Kouga snorted, " That's definitely going to be in the papers in the morning."

Sesshomaru frowned, sipping more of his drink, " Why would she be upset about the mark, she doesn't even know me, why would she want me to mate her?"

Kouga shrugged, " Maybe you should ask her."

The inu thought about it, then shook his head, he knew if he seen her he was going to kill her. But now he was curious about the girls intentions, what if she was working for the human rebellion against demons. Trying to get him to mate her for a more insidious cause. Maybe an interrogation was in order, it may be able to shine some light on why this girl was acting the way she was and who she was working for. Amber eyes glanced down to his watch, its just hitting noon, he needed to rest and gather more information on this girl before he confronted her.

Throwing the rest of his drink back, he stood, " I have to go, have someone clean this up."

Kouga just nodded as he friend headed for the door, " Will do." he snickered as it closed, " Have fun." he mumbled before outright laughing. He never seen a pair that was more perfect for each other than his best friend and this cop. It was all too hilarious to him.

Standing with his cup, he left his friend's office with a smile, " Hey EV."

The admin assistant walked over, " Hey Kouga, is he okay?" referring to her upset boss that just stormed out.

Kouga nodded, " He's fine, can you get someone to clean up his office and replace his booze, we drunk it all."

Yvonne smiled, knowing it was a calming technique the two older demons shared, " I'll get right on it."

* * *

A woman stood by the open shutters of a manor in the middle of nowhere, she wore the traditional white and crimson-violet pattern kimono of a dancer. Her yellow patterned style obi was slim and tied in the front instead of back. She wore a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on end each. Her short black hair was pulled up into a small ponytail with two feather hair ornaments pinned in it, her crimson eyes oh so bored.

" It is almost time, she is almost ready."

Crimson eyes rolled at the voice, opening and closing her paper fan out of sheer boredom, " Is who almost ready for what?"

A man slowly stood from his seated position, she watched a lean but built body come into view. She looked up farther, long black hair flowed around his shoulders. She continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. He was smiling. She hated that smile, so charming and yet so evil. " I would tell you my plans Kagura but you would interfere like you've done in the past."

Crimson eyes glanced away in shame, he was right, she had tried to stop his plans once before to win her freedom but she miscalculated and paid dearly for it. " Forgive me Naraku."

" No need to my pet, your mistake only goaded me forward to a larger goal. She showed me her true potential and now she is almost ripe for the taking."

A brow raised as the wind demoness turned back to her master, " It's still about that girl, that miko?"

Naraku simply smiled, turning his back to his slave, " She is no ordinary miko." he brushed hair over his shoulder as he gazed outside the window to the forest surrounding his borrowed home. " Kagura go into town and start up some mischief between the demon and human rebellions. Just enough to cause some tension and investigations."

Kagura slapped her fan closed, " For what, they're already fighting each other."

Naraku smiled, turning towards the wind demoness, arms folding behind his back as he leveled her with crimson eyes, " Question me again and I will absorb you."

Kagura straightened off the wall, nodding at the threat, " Yes Naraku." Walking down the hall.

He watched her go, he liked how she despised him but was forced to obey. It gave him thrills, the power of controlling others, not just manipulating them, he liked knowing they knew they didn't want to do it but did it anyways. He just like forcing people, scaring people. He shook off the thought, turning, walking in the opposite direction. He had to get ready, he's been waiting for this moment for 12 years, it was finally time to pick up where he left off. Kagura didn't understand why he was obsessed with this particular miko, but she didn't know they had a history. A hand reached up and touched his side, feeling the scar underneath the folds of silk. He smirked at the memory, him and his little miko had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Kagome was pacing her room as Souta laid on her bed, listening to her rant for the last 45 minutes. He had just got home from school and was quietly laughing at his older sister for bombarding him as soon as he walked in the house. He was laying on her bed, nodding to the blah blah blah coming out of his sister's mouth. He listened to her story for the first 5 minutes, came to the conclusion she was in the wrong and started drowning her out after that.

" And then the asshole had the audacity to just fucking leave me there! Can you believe that shit!"

" Mm Hm." a pillow suddenly plopped him on the head, " Your not even listening to me jerk face!"

Souta laughed, sitting up, " Kags, I love you. But you're being crazy right now."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms, " I am not."

He laughed again at how childish his sister can be, " You're mad at this demon because he marked you by accident. Do you want to mate this demon? Share your powers, live forever?"

She frowned, sitting on the bed, " I don't know." she mumbled.

He nodded, " Exactly, you don't know. So why you so mad, he probably don't know either. You said it happened in the moment. You two was sucking face and he bit you. It sounds like a legit accident, what got you so pissed about that."

Kagome crossed her legs, rolling her eyes, her brother was right. There was no reason to be mad, it was an accident. She was in her feelings because of the rejection she felt, like when her family rejected her when she was eight. He had looked at her the way her family looked at her when she was being hauled off to jail. Dismissively. Her family dismissed her out of their life and Sesshomaru dismissed her in the elevator. That's why she snapped. The demon lord didn't even know how close he hit home.

She sighed, okay, now that she thought about it, Souta was right, she was being childish, " Fine you win." she mumbled.

Souta grinned, " What was that, I couldn't hear you."

She smiled with a roll of her eyes, " Shut up."

Souta just laughed, then shook his head, " You need to apologize to your husband."

Kagome groaned, falling back on the bed, covering her face with her arms, " I don't want to!"

Souta grinned, moving over to her side and laying his head on her stomach. " You know you have to."

Kagome sighed deep, making Souta's head raise then lower, she could feel his aura ciphering from hers at the contact. She ignored the stinging, Souta was the only one to ever visit her in prison, the only one that wanted to hear her side of the story. The only one that believed her, trusted her, loved her. When her family had written her off, he was the only one that still cared about what happen to her. A hand reached down and threaded through his hair, she'll gladly take a little pain for this type of love.

" I love you Souta."

He simply nodded, her aura surrounded him in a warm blanket of heat that tingled his skin. His eyes lowered drunkenly as he let out a soft yawn, it was like her powers were dancing, trying to entice him with its heat, calming him into a warm lullaby of peace. It felt like home, " Love you too big sis." he mumbled, eyes shutting in sleep.

Kagome grinned, sitting up slightly to see her brother had indeed, fell asleep on her. Again. He use to do it all the time when he was a baby. She giggled softly, laying back down on the bed, not minding, he was too cute to wake up. A chirping went off on her waist, " Blu come in."

She grabbed the walkie talkie she had attached to her belt quickly to not disturb her brother, " I'm here." she whispered, " What's up?"

" Just got word Russell trying to bring in a shipment of demon suppressant guns and ammo."

Kagome shook her head, the technology humans have reached to eliminate demons would never cease to amaze her. " He's apart of the rebellion huh?"

" Yeah, Hampton and Ayame are going to hit the shipment, I need you to take him out before they do so he don't get word of what's happening. How fast can you get here?"

Kagome nodded, " 15, tops."

Putting down the walkie talkie, Kagome glanced down at her brother once more with a smile. She was definitely not about to wake him up, he was too damn cute, like a baby. Quietly she reached over, pulling at the covers until a pillow inched close enough for her to grab. Flicking her wrist, her hand glowed white, she coated the pillow with her powers before she again looked to her brother. Slightly sitting up, she gently raised his head and scooted from under, placing the pillow where her body once was.

She watched for a moment as Souta snuggled into her charged pillow, relishing in her powers. She smiled again, softly kissing his temple, " I'll be back later." she whispered.

He mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake, she shook her head, he was too damn cute, she thought before grabbing her keys and heading out the room. He was also right, she had to apologize to Sesshomaru. Later though, right now, she had to off an asshole trying to start a war.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his father's couch, listening to him read from the profile report he was able to get on his wife. Tashio shook his head with his leg crossed over his knee, going over the file in his hand, " She was arrested on her birthday at age 8. Trialed as an adult, she pleaded not guilty but was mute throughout the entire trail. Her sister went on the stand and said 'Kagome grabbed the knife that was in our birthday cake, stabbed me in the chest and started screaming for me to get out. After that I don't remember anything else.' She was sentenced to the max amount of years for her age and went to Black Gate."

The elder demon paused, glancing up, " It's odd they put such a young girl in max security don't you think?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " It does not say anything about her powers?"

Tashio looked back down to his report, " Well, my guy spoke to the girl's original mentor. The old woman said Kagome had one of the strongest auras she had ever felt but was not interested in using her powers as much as her sister was. She said Kagome would master tasks and lessons in a day, where it would take Kikyou weeks to accomplish. She said she sensed some jealous in the younger sister and that is when Kagome started slacking off and hiding her aura."

Tashio glanced up, " Do you think that's why Kagome stabbed her, Kikyou started a fight that night and Kagome got fed up?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " There has to be something else, something we don't know."

Tashio raised a brow, " What are you hoping to find son?"

Sesshomaru frowned, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, " I don't know, something that explains why she is the way she is."

Tashio grinned, " Oh, I can explain that." he reached over to his laptop case on the floor, " My guy went to the prison and spoke to some of the inmates about Kagome."

He laughed as he pulled out his phone, opening the recordings that was sent to him, " You're gonna love this." hitting play.

 _The sound static for a moment before a male's voice was heard, " Toka Lamati right, sentences to life without parole for murdering 17 human men in one night."_

 _A gruff voice snorted, " Yeah that's me, what of it, you a cop or something?"_

" _I'm looking for answers about a former cell mate of yours."_

 _There was a sharp laugh, " Look buddy, I been in here a loooooong time, I went through a lot of cell mates, you gotta be more specific."_

" _Kagome Hi..."_

 _A chair suddenly screeched back, as if someone jumped out their seat, " Is she here?!" a panicked voice yelled, " Is she here with you?!"_

" _No, calm down, she's not here, its just me, she's not anywhere near here! Calm down."_

 _There was a moment of silence, a deep breath was heard on the recording as the inmate gained her senses. The male spoke after a few more seconds, " What got you so scared of Ka..."_

 _He was cut off again by a deep hiss, " Don't say her name!"_

" _Why are you afraid of her. She was a child when she got here."_

 _Movement was heard, as if the inmate came closer to whisper, " That little girl is the devil. Nothing about her was a child. She was a mini satan when she got here."_

 _There was a pause, " Wait, it says she was in protective custody for the first year she was here, how was she a devil."_

" _No, they had her in solitary for our protection, not hers. The night she came, she attacked two guards and put her cell mate in a coma. The hounds had to take her down, she was screaming get out at the top of her lungs."_

 _The inmate took a shaky breath, " She let loose this... power. This... white fire. Turned everything in D cell block to ash. No one survived. Not even the humans."_

 _The man spoke up, " What happened next, after the solitary, why was she let out."_

" _I don't know. I heard this guy started coming to see her in solitary, helped her control her powers or suppress them or something. When she was let out, they put her in D block by herself. It was still empty since she killed everyone there. You could hear her tapping on the bars and singing some haunted ass song. She would talk to herself, like full on conversations. Then one night..."_

 _The man pushed her to go on, " One night what? What happened?"_

" _One night, I heard her arguing with herself, yelling at..., I don't know, her imaginary friend I guess. She was telling it to shut up, that she wouldn't do it, that she's not going anywhere. Next thing you know she was screaming at the top of lungs."_

" _What happened?" the man asked, engrossed in the story._

" _They thought she was going crazy again, that she was going to burn the whole jail down. Guards started racing to D block and I could here them start to throw up. The doors suddenly opened, we were told to evacuate to the court yard."_

" _But you didn't did you? You went to D block."_

" _Yeah, yeah I did, I had to see for myself."_

" _What did you see?"_

" _Blood. Lots and lots of blood. The guards around her cell were dead, hacked to pieces. And she was just standing there, covered in blood. Her hair was on fire, her hands too and her eyes... they were black. She looked at me and whispered, 'Run.' and that's exactly what I did."_

" _You didn't see anything else."_

" _No."_

" _Are you sure?" There was a pause, the man spoke again, " Tell me what else you saw and I'll put $400 on your books."_

 _Another moment of silence passed, " When she was standing there, over the guards she killed, I saw her shadow. It wasn't hers, it was shaped like a tall man with clawed hands. I thought it was the light playing tricks on me but when she spoke, it was a man's voice that came out her mouth."_

" _What did they do after the evacuation?"_

" _They put her in solitary, for good."_

" _You mean she spent 10 years in solitary confinement? Alone."_

" _That guy would come see her often, to help with her powers I guess, and I think her little brother too. But besides that, yeah, solitary, she was escorted by 4 priests and 12 guards with 6 hounds for 45 minutes of sunlight then back to solitary."_

" _She was just a kid." the man mumbled, feeling sorry for the female he was investigating._

 _Hands suddenly hit the table, " She is no child. She should have spent her life in that damn cell. That little girl is possessed by something. Something not human, not demon but damn evil. You better be careful who you talk to about her because if she finds out. She'll find you."_

The recording suddenly ended, Tashio blinked, then laughed, " It's like a scary bedtime story, freaks me out every time I listen to it."

Sesshomaru frowned, trying to absorb what he just listened to, who the hell is he married to. He shook his head, " That doesn't sound anything like Kagome."

Tashio just shrugged, " Clearly she has more control over herself than she did when she was eight."

Sesshomaru again shook his head, not buying it, " If she murdered people in jail, how come her sentence wasn't increased? It's not adding up."

Tashio blinked, then nodded, " That is a very good question." he looked through the papers in his lap, landing on one sheet and slowly reading it over, " Hm... now that's interesting."

" What is?"

Tashio looked up, then back at the sheet in his hand before handing it over to his son. Sesshomaru reached forward, taking the paper, it was an old clipping from a newspaper. The heading read 'Gas leak again causes explosion at prison.' in the article, it talked about how this was the second time the inmates had to be evacuated from the prison because of an underground gas leak. Two dates were circled in red ink, printed above one read, first time in solitary and above the second one said second time in solitary.

Sesshomaru blinked, " It was never reported." Kagome killing more people was never investigated, that's why she only did 10 years.

" It's an odd thing the Warden would want to cover up huh."

Sesshomaru nodded, that was super suspicious, something more had to be going on here with this girl. He frowned, was he married to some diabolical evil incarnate? Who was this woman?

Tashio watched his son go through his thoughts, he agreed, what he discovered about Kagome was a lot to take in, but like his son, he knew there was more to this story than they knew. He uncrossed his leg, setting the file on the coffee table, " Forget the history for a second and tell me how do you feel about Kagome as a person?"

Sesshomaru blinked, looking up to his father, " What?"

Tashio just shook his head, " You like the girl, I know you do."

He immediately frowned, " I do not. She is human. A priestess. A demon slayer at that." he shook head, frustrated with himself, " She is loud and bossy, and always talking back to me, she barely listens and she voices her opinion when its not asked for. She's stupidly impulsive and too damn powerful for her own good. She has ridiculous mood swings and a mouth like a barbarian. She..." he frowned, " She gets on my nerves to no end."

Tashio just laughed, " You really really like her."

" Father, this is not funny, I could be married to a psychopath that is aligned with the human rebellion to kill me and start a war."

Tashio snorted, " She's an RDSVU agent, her job is to prevent wars between species. And she's been doing her job long before she met you. I don't think she was sent to kill you son."

" She's hiding something."

Tashio just smiled at his stubborn son, " We're all hiding something Sesshomaru." His head nodded towards the door, " Why don't you go talk to her, ask her what she's hiding from you."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " It's not that simple."

" Have you tried it?"

Sesshomaru frowned, staying quiet, knowing he wasn't going to win this debate with his father. Too tempted to roll his eyes, he stood, heading for the door.

Tashio grinned, " And actually consummate the marriage. I know you haven't." he suddenly laughed, hearing a growl come from the hall as the front door was slammed close. He shook his head, " Stubborn ass." he mumbled, reaching over and picking on the file he had on Kagome.

A piece of paper slipped out, he bent, picking it up, it was a picture of Kagome, she was young, around 9 maybe 10. It was taken at an angle, as if someone leaped up to see through the bars on the door. She was sitting in the middle of an empty cell, a simple cot in one corner, a toilet in the other. She faced the door, dirt and grime covering her from head to toe. Her hair a shaggy mess down her back. Her nails bloody and dirty from carving into the walls. Her back was perfectly straight as she sat with her legs crossed in front of her, hands on her knees. She was so still, he got the sense she was already like that before the picture was taken. Her eyes were closed as if she was mediating but for some reason Tashio knew she was struggling with something.

He could feel the ominous aura cloaking the walls of that cell. It made the elder inu's hair stand up on end, he rolled his shoulders to relax the tension that was building because of the dark aura. He brought the picture closer to his face for a better look. He could have sworn he saw something move behind the girl. Though Kagome was sitting, her shadow showed something standing. Something large, clawed, with the frame of a man. Eyes suddenly popped open, spewing black light, the girl's mouth opened and a scream wailed throughout the house.

Tashio jerked back, dropping the photo and jumping away out of reflex. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked around his house. Darkness, full of malevolence and anger, filtered through the room in uncontrollable palpitations. It weighed down his chest to the point he was almost hyperventilating. He wasn't alone, something was here, something was angry.

His senses were on overload, cold air brushed against his neck, he turned so quickly he almost fell over. Running on pure adrenaline, he dove for the picture on the floor, picking it up and tossing it in the fire place. With a flick of his wrist, he slapped the logs with his poison whip, starting a fire in a blazing roar.

He watched the picture burn slowly and immediately noticed the change in the air. The malice and darkness not gone but dropped to just subtly noticeable. He watched the fire for a moment longer, watching the picture be eaten away by the flames. As the fire destroyed the photo, he saw the wall behind the sitting Kagome write out something as the flames changed its color. **She's Mine** was carved in crude capital letters. He shook his head as the flames gobbled up the last of the photo, the small amount of darkness now completely gone.

Strong hands rubbed at the goosebumps covering his arms, he knew damn well he was not staying in this house by himself tonight, " Where's my keys." he mumbled, heading for the door.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another!

* * *

It was getting late, the sky was already dark as it hit 9:45, Kagome was annoyed, frowning as she crawled through a dark air duct. It took her longer than she expected to figure out how to get to her target for the night. He was smarter than she'd like to admit.

" Fucking bastard." she hissed through clenched teeth.

It had taken her 2 hours to get into this position, sneaking into the building was not the toughest thing she ever done but definitely the most annoying. After scouting the area for the last few hours she figured the best way into the building was through the help. So she had packed her trusty duffle bag and disguised herself as housekeeping of the luxurious hotel the half giant was staying in.

Knocking a maid out on her way to 2nd shift, she drugged her and tossed her in the trunk of her own car before she swiped her key card and took her place. Reaching the second floor with no suspicion she slid into a janitor's closet and entered the vent from there. She couldn't from the first floor because she knew they had motion sensors in the ducts. This wasn't just any hotel, this was Tavern, the 5 star hotel known for its unbreechable security. Guards were on every floor, always checking badges and Ids, always on the look out for danger. Cameras covered all corners, eyes were everywhere, that's why she had to take the long way to her target.

She moved slowly through the duct, her bag over her shoulder to stop any noise from giving away her position. Kagome stopped at a grate, straining her eyes to see in the room. It looked to be like another janitor's closet, just like she seen on the blueprints of the hotel. Leaning up, she slid her fingers through the grate, wiggling it free, turning it so it can be pulled inside the air duct with her.

Sticking her head out, she got a better look of the room. Yup, it was a janitor closet, complete with mops, brooms, cleaning supplies and rags. Blinking at an irritation in her eyes, Kagome looked down then frowned. There was a garbage can directly beneath her, full to the rim with broken glass shards.

Rolling her eyes, she looked around for a way down without stabbing herself to death. Seeing an old wooden dining room chair, she got an idea. Sliding the strap to her bag over her head, she carefully dropped the bag into the room. She took a breath, before pulling herself half way out the vent, her hands grabbing the back of the tall chair. Pressing her knees against the opening she used her calve muscles to pull herself backwards as she held on to the chair, bringing it with her.

When the legs off the chair touched the front of the garbage can, Kagome let it go and rested for a moment, that took a lot of balance and lower body strength. Flexing her legs for a moment, she huffed softly before getting back to business. She peeked her head out again, sliding out the air duct from her waist up, both hands again on the back of the chair.

Taking a slow breath for assurance, she leaned forward. Slowly sliding the rest of her body out, holding herself up only with the strength of her arms, pressing her feet firmly against the wall, her legs arched up, her tummy over the pile of glass, arms on the back of the chair, shaking with the exhaustion.

Pulling air in her nostrils, she held it in her lungs, bending her knees, pushed off the wall, her body responding to all her years of training. Her slim body now upside down in a perfect handstand, with an expert gymnastic twist, she turned herself around, lowering her body so she was standing up right in the chair.

Letting the breath she was holding out, she rolled her shoulders trying to rid some of the pain in her arms as she looked at the garbage can. She could see splattered blood on the broken shards, it looked like someone had too much fun last night. Hopping of the chair, she bent and opened her duffle back, she needed to get this done, she had a schedule to keep. First things first she checked her weapon of choice for the night, her trusty wired garrote. She knew there was no way she was sneaking a gun, her preferred weapon, into this building, not with all the metal detectors around here. She got this bad boy from one of her favorite weapons supplier, it looked like two black Chinese hair sticks decorated with white swirls. But when you pull them apart, a thin yet sturdy piano wire was seen, she let one stick go and the wire retracted back together.

Smiling, satisfied her weapon wasn't damaged, she stood and began to undress. She was wearing the uniform of the maid she knocked out and drugged. Bundling the clothes into a ball she stuffed them in a mop bucket before turning and pulling another set of clothes out of her trusty duffle.

She remembered how much Russal liked her stripper persona, so she put on the costume once more. She looked completely different, not even recognizing herself. Her long black hair, that she trimmed so it settled neatly at her waist was now blonde due to wig she put on. Sun bleached blonde, almost platinum. She pulled the strands around her face back and stuck her weapon of choice in her hair to hold the strands there, the rest down her back in luscious waterfall waves. A seductive mole painted above soft plump, pink lips.

Knowing there true color would be seen if she went with anything light, she decided with the darkest brown color she could find for contacts. Mixing with her original royal blue her eyes were now a deep black.

Kagome wore waist hugging stretch black shorts that fit nicely to her well toned thighs, her top just a black scarf that was wrapped around each breasts then around her neck, tying just under her bust. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive. Black bracelets on her wrist, huge studs in her ears.

She was staring in a small compact mirror, applying her brick red lipstick. Giving herself a look over in the small mirror, she nodded, time to go, pulling on black gloves that went up to her elbows. Zipping her duffle back up, she turned standing on the chair and stuffed it in the vent. Gruff will retrieve it tonight, stepping down she then picked up a bottle of bleach with her gloved hand, popped the cap and poured it over the maid's clothes she stole. No DNA evidence was a rule Gruff installed in her at a very young age.

Putting the bottle down, she turned and slid on her long black trench coat and huddled at the door. According to her intel, this closet should be right around the bend from the elevators. Glancing at her watch, she counted the seconds, shift change she be happening right… now. She stepped back as a shadow was cast in the light, filtering under the door. She had a 42 second window.

She smirked before cracking the door open and sliding out, the guard took the steps like she observed when she hacked into the security feed a few hours ago. That's how she knew it took 21 seconds for the guard to run down the stairs and clock out and 21 seconds for the next guard to run up the steps and take his place.

Hallway empty she hurried to the elevator and pressed up. The camera swiveled back and forth, she kept her head tilted at an angle, a hand playing with her hair, counting the seconds in her head.

12… 10… 6… 4… 2… the elevator dinged, she immediately stepped in, jamming the pent house floor. Then stabbed at the close door button, she could hear the guard stepping into the hallway. She pressed it harder, she really didn't want to kill anyone she wasn't supposed to tonight.

The guards was rounding the corner and finally the doors to the elevator slid closed. She let out a soft breath, lady luck was on her side tonight. Rolling her shoulders as the elevator took her to the top floor, getting into character. She didn't particularly like playing the role of a hooker but it had its benefits, no one usually turned down free cookie if you know what I mean.

The elevator dinged as it reached her destination and slid open. The entire top floor of the hotel was one large suite so she didn't have to worry about any neighbors if things got loud. But hopefully they didn't, she planned to do this quietly and less bloody than usual. Stepping out the elevator, she entered a lobby of sorts, with two guards standing in front of the door to the suite. They were older, perhaps late 20s, both were tall, black hair, one longer than the other. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of bright caramel color, both human.

Swinging her hips as she sashayed over, she smirked at the two men, " Hey fellas, I'm here to see Mr. Kancaid."

" Sorry, no visitors." One of them said.

Kagome raised a brow, her southern accent, sultry and convincing, she slid her jacket open and put her hands on her hips so they can see her outfit, " Honey do I look like any old visitor."

She smirked, feeling the eyes roll over her body. She probably looked a little older than her real age which was still young but that was okay, from the feeds she seen her target liked them young. Arousal hinted in their auras, apparently the guards did too, a musky scent tingled at her nose. Lust. She knew it all too well.

She stepped closer, leaning in on one of the guards, " I'm Emerald, your boss knows me very well. This lips here can suck whip cream out of any dick."

The brown eyes of the guard sparked in instant attraction, his tongue licking his lips as he stared at hers. She smirked wider, men are so gullible, she glanced to the other guard and gave him a flirty wink, " We all know Mr. Kancaid is… quick on the arrival when it comes to the opposite sex."

The two guards snickered, knowing what she meant, she seen enough on the security cams to know that her target was a premature finisher by the way hookers where in and out of his room so quick. Again she put her hands on her hips, " And you two are way cuter, how about when I finish with him, we have some fun together." She took a second to let her eyes glance from one to the other, " The three of us."

They both grinned, glancing to each other, nodding, one guard knocked on the door, " Mr. Kancaid. Visitor." he said before opening it.

Hazel eyes grinned, " I'mma have to pat you down first."

Kagome just raised her hands in a pose, " Be my guest, but be quick you know how your boss is."

He nodded, agreeing but eagerly stepped forward, she kept the smile on her face, forcing herself to ignore the feel of the rough hands roaming all over her body, giving her assets a good squeeze as they went. When he finally stepped back, she let go the small breath she was holding. She smirked again, trailing her hand down his arm as she walked in, winking at his partner, " See you soon."

They again grinned, looking her over, nodding. Closing the door behind her, she flipped the lock and took a look around. The living room was huge, a large flat screen tv hung on one wall, the couch curving around it like a crescent moon, the coffee table in front of it covered in magazines and a 5th of gin. Paintings on the cream colored walls, it was nicely done, she turned at the sound of a door opening. A man walked out in a robe, holding a glass of booze. Russell Kancaid, her target for the night.

He raised a brow, " You're the dancer from the club." Greedy brown eyes roamed over her body, liking what he see, " Bout time your boss sent you here."

Kagome just smirked, " Sugar, I'm about to rock your world." She whispered, her husky alluring voice, smooth, deep, and sexy, like smoky honey.

Grabbing his hand, she led him over to one of the recliners in the large living room. Touching his shoulders she eased him into the seat. A large hand grabbed her behind, Kagome forced herself not punch him in the face, instead she grinned, " Uh uh sexy, wait till after the show." Peeling the hand off her ass.

Russell frowned for a moment, then again glanced over Kagome's body, " It's show time then."

Kagome grinned, " Fine wit me baby."

Glancing around she walked over to the radio on the entertainment center, turning it on, she flipped through a few stations before hearing a song she liked start to play. Turning up the volume, she smiled, turning to her victim for the night.

She moved slowly to the music, it was actually a song she listened to all the time, fixing her face and pure appeal and seduction, she let her trench coat slowly slid off her body. Russell eyes were glued to her, she smiled as she started to dance to the song.

She swayed her hips to the slow, seductive R&B music pulling her target into a trance. Smiling, she spun around her hands going up in the air, moving her body to the beat. Those beady brown eyes refused to leave the beauty in front of him. Kagome dipped again, coming back up in a spin. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, letting her hands run over her body as they went back to the air as she moved her body like a temptress.

She moved closer to him, her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy. Russell sending her a look that explained exactly what he was going to do to her. She circled around him, slender fingers brushing against his skin, brushing up against him, so he can smell her sweet skin. She smiled as she flirted with him, feeling his eyes on her.

Standing in front of him now, she ran a hand up her neck and the other down her thigh as she bent into an erotic pose. Coming back up she ran her hands up his thighs climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned over, running her hands up his chest, before she slid off him, before he can grab her to him.

She walked around the recliner again, one hand trailing over his shoulders as she leaned in as the song ended. She could feel the lust in his aura sparking around him, the musk of the scent thickening as of the bulge in his boxers. Her free hand reached for the weapon in her hair, she licked his neck up to his ear, ignoring the disgusting salty taste before nibbling on his ear, " Ready for the party to began?" she whispered.

He licked his lips, almost panting at the pleasurable torture, " Hell yes."

She just grinned, softly pulling her weapon apart revealing the wire, " As you wish." She mumbled.

Her hands were quick, looping the wire around his neck, his eyes immediately bulged as his oxygen was suddenly cut off. His hands went to his neck but the wire was too thin for him to grab, too tight, tearing into his skin. He tried to reach behind him, to claw at the hands choking him. Kagome just dropped down to her knees, putting more weight on her weapon. He bucked forward, blood seeping from under the wire, he opened his mouth to scream for his guards but nothing came out. No more air was in his lungs, his vision blurred before it faded, he wheezed, hiccuping, trying to breathe. Fatigue seeped through his body at the lack of oxygen, Kagome waited until he stopped thrashing, until the body went limp. Then even after that she kept the pressure on for another two minutes just to be sure. Couldn't be too careful with giants blood.

Finally she stood, she checked his pulse, satisfied that there wasn't one. She turned, walking around the recliner looking at her work. The scarring around the neck was vivid and brutal looking compared to his pale skin but there wasn't much blood, just a trickle sliding down his neck.

Picking up the gin on the table she dabbed a bit on the corner of his robe before taking it and rubbing his neck where she licked him. No DNA evidence. After a moment of scrubbing, she put back on her leather jacket before turned again, sticking her weapon back in her hair as she walked to the balcony doors. Time to go.

The air was cool as she stepped outside, she scouted this area during her recon, she glanced over the railing seeing the pool lights were shut off. Good, she thought with a grin, then leaped head first. Gravity pulled her towards the ground fast but she didn't mind, she liked free falling. If anyone would have seen her they would have thought she was a suicide jumper. As the ground came closer, she wrapped herself in her miko powers, thickening her skin to almost marble. Twisting mid air, she landed on her feet like a cat, tucking her arms and rolled spreading the impact up her body before standing.

It didn't hurt when she did her Death Drop, it didn't even make a sound, she was always light on her feet. Buttoning up her coat, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away.

She causally made her way to her car, the body wouldn't be discovered for another hour at least. Two at the most if the guards were really that stupid, she didn't care she'll be long gone by then. The garage were she parked wasn't far and no one noticed her enter through the side door. The BMW she using was parked in the corner, her eyes did a quick scan for any bodies lurking in the shadows. She didn't expect anyone to be waiting for her but you can never be too careful. If she was anything she was cautious, just like she was trained to be, her patience and paranoia saved her on more than one occasion.

Not sensing any auras or danger, Kagome slid in her car. Cranking it up, she picked up her walkie talkie. " It's done, hit it."

It chirped back as she was pulling down the empty street, " On it. Get home."

Kagome smiled as she took a right at a red light, she was 24 years old, has been doing this since 18 and her father still hated her going on missions alone. " On my way."

With the way that she drives, it didn't take her long to get home. She parked the company car next to her bike and paused to check her phone. She had a text from Souta, _Yo Sis, thanks for leaving cash for pizza, Imma use it to take this girl to the movies instead, don't wait up. C._ With a smile and a roll of her eyes, she got out the car and immediately noticed the unmarked car on the other side of the garage. She was nonchalant when she eyed it as she made her way to the elevator. Nothing malicious hinted the air but it felt like a set up all the same. She couldn't tell from the tinted windows if there was someone in the car but she could feel the presence of someone watching her.

She pretended to shiver in the chilled air of the night, hugging her arms to her chest, touching the blade that was holstered to her forearm. If anything, she was ready. The elevator dinged open, Kagome stepped in and took the opportunity to take one more sweep of the garage. Her blue eyes landed on the car once more, she was quick to glance away as the doors closed, she felt the quick pulse of an aura of a demon before it was covered once again.

She got off on the 8 floor and decided to take the steps up, just in case anyone was inside of the building and knew she lived on the tenth floor. She peeked her head into the hallway before exiting the stairwell. She didn't feel anyone here but if they were as good as covering their aura like she was, she wouldn't be able to sense them. She was cautious as she made her way to her front door. Eyes looking for any sign of movement, she glanced behind her before she pulled her keys out her pocket. Sliding her house key into the knob, she felt a presence approach from behind. She frowned, quietly unlocking the door and opening it slowly, waiting for who ever it was to come closer.

She was quick, as she grabbed the demon's shoulders and twisted, slamming their back against the open door, her blade to their throat. He was tall, with a lean build, wearing a charcoal gray business suit, black eyes looked at her, short red hair, the bangs getting in his face.

She put pressure on her blade, it was badger demon she realized, " Who sent you?" she hissed.

The demon just smirked, " You should know." he answered with, moving fast, he quickly grabbed the hand that held her knife and spun, slamming her against the wall, making her drop it, pinning her hand above her head. Her free hand quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then pushed him back but the demon was fast.

He was on her in a second, the fist to the side of her head barely missing as she dodged left. Not able to do anything about the cheap shot to her ribs. She swung her foot out, knocking him back as he tried to advance. But he was up faster than she could recover, grabbing her waist and tackling her through the open the door back into the hallway.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbed at the hands that held her shoulders. His hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place. The demon grinned, " I'd thought you'd be stronger than this."

Kagome frowned, getting pissed, " Fuck you." she grunted, her hands pushing up, her forearms smacking his away. With a sudden headbutt, she watched him stumble back before jumping on him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her hand going around the back of his neck in a back headlock.

Locking her hands, she felt the demon flail about trying to get her off. She grunted as he slammed her into the wall, 12 seconds. He had 12 seconds before he went to sleep. She felt him getting weaker, his movements sluggish and drowsy. Once he finally fell out, Kagome let go, dropping him to the floor.

" Kagome."

She turned at the voice, seeing her husband standing in the hall, probably witnessing the end of the fight. She took a quick breath, trying to slow her heart rate of adrenaline, " Oh, hey."

Sesshomaru frowned, walking closer, " Who is that?"

Kagome just shrugged, pulling off one of her long boots, these heels were killing her, " Don't know."

" Why was he attacking you?"

Kagome just pulled off the other shoe, " Good question." She glanced over as Sesshomaru simply stared at her, silently demanding answers. She sighed, tossing the shoes through the door, " Look, I just got here and he was waiting for me apparently."

A frown set in on the demon lord's face, he bent in front of the badger and grabbed him by the collar. His other hand went up and slapped him across the face, the demon groaned, making Sesshomaru slap him again. Kagome snickered as the demon came to, standing behind Sesshomaru's back.

Black eyes blinked, focusing, seeing angry amber orbs staring at him. He immediately recognized the ruler of these lands, " Lord Sesshomaru?"

" Who are you?" said lord asked, " Why are you attacking my wife?"

Black eyes blinked, glancing over to the supposed miko standing behind the bent inu, " Wife."

Kagome just nodded with a smile, " Yup, now who sent you were?"

Black eyes went frantic, " Wife?! You can't marry her!" he screamed, suddenly struggling against Sesshomaru's hold, " She is human! Our enemy!"

Sesshomaru stood, bringing the badger up with him, " Who sent you?"

Kagome stepped forward, by the way he spoke it was clear he was with the demon rebellion, she had a different question, " How do you know who I am and where I live?"

Black eyes glared, " Our master knows all about you miko. You're filth compared to us! A born enemy to demons!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she heard it all before, " Blah blah blah." she mumbled turning away.

The badger grew even angrier at the disrespect, his hand was quick, claws lengthening, slashing at the back of the miko. Kagome jumped back at the shift in the air but Sesshomaru was faster, his hand already around his neck, he simply squeezed until it snapped. Kagome blinked, watching the body fall to the floor, before looking to her husband. " I'm not cleaning that up."

Sesshomaru frowned at the nonchalance of the female, " Go pack your bags, you're moving into my home tonight."

Kagome again rolled her eyes, " Relax." she said, walking into her place, " It's no big deal."

Sesshomaru followed her, closing the door, " That demon was here to kill you."

She shrugged, flicking on the lights, " It's part of the job." but her address wasn't listed anywhere and she always took the long route home and that car was already here when she got her. Waiting for her, knowing she wasn't here... she paused that train of thought, not wanting to freak herself out.

She shook her head, untying her trench coat and sliding it off, " Besides I handled him easy."

Sesshomaru was too busy checking the lock on her door to see if it was tampered with, he didn't feel any other presences near by but that didn't mean someone wasn't waiting in the shadows. " Kagome this is serious, your life could be in..." He turned to her and everything in his brain froze as he took in her form. " What are you wearing?"

Kagome had just pulled the wig off and was shaking her hair free, " Wha..." she glanced down to her Emerald costume, " Oh, this. I just came from a job." She leaned her head back, taking the contacts out as she spoke, " Remember that guy I bugged, I had to off him."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, her curvy body delicious to his eyes, looking over her succulent breasts that was barely covered by the black scarf, down to the delectable abs that come with her perfect shape, to her thin waist that you wanted to lick, down to long, long legs that you wished with all your might were wrapped around you. He literally felt his mouth water.

Kagome didn't see the look the demon lord was giving her, too busy taking off her earrings and setting them on the dinning room table, " Anyways, thanks for the save, though I had it covered and I'm better about earlier too."

She slid her bracelets off as well, " I was mad for no reason but I'm over it. So can we be cool again?"

She blinked at the lack of response and looked up, she jumped, seeing him mere inches from her, her breath leaving on a gasp, " Make some noise when you walk."

He simply stared at her, " What are you wearing." he repeated once more. And why was it attracting him like a moth to a flame. The dimmed light caressed her, making her look deadly. Her dark ebony locks curling around her like a luscious lion's mane. There was something about Kagome, something so feral. It was her dark beauty, wild, untamed and smoldering,

Kagome blinked, confused, " I..."

He shut her up with his lips, Kagome blinked in surprise but soon melted into his heat, kissing him back, he lifted her up, sitting her on the island, kissing hungry down her neck. She wrapped her long legs around his waist. He sucked on his mark making her cry out. She kissed his lips hard. He felt the need rush from her through him. Her tongue pushed in his mouth, her hands went in his hair. He pulled away, her head fell back as he nipped at her ear. Liquid fire burned through her veins when they locked gazes.

It slowed the sudden need in the air, something stirred inside Sesshomaru. He leaned forward, kissing her softly. Soft lips tasting each other, sending sparks of fire running through them, their lips kissing with a tender passion. The swirl of heat that had their mouths opening on their own. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue stroke hers, her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. Her heart surged, tripling in tempo as his lips moved over hers.

His ravished her lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, a hand pulled at the knot holding the scarf to her body. There was something here, something deeper than the addiction to her taste. It drew him in, making him want more, she moved closer, the silk material sliding off her shoulders and arms, landing on the floor, she wanted to be even closer but it wasn't close enough. She felt his hand slid down her bare collarbone, his hand so smooth, so warm against her skin. The hand touching her bare skin now wrapped around her waist and lifted her, until her body was pressed against his. Her arms went around his neck, kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire.

His hard muscles against her felt so hot, so hard, and yet so right. His arms were around her now, holding her tight, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Heat built around them, when she moved slightly, angling closer, he groaned. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights.

Her pulse was erratic and strong, he turned them, carrying her up the stairs, not bothering to ask which room was here, he can smell her scent. Opening the door, he laid her across the bed, he leaned over her, looking at her face, " Are you sure?" he asked.

She shook her head, eyes closed tight, knowing what he was asking, " No, but don't stop."

He smirked and leaned forward, kissing her closed eye lids softly, seeing them flutter. He was addicted to her sweet taste and he felt his beast tremble with need. Slowly trailed his tongue down her cheeks his lips made it to the corners of her mouth. Her lips, they were so soft. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and as her breasts rubbed up against him.

As he continued to run his lips against hers, he could feel her heart beat increase from her arousal and he smiled. He brought his moist tongue out to run it against the slit of her mouth's opening. He was careful not to press his erection into her. He knew that she was naturally a dominate person and would try to gain control over any situation. So conquering her this way would help the steam in his blood die down enough for his beast to be satisfied, but first he had to tempt her senses.

Slowly he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, they were so soft, he had to struggle to keep from roughly ravaging her mouth again. Using his teeth he nipped softly. A slight gasp escaped her. It was a mixture of surprise and want. He took it, plunging his tongue between her lips. He laced his fingers between her own, as he tasted her. She was so sweet, he had to have more. He ran his tongue over hers. She was trying to struggle for control but his hold on her was not one easily broken so she attempted to remain still and impassive. That is until he ran his tongue over her pallet to that part near the back of her throat, which could drive some people to orgasm. He withdrew to suck on her lips after a while and did it again.

Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the grass, her eyes still closed. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly a sight. Slowly her eyes opened, he could tell that she had liked his kiss and he grinned. He was still over her and so he went back down kissing her lips again before trailing down to her chin and slowly down to her neck. He stopped there for a moment. He loved a woman's neck. Maybe it was because it was the place of marking that he found it so erotic and forbidden. He slowly licked his way down her neck. His tongue played over his binding mark making her trembled.

He was being so patient, so soft with her, when the thought of sex with Sesshomaru entered her mind, she thought of a demon, hot, rough, steamy. But this, he was being so tender with her, so careful, it caused an emotion to rise inside her. It scared her, she didn't want to get hurt, couldn't bare anymore pain in her lifetime. Not after all she been through but she could feel her body relaxing in arousal. She lay there in his grasp. She had attempted to struggle, she wanted to be the dominate one, if she controlled it, then it was just sex and it didn't hurt when they walked away, but he was holding her down. She made her body stiffened when his lips had drifted down her face hoping in confusion he would sit up high enough so she can flip him over but it didn't work. She closed her eyes tightly as the feather light touch of his firm soft lips sent butterflies fluttering their wings in her stomach. She was turned on and that it was making her upset. He was being gentle but strangely firm at the same times. She felt the need to submit to him and that ashamed her greatly. She was a fighter, she reminded herself. Submitting was something she was not fond of, but as a gasp left her lips she couldn't find it in her to not like him being the dominating species. It was taking all she could to not to start writhing beneath him.

As his lips drifted to hers she started to tremble. It was light, minor tremors rushing through her body. She gasped out loud as her nipples continued to graze against his muscled chest. They had stiffened so quickly drawing the sound from her lips. He quickly entered her mouth then. His tongue battling with hers and her heart was slamming in her chest. It was so strange. She felt like she was drowning, gasping for air and it was exciting. He slowly left her lips to seek out the other undiscovered parts of her body and she felt her feminine channels clench tightly.

She could feel it. She was aroused to a great level. She was going to let him have his way with her on the forest ground. He started to suck on her neck and she arched into him on a sharp intake of breath. His hands trailed over the firm, tight skin of her abs, she could feel the muscles in her stomach clenching. His hand was making its way to her breasts and her breathing increased. She closed her eyes as he drew ever closer to that point that wanted to feel his touch.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. She wanted him to touch her so badly but she didn't ask, she hated begging. Her eyes remained closed as his hands drifted over her rapidly rising stomach, he could feel her heart triple as his hand feathered over the underside of her breast. She tried to move deciding submitting just wasn't in her but his one remaining hand held her down tightly and that to excited her. She wanted him to take her.

His hands slowly crawled over the firm flesh of her breast and he growled. He left her neck to suck on the other exposed nipple. Each suck of his lips on her nipple combined with his hand's caressing the other had fiery trails making their way down her body to become feminine wetness. He was preparing her body for his invasion and she was more than cooperating. He stopped. Her arousal was more than he could bear, he had to fight to control the need to mount her but he wouldn't. He wanted to exhaust them both. He wanted her to remember this moment always.

She was openly writhing beneath him. " Sesshomaru don't stop," her voice was laced with thick desire as she moved her body seductively on the ground. It was an erotic dance, a dance, which called for mating and he felt triumph.

" I don't intend to." He said as he leaned in to her. Her heart raced as he drew closer, his slow progress increasing her desire. She wanted to grab him to her but she had to be patient. It would be worth it she kept thinking.

For a moment she questioned her actions. Was it right that she gave in so easily? Did it make her weaker for not fighting him harder? Did this mean she was giving in to her feelings for him?

Those thoughts and any others that may have entered her mind at that time scattered when she moan as his tongue tasted her waist line. Her muscles tightened, a chill running through her heated body causing a tremor to rush through her.

A gasp escaped her parted lips. She felt sensitive all over, her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach…

A slight brushing of soft lips…

The graze of his canine fangs…

It all served to heightened her body's awareness. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel the brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel and she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy and he had to pause to control his need to just take her. A thought that had entered his mind a few thousand times since she kissed him.

As his head lifted slowly from his exploration her arousal assailed him.

She smelled of passion and promised desire.

She smelled like days of sex until one would have to stop from exhaustion.

She smelled like every man's greatest fantasy and he wanted to taste her.

He wanted to taste her desire on his lips. Unable to control himself, he nuzzled his head between her legs and sniffed her. He took in a deep breath of her desire and it nearly broke him. She smelled so... deliciously good.

His hunger filled eyes fell on her.

Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft grass beneath her. Her eyes were half open with the glazed look of desire filling them. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her. She looked so damn beautiful.

He was throbbing.

Never had he had a conquest like this. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. She was practically purring beneath him and he smiled. Taking both hands and holding each at her side. He again took a spot between her legs.

The scent was heavy. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Her thighs squirmed under his onslaught, growling he held them captive. She had to understand who was in charge and then a fresh batch of feminine desire hit him. He realized that his holding her down was turning her on. He grinned, he could use that in the future. Unable to control himself he buried his face between her legs his nose rooting into her as he drew his tongue from her clothed opening to her clit.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She was physically trembling under his ministrations and so he did it again. This time even slower as he savored her sweet taste through the panties. He held her thighs prisoner as he did this.

She was drawing closer to her orgasm.

He could smell it on her.

Her thighs were grounding against his mouth and he growled in approval. He loved a woman who wasn't afraid to show her desire and so he gave her what her body wanted. Her rasp breathing was driving him on and so gently he took her clit between his lips and sucked. Her entire body froze as she let out a scream of release. Her body was heaving as tremors thundered through her. She was trying to catch her breath as shudders rushed through her body.

" We're not done yet." That was all the warning he gave before her panties came off and he buried his face between her legs again. Her body braced for impact but she was not prepared for that first touch of the rough pad of his tongue grazing over the smooth skin that glistened with evidence of her previous release. Her hands grabbing at the grass around her as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh.

Her chest was heaving like she just ran a marathon. Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance. A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. She didn't think it was possible to feel so much but she could literally feel her body giving off moisture, which he happily licked up making sounds of approval.

" Oh... Damn.." Her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth again. He was doing things that she couldn't handle. She tried to shy away from the intense feelings of having his rough tongue move over the sensitive nub of nerves but he only growled and held her hips in place.

She cried out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. Oh fuck she thought. She could feel her body quickening. Her heart beat and the pulse within her clit had synced up in preparation for another orgasm. She needed to calm down and so she tried to move away again. But his grip was strong.

She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. He could feel her sexual peak approaching. There was something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrust into her orgasm body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure. He could feel her heat and his member twitched wanting to be buried in her scalding hot passage but he was not done yet. He had to make sure that by the time he entered her he was so ready that when he came it would satisfy the demon within him, so he inserted another finger.

Her body squeezed his two fingers together, she was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again, her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting, he took it all into his mouth. Slowly he eased his fingers out of her and looked at her, she was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch.

He had to have her now.

He was not going to wait anymore.

" Kagome, I'm going to take you now." She looked at him as if pleading. If he did anymore she just knew her heart would over load. He saw that look and satisfaction clouded his mind. Freeing his thick organ he took her bare nipple into his mouth and thrust into her. Lacing his fingers with hers he started to thrust as his mouth worked on sucking her nipples till they were red from his mouth.

She was moving with him. She hadn't known she could be so recessive but her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly, as he thrust into her she clenched around him. She had not been with anyone in so long since him, her passage was tight. She could feel him so acutely. His smooth, hard member was rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her gasping and moaning. Her fingers sparked, blue flames erupting from her, wrapping around them both.

He suddenly withdrew from her body completely.

He looked at her for a moment, he felt the fire but it didn't burn. he liked the fact that she lost control. She could feel the thick head of his sex at her entrance. Slowly he sunk back in, opening the passage that had not been used in so long and a moan escaped her lips. She was writhing beneath him and then it was like he lost control. He let out a growl filled with need and started to thrust in her. He held her down tight as he thrust into her body mercilessly.

She felt ashamed that being held into submission was turning her on so much. She had never allowed a man to dominate her like that since she was seven and it thrilled her. She arched and cried out trying to match his speed but it was like the gentle lover of before was replaced with a ferocious creature and his speed started to increase at a pace even her inhuman speed could not match. She felt increased desire enter her mind.

She loved that.

She wanted him to take her hard and rough, so she encouraged him by moaning in his ear and licking his face. She was breathing so roughly and her cries were increasing. Oh damn not again her body was starting to pulse violently as she felt her body repairing to orgasm again.

He exited her body and with a roar he penetrated her, hitting her womb. She lost it then. She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She could feel herself drifting from her body as her flames died down. She entered a world of pure sensation. She heard a tortured sound of pleasure escape Sesshomaru lips and a fierce shudder rocked his body as he shot his seed into her body on his release.

She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. She struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

He was talking to her.

She turned her head to view him she felt like she had no strength, her body started to relax from the release. Sesshomaru was puffing with male pride. She looked like she was barely alive.

" Kagome look at me." She tried again and gave up. He kissed her lips as he felt his inner demon leaving. He could feel tremors over his body. He had not had such a great orgasm in a very, very long time. Kagome laid on the grass as Sesshomaru rolled off her, laying beside her, breathing.

He glanced to her once more and seen she was sound asleep. He reached forward, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the both of them before his own eyes were too tired to stay open as well.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Tell me what you think!

* * *

It was dark out but the weather was still pretty warm in the low 80s. A little girl sat on the window sill of a large bedroom. She was a small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes and long, dark hair. She had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. She wore a yellow and orange checkered pajama set with green socks. It was far past the curfew but Rin was still up. Sister Char wasn't going to check in on them any time soon. Besides, she couldn't sleep, being an orphan kept you up at night when you had to watch your back 24/7.

Brown eyes glanced around the room that was full of cots and sleeping girls of all ages. She hasn't been here that long, her parents died only 3 years ago. She however was just caught a few months ago; when the fire broke out in her apartment complex, she escaped through a window. She always loved to climb and was so good at it her mother called her little chimp. Everyone on the fifth floor died and she took to living in the streets since that day. She didn't trust anybody, she learned that the hard way when a homeless shelter counselor tried to sell her to a pimp. She learned a lot in the years she been on her own, she feared little because of it as well.

Again she glanced around her, making sure all the girls were asleep before she quietly propped the window open. She didn't plan on staying here much longer but for right now she needed to replenish her supplies to make money so she can disappear. She was the go to girl in this orphanage; the nuns around here were pretty strict about what the girls could wear or eat. Rin was good at getting her hands on snacks for kids and short skirts the teenagers loved so much.

The vines by her window was strong enough to hold her, she climbed down with the ease of monkey. Touching the ground, she started skipping down the street towards the store. Yeah she planned to steal but she didn't feel bad, she was sure the owner can go without a few missing candy bars.

The bell chimed as she opened the door and she smiled at the clerk, he was an old nice man, near sighted in one eye and legally blind in the other. Usually his granddaughter helped him out during the day, but lately Rin noticed it's just been him working the night shift. He waved at her and she waved back before heading to the candy aisle with a smile, easier than stealing from a baby.

She was asking random questions about toothbrushes as she stuffed her pants with snickers. Keep them talking, kept them calm was something she learned on the streets. Old people were easy to charm; he was agreeing with her choice of favorite color when she glanced at the window. That's when she saw her, a woman dressed in all black, walking towards the door of the store. She watched from the corner she was standing in as the woman walked in, pulled the face mask all the way down and headed straight for the clerk. She saw the glint of silver as the woman palmed a dagger from her left sleeve and she just knew she was going to kill her friend. For some reason fear didn't overcome her, she just stood there and watched. She wasn't going to interfere, the old man was nice but if someone paid someone to kill you, they had a reason. She didn't know why someone would want the old man dead but it wasn't her business. The woman was fast, two quick jabs forward and the clerk was clutching his throat, blood squirting from the wounds in his neck. He tried to scream but blood filled his lungs and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

The woman in black glanced over the counter to make sure the body stopped moving before she looked around. Rin didn't try to duck or hide, for some reason Rin wasn't afraid of the woman she just saw murder her friend. Her red eyes landed on her, she just stared back with her brown orbs and she frowned.

She took a step closer and Rin knew immediately she expected her to run but she didn't. The surprise was evident in her red eyes. She moved closer but Rin continued to just stare at her and held her ground. She stopped when she was just a foot in front of her and bent so she was eye level to the small girl. Her lips moved under her mask, " You're not afraid are you?"

Rin had shrugged, " I don't get scared anymore."

She couldn't tell but it seemed like the woman was smiling, " Can you tell that I'm a demon?"

Rin nodded, " Yes, I saw your face before you walked in."

The demoness leaned back on the balls of her feet, Rin didn't even flinch, " Do you want to die kid?"

Again Rin just shrugged, " If it's my time then its my time."

The demoness paused, surprised at the answer from the child, " Think you can do me a favor?"

" What favor?"

The woman nodded, twirling the blade she used to kill the clerk in her hand. " I'm with the demon rebellion, can you trash this place and call the cops for me?"

Rin raised a brow, she knew what the demon rebellion was after running into some wolf demons that weren't so nice. " What do I tell them?"

" Tell them that demons are done hiding. If you do this for me and not tell them you saw me, I won't hunt you later."

Rin stared at the demoness for a moment, trying to figure out what game she was playing. She crossed her arms slowly, " How much money you got on you?"

Red eyes blinked. " What?"

Rin just raised a brow, " How much?"

Leaning back the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she counted the bills, " I got 274."

Rin held out her hand, she frowned, " You want me to pay you?"

" You want me to do it or not."

The demoness snickered, " Touche kid." then handed the money over, before standing and heading for the front door, never looking back.

Rin smirked, quickly counting the money before stuffing it in her pocket. Brown eyes glanced around the stuff, her survivor mind already wondering how much stuff she can stash before the cops got here.

* * *

It was too soon, only about an hour and a half later when Kagome heard the sound of her walkie go off. " Mini me its done, come to the warehouse."

She reached for the device on the night side table, eyes still closed as she answered, " On my way."

Slowly she blinked her eyes opened, the memories of what happened not so long ago came to her and she smiled with the softest blush. She wasn't a virgin anymore, she covered her mouth in the cutest giggle and glanced around the room realizing she was alone. Hearing noise from the hall she sat up, immediately thought of Souta but it was Sesshomaru who walked into her room dressed only from the waist down.

He had only woke up about 10 minutes before she did and raided her fridge for water but found a nice wine collection instead. Bringing the glass to his lips he eyed her. " How do you feel?"

She smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining, chewing on her bottom lip cutely, eyes darting to the right with an adorable evasiveness. " A little sore but I'm okay."

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, " Movers will be here within the hour for your things."

She blinked, then frowned, realizing what he just said, " Sesshomaru you can't just make me move. I like my place."

He turned and stared at her, his eyes said it all, he didn't give a damn. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight, " What about Souta?"

Sesshomaru took another sip of his wine, " We spoke, he doesn't want to stay at the palace so he is staying at the Guniso Inn."

Kagome raised a brow, " You sent him to a hotel?"

" You'd rather I send him home?"

She made a face and frowned, " Fine. You win." she mumbled, pulling the covers back and sliding out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

She was quick to wash up and put on blue panties and a bra she had in the bathroom. She was threading a brush through her hair when she stepped back out, " I have to go to work."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled on black sweats and a black t shirt, " Have them pack up my closet, dresser and bathroom."

She slipped on her socks and sneakers, " Don't forget my wine too." she mumbled, strapping on her shoulder holsters before opening her top draw, pulling out her babies, " And don't go searching for my toy stash, I'll come back and get them later."

Sesshomaru smirked, taking another sip, " Anything else?"

She turned to him, " Yeah." walking over, she stood in front of him, her eyes glancing away just for a moment before looking back, " Are you still mad at me?" she suddenly asked. " For earlier, the fight in the elevator thing?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, after everything they just did she was worried about something that completely left his mind as soon as he saw her fighting in the hallway. " No, I am no longer upset."

She smiled and he felt the room light up, " So we cool?"

He stood, towering over her, " Yes."

She smiled up at him before she reached forward and taking the wine glass, draining the cup, " I don't know how long I'll be so I'll call you."

He simply nodded, she had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss his lips, His taste was so strong, so powerful it warmed her very core, " Don't forget the body in the hallway." she whispered, kissing him once more, his flavor demanding another taste, before turning, grabbing her walkie and heading out the door.

Sesshomaru watched her go, she tasted so sweet, he almost tossed her back on the bed. Instead he pulled out his phone as he once again headed to the kitchen to refill his cup. He did forget about the body in the hallway.

* * *

Ayame and Hampton were sitting in a black 2017 Chevrolet Corvette across town, parked in an alley, they were both dressed in their mission uniforms. They were somewhat patiently waiting for the order to take out the shipment they were after.

Ayame rolled her green eyes for the 100th time in the last 15 minutes. The tiger couldn't keep still in his damn seat and now he was drumming his fingers on the dashboard. Loudly. She frowned, " Can you still do that if I break your wrist."

His tangy orange eyes glanced over before he frowned, " I'm bored."

" We have to wait for the order." she lectured, yet again in the last hour they've been sitting here.

Hampton just sighed loudly, " What's taking so long, its just one guy!"

Ayame took a deep breath, trying to calm down, " He's in the penthouse of Tavern. It's gonna take Blu some time to get to him. Just be patient."

He sighed dramatically again, letting his head fall back in the passenger seat. The moment of silent eased a bit of Ayame nerves but it didn't last long. 'Bop'. Ayame glanced over at the sound, of the the childish tiger found yet another way to annoy her. He smacked his lips again, 'Bop'. She frowned. 'Bop'. She closed her eyes tight. 'Bop'. She chanted in her head, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. 'Bop'. She grabbed the steering wheel in a death grip, trying to control herself... 'Bop'.

She screamed, " What's taking so long!"

Hampton smirked, loving her annoyance, " Geesh Ayame, you need to practice patience."

Her fist was mid swing, ready to punch his lights out when the walkie went of. " It's a go, get it done."

Ayame frowned, finally! She cranked up the car and pulled out the alley, she glanced over and saw Hampton loading the pseudo-retro rifle in his lap. Plump lips frowned, " You can't be annoying and still have all the fun."

Hampton watched as the armored truck they were going to hit came into view, " The benefits of being a male."

Ayame rolled her eyes, switching gears and speeding the sports car down the street, " I'm kicking your ass in the gym later."

Hampton laughed as they approached the rear of the truck, sliding the ski mask over his face. Ayame did the same as the tiger pressed a button on the center and the roof of the convertible slid back. He stood up in his seat and pointed his heavy duty gun, the forceful bullets easily blowing holes through the hinges of the heavy bolted door and fell off.

Ayame swerved out of the way of the flying door and sped up, three men in the back of the truck immediately started shooting at them with assault rifles. She zig zagged the sports car to try and avoid the bullets. Hampton grabbed his own Galil ARM assault rifle and fired back, Ayame swerved the car to the right just as one of the goons in the truck fell out after getting hit.

She got even closer, Hampton took the opportunity and jumped from the car and into the back of the van. Ayame swerved to the left side of the truck while Hampton took care of the men in the back. She picked up her 9mm and started to shoot at the driver's window, it was bullet proof glass of course but she wasn't trying to kill him. Just to distract him to give enough time for... The driver door suddenly opened and the man behind the wheel was pushed out. She grinned, seeing Hampton sit behind the wheel and take a sharp left, the tiger was very good at being sneaky.

She followed her partner to the check point alley and pulled up behind the truck. Getting out the car he looked at the bullet holes in his vehicle and shook her head. She would have to get it upgraded to bullet proof, she pulled off her mask and touched the hood, " It's okay Denise, I'mma get you fixed."

Hampton laughed as he hoped out the truck, pulling off his own mask, " Why girls name everything."

Ayame grinned, " Its a female thing." she pulled out her walkie, " It's done."

There was an instant reply from Gruff, " Clean it then get to the warehouse."

Ayame nodded and turned, catching the metal detector wand Hampton tossed to her. They each took a side of the truck and began sweeping the wand over the vehicles. The modified metal detector wands sent out a continuous burst of electromagnetic energy. Short circuiting any trackers that may be placed on the truck or weapons. After a second sweep, Hampton closed the back doors of the truck and moved to the front of the vehicle. Ayame helped cover the entire thing in a tarp, taping on the last free hanging strands as Hampton backed up the tow truck they left in the alley. Hooking the thing up, Ayame covered her own car with a tarp before she got in the passenger seat of the tow truck while Hampton made sure everything was secure. He got in the driver seat and cranked up the truck, heading the long way towards the warehouse.

Gruff met them in the back as soon as they pulled up to their headquarters basement. Entering the garage, the barrier around the entire building pulsed, hiding them from the world.

Hampton jumped out the truck with a grin, " Where's Blu, we got some good stuff this time."

Ayame frowned, getting out, " Its not worth Hampton's annoyance." she looked to her boss, " Next time, you ride with him."

Gruff just laughed, the whole team new Hampton was a brat, " Blu should be on her way."

Hampton grinned at what he would like to call a compliment, " Shut up, you love me."

Ayame smirked but still rolled her eyes, " That's not gonna save you next time."

Gruff and Hampton laughed, Kagome hopped off the last spiral step she climbed down to get to the garage with a little pep in her step. Walking over she kissed her father on the cheek before grinning, " Okay, let's see what we got."

Gruff blinked at the sign of affection and the smile that was plastered on his daughter's face. Ayame grinned, as long as she knew the crazy female she was always gun happy. Kagome was turning towards the armored truck when Hampton put a hand up. " Hold up." he walked over to her, circling her slowly, " Something is off here."

Kagome raised a brow at the odd tiger, " What?"

He leaned in, sniffing her shoulder, " You smell different."

Kagome giggled, her smile never wavering, " Do you usually smell me when I'm not paying attention."

Gruff raised a brow at the jauntiness attitude his daughter was displaying, there was a certain brightness to her eyes, a shine on her skin, her aura was damn near dancing with happiness. He blinked, " You didn't."

Hampton stepped back, catching on to what was happening as well, " You did."

Kagome laughed, unable to stop her good mood, " What."

Ayame nodded, seeing it now, her best friend was glowing like a star, " You had sex with the dog."

Kagome laughed, her smile brightened for a moment, " Omg you guys! It was so crazy!" her hands covered her face with a giggle as she ranted off the events that took place, " I got home from the job, and this douchebag was tryna come at me and I had to kick his ass. Then Sesshomaru shows up and starts bitch slapping the guy, like why you attacking my wife. And I'm thinking, oh so i'm your wife now, then he's all like you moving in tonight. I'm like its no big deal, then he sees my outfit and just loses it, kissing me and touching me, then he takes me to my room and beats it down."

Gruff shook his head, he did not need to hear about his only child losing her virginity. He paused, " Wait, someone tried to ambush you?"

Kagome blinked, focusing her mind from the taste of a certain demon lord, " Huh, oh yeah." she shook her head, " Some badger from the demon rebellion."

Hampton frowned, " How'd he know where you live?"

Kagome shrugged, " I don't know, Sesshomaru ended up snapping his neck before he answered." She made a face, " He did say something about his master knowing me or something."

Ayame shook her head, " That can't be good."

Gruff nodded in agreement, " When do you move into the palace?"

Kagome smiled at the thought of the inu, " Sesshomaru's moving my stuff right now." she clapped her hands, " So can we get to the weapons please, I gotta move my toy stash after this."

She walked over to the armored truck with the others beside her. Gruff palmed the door before he opened it, he let his aura pulse, checking to make sure nothing was missed. His powers were able to detect the slightest hint of deceit or maliciousness, meaning if someone touched a bomb or tracker and left it as a surprise, he'll know. Not feeling anything, he opened the back door and climbed inside, Kagome immediately followed, wanting to get her hands on some new merchandise.

Gruff took his time scanning the truck as Kagome went through the weapons. A frown slowly crossed her face as she stared at the colt m1911 gun in her hand, " Something's wrong." she mumbled, turning it over and over.

Hampton stepped forward, " Let me see." taking the gun from her. On contact the metal started to burn his skin. He dropped the gun with a yelp, waving his hand to calm the stinging. He frowned when it didn't stop, looking at his palm, he saw parts of it slowly disintegrating. Orange eyes went wide as he scream, he was being purified, " Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Kagome leaped out the truck running over to him, grabbing his arm, " Stop moving!" her hands coated in a white light as she pressed Hampton's between her palms. He shuddered at the warmth of her healing powers, after a moment she let go, examining his hand carefully before nodded. " Your good."

Hampton blinked, making a fist before turning his hand over, " Thanks Kags."

Ayame was bent by the gun, not touching it, " How did they get holy power in a gun like that."

Kagome shook her head, walking over to her bestie, " It's not possible." she bent beside the wolf, " You can charge a weapon with your power but it should slowly wear off." she picked up the weapon, " This gun is cold though, it would still be warm if it was just charged. And the power is not waning at all."

She clicked the release and popped the magazine out, Ayame immediately hopped back at the sudden stinging to her skin. " What the fuck?"

Kagome stood, " Stay back guys."

Gruff hopped out the truck, " What is it?"

Kagome turned to her father, the bullets in the clip had clear hollow tips that were glowing. Hampton shook his head, this level of weaponry was beyond anything they ever seen, " How did they get concentrated holy powers inside of bullets."

Gruff shook his head, just as confused, " It shouldn't be possible, without a consistent charge from the original aura, the power should dissipate after a short amount of time."

Kagome frowned, turning, taking each bullet out and setting it on the floor of the truck. Gruff watched her, " What are you doing?"

She laid the bullets in a circle, something was off, the power she felt didn't feel like priest power. It was stronger, " Gonna find the original aura." she mumbled, raising her palms over the bullets.

She took a slow breath as she closed her eyes, letting her aura flare softly. The power in the bullets swayed under her influence. Her hands lit with white flames, letting more of her aura coat the bullets, looking for a source. The power pushed back at her, stinging her aura, Kagome blinked an eye open at the defiance and pushed harder.

There was a sudden crackling noise, the bullets started to pop as the power inside them fought for escape. The small orbs fused together in a floating sphere and attacked the woman that was trying to cahoarse it into submission. Kagome stood her ground, holding off the attack with her bare hands.

Growling deep in her throat, her fingers burned as she forced her fingers into the sphere. Rivers of lightning bolts slithered up her arms. She gasped as the electric shock forced it's way in her mouth and out her eyes.

With an agonizing scream Kagome dropped to her knees, " BABA!"

Gruff rushed forward with a glowing green hand and a few whispered words, he touched her forehead. Drawing the power into himself, he fought the pain as he took it from his daughter. His free hand suddenly pointed at the truck as he expelled the power from his body. Ayame and Hampton ducked as the truck went up in flames and smoke. Gruff picked Kagome up bridal style, leaning his forehead against her, his eyes closed. " Mini me..."

Kagome shivered, " A priestess." she whispered. " A dark one. White hair, blue eyes. A Shikigami."

Gruff just nodded as Hampton took notes on a pad he kept in his back pocket, " Okay just rest for second. We'll worry about it later."

Kagome shook her head, " She's coming and she's bringing war with her." she mumbled right before she fell unconscious.

Ayame frowned, " Shit, that don't sound good."

Gruff silently agreed, " I'm calling Lord Sesshomaru to take her home." he said, heading for the steps, " Clear out that truck."

Ayame and Hampton watched their boss disappear to the next floor before looking at each other then the still flaming vehicle. Hampton blinked, " Ladies first."

Ayame raised a brow, " I'm not going near that thing."

He frowned, " Then how do we clear it out?"

Ayame grinned, " That's what maintenance is for." she pulled out her walkie, " Yo Layoko you there?"

Someone answered after a moment, " Only 3 bodies can fit in the trunk of my car T."

The wolf grinned at her favorite clean up man, " Nah I got something better."

* * *

Kagura's outfit was changed to a short red and white plaid skirt, and red button up over a white tank top. Her long white tube socks with red strips and red ankle boots. Wearing a brunette colored wig, brown contacts and a fake beauty mark above her lip. A charm around her neck concealed her aura and gave her the scent of a regular woman. She walked into the gas station with a switch in her hips and a smile. It was going on midnight and pretty quiet around this time. She smiled at the cashier, a young raven demon before heading to the back of the store for a soda. Grabbing a sprite and lighter fluid she headed towards the front.

" Slow night?" she asked politely, putting her items on the counter.

The young demon nodded, " It usually is around this time." she answered, ringing her up, " $8.05."

Kagura nodded, pretending to reach in her pocket, " I like your eyes, I always wanted to be demon, you guys get the coolest colored eyes."

The raven blushed, glancing away for a moment, " Black is not that cool of a color but I guess being demon has it perks."

Kagura just smiled, " Oh yeah, well the only perks about being human is the human rebellion." her movement was fast, the sudden chop to the throat of the girl. The hit immediately knocked her unconscious, Kagura took the time to open the lighter fluid and spray it around the store. Picking up a lighter off the counter she lit the first row of candy bars on fire before taking her sprite and heading for the exit. She knew the raven will wake in a few moments and escape the flames. That was the point, for her to tell others she was attacked by the human rebellion. Thus starting a war.

* * *

Kagome woke up in the softest bed she ever had the pleasure to lay on. She rolled over, the comforter cushioning her like a cloud, blinking slowly she focused her eyes. She immediately knew something was wrong when she didn't see a stitch of black anywhere. The room was big. The bed was a king size canopy tester draped in sheer white silk. Letting you see through to the deep garnet blankets and pillows. The four poles were carved lovely.

There was a carved wardrobe, a tall chest of drawers, all gleaming. There were roses in a tall, crystal vase on an amber rose vanity table, its legs curved like the necks of swans. The chair was delicate, its seat showing a beautiful pattern of roses.

Long gold draperies, twin wall lamps made of glass designed in the shape of roses gave out a low, soft shimmering light. Candlesticks were on the mantle over the fireplace. The wall to wall carpet was a soft beige color and had white swirling designs. This was not her room, she sat up, her head spinning at the motion.

" Don't move so fast."

She groaned, then blinked, looking for the voice that just spoke, an eyebrow raised seeing Sesshomaru in the doorway of the room, dressed in just black and red basketball shorts. " Ses?"

" How do you feel?"

Kagome frowned, her head was pounding and yet she couldn't help how her eyes roamed down the broad muscular chest, the editable abs and the v cut that disappeared under those shorts.

She shook her head, sitting up, " What happened?"

Sesshomaru walked over, " Your father called me and explained the side effects of your visions and asked for me to pick you up."

Kagome frowned, starting to remember, that's right, war was coming, " Fuck, I gotta get to work."

She tried to pull the covers off but Sesshomaru stopped her with a hand, sitting on the edge of the bed, " He said you need to rest for at least a day."

Blue eyes rolled, " He's being dramatic."

" He said you'd say that."

Kagome laughed, unable to resist it, Gruff knew her like that back of his hand. " Did he also tell you the only way I'd stay home was if..."

Sesshomaru cut her off, " Yes." handing her the cup in his hand.

Kagome took the cup and glanced inside, her smile touched her eyes. It was Gruff signature drink, a cup of warm milk, with honey, chocolate, a dash of cinnamon and a large marshmallow. He always made the drink for her when he wanted to bribe her. She glanced to Sesshomaru then took a sip, it was warming, smooth and sweet. Perfection.

With a giggle she licked her lips, " Okay, I'm off for the day."

Sesshomaru stood, " He said you'd say that too."

Kagome laughed, pulling the covers closer to her chest as she took another sip. Sesshomaru turned towards his closet, " I have to prepare for work."

She watched him, then blinked realizing he was wearing the red and black retro jordans on his feet. She raised a brow at the expensive sneakers, " Interesting." she mumbled.

Draining the rest of her cup, she licked her lips again before sliding out of the bed. Glancing down she noticed she was stripped to just her underwear. With a roll of her eyes and a smile, she started opening drawers, looking for her guns, she know she had them with her last night.

Not seeing them, she opened the doors on the other side of the room, it lead to bathroom. It was laid with creamy white tile with ancient burgundy writing on the squares running on the floor and up the wall, a large Jacuzzi size bathtub with a jets and a frosted sliding door walk in shower. There was a double sink in one corner a toddler could bath in and a rack of towels and soaps and bath beads in the other.

" Wow." she whispered, looking at the luxurious bathroom, she was definitely getting in that tub later. She turned, closing the door, she just really wanted to find her guns first, she felt naked without them. Checking another door in the massive room, she found another closet that, she searched through the belonging, realizing they were all hers but didn't find her guns.

With a frown, she walked back in the room and glanced around, trying to see if she missed them the first time she looked. Then she got on all fours and looked under the bed, in case they fell or something.

Still not seeing them, she crawled around the soft rug to get a different view of the room... that is when Sesshomaru stepped out of the closet.

Amber eyes widened just a fraction, no she was not on all fours in just her underwear. His could feel his loin tighten at the view. She huffed, making an agitated sound in the back of her throat, flipping her hair to one side, exposing her neck. His member tightening even more, it was so sexy, so inu, so irresistible. Silently he let his aura burst around the room.

Kagome froze in her position as she felt Sesshomaru's aura expand. His aura was heavy, physically weighing her down, it wasn't malicious but damn powerful. It washed over her so suddenly, it made her shutter, she let out a shaky breath, not daring to move. A shiver ran up her spine, it felt like his aura was seducing her. Her eyes filled with a green haze, knowing it was his aura she closed them. Immediately she was pounced on by a red eyed growling creature. It wrapped around her senses whispering for her to give in, to let herself go. Her mind became a haze of green flames, surrounding her, enticing her, consuming everything within her. She couldn't help it, her powers flared, her aura didn't burst like his did, it leaked out in soft ripples but it was enough to drive him crazy. Her scent was so intoxicating, he wanted to surround himself in it. He was behind her in a second, he ripped her panties off, not caring about being gentle anymore. Grabbing her hips he buried himself in her heat.

Her voice left on a ragged gasp, " Oh... fuck..." She cried out, her head hitting the floor, electricity bolted through her. The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy. She moved with him, her cries turning him on. His smooth, hard member was rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her gasping and moaning. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a impassioned ecstasy that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they felt the room was on fire.

She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She could feel herself drifting from her body as she entered a world of pure sensation. He moved with such force, such brutality, such urgency, it lifted her higher and higher until she wasn't sure she could stand it any longer.

She was transported to a place of such hot wild ecstasy, a place she had never envisioned, they gasped for air, hips rocking together in a frenzied lust. She didn't even think she was in her body anymore, she couldn't control her movements, wasn't aware of anything but the jolts of pleasure striking through her body. His hand reached up and yanked her hair roughly.

Her head jerked back, eyes closed, " Shit." She breathed out, loving his roughness, jolts of pleasure struck through her body. It was so intense, so strong, so powerful, almost unbearable, almost painful. Lightning lashed through her, she couldn't take much more. White hot light burst in front of her eyes, waves of hot fire licking across her, convulsing her muscles, and screamed her pleasure. Finally, she thought. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. she struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

Sesshomaru felt it surrounding him, a passion beyond anything he could ever conceive. Lightning lashed through him, devouring him, empowering him. He felt his release and shuddered, trying to control himself. She shook her head, collapsing on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Glancing behind her, she saw Sesshomaru fixing the slacks of his grey suit. Slowly she sat up with a smile, " And that was for?"

He didn't turn to her, instead he walked over to his dresser and picked up his watch, " Do not crawl in front of an inu."

She giggled, rolling her eyes, " Lesson learned." she mumbled, standing to sit on the bed. She covered her naked bottom half with the covers, " What am I suppose to do all day?"

Sesshomaru picked up his wallet and slid it in his back pocket, " Whatever you please." he glanced over, " Don't get into any trouble."

She winked, " No promises."

He shook his head before grabbing his keys and heading for the door, " Check under your pillow." he called out as he left.

Kagome raised a brow, then turned on the bed, plucking the pillow she was laying on earlier up. She smiled, seeing her twin 9mms safe and sound. " There are my babies."

Picking them up she set them on the bedside table before standing, a smile crossed her face at what just happened. She bit her lip at the thought of him touching her, she didn't expect less from the Lord of the west but he was really good at it. With a giggle she shook her head and headed towards the bathroom, she was definitely getting in that tub.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

And Another! I'm working on how this story is going to end now, I'm thinking less than 30 chapters.

* * *

Early morning, Naraku and Kagura was up and headed to continue his plans, he needed to set up some additional surveillance for a certain miko that moved but first, a quick visit with the local crime boss in had in the city. Klaus Chikova. Police had tried multiple times to prosecute the Russian for his crimes but they could never pin anything on the smart man. They knew he sold guns, drugs and people at times but they couldn't trace the weapons, can't find the money or the stash house he hid the drugs. The worst part being every time they catch someone he sold they would rather commit suicide than talk.

They had tabs on all his businesses but the bear demon was smart, far too cunning for his own good. He actually sued the police twice for harassment and won both times. He was the picture perfect actor when it came to playing victim, his donations to charities made the community love him and he had the Mayor in his pocket. So every time they came close to the guy, alarms were sounded and people would call the department filing complaint after complaint against them.

Naraku also knew the demon was working for the rebellions. As the main contributor of weapons, the humans were lining his pockets for his guns and blades, and as an inside trader, the secrets he sold to the demons were also making him quite wealthy. The spider definitely wanted the man on his side when he brought this war to the front lines.

Naraku drove to the estate of the Chikova family as Kagura did her best to calm her temper. She really didn't like this guy because he sold females, demon and human, as sex slaves and the bear demon knew that and tended to taunt the wind demoness. Getting out of the car they walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A butler answered, a small man with a gray bird's nest in a tailored 3 piece suit.

Naraku smiled down at the little man, " We're here to see Klaus."

A sharp foreign accent lulled on the thick voice of the old man, " Do you have an appointment?"

" No. We would just like to talk to him for a moment."

His black bushy eyebrows frowned, " Master Klaus does not entertain pop ups. Go make an appointment." he stated firmly, closing the door.

Naraku stepped forward, stopping him, " Woah now, all we want is 5 minutes of your boss' time, that's it."

" As I said sir, Master Klaus..."

" Its fine Obba, let them in."

The tiny butler turned, seeing his boss making his way down the stairs fixing the cuff links to his shirt. He was tall, in amazing shape for a bear demon, his long brown hair was in a high ponytail. A bear claw print in the middle of his forehead. Brown jagged strips on each cheek and wrist. His sharp brown eyes taking in his surroundings before he stopped at the bottom of the steps with a smile, " Naraku and his pet, what brings you to my home so earlier in the morning?"

Kagura frowned, she hated his casual confidence, " My name is Kagura." she mumbled.

Naraku just smiled, ignoring her, " I just wanted a moment of your time to talk."

Klaus smirked, " Well then, how about you join me for breakfast."

The tiny butler frowned, but allowed the guest entrance as Klaus made his way down the hall to his large breakfast nook. The bear had a seat as the maids served a large breakfast for the three of them. Naraku, playing polite, picked up a bagel, Kagura on the other hand simply sat and stared. They both could feel the dark and malicious aura pulsing strongly on the other side of the table. A sickening type of evil that threatened to consume you if you get to close. A nauseating heinous aura that made Kagura's skin crawl. Klaus took his time settling into his seat, exploiting relaxation, he took a moment to pull out a cigar from his inside pocket and light it. He took a long drag before letting out the smoke, " Want one?"

" I don't smoke." Kagura mumbled.

He just nodded, " So, how can I help you today?"

Naraku raised a brow, " Have you heard anything about the demon and human rebellion attacking each other last night?"

Klaus just nodded, his smile sickly sweet, " Yes, there was a murder of a human and an attempted murder of demon. It seems this treaty is on the edge of being over ruled."

" Russell Kancaid was murdered last night as well." Naraku said, biting into his bagel.

Klaus blinked, surprised by the statement, " Really."

Naraku nodded, " Heard he bought Aces and was trying to start up a business. He was an arms dealer right."

Klaus frowned, that was true, he said he had a shipment of specialized weapons coming in that he wanted to sell. Klaus was interested and said he would check it out once he set up his warehouse. " Have you heard anything about his merchandise?"

Naraku shook his head, " His shipment was taken. Did he ever mention his supplier?"

The bear demon blew out smoke, " No, he was new in town, didn't trust anyone yet."

Naraku took a sip of the orange on the table, " The last thing his guards remember is a woman entering his room. Where you supplying him with girls?"

He laughed, it was sadistic, eerily malicious, " He opened a tab the night he came to my club. My girls are the best at what they do after all."

Kagura fought the urge to punch the asshole in the face, " Maybe one got fed up and fought back."

Brown eyes looked to her, " Not with the process I put them through. Or would you like to see for yourself."

Natraku glanced up from the french toast he was eating, " Kagura is useless unless its to kill someone. Trust me."

Klaus laughed, agreeing, " She does look like she'd make someone work for it with those thin hips. Can you even take dick girl, what's your pain level?"

Naraku smiled, leaning back in his seat, seeing an opening, " Would you like to see? We can make a trade for a day."

Klaus rubbed a large hand against his chin, " That might be fun, I love breaking in a new girl."

Kagura stood, done with this conversation, " I'll be outside." she mumbled, heading for the door.

She stomped her way outside and into the heat, not wanting to be in the presence of those men any longer. Kagura eyes watered for a quick a moment, a hatred running over her face at the thought, a sadness and devastation creeping in her skin as she folded her arms and leaned against the car. He was going to make her do, she knew he was. He was going to give her to that man, knowing how much she already hated him, how much she despised the selling of girls. He was still going to use her in anyway possible. She already did his manipulation, she already did his killings and know she would have to sell her body too.

She slapped at the tears, demanding her eyes to stop crying. She hated him! She hated him with every fiber in her being! A weariness washed over her, but what can she do? She was a slave just like the girls Klaus kidnapped and sold. She was just like them, no power over her own body. What was she suppose to do? How could she save herself from him? Save herself from this nightmare, this hell she lived every damn day?

Naraku was taking a bite of a crescent, as he made his way down the steps towards the car with a smile, " That was rude of you to walk out like that."

" I didn't want to intrude on the conversation." she answered with a mumble. Naraku just got in the car, wiping crumbs off his face. He was okay with Kagura's disrespect towards a potential partner. He got exactly what he came for an a little extra gift for himself on the side. He bet she wasn't going to disrespect anyone in his presence again. Naraku grinned and pulled off the street, " Things like this wouldn't happen if you would follow my orders."

Kagura blinked, " What?" all she ever did was follow his damn orders.

There was a pause, " I know you sent a demon to my Miko's home last night."

Red eyes went wide, how the hell would he know that! She frowned, " You told me to stir up some trouble so I did."

Naraku frowned, the look made Kagura hold her breath, she knew what it meant, she was in bigger trouble than she thought, " My miko is off limits and you know that. Your interference once again caused me to change my plans."

She shook her head, " I swear I was just doing what you asked, you said you wanted investigations and she is..."

" I know what she is!" he snapped at her, " She is mines and mines alone to deal with. You got that."

Slowly she nodded, " Yes Naraku."

He suddenly smiled, getting on the highway, " Good. You will be at Klaus house on Saturday between midnight and four. He would like you to wear something the color of honey. You know how bears are with their honey." Crimson eyes glanced over to the female, " Sounds fun right."

Kagura just frowned, turning away from her boss, gazing out of the window, " Yes Naraku."

He glanced at her before smiling, " Perhaps he can teach you how to listen."

Kagura frowned, sniffled and fought her tears, refusing to look at the evil in the drivers seat. She had to think of a way out of this, she had to find freedom.

* * *

Yvonne was behind her desk, twirling one of her lethal Chinese sticks between her fingers, her chin in her hand as she jadedly read over the papers in front of her. She was suppose to be working but she really didn't feel like it right now. Besides, her boss wasn't here yet and she needed his signature on a few proposals to move to the next step anyways.

The older beautiful woman glanced over to a framed photo of the last years annual ball. She had went all out with her white gown to impress her boss. Though it didn't persuade his decision to change their relationship from strictly business, he did take a picture with her. She smiled at the photo, her and was laid gently on his chest as he stood beside him in his handsome black tux. His arm lightly around her waist, ever so softly pressing her against him. She had never been so happy in all her life, in that moment he was just hers, she wished that moment could last forever.

She picked the photo up, imagining herself in a white wedding gown instead of a ball gown and smiled. With a roll of her eyes and a chuckle, she put the photo down. In all her years working for the inu, she never seen him take any girl he shared a bed with seriously. There was times obsessed women would stalk the office after a night with the great demon lord, then it became her job to get rid of them. So she knew how much of a play boy the demon really was and also knew he had a preference. Yvonne knew, her being human wasn't a disqualifying factor, but she had only ever seen her lord associate himself with other power and rich females. And she was neither, but she still hoped and dreamed that one day he would notice her potential before she was too old to be considered attractive.

She glanced to the photo once more and started at her reflection in the glass, even at the age of 40, she was still above average in the looks category. Her thick ebony locks pulled loosely into a French bun, her gray eyes warm and wise, her face smooth and free of wrinkles, her body lean and looking lovely in her navy suit. She smiled, she was still pretty hot if you asked her and she knew a little about being with a demon. If they decided to, they could share their lifespan with you and she would stop aging.

Yvonne grinned, that would be pretty cool she thought. Hearing a knock on her door, Yvonne twisted her Chinese stick again before sticking it through her bun, " Come in."

Her assistant walked in shyly, her long black hair cascading around her slender form. Thick round glasses covered pretty chocolate eyes, freckles dancing across her pale nose and cheeks. She had a hand full of files, " Good morning Ms. Yvonne."

Yvonne just smiled, she was still pretty new and still pretty shy, " Hi Kara, how are you."

The young girl walked over, " Fine, thank you. I was coming into work today and stopped by the store and saw this." she plucked a magazine from the pile in her hand, " I..." she paused, glancing behind her for a second, then whispered, " I know how you feel about... him... so I thought you'd want to see this."

Yvonne reached over, taking the magazine that was offered. One the front cover was picture of her lord with a woman dressed in a white suit. They were arm in arm as they headed into the 5 seasons hotel. The headline read Lord Sesshomaru's new girlfriend?

The older woman just smiled, she was use to these type of rumors popping up in tabloids around the globe. " It's fine Kara, these things happen all the time."

She stood at seeing her boss walking past to get to his office, " Matter of fact, we'll settle this now." she said walking around the girl and out the room, making Kara follow.

Sesshomaru's mind was completely somewhere else when the walked into his building. Actually it was on a certain blue eyed miko and what they did just before he came here. Pressing the up button on the elevator, he thought some more, he was usually in so much more control over himself but something just came over him at seeing her on all four like that. Even before then, at her home in that that outfit, he lost it.

If he closed his eyes now he can still smell her scent, he can still taste that sweet, sweet power. It was so clear in his mind, he felt his loins tighten, probably because he had her lacy blue panties he tore off her in his glove department. And the fact he was just sitting in his car for the last 10 minutes staring at them kept the scent so fresh. It was unexpected, her strength and his addiction to it.

Power attracts power is what Kouga said. Was that it? Could it be that simple? He was strong, he knew that, was told constantly. She was strong, but she is not the first powerful female he came in contact with before. Her power were massive though, the strongest he ever felt radiate from any female. And the fact that she can hide it so well, her aura was pulled in so tight he had mistaken her for just a human. It's probably what everyone thought, but her scent, he smirked softly as the elevator dinged, her scent was amazing, something he highly doubted he would ever forget. Her taste, she was so sweet, so delicious, so perfect.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts, watching the doors slide open. He saw Kouga standing inside the elevator, blue eyes blinked, " I was just coming to see you."

Sesshomaru simply stepped inside and pressed the top floor button, " What."

Kouga eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned his friend's face, his shoulders were loose, his posture was relaxed and his eyes held a serene shine in them. " Are you feeling alright?"

Sesshomaru glanced to him, " Fine." then back up to the numbers counting up, why did he have to work on the top floor.

" No smart ass comment?" the wolf frowned, " No threats, what's going on with you?" he raised a brow, " And why are you damn near glowing?" there was a pause as Kouga blinked, he suddenly snapped his fingers, " That's it!" he pointed at his business partner, " You got some, didn't you? You fucked the cop."

Sesshomaru continued to watch the number countdown, almost there, " My personal affairs are my business." He glanced over to Kouga, " Is there something you wanted?"

There was complete silence before Kouga shook his head, " Woah, woah, woah, seriously, this shit had to be good for you to be in this type of mood."

Sesshomaru was counting down the seconds before he reached the top floor, " If your not going to talk business, please leave me be."

Kouga frowned at being ignored, handing over the folder he was holding, " Yes, the proposal you wanted, I finally got signed. Here's the original contract."

Sesshomaru took the file and cuffed it under his arm, " Is that all?" stepping off the elevator.

Kouga followed him, the inu's aura was screaming calm and relaxed, " No, I need details. Was she really that good?"

Sesshomaru ignored his stupid friend as he headed to his office. Many sighs erupted from most of the females in the office room, but he seemed to pay them no mind. He glanced around the workplace seeing many of his workers trying to watch him carefully but look like they weren't watching at all.

He turned, walking down the hallway, " Kouga my night activities are not your concern."

" So she was that good, I thought she was a virgin though?"

An image flashed across the inu's mind at the question, he could vividly remember how she clung to him, moaning and gasping, calling his name against his lips. The way he roamed over her body, the way those legs wrapped him, the feel of her skin against his, the way she trembled beneath him. The smirk came before he could stop it, " She learns fast."

Kouga laughed, a wide smile on his face, he never seen his best friend into a girl like this before. He was really catching feelings for this so called miko. Both men paused outside of Sesshomaru's office at hearing the demon lord's name. They watched as Yvonne walked over with her new assistant, with a smile the older woman bowed her head in respect.

" Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to be the first to tell you to look out for your face in the news again." She held the magazine up, " Some bozo got a snapshot of you going into a hotel with a female."

Kouga took the magazine, their backs were turned but they were arm in arm, he glanced up to his friend, " Is that..."

Sesshomaru just nodded, unlocking his office door, " Yes."

He grinned, turning to Yvonne, " Don't worry EV, that's not some female, that's his wife."

Grey eyes blinked, " What."

Amber eyes slanted to the wolf, it wasn't supposed to be announced publicly yet, " Kouga."

The prince just shrugged, " What, the party is Friday."

Yvonne shook her head, " What party?"

" The reception. To the wedding. Because he's married."

" Kouga." Sesshomaru hissed, grabbing his arm and shoving him into his office. Closing the door he turned to his admin assistant. He was aware of Yvonne feelings towards him, mentally it made him frown, he got rid of his last admin assistant because of her obsession with him. But Yvonne was efficient, courteous, smart and reliable; he didn't want to lose that in an employee.

" Yvonne, why don't you take the rest of the day off."

She glanced up, her pretty gray eyes shocked, wide and filled with tears, " You're wife? You have a wife?"

Amber eyes glanced over to the assistant behind the woman, " Get a car to take her home."

Kara nodded, " Yes Sir." touching the older woman's arm, she was in shock and dazed at what was was happening.

He saw many of the employee's confusion and surprised looks at his overly calm and almost warm demeanor, but he chose to simply ignore them as he walked into his office.

Shaking his head, he closed the door, " Why would you do that?"

Kouga just shrugged, " It's a crush, she'll get over it." he grinned, " Tell me more about the cop."

Sesshomaru frowned, walking over to his desk, " It's none of your business."

Kouga snorted, leaning back in his chair, " Please, your usually quick to tell me a break neck position you had some broad in."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " That's what you usually do."

The wolf just laughed, " Would you just spill it already."

He was tempted to roll his eyes, but softly shook his head, " It's different with her." And that was all he was saying, he thought, signing some papers that was on his desk.

Kouga frowned, " Oh come on, give me details, did she take it all? I never thought a human, better yet a miko could handle a demon. Especially if she is as powerful as you say."

A small smirk crossed the inu's face as he thought about that power, that scent that drove him crazy, that strength that had to be tasted.

" Well I'll be damned."

Amber eyes glanced at, " What."

Kouga just stared at his friend, the demon lord of the west was just smiling, " You really like her don't you."

Sesshomaru ignored the question, picking up a file full of paperwork, " Since I had to send Yvonne home because of you, this is now your responsibility."

Kouga smirked and reached over, taking the file of what he knew were proposals, " You couldn't pacify her forever." he grinned, standing, " Remind me to have a talk with your wife the next time she's around." the wolf prince said, laughing at the glare he received on his way out the door. Sesshomaru shook his head, his friend was an idiot, but perhaps now with him gone, he can actually get some work done.

* * *

After exploring the entirety of Sesshomaru's palace and moving her toy box to a safe and easily accessible location in said palace. Kagome took the rest of her forced day off to get some errands done. For one, she went and got her last name switched to Takahashi. She also moved the rest of her stuff she purposely didn't tell Sesshomaru about to the palace. She wasn't trying to be secretive, but he really didn't need to know about her costume chest of undercover clothes she kept in her laundry room. Besides, there were some personal stuff in there that just wasn't anybody's business.

After that, she decided to spend time with her favorite and only brother. After getting him to skip school, they did some shopping at the mall, spent a few hours at the arcade, and after a movie Souta had asked to be taught how to shoot. So right now, they were at the gun range. Kagome would never tell her baby brother no, and she was all for learning self defense.

" Your still aiming incorrectly." Kagome said.

Souta suppressed a grimace and glanced over at her. She was leaning against the wall, leg posted up, arms crossed, looking completely comfortable in the loud and dangerous environment of the shooting range.

He sighed a little and brought the gun back up, sighting down the chamber, wondering if he was ever going to get this right. His arms quivered slightly with exhaustion, and he wondered how much longer he would be able to do this. It has been an hour since he started this gun training. Kagome saying if he wanted to learn he had to do it professionally and responsibly.

He grown rather fond of her company thought her constant watching is a still bit nerve racking. He fired the bullet, the last one in his clip, and as soon as it left the gun, he knew he had missed. It fired through the air, speeding towards the picture of a man on a block of thick wood, landing with a dull thud about half an inch to the right of the man's shoulder, not hitting him.

The young boy heard the slight rustle of clothing as Kagome moved and suddenly she was in front of him, gazing at him silently, examining his face. Slowly he lowered the gun, his aching arms trembling and he glanced away, keeping his gaze fixed on some imaginary point off to the right. He was upset with himself because after a damn hour he still couldn't shoot a decent bullet.

" One more," Kagome said quietly. " Then you'll be done for the day."

He nodded slightly, his right hand automatically pulling out the empty magazine. He didn't know when Kagome went to replenish his supply, but every time he looked down, the table to the left of him was always full.

Kagome moved to stand behind him, " Try again."

With a slight nod, he raised the magazine into the stock with a slap, ignoring how his hand shook from weariness.

" Now," Kagome instructed, " set your gun."

With one smooth, practiced motion he pulled the barrel of the 9mm he was practicing with, sliding a bullet in the chamber, his weight evenly balanced between his legs, as he raised his hand, the fingers of his other hand, over his, holding the butt of the gun helping to kept his arm straight and steady. His stance loose and relaxed but alert and ready, just as she'd taught him. Both eyes opened, both front and rear sights lined up.

Kagome cupped his elbow and gently adjusted the angle a tiny fraction. And actually, it was just a bit more comfortable Souta thought.

Kagome let go and stood beside him, " Your relying entirely too much on your eyes," Kagome chastised. " Here's the trick. My personal little secret. You can't tell anyone ok?"

He nodded, eyes never leaving the man holding a gun.

" Focus your vision not on the sights but rather on the target." Kagome continued, " The sights would seem blurred as a consequence, but that's okay, you get used to it. After all, the target is your objective, and you have to see it clearly. Anytime the sight is un-focus but the target was blurred, your aiming wrong."

She stood behind him, sliding her hands down his arm until she gripped his hands, " Don't yank on the trigger." She whispered, " Squeeze it."

Souta focused, not on the large block of wood he was sighting on before, but on the target holding the gun. " Sight him down." Kagome whispered, " He's here to hurt you. Don't let him. He's after me. Stop him. Only you can save me."

His sister in danger. A fiercely protective instinct surged through him at the words, and god help the creature that threatened the love of his life. Souta became calm and still, and suddenly he became aware _._ His eyes tunneled in, everything else blurring out, only the target in his sight.

He fired.

Kagome pulled away, " Damn boy."

Souta blinked, coming out of his zone, the man he fired at had a bullet bull eyes, right between the eyes. Kagome patted him on the back " Good job."

Souta grinned, " Bout damn time I hit it."

Kagome laughed, " It takes practice."

He nodded, immediately agreeing, " I can tell."

They both laughed, setting the weapons they were shooting with back on the tray. Kagome shouldered the exit door, smiling as her brother walked through, " So, what you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Souta glanced over from the locker they rented, picking up his phone, " There's a naked girl in my bed waiting for me." he answered with casually.

Kagome laughed, " I swear, you are something else."

He just smiled with a shrug, " What you about to do?"

Kagome made a face, " I don't know, can't go to work, guess I'll... go watch another movie."

Souta grinned, checking the time on his phone, " Why don't you go see your hubby."

A blush dusted her face, " Nah, he probably busy."

The younger brother followed his sibling out the doors of the gun range, " It's lunch time, he probably wouldn't mind see you."

Kagome glanced to him as she opened the car door, " Why you say that?"

Souta just grinned, " I walked in when ya'll was both passed out in your bed. I think he likes you."

Kagome laughed, " What the hell Souta! Why don't you ever knock. That is not something I want you seeing."

He laughed with her as she drove off, " Hey, he's paying for a hotel suite because of it, I'm not complaining."

Kagome shook her head and glanced over, " You really think I should just pop up like that. I mean its his job."

Souta shrugged, " It's his building, pop up, he'll like it."

Kagome nodded, " Okay why not." she reached over and rubbed her brother's head, " You should be a relationship counselor."

Souta laughed, pulling away, " Just drop me off woman."

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his desk, going through piles of paperwork with a calm expression on his face. His morning has been long and bothersome, however he was in a rather good mood. He has been working nonstop since he kicked Kouga out his office. The advertising department presentation didn't pan out because they didn't make the changes he advised. And the proposal with the McCall's was going to take longer then expected. The proposal needs some serious finagling. They simply wanted to much money, everyone wanted to be part of the successful demon's business. It was simply annoying at best but his mood stayed relaxed. Perhaps it had something to do with the inu's mind continuously jumping back to a certain blue eyed miko.

He paused the email he was writing, smirking with a shake of his head, its just so crazy how the night played out. He went to her house to confront her about her attitude and to get some truth about who she really was. Its wild how he ended up having the best sex of his life, he shook his head again, unable to shake the image from his head. He can still smell her scent, he can still taste her on the tip of his tongue. He almost wanted to go to her, knowing she wasn't working today. He was tempted to find her and just devour her until she passed out from exhaustion. There was something about the girl he couldn't get enough of, something he knew he can become addicted to.

He glanced at the clock on his messy desk, it was just hitting 3:10, maybe he should take his lunch break and find her. He just wanted a taste, just a taste to hold him over until he got home to blow her back out. He smirked, picking up his pen, maybe in a little bit, there was still so much work to be done. And he shouldn't really think like that, he couldn't let his demon have control.

Deciding to stop home to make her husband lunch, Kagome was entering the building with a smile and a picnic basket. Her outfit was light blue shorts with white twirling lines on the edges, fitting nicely to her well-toned legs. Her white spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Silver bracelets on her wrist, diamond studs in her ear. Fresh white low tops on her small feet. Her long hair up in a curly ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. Her guns holstered on her hips, her badge displayed on her belt.

She walked past the security table with confidence in her blue eyes, sidestepping the metal detectors. " Still not getting my weapons."

The wide eyed guards simply nodded, having met the RDSVU agent before. Her beauty again shocking them still. The two men watched her step onto the elevator, the walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way.

Stepping off the elevator after finally reaching the right floor, Kagome looked around. Everyone was busy. Typing at their computers, scribbling on paper, running errands, trying their best to appease their moody boss and not get fired. As soon as Kagome stepped through the sliding doors, it seemed like ice froze everyone brains, gasps was heard as everyone just stared.

Kagome turned and headed down the hall without pause until she heard a soft voice, " Excuse me ma'am can I help you?"

Kagome turned, looking down to the young girl that was behind her, she smiled, " Where's the other woman, Yvonne I think her name is."

" She's off for the day, I'm her assistant, Kara, is there something I can help you with?"

Kagome brushed her bang out her face with a smile, " I'm here to see Sesshomaru, is he in? I brought lunch."

Kara raised a brow, then stared intensely at the woman's face, " Are you the woman from the hotel?"

Kagome blinked, " What?"

Kara just held up her phone, the social media page still open to the article, " Is that you with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome bent, looking closer, indeed it was her arm in arm with the demon lord. She just smiled, at least they didn't get the fight after that meeting. " Yes sweetie that's me."

Kara eyes went wide, " So it's true, he is married."

Kagome just smiled, nodding softly to the young girl before heading towards the gold doors that lead to her husband's office. The mail carrier stopped by Kara as she returned to her desk as Kagome walked away, " Hey, Kara who's the babe?"

Kara looked up to the young boy, seeing real curiosity in his brown eyes, " That's your boss's wife so stop staring."

The young boy blinked, surprised, " That prick is married? And to her? What the hell?"

Kara just nodded, " Apparently so."

Sesshomaru paused to stare at the pile of paperwork that didn't seem to be shrinking no matter how much of it he went through. It should have been giving him a headache but his head was in the clouds at the moment. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, again Kagome came to the front of his mind. Naked.

" Looks like someone is thinking of me."

Amber eyes snapped up at the voice, then blinked seeing his wife standing before him in all her beauty holding a picnic basket. " What are you doing here?"

Kagome just smiled, " Thought I'd bring you some lunch." tapping the woven basket for a second, " Have you ate yet?"

He shook his head, still a bit surprised she was here, he was just thinking about her and now she appeared. Kagome giggled, pulling out the blanket in the basket, setting it on the floor, " I cooked."

Sesshomaru stood, watching her sit properly on the floor, legs tucked beside her like a lady, " Cooked what?"

Kagome laughed, signaling he sit on the floor with her, he raised a brow, did she seriously want to have a picnic on his office floor. Kagome pulled at his pants leg, " Come on. Sit."

Slowly, carefully he sank to the floor. Kagome pulled out two lunch boxes, utensils and cups with a bottle of red wine. She slid a box over to Sesshomaru. " Be careful, it might still be hot."

He opened it and pulled out the metal container, he put in down and stared, feeling the slight sting in his fingers, she was right, it was still hot. Opening it slowly, steam filtered in front of his face before flowing around the room. Sesshomaru inhaled slowly, taking in the delicious smell before looking down. His stomach immediately growled at the mouth watering sight before him. Seasoned yellow rice mixed with sauteed shrimp, red and green peppers, mushrooms, broccoli cuts, diced Italian sausages and strips of juicy steak. He picked up the fork and took a mouthful. He paused and let the flavor savor on his tongue, this had to be a sin, something shouldn't taste this good.

Kagome smiled at the face he made, " You like it?"

He nodded, taking another spoon full, " What is it?"

Kagome grinned, tasting hers, " Southern style jambalaya, learned it when I was stationed in the states for 6 months."

He paused, thinking back for a moment, her files didn't say anything about her being stationed overseas, " What where you doing over there?"

Kagome giggled, pouring cold wine in the plastic wine glasses she brought, " A flock of Cipher demons I had to hunt down." passing Sesshomaru his cup.

He took it with a silent nod of thanks, watching her smile at him before continuing to eat her food. The silence stretched between them but it was nice, comfortable. Kagome knew Sesshomaru valued his peace and quiet and didn't really feel the need to fill the empty air. Everything was just mellow, pacifistic.

Finishing his last spoonful, Sesshomaru let Kagome refill his cup with wine. He leaned back against his desk, " You dress like a teenager."

She giggled, filling her cup, " I don't like heels, sue me."

" I like it."

Kagome glanced over to him, " Like what, that I'm comfortable?"

He took a sip from his cup, he liked that she was okay with being just her. Not going above and beyond to impress him. Laid back, relaxed, fit, beautiful and deadly. _And all his._ His demon whispered in his head. Why did that turn him on. This room was coated in his aura as a barrier layer and made it sound proof and detection proof. So what he was about to do didn't phase him.

He wagged a finger at her, " Come here."

Kagome blinked, a sly smirk eased across her lips, a smooth eyebrow up, a daring look in her eyes. Slowly she crawled over to him, straddling his waist.

Strong hands touched her thighs, pressing her against his arousal, making her lean forward, so his deep voice can whisper in her ear, " Why did you come here?"

" I was thinking about you." Kagome whispered butterflies dancing in her stomach at his smooth voice.

" About last night?" Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her neck, his hand slipping up her back.

" And this morning." She moaned feeling her body temperature raise, his hands pulling her her shirt.

" You liked it?" Sesshomaru replied, licking her neck, tasting her sweet, lavender scented skin.

" Loved it." She shuddered lightly feeling him graze his fangs over her smooth skin.

He smoothed a hand over her flat tummy, " Release your aura." he whispered, leaning in, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened to him, his natural taste always so delicious to her, that husky flavor of power that only seems to grow stronger over time. He pulled away to kiss her chin, never able to fill his need for her, that strawberry taste like a rich wine. She let the first wave drift off her slowly, the scent still hit him dead on.

Burning lavender. She smelled divine, he thought, he imagined the fresh lavender flowers slowly being lit like a match. It made him warm inside, feeling her aura wrap around him in a cocoon of fleshly heat. His vision blurring as everything seemed to slow. His skin tingled as a warm swirl began in his stomach. It felt like fire in his veins, the powerful aura of the miko surrounded him like a cocoon. Like invisible hands were stroking his skin, heating him from the inside out. Driving him higher and higher. The tingling of heat so intense it felt like it was caressing him, seducing him. Enticing him into a world of pink hazy fire. He was so dominating when he kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist, he was strong enough to stand. Lifting them to their feet and simply holding Kagome in the air.

He growled, deep in his throat, she wasn't the least bit afraid, instead she let more of her aura soothe over him, almost coaxing him forward. Like the steam from a pie on a window sill, the playful finger goading him to come closer. He stepped forward, he couldn't resist, her power was so strong, her scent so delicious. He swiped a hand over his desk, knocking everything off and laid her on it, tasting her lips, devouring her mouth. This taste, this sweet, sweet taste, so addicting, like a drug, a poison, a tonic.

She kissed him back with all she was worth, she liked the dominance in his aura. The way he man handled her so erotically. She moaned softly, her hands sliding up into hair, touching the smooth skin of his face.

Kagome bit her lip softly with a small smile, when he pulled away, feeling him pull her shorts off. " Where you thinking about me?"

He pulled up her shirt, unclipping the front snap of her bra, " All day."

She felt the feather light kiss touch her smooth tummy making her hiss, eyes sliding closed. She felt something smooth, moist, lick the valley between her breast making her moan softly. " I don't believe you."

His hands slid up her arms, to her shoulders, where he smoothed his hands across the soft skin. He nipped and sucked at the tip of the most delectable ear he ever laid eyes on. She shivered and issued something between a moan and a growl. Kissing along her jaw line he growled softly in her ear. " Trust me."

* * *

Miroku Houshi was a good looking guy. He looked rugged, sexy, and he was such a hentai. A handsome hentai, he had jet black hair that he pulled back into a low ponytail, deep, dark stunning violet irises that could make any girl melt and he had an earring in his left ear. He had a dazzling smile that could make any girls heart sink. He always asked beautiful girls to bear his children making them flustered.

He walked stepped out of the elevator of the Takahashi building with a smile. His grandfather had asked him for a favor he couldn't say no to. Helping the Lord of the west and his new human wife with their image to solidify the treaty between the species. He felt honored really, the demon lord and lady will be his highest profiled clients. It was a bit exciting and it paid handsomely.

Walking over to the cute girl sitting at the front desk, he smiled, " Hey sweetie, where's Lord Sesshomaru's office, we have a meeting at 5."

Brown eyes looked up, then to the schedule on her computer, " Name please?"

" Houshi, Miroku."

Kara nodded, seeing the name on the calendar, " One moment, let me see if he's available."

Miroku watched her reach for the phone, she dialed a number and waited but from the ringing he can hear on the other line it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer. She frowned, hanging up after it went to voicemail. " I know he's here." she mumbled.

Miroku just smiled, she must be knew, not sure of what the next step is, " Is he alone, I can just knock on the door."

Kara shook his head, " No his wife is here, she brought lunch."

His smiled widened, mind making up scenarios to why there wasn't an answer, " That's perfect, I can talk to them together." he said turning towards the double doors down the hall he was assuming was Sesshomaru's office.

Kara reached out, grabbing his wrist before he was out of reach, " You're not suppose to go back there unless he says so."

Miroku turned to her and smiled, " How old are you?"

Kara blinked, " 23."

Something flashed in those alluring violet eyes, leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. Kara's mouth dropped at the hand that laced through hers, cheeks flaming red at the sexy sweetness he was whispering in her ear.

She pulled away giggling, her hand fanning her face, " Okay, go, but I was on break."

Miroku winked an eye before turning down the hall. The monk was all smiles as he walked down the hall, he could feel the aura of the powerful demon from here. However he wasn't scared, he never met the lord in person but he heard so much about the respectful lord. So when he barged in like he planned to he was sure the inu wouldn't kill him without questioning him first.

He twisted the knobs to both doors silently before bursting in with a strut of flair, the young monk bowed low from the waist, " Greetings great lord, I am Miroku, your humble servant in your time of need."

Sesshomaru turned to the door as they were opened, wondering who had the balls to enter without knocking. A priest... no, his aura was different, a monk. He raised a brow at the violet eyes that glanced around the room, they were the same as Lamel's. It must be his grandson.

Miroku grinned at the mess on the floor and seeing the lord fixing his clothes, his assumption about why the lord didn't answer were correct. Sesshomaru frowned, " Get out and knock."

Miroku blinked at the command but nodded, closing both doors and knocking, speaking through the wood, " Lord Sesshomaru, it is Miroku your 5 o clock."

The inu was tempted to roll his eyes, " Enter."

He did, with a smile, " I hope I didn't get my days mixed up, we were suppose to meet today about the photo shoot right?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, " That is correct."

Miroku just grinned, " So I heard your lovely wife was already here, where is she?"

Just then the door to the right opened and Kagome stepped out in just her shorts, sneakers and bra; her hands up in her hair, trying to tame the thick mane of ebony locks. The thick black graffiti lines of her tribal tattoo sharp and threatening. Her curvy body delicious to the monk eyes, succulent breasts that was barely covered by the white laced bra all he can see.

" Kagome, you're indecent, get dressed." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome just looked at him, hands still in her head, eyebrow rising, " You ripped my shirt."

The demon lord frowned, did he? He wasn't sure, the moment was full of lust and satisfaction. He turned, pressing a button on his desk, " Kara. Bring me the promotion shirts for the Sake proposal."

" Yes sir." was the response.

Miroku grinned, turning to Kagome, " You must be the wife." he reached his hand out, " I'm Miroku, Lamal's grandson."

Kagome grinned, hands finally able to drop after getting her hair the way she wanted it. " You look familiar."

Miroku let his hand drop, seeing as she wasn't going to take it, " I'm sure I would remember you."

Kagome made a face, walking over to the desk and picking up her holster. She snapped the straps in place with a thought, she didn't forget an aura. Sesshomaru frowned, not happy his wife was still half naked in front of another male, " Monk, turn around."

Miroku obliged though he thought it was too late since he already got a good peek of the goods. Kagome laughed, sliding her guns in place on her hips, " It's not like he can see anything."

There was a knock on the door, Sesshomaru walked over and opened it. Kara stood with a box of shirts in her arms, " Here you go my lord."

He reached in, " I just need one." taking the first one off the top.

Kara nodded, not at all surprised at the odd request, Yvonne warned her about the randomness of the demon lord, walking away as he closed the door.

Sesshomaru walked over and handed the shirt to Kagome. She looked at it with a raised brow, it had three sake bottles on the front, " You own Sake Dijo?"

The demon lord shook his head, " Just the storage warehouse not the store front."

She made a face but nodded, " Cool." sliding the shirt on, it was a bit too tight over her breast, making the shirt a crop top, leaving her mid drift exposed. Kagome grinned, it actually fit pretty cute in her opinion.

Sesshomaru frowned, crossing his arms, she was still showing far too much skin for his liking. Miroku cleared his throat, " Can I turn around now?"

Kagome nodded, " Sure."

He did, looking her over, he liked the outfit as well, " I'm sorry to impose but I most inquire about the weapons you carry."

Kagome glanced to her babies for a second, " Oh, they go where ever I go." she pointed to the badge hooked to her badge, " Don't worry I'm licensed."

Miroku bent to get a closer look, " Ah, your an RDSVU agent."

Kagome grinned, " One of the best."

He smiled, standing, this just got a whole lot more interesting, " Well." his violet eyes glanced between the lord and his wife, " Would you like to discuss Grandpa Lamel's plan here or somewhere else?"

Kagome shrugged, then looked to her husband, " I can eat."

Sesshomaru glanced around, his office did need to be cleaned, he knew a nice restaurant that included a private roof top dinning area for this discussion. " Follow me." he stated, heading out the door.

30 minutes later Miroku was in awe, Kagome was sipping on a glass of wine with a grin on her face. The monk shook his head, eyes on the table, seeing she inhaled half a cake and three quarters of her streak and cheese sub while he explained the plans to improve their image. " Do you normally eat like that? Where does it go?"

Kagome just shrugged, " I'm 24 with a high metabolism."

He shook his head, looking to the lord of the west, " I'm sorry my lord I got distracted, how do you feel about the photo shoot for later today? Since Ms. Kagome has already moved into your home, I think wedding pictures should be next so I can hang them around the reception on Friday."

Sesshomaru frowned but nodded, it sounded plausible, he looked to his wife, " Did you get your name changed?"

Kagome sipped on her wine, " This morning." She drained her cup and picked up the bottle Sesshomaru had the waitress leave at the table, " I'm official Kagome Takahashi."

Miroku raised a brow, it was her fourth cup, " Should you be drinking that much."

Kagome smirked, " Wine doesn't get me drunk, besides I can burn off the affects."

" With your power?" the monk frowned, " I can't get a gauge on it."

Again Kagome shrugged, " I play my cards close to my chest." She suddenly blinked, glancing to her husband, " Wait, are they gonna have a dress or do I have to go buy one?"

Miroku turned to the demon lord as well, " Also my lord, an engagement ring is need."

Sesshomaru stood, finished with his own drink, he looked to Kagome, " Go shopping for a dress and meet me in 2 hours."

He then turned to the monk, " Prepare the studio."

Miroku stood, " Of course my lord." and bowed in a show of flair.

Kagome raised a brow, smiling wide, a memory of that bow flashing across her brain, " That's how I know you. The royal ceremony at the Gala in Paris 5 months ago."

Miroku blinked, recognition playing across his face, " Duchess Carmen?"

Kagome stood with a smile, bowing her head gently, " At your service."

His mouth dropped, he shook his head as he started laughing, " You seduced me and left me naked in a broom closet!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, turning to the female, " What."

Kagome laughed, " I was sent to off this ambassador with a wooden leg. He was selling humans to demons as slaves. As soon as I took care of him and his bodyguards, I got the monk here into a closet for an alibi. As soon as the guards caught us we were excused as suspects."

Miroku crossed his arms still grinning, " 5 people ended up died that night."

Sesshomaru shook his head at the woman, it seemed she used seduction as a key role in her undercover jobs. It was something he knew he wasn't going to agree with in the future, " Go and get a dress."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, " Go and get a dress." she mocked. She picked up the wine bottle and turned in one swift moment. Throwing her arms around the demon lord's neck and stepping on her tippy toes. The kiss was unexpected. Sesshomaru blinked, surprised, when Kagome lips laid over his, showing affection publicly is not something he did.

Tasting his flavor Kagome pulled away, " 2 hours." she confirmed, heading for the elevator, taking a long swig of her bottle.

Both males watched her leave, Miroku loosened his tie, " She's uh, she's very... um assorted."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " That she is." he mumbled.

* * *

Tell me what you think! its about to get real serious real quick guys!


	13. Chapter 13

here's another!

* * *

At the mall, Souta sat with his two best friends, all the high school girls knew about the infamous trio and loved them all the more. Souta being the most powerful of the squad, his short black hair, messy but cute around his heart shaped face, pulled back into a short ponytail, eyes a dark blue. Wearing a white ed hardy shirt with a black design one side, and dark blue jeans, white nikes on his feet. A watch on his wrist, a single diamond stud in one ear.

A fox demon sat to the right of him, the teen demon named Shippo. He was the quiet one of the group and usually the mediator. He wore black champion sweatpants, with fresh white nikes and a plain white beater over a lean build. Short brown hair was high in a ponytail, bangs swaying in sharp green some what shady eyes. A silver chain around his neck and a black hat turned backwards on his head.

To the right of him was Kohaku, a descendant of demon slayers and a play boy like himself. His short black hair, messy but rugged around his baby face, pulled into a low ponytail, eyes brown and warm. His navy blue tee under the white tee holding a white paint splattered design on one sleeve. His baggy light blue jeans fitted beneath his boxers that you couldn't see, fresh white high tops on his feet.

They sat around a table in the food court, Shippo watching as the other two hit on females. The usual bet in place, who can score the most numbers. Souta usually won, but it was always fun to play, besides 20 dollars a number for the winner was good, easy money. So far Souta had 15 numbers and Kohaku had 14.

Kohaku frowned, " Man your cheating."

Souta grinned, taking a sip of his root beer, " You can't cheat in this game. Girls just like giving me their.." he stopped seeing someone walk over. He turned looking at her, she was cute, " Hi, I'm Yuri."

He let lose his charming smirk, " Souta. Hey."

She blushed lightly " I saw you earlier and wanted to give you this." pulling out a card with her cell phone number on it. " Call me okay?"

He nodded, taking the card, " Alright Yuri, I'll call you." She smiled walking back to her squealing friends. He turned back to the table, with a raised brow, " See."

Kohaku hands went in the air " Oh come on! Where the hell is there self dignity!"

Shippo just shook his head, " Why do you guys even make this bet, you're not gonna call these bitches anyways."

Kohaku frowned, then nodded, " True, they not my type anyways."

Souta was laughing, when he blinked, feeling his aura suddenly pulse, he turned in his seat, blue eyes seeing someone familiar. He grinned, he could always tell when his sister was closing in on him for some reason. He stood, " Yo Kags!" he yelled out to get her attention.

Kohaku blinked and turned in his seat, indeed it was Kagome stepping off the escalator. She made the simple shorts and crop top look delicious on her shapely body. She had one hand over her shoulder holding a dress bag, while the over drunk from a taco bell cup. Souta was quick to tell anyone who would listen how cool his older sister was and Kohoku was a testimony for that. He loved Kagome since the first day he hung out with Souta in her presence.

Shippo smirked, seeing her headed this direction, he also had known Kagome since he was a younger kit and always respected her. Unlike Kohoku, Shippo saw the woman as an older sister than a lover. But the trio knew how the demon slayer felt for the older woman. Kagome approached the table with a smile, sipping more of her pink lemonade from the straw, " Sup fellas."

Kohaku blushed at the relaxed tone of the female, " Hey Kagome."

A smirked curved her lips, Souta had been best friends with these two boys for years, she knew how the young boy felt about her and was flattered. But also found it entertaining as hell, " Hey Cutie." she replied with a sultry wink.

The blush on Kohaku's face spread to his ears, Souta and Shippo laughed at the distress of their friend. Shippo shook his head, he's never gonna learn, " So Kagome what you doing here?"

Blue eyes turned to the only demon in the group, " Shopping. What yall doing here, making bets on females again?"

Kohaku blinked, looking to his friend, " You told her about that?"

Souta just shrugged, " I tell her everything." he then gestured towards the dress bag she was holding, " You going somewhere?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " I got a photo shoot in an hour."

" You're modeling now?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome just smiled, " I do a bit of everything sweet cheeks."

He blushed again, darting his eyes away, Souta laughed, " Well we about to go to the arcade."

Kagome nodded, " Okay, I'll stop at your place later." She nonchalantly sipped more of her drink out the straw, batting her eyelashes innocently, " Oh, and there are cameras in that hotel suite so I know exactly what you been doing."

Souta coughed on his drink, wide eyed, looking to his sister but she was already walking away. He shook his head, " Stop spying on me woman!"

He heard her laugh but she didn't turn back to them, Souta sat down with a smile. He couldn't be all that upset with his sister, he should have expected it from Kagome. Kohaku raised a brow, " You think she saw when we brought those girls over last night?"

Shippo nodded, " Probably."

The young teen made a face, " You think she liked it?"

Souta looked at his friend and started laughing, " Bruh, that's my sister."

Kohaku shook his head, " I'm just saying, maybe she saw my moves and might be interested."

Shippo started laughing, the kid was never going to learn, Souta just shook his head, wait till he found out she's married. He stood with his soda, " Let's go to the arcade already."

* * *

Kagome made it to the studio within the hour, just making her time frame. She was never a person that was on time so she was happy she beat the clock. She was in a dressing room, getting ready for the photos. She had tried to refuse additional help from hair and makeup only because she liked to do stuff by herself. She been undercover so much she pretty much perfected beautician skills but the hair and make up team insisted. She just went with it, sort of liking the royal treatment. The dress she got was, what she thought, way above her pay grade but after putting it on Lord Sesshomaru's tab that he probably never paid anyways, she went all out at the bridal shop. A part of her was excited, she always wanted to wear a wedding dress, even if she didn't see herself getting married, it was still every girls dream to be a princess for a day. She didn't mind that it was all fake, her arranged married and backyard quickie. The fact that she was going to be taking professional pictures in a real wedding gown was satisfaction enough.

The woman doing her makeup frowned as she dipped her fountain brush in powder, " Stop that, you're making your face all flushed."

The shorter woman giggled, twisting the long hair in her hands in an intricate design, " Why are you so nervous?"

Kagome dark eyes rolled at the question, " I am not nervous."

The makeup artist smirked, " Your knee has been bouncing since we sat you down."

Kagome frowned but didn't feed into the conversation, it make the hair dresser laugh, " Its okay, its not everyday you get this type of royal treatment. You are after all now married to the Lord of West."

The makeup artist nodded, finishing up the final touches to her soon to be official Lady's face. " You remember everything that's going to happen?"

Kagome nodded as they made her stand to dress her, " I wait for the music to start then I walk out and someone will be snapping photos as I walk down the aisle."

The hair dresser smiled, " Its okay to be nervous, just breathe."

Kagome took a slow breath and nodded, " I'm not nervous."

The make up artist pulled at Kagome's bustier, Kagome heaved and gasped, " Too tight."

The woman just grinned, " Hey, you're the one that picked this dress."

Instead of a traditional Japanese wedding kimono, Kagome got a more western style wedding gown. Still Kagome frowned, glancing back, " I need to be able to breathe."

She frowned in thought for a moment, then loosened the strings of the bustier a bit, Kagome smiled taking a deep breath. " Thanks."

The hair stylist grinned, bending so Kagome could step into her dress, " Your body is amazing."

The other woman agreed, helping slid the material up Kagome's curvy body, " I can't believe your a cop."

They both stood behind Kagome, helping tie the laces up, the miko grinned, " Agent. Not cop, there's a difference. I get higher clearance."

The makeup artist laughed, helping Kagome into her shoes, " Its sounds exciting."

The hair dresser agreed, stepped in front of Kagome, fluffing the bottom of her gown out for a second then looked her over. The entire dress was white but was covered in diamonds, the swell of her breasts looking scrumptious against the heart shaped silk corset top. It hugged the top of her body lovely, cinching subtly yet attractively at her waist which then flared out and ruffled around her in wavy layers of the softest material on earth. Her lips painted a deep brick red, her liner the a royal blue to brighten her already icy blue eyes.

She nodded, " You look perfect."

Kagome turned to the floor length mirror they brought in the room, she turned slowly, looking herself over. She smiled to herself, she always knew she had a pretty face but she never imagined she could be beautiful. Tears touched her eyes, the make up artist immediately stepped forward dabbing at them, " Don't you dare, I just did your face."

Kagome laughed, making everyone around her join in, the hair dresser stepped forward and slid the tiara in her hair before laying the veil over her face. " You're ready."

The other woman handed her the bouquet of white roses that was freshly picked for her, " Just breathe."

Kagome nodded with a smile and turned for the door, she glanced behind her, " I never got you names."

The hairdresser smiled, " I'm Robin and this is Jia." they both bowed their heads, " My lady."

Kagome smiled, bowing her head back in respect, before heading out the door. Miroku met her in the hall, " You look lovely."

Kagome just smiled, clutched her bouquet a bit tighter, " Why we gotta pretend we at a church?"

Miroku raised a brow, " Wedding pictures should be taken where the wedding took place, since that didn't happen we will fake it."

Kagome just laughed, seeing the door to the studio approaching. You can hear music softly playing from behind the closed doors. Kagome audible gulped. Miroku chuckled softly, patting the trembling fingers against his arm, " It is alright Kagome."

" I'm not nervous." she mumbled.

He outright laughed to that comment, " Sure."

She nodded, feeling strength seep back in her body, " Okay, I'm ready."

Miroku smiled once more before stepping forward and opening the door. Kagome took a deep breath as the music filtered over her and stepped forward. The music changed as Kagome entered the room with Miroku behind her. Gasps were heard throughout the room from the camera crew as the goddess in white walked down the flowered aisle.

She smiled as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru standing handsomely in his traditional Lord of the West attire. She felt those amber orbs slide over her slowly before inching back up to her face. The smallest hint of a smile crossed his lips and her smile widened. Stopping before the alter, he stepped forward and gently flipped her veil back.

Miroku smirked at the scene, " My lord, the ring, if you acquired one."

Sesshomaru pulling a small box out of the fold of his collar. He paused for a moment, he had actually bought this the same day he went to dinner at her house. He just haven't gave it to her yet, he wasn't sure why he was holding on to it. The demon that married them was the first one to tell him to get a ring. After his talk with Kouga in the park the day of their dinner date he went shopping and this ring captivated his attention so much he had to buy it. He glanced up, seeing her eyes on his face with the softest smile.

Slowly he flipped the lid of the box open, she gasped when she saw the ring. It was a platinum band with a diamond encrusted circle and two silver S's covered in diamonds facing each other. She felt an aura around the ring, strong, calm and conceited, the warmth of the aura wrapped around her, almost pompously, claiming her as owned. She smiled to herself, only one person in this era is that cocky. Lord Sesshomaru.

She felt him slip it on her finger. " It's beautiful." Her voice softer than normal, " Thank you."

Sesshomaru simply nodded softly, Miroku stood behind the camera man, " Okay, let's get started." while that look of admiration was still on their faces.

…...2 hours passed of Miroku demanding poses from the two before they finally stunk away for a break. Kagome collapsed at the picnic table in the back of the studio, " Got damn. How many pictures does he want."

Sesshomaru shook his head, sitting on the bench beside her, the monk was relentless. Kagome took a swig of the water bottle she grabbed from the refreshment table. Blue eyes glanced over, offering the bottle, " You look very nice in your traditional clothes."

He took the bottle, taking a drink, just as thirsty as her, " I only wear them for special occasions. They tend to itch."

Kagome smiled, leaning back against the table, Sesshomaru glanced to her, " Your dress looks expensive."

The miko giggled, she figured that was his way of saying she looked nice as well, " I put it on your tab."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " I don't open tabs."

The giggle turned to a laugh, you do now, she thought. A sound suddenly filtered through the air, * Turn my fucking beat up, yeah, turn my fucking beat up*

Sesshomaru blinked, hearing music out of no where, he raised a brow as a phone seemed to materialize out of no where. Wiping it off, she pressed it to her ear. " Yo."

It was Ayame, " Yo Blu, I know you pose to be off today but some shit went down last night."

Kagome frowned, sitting up, " What happened."

" Gruff wanted to hold it off till tomorrow but the council just got here..."

Kagome glanced to Sesshomaru, " The council is there at the office?"

The demon lord frowned and stood, " Let's go."

Kagome stood, " T. We on our way." she said and hung up. She followed Sesshomaru back inside the building, " She said something went down last night, but not what."

Sesshomaru shook his head, " Something is wrong."

Kagome agreed, pulling up her dress to move faster towards the front where the cars were parked. Stepping outside, Sesshomaru glanced to her, the dress was not going to fit in his car. He headed towards a limo parked on the curve, the driver immediately hopped out and opened the door; even though he wasn't here for them, he, of course, recognized the lord of the west. Kagome bundled her dress into the car, looking to the driver, " Do you know where the RDSVU office is?"

" Yes ma'am."

She nodded, " Get us there as fast as you can."

The driver nodded and pulled off the road with a jerk of speed. Kagome shook her head with a frown, " This is why I don't take days off." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru glanced to her, a thought coming to mind, " Where did you hide a phone in that dress?"

Kagome turned to her husband and grinned, he watched his wife pull a cellphone out from the chest of her dress. With a wink, she smiled, " I also have a knife on me, bet you can't find it."

With a soft smirk, Sesshomaru pressed the button to the window to roll up between the driver and the back seat. " Challenge accepted."

Kagome grinned, as a green aura pulsed around them, hiding them from the outside world. She knew what that meant, what he wanted, softly she let her aura pulse. She watched his eyes flash red as he inhaled her scent. She had a second before he was on her, laying her down on the spacious limo seat, attacking her with his lips.

* * *

Hampton was irritated, legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall by the water. His long hair in a low ponytail, dressed in the usual RDSVU attire, a frown plastered on his face. " I don't see why they gotta be in our space like this." he mumbled.

Ayame stood beside him, taking a sip from the cup of water in her hand. Her and Hampton had just got back from a recon job and walked in their office to the council sitting at their table. She glanced from the side of her eyes, " It's weird."

Hampton continued to frown, " It's not they business." he grunted.

Ayame just shrugged, " It gotta be if they here."

Gruff stepped out of another room with a few files in his hands, he frowned at the tension in the air. The holy sat on one side of his briefing table and the demons lords sat on the side and they were participating in the deadliest staring competition ever. The demonic and holy auras were clashing against each other so heavily it was making his own hair stand on end and he was neither demon or priest.

Even though no one spoke he felt he had to address the atmosphere before an all out fight broke out, " Please calm yourselves." he stepped forward, standing at the head of the table, his back to the monitors, " We can fix this."

Soto, the priest, was glaring angrily at the demons across from him, His strong build dressed in a clean cut black 4 piece suit. His short brown hair pulled into a high ponytail as sharp as his brown eyes. His goatee short, neat and trimmed, just as sharp as his mind. " This is war." he hissed.

Lamel, the elder shook his head, " Not yet. Please settle yourselves."

Atomi agreed with the elder, " Peace is still possible, we can find a solution."

Tanaka was frowning with her deep wrinkles, looking even meaner. Her gray hair pulled into a tight strict bun, matching her strict gray suit. " The demons are crumbling this treaty to ashes."

Lemin, the bear demon and Lord of the North, snarled at the insult to his kind, " Humans are just as much at fault."

Soto large hands smacked the table, as he stood, his yellow power surrounding him in a show of strength, " You wanna see how much fault I can cause!"

The demon lords jumped back as the holy powers stung their skin, fangs bared at the threat in the room. Tanaka stood beside the priest, arms up in a fighting stance, her own powers flaring out in warning. Atomi immediately grabbed Lamel and pulled him back away from the others. Tashio stood back as well, knowing he was not going to get between a demon and its prey.

The air in the room was so charged you can hear it cackle with electricity. Gruff was frowning, backed against the wall by his team, " Be prepared to break this up." he mumbled.

Ayame and Hampton frowned but nodded, one wrong move now and all hell was going to break loose in their office. The hatred and animosity was so thick you can taste it, like bitter metallic acid in the back of your throat. The anger was filtering in the room like a fog, blinding everyone to see only their detest for one another. One wrong move, that's all its gonna take, the narrow of the eyes, the balling of a fist, the shifting of a stance. Anything that said let's fight and that was what was going to happen. A fight. Most likely to the death. The RDSVU agents frowned, reading themselves for anything that happens.

There was a sudden ding...

Everyone turned as the elevator doors slid back, too busy preparing to kill each other, no one sensed the auras that were coming closer. Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out, hand in hand, still dressed photo ready for a wedding. The levels of agitation dropped in the room at the sudden intrusion. Lamel took the confusion to try to ease everyone down, " Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, you both look amazing."

Kagome smiled with a shrug, " Photo shoot with Miroku."

The elder nodded, " Ah, so everything is going according to plan."

Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the recliners in the corner of the room, " Yes, the pictures will be displayed at the reception as if there was an actual wedding."

Everyone watched as Kagome walked over and sat on the arm of said recliner, close to her husband, a hand gently resting on his shoulder. A brow raised on the priest face at the sudden change in the air around the two. Last time Sesshomaru and Kagome were seen with the council, they sat on opposite sides of the room together and barely looked to each other. Atomi cleared his throat, " Kagome are you feeling alright."

Blue eyes glanced to her biological father, you suddenly care? She wanted to ask, but she didn't, instead she looked to the man that raised her, " What's going on?"

Gruff smiled, walking over, with the same files in his hands, " There were two attacks last night. One from the demon rebellion and one from the human rebellion."

Handing her the files, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, " You look beautiful mini me."

Kagome smiled wide at the praise from her true father, " Thank you baba."

Atomi frowned at hearing her, when did she start calling this man father he wondered. Lemin leaned over to Suki as Kagome went over the files, " They are definitely familiar with each other now."

The phoenix demon agreed, though Kagome's aura was pulled in tight, she was basically covered in Sesshomaru's aura. She even smelled like inu, which made the demons in the room wonder, what exactly they were doing before they got here. Kagome shook her head at the details of the case, then glanced up as she handed the files to Sesshomaru to go over, " So why are you guys here?" she asked referring to the council.

Tashio sighed, " The incidents are all over the news and more riots are starting. The government is calling to us to settle this before it gets out of hand."

Kagome stood, " T, can you help me change out of this?"

The wolf nodded, following her friend to her office. As they left, Tashio looked to his son, seeing he was done with the overview, " I know those itch, I have a change of clothes in the car if you want."

Sesshomaru glanced up, with a nod of relief he stood, following his father outside. Even though it was silk, it just didn't rub his skin right. Lamel smiled as the tensions started to fully settle, he couldn't think the gods enough for Sesshomaru and Kagome's timing. " We will have all of this sorted out soon. Let us continue to work together as allies in this time of need."

Soto sneered, crossing his arms, " The demons needs to apologize for their insult."

Lord Lemin raised a brow, " The day a monkey comes out my ass is the day you get your apology."

Hampton snorted, bursting out with laughter, clutching his stomach almost in pain. Gruff frowned, nonchalantly he picked up a stapler and chucked it at the tiger, it beamed him right in the middle of his forehead, knocking him to the floor, dazed. He then turned back to the council, " I know concerns are high right now but I will have my team investigate these crimes to the fullest intent and bring all that are involved to justice."

Lamel smiled, " That is all we ask."

Lord Suki frowned, " I would feel more comfortable if someone played liaison to this case. Just so we have an insider's view before it hits the papers or news."

Hyde stepped forward, " I will do it, we need to know everything that is happening every step of the way."

Tanaka frowned, she didn't feel comfortable with letting a demon follow the case. She opened her mouth to disagree but Gruff spoke first, already knowing what the holy in the room was thinking, " Kagome is one of the teams best investigators. Put faith in her."

Atomi nodded, feeling he needed to say something about his daughter as well, " Yes, she is very smart and persistent, no one will stop her from finding the truth."

Lamel nodded, " Then its settled."

Kagome walked back in the room, hearing the last of the conversation, " What's settled?"

Everyone turned to her, her outfit was changed to, her spaghetti strap white stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist. Where a white leather belt held up light blue Bermuda shorts. Her fresh low tops making the small gold ankle bracelet more noticeable. Her long midnight blue hair in a low lazy yet somehow attractive ponytail.

Atomi smiled, " Kagome my dear, Lord Hyde will be joining your investigation."

The miko raised a brow, " Don't call me dear." she walked over to Gruff and pulled the 9 mm out of his pants, " Baba, the monk has my babies."

Gruff just smiled, watching as she tucked his gun against the small of her back, " Don't worry Mini me, I'll get them for you."

With a smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, " Okay, I'll get to work then." Atomi frowned at the sign of affection, somewhat and suddenly jealous. Kagome turned and glanced around, " Where's Sesshomaru?"

Hampton went to the sink to grab a cup for some water, " He went to change."

She nodded, looking to the black inu, " Don't slow me down."

Hyde just smiled, " I'm sure I won't."

Lord Suki nodded, " Okay, I suppose we should get going and let you get to it."

Kagmoe just nodded, " Yes, please leave, I don't do well with an audience."

The other members of the council nodded, the demon lords taking the window so the holy can take the elevator. Only for the respect of Lamel they did this though the others didn't care, just taking the win. Seeing everyone finally gone except her team, she grabbed the files Sesshomaru left on the recliner.

" Okay, let's get some answers. T go talk to the kid from the gas station."

Ayame nodded, " Got it."

" Hampton, see what you can dig up from your contacts in the rebellions."

The tiger sipped his drink, " Okay."

Kagome nodded, " I'mma talk to the kid that called it in, then we go from there. We all good?"

The team nodded, Kagome agreed, " Okay, strap up and spread out."

The two dismissed themselves, Gruff walked over to his daughter, " I got some stuff to handle." he reached forward and gave her a hug, he touched his forward to hers and his voice whispered through her mind, _Watch this demon carefully._ Kagome just nodded, she had already got that feeling since the first time she met the demon lord.

He nodded back, bowing his head respectful to the black inu before heading to the elevator. As the doors dinged open, Sesshomaru stepped off dressed nicely in an expensive gray pin stripped suit. His father had clothes in his car that he refused to put on, so instead he went to the nearest shop and bought their best suit in stock in his size. Gruff nodded his head to the demon as he stepped on the elevator, " Watch my daughter." he hissed through smiling teeth.

Sesshomaru frowned, hearing the threat behind the whispered words, glaring at the man for a moment as the doors slid closed. That was the second time he let the man get away with threatening him. He would have to take care of that at some point but right now he turned towards his wife. Lord Suki had caught him and his father up to speed outside and he was not thrilled his cousin was going to be sticking to his miko's side like glue throughout this investigation. Walking over he felt Kagome eyes on him as she slowly looked him up and down, she smirked at the delicious male before her, " Damn you sexy."

Hyde barked out a laugh, " You are rather blunt for a female."

Kagome just shrugged, " I like what I like." she smiled to her husband, " So, Hyde is playing liaison to this case. We about to check out some leads, you wanna come?"

Hyde shook his head, " I'm sure the lord of the west has other business to take care of then to worry about an investigation."

Sesshomaru glanced to his cousin, tempted to frown, what was the inu up to, " I have a free afternoon."

Kagome smiled, " Great, we can take the company car."

Hyde raised a brow, " The only vehicle I traveled in was a limosine."

Kagome frowned, the limo they came in already left, " Really? How you usually get around then, walk?"

Strong arms crossed over his suit, " I am demon miko, I can fly."

Kagome blinked, she always thought only bird demons could fly, all the others just jumped high. She turned to Sesshomaru, " Can you fly too?"

He nodded, " Yes."

She made a face, then scratched the back of her neck, " Okay I guess, do you know where 113 Clearview rd is?"

Hyde and Sesshomaru nodded together, the black inu speaking first, " That's the Toki Shrine Orphanage right."

Kagome nodded, looking back to the lord of the west, " Can you fly and carry me too or do you want me to just meet yall there?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow as Hyde grinned at the ridiculous question, " Kagome."

She looked at him, there he goes again with that look, those eyes demanding her to come here. She stepped closer and he offered her his hand, it would be faster and safer if they used his orb. She looked at him, then at his hand, the long pianist fingers slim and elegant, the stripes on his wrist striking against his pale skin. She moved slowly till she was in reach of the hand. She continued to stare at it, she never fly outside of jet or plane before, so this was kind of nerve wrecking. Why did she make the suggestion of being carried in the first place.

Hesitantly, almost shyly, she raised her hand, placing her smaller hand in his. His hand was so much bigger than hers, and warm, and smooth. Sesshomaru looked down, her hand was soft, delicate, almost fragile, you would never think they belonged to someone so skilled in battle. He nodded, " Let's go." he stated, calling to his youki.

Kagome gasped as they were suddenly launched out the window and into the air, fear of falling making her close the distance between the two. Sesshomaru glanced down at the small woman just as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. She was warm against him, " I know you're not afraid of heights."

" I never been this high, moving this fast." She quickly answered with.

Sesshomaru stared down at the miko once more, " Hn." His arm wrapped around her, pressing against her back to shield her from the wind, they would be there soon, he would indulge her for this small moment.

Soon was an understatement, with the speed the two inus were going, they arrived at there destination in about 90 seconds later. Once they descended and touched ground, Sesshomaru glanced down, seeing Kagome was still hugging him tightly.

At first Kagome was just letting her stomach settle back in its right place, but then she took a breath and got a whiff of the great demon lord. He smelled like something spicy, but smoky but subtle. She couldn't put her finger on it, like smoked cinnamon, something you wanted to taste. And he was so big, so hard, so structured; she fit so well against him, like a missing puzzle piece, so perfect. An his aura, it drew her in like a smiling host, wrapping around her so sensually.

A throat was cleared, Kagome blinked, coming from her day dream, " Oh right."

Turning, she looked up at the building, the old shrine was housing little girls from all over the region. She nodded, " Let's go." and started taking the steps two at a time.

Hyde walked beside his cousin as Kagome took the lead, " It seems I will be spending quite some time with your little toy. I hope she is as fun as you make her out to be."

Sesshomaru frowned, glancing out the corner of his eyes, his cousin was baiting him, " You'll find out for yourself I'm sure."

Amber eyes watched as she ran up the steps, Hyde raised a brow, " She's pretty fast for a human. I wonder if that stamina applies to other activities."

Sesshomaru frowned, knowing his cousin was just trying to get a rise out of him, " I thought you didn't like bedding humans."

Hyde smirked, " I don't, but I never had a miko before."

Kagome waved her arm from the top of the steps, " Hurry up!" she yelled, before heading into the building. Seeing one of the workers, she stopped one, " Hi." she flashed her badge, " Agent Hernoshi with RDSVU. I need to speak to Rin Toga."

The old woman frowned, " Is this about the store again? She already spoke to the police about what she saw."

Kagome nodded, " I understand, I just have some additional questions."

The woman continued to frown, " I really don't want to overwhelm the girl."

Kagome raised a brow, " Look, it's either I talk to her or..." she pointed a thumb over her shoulder, " I can have those guys come in and talk to her."

The woman glanced over the cops shoulder and saw the two intimidating demons standing outside the door, not wanting to actually step inside the shrine. Her brown eyes narrowed but she nodded, " She's out back, check in the trees."

Kagome nodded, and glanced behind her, she smirked at the inu demons, " Stay."

Sesshomaru raised a brow while Hyde frowned at the command. Amber eyes glanced to amber eyes, Hyde crossed his arms, " Your wife is quite opinionated isn't she."

Sesshomaru just shrugged, " She does what she wants."

The back of the shrine was a wide field surrounded by a small forested area, Kagome looked around and saw most of the girls running around and playing in the warm air. Some playing jump rope, some playing with dolls, some playing tag and others playing hand games. Blue eyes went to the trees as suggested, she spotted a little girl up high in one of the oak trees, watching everyone as she was.

Walking over to the base of the massive tree she looked up, " Rin Toga?"

Brown eyes glanced down, a brow raised, " You another cop?"

Kagome nodded, lifting her bag to the air, " RDSVU, can we talk for a minute?"

The small face smirked, " I'm not coming down no time soon so..."

Kagome just grinned, " It's cool, I'll come up."

Responding to her years of training, she took 2 strides back and crouched, braced one foot behind the other, and bent her knees in a sprinter's pose. Pulling air through her nostrils, she took off towards the tree and jumped up. Rebounding off the trunk, she grabbed the branch that was closest to her, with an expert twist, she planted her feet and propelled forward. With the extra boost, she flew through the air, landing in a crouched position next to the small girl.

Rin blinked, " That was cool."

Kagome just smiled, "Thanks." she said, plopping down on the thick branch, letting her feet swing over the side. " I like to climb too."

Rin glanced to her, " Really? You still do that, as an adult?"

Kagome shrugged, " Don't act your age, act your shoe size my dad always says."

Rin frowned, " My dad's dead so I wouldn't know."

Kagome sighed, " My family abandoned me when I was young too. I got a new dad now."

Rin raised a brow, " That's a thing?"

Kagome laughed, " Your cute kid."

A small smile crept on the young girls face, she shook her head, turning back to the girls playing below them, " I already spoke to the cops."

Kagome swung her feet, " I know, I read your report. You hid under a shelf when a demon came in, killed the clerk, screamed something about the demon rebellion and trashed the place."

Rin nodded, " That's what's happened."

Kagome grinned, " You know the weird thing though, I also took a look at the inventory list and a lot of product is missing but you never mention the rebellion taking anything."

Rin frowned, shit, she wasn't like the dumb cops she usually dealt with. Nonchalantly she shrugged, " You know, loiters coulda got to the store before the cops did, I left right after it happened."

" That's another thing. The time of death on the body was almost 3 to 4 hours after your call came in."

Brown eyes rolled, she sat up straight and uncrossed her legs, ready to make a run for it, " Why are you really here?"

Kagome glanced at her, " Where's your stash?" she looked around, " I wouldn't put it around here if I planned to run."

Brown eyes glanced up, surprised, " How you know I plan to run?"

Kagome smiled, " I told you, my family left me for dead when I was 8. If I didn't go to jail I damn sure wasn't gonna stay there. I would have ran away the first chance I got, is that what your waiting for, a good chance?"

Her face drooped ever so softly, " It's not because this is a bad place or anything. It's just not for me, I don't fit in here."

" I see that, you're too damn smart for these kids."

Rin giggled, then shook her head, glancing down, " Their good kids though."

Kagome watched her, she spoke as if she was eons older than them, " You haven't been a kid in a long time huh."

Rin just shrugged, " Life as a street rat is tough, you gotta do what you gotta do out here."

Kagome nodded, agreeing to the statement, " You wanna tell me what really happened at the store."

Rin looked over, " I didn't kill him if that's what your thinking."

" I wasn't but now that's in my head as a possibility."

Rin smiled at the humor in the woman's voice, " Okay, so this chick walks in, dressed in all black, and just stabbed the clerk in the neck for no reason. I was there because I needed to re-up my supplies. She sees me and thinks I'm spose to be scared or something. Like no boo, I survived worse than a stabbing. So I stand my ground and she comes over and we have a little chat. I guess she liked me cause she said trash the place and say it was the demon rebellion."

Kagome listened as the young girl talked, " She lazy, I hope you made her pay you for tearing the place up."

Rin laughed, " Little under $300."

Kagome grinned, " Smart girl. You get a look at this chick face?"

Rin nodded, Kagome raised a brow, " You willing to help me with a sketch?"

The girl frowned, " I kind of told her I wouldn't rat her out."

Kagome frowned, " You know what I do for a living Rin, my job is specifically to stop demons and humans from fighting. This chick you seen is fucking that up for me and making a whole lot of people angry. I kinda need your help kid, I need to find this chick so I can kick her ass."

Rin laughed, she liked this cop, " Okay, I'll help you."

Kagome smiled, " Cool, let's get you back to headquarters." letting herself fall backwards out of the tree before twisting mid air and landing on her feet. She then opened her arms, " Your turn."

Rin raised a brow, " You expect me to jump?"

Kagome grinned, " Think of it as a trust exercise."

Rin frowned, she turned, getting in position before placing her feet on the bark and pushed off. Spinning in mid air, she swan dived towards the ground, twisting at the last moment, she hit the ground and rolled to her feet. Standing she dusted off her shoulder, " I trust no one."

Kagome grinned, impressed, " Me and you are gonna get along great."

Rin glanced away from her but smiled as they walked inside the building. The same woman from before stopped them, " Where are you taking her?"

Kagome put a hand on Rin's shoulder, " We're going out to eat, is that a problem?"

The old woman frowned with doubt, then looked to Rin, the girl has been a headache since she got here with her constant disappearing acts, " Rin are you going to go eat."

The small girl just nodded, going with Kagome's story, the woman's face didn't change, " Fine, have her back here before sunset."

Kagome raised a brow at the strict instructions and clear distaste in her aura, no wonder Rin was setting up to run from here, " I'm sorry but are you her fucking mother?"

The woman was taken back by the foul language, " Excuse me."

Kagome frowned, " I'll have her back when she's ready to come back."

Rin smiled at the woman's face as Kagome took her hand and headed out the front door of the shrine.

Sesshomaru and Hyde were still in the same spot, waiting for her. Kagome grinned, she wondered if it had anything to do with her 'stay' command. " Hey guys, this is Rin, she's gonna help us out today."

Rin eyes went wide at the intimidating demons before her, she found herself shyly hiding behind Kagome's leg. Her experience with demons hasn't been the best so far in her life. Kagome just smiled as the girl clung to her leg, " Don't worry, I got your back."

Brown eyes glanced up, surprised at the comment, no one has ever had her back since she became an orphan. Slowly she nodded, believing the woman, Kagome smiled and walked forward. Standing between the two, she lowered her voice to keep they conversation private, " She saw the demon that did the store clerk, I'mma take her back to headquarters to work with a sketch artist."

Hyde smirked, he had read the files on the two cases and knew that was not what the girl first stated. Kagome was better than he thought to have gotten it out of her and to get her to cooperate. Still he didn't think he was needed at this point in the investigation and he had some other things he now wanted to check into about this miko. " That is very good Kagome however I must leave you for a while to take care of some other business."

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a business card, " Call me to assist in the next step of your investigation."

Kagome nodded, taking the card, since the council assigned him as a liaison she really had no choice but to cooperate with the man, " Will do."

He grinned as he stepped forward, gently cupping her cheek, making Kagome look up at him, " Until I see you again miko." " He whispered, his voice low, deep and seductive, before he softly laid a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome blinked, surprise on her face as he pulled away and took to the skies with a smirk. She raised a brow, wiping her cheek with her arm, turning to her husband, " What's up with that dude?"

Sesshomaru was frowning, containing his anger at the clear banter and disrespect of his cousin. I'mma kick his ass, he thought angry, he was doing it on purpose just to piss him off. He held out his hand, Kagome automatically stepped forward, use to the command by now. She grabbed it and turned to Rin, bending, she smiled, " You ever flew before?"

The small girl shook her head, " No."

Kagome gestured her to come closer, " Don't worry, I got your back."

Rin smiled at the comment, again feeling like she can trust the woman, slowly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Standing, she pressed against Sesshomaru as his arm went around her waist. He nodded to her, signaling he was ready, she snuggled closer and nodded back, then off in the sky the went.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

here's another!

* * *

After the mall the trio of friends decided to hit up the arcade for awhile before parting for the day. They planned on hitting the strip tonight for some fun and needed to get ready for that a little later. Everyone was having a good time playing some random game, tying to win tickets for the prize booth. Souta was sitting in the eating area sipping on a soda. It's not like he was having a bad time, he actually played a few games but his mind was somewhere else right now. Now he was just lounging, trying to get his thoughts together, did Kagome really bug his hotel room? Of course she did, it was so like her. But how could he have not noticed, he had to be smarter to these things if he ever wanted to join the agency like his sister. And that's all he wanted to do, be like his big sister. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how she bugged his place without him getting even a little hint.

A teen from one of their classes was playing a snow boarding game with a real snow board as the controller. Kohaku was close by playing some alien thing. He was losing terribly probably cause he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Watching her swift left and right, balancing herself on the board was torture.

~YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED~ an alien voice came from the machine. Kohaku frowned " Damn shit."

Another friend of theirs walked over laughing while holding his face. " You got it bad."

Kohaku just grinned " And what about you?"

Kai just shrugged, " She was bending over getting her tickets, I couldn't help myself."

The girl on the board giggled to herself overhearing Kai's confession. The arcade was packed due to the opening of the new edition to the place. They had music playing, food was being served, they updated the prizes, it was a nice re-grand opening.

Souta was taking another sip of his soda when Shippo slid into a seat in front of him, " Yo, they got the new fast and furious racers in the back."

Souta just nodded, he was the best street racer in his school, " I'mma have to check them out." he mumbled, later, right now he wasn't in the mood.

Shippo raised a brow, " What's up with you?"

Souta just shrugged, " Nothing just thinking."

The fox demon snorted, " And that's what got you so moody?"

" I'm not moody."

Shippo opened his mouth again when he heard laughter coming from the entrance, turning, he saw a girl walking in with a friend. She turned, talking to the girl beside her, fixing her fitted hat so it was tilted to the side on her head. Her ebony hair in two corn braids, the long tips over her shoulders, her black hat low on her head had the word SLAY in white across the front. She wasn't that tall, average height for a female, about 5'4. Smooth deep caramel skin, dark black almond eyes, plum, juicy lips. Her dark blue jeans shorts molded to her toned thighs, held up by a white leather belt. Her white bikini top secured her breast in place, a black loose t shirt with a deep v cut over it, hanging off her shoulder. All white sneaker wedges on her feet, a nice smokey cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick, diamond hoops in her ears, her rolex on one wrist, bracelets on the other.

" Who the hell is that?" the fox whispered.

Souta turned, following the eyes of their friend. Slowly his eyes rolled over the girl's body as she bent to get her tokens out the machine. Those legs, he thought, watching as she split her tokens with her friend before they moved around the arcade playing random games. It seemed time has slowed as he watched her pick up the toy gun to the shooting game she was playing. The girl was gorgeous, beyond beautiful, and for a strange reason, he's heartbeat picked up tempo.

Shippo grinned, seeing the look in his friend's eyes, " Stop drooling."

Souta blinked, then touched his chin, then frowned, realizing his friend was joking, " Shut up."

Kohaku walked over to the table with a grin, " Yo, you seen the two hotties that just walked in?"

Shippo nodded, " Yeah, Souta already called dibs."

Kohaku frowned, " No fair, we all have to be present to call dibs, what's the point of making rules if we not gonna follow them."

Shippo laughed, looking to the holy powered boy, " Go say hi."

Souta shook his head, suddenly nervous, " Nah, I'm good."

Kohaku grinned, " Good, then I'll go." he said while turning.

Souta grabbed his arm, " No."

The descendant to demon slayers raised a brow, looking down at the hand on his arm. Souta blinked, realizing what he just did and let his friend go, " My bad."

Kohaku grinned, " If you feeling her, go say something."

Souta rolled his eyes, standing, " Fine." he didn't know why he was punking out in the first place, talking to girls was his specialty.

His two friends followed him as he made his way over to the mysterious girl, she was playing a round'em up game, shooting outlaws in a 90 second period. He suddenly felt his heart rate pick up again as one of his friends pushed him closer. His mouth had suddenly gone dry and his palms were sweaty.

The girl was replacing the toy gun when she turned and saw him just standing there. She raised a brow at the staring, a hand going her hip, " Can I help you?"

Souta blinked, her voice was sultry and enticing, it gave him goosbumps. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He must have looked as foolish as he felt because a slow smile crossed the girl's beautiful face. The sly sexy smirk making him watch the smooth curve of her lips turn up. Slowly those dark almond eyes looked him over, Souta blinked at the way those deep black eyes studied him. So intensely, he had the feeling he had never been observed so keenly before. Like an artist was watching him, making mental notes of the portrait she would paint later on. She appraised him in a unquestionably feminine way that made him more aware of his masculinity than he had ever been in his life. Beneath the concealing folds of his clothes, his skin tingled.

She lifted her gaze, and in those deep pools, he saw the warmth of a female who understood what her lazy perusal had done to him. The smirk was quick, subtle, but there; her head tilted a bit to the side, " You a mute or something?"

One of his friends hit him on the back and hissed say something, Souta jerked, clearing his throat, " Uhh, no um, I uh.. ahhhh, um.. I..."

Her arms crossed over her chest, " What, you never seen a black chick before?"

Souta immediately shook his head, " No, no, its not that, I.. uhh, um, I ahhh..."

A slender brow raised, amused, " By the look on your friend's faces, I'm assuming you're usually more charming than this."

Souta shook his head, his mouth opened, then closed, then opened again like a fish. He suddenly jerked his hand forward awkwardly, as if he wanted her to shake it, " I'm Souta."

The girl looked at his hand, following it back to his face, then burst into laughter. She shook her head as she turned around and walked away from the trio. Kohaku was the first one to ask his friend, " Bruh, what the fuck was that?"

Shippo nodded, " That was torturous to watch. I think I died for you man."

Souta just shook his head, " That was so embarrassing. I don't know what happened. My fucking brain shut down." He looked over and saw the girl was sitting with the girl she came with, ordering food. He frowned, " I'm outta here." before I embarrass myself any further.

Kohaku grinned, " No way, you can't go out like that."

Souta frowned, " I fucked that all up."

Shippo touched his friend's shoulder, " Look, let's just play some games and let some time pass."

Kohaku nodded, " Yeah, maybe you can get your mojo back."

Souta frowned, " Shut up."

Shippo laughed, " Let's race."

Souta made a face but thought about it, he did love to race, and he was sure the girl was never going to talk to him again after the way he embarrassed himself. So there really wasn't any pressure; he nodded, " Aight, let's race." walking over to the car games.

30 minutes later and Souta started a sort of competition after he beat Shippo and Kohaku by a landslide in the racing. Cars was just his thing, Kagome taught him how to drive at a young age, then taught him the secrets to driving when he was first caught drag racing. _If your gonna do something, do it right_ , she had said before teaching him how to drive stick, how to drift and everything she knew about cars. Which was a lot, one summer they dissembled an entire car then put it back together by scratch. It was one of his favorite pass times with his big sister, perhaps that is also why he loved cars so much. They came with good memories.

So far, he had beaten about 12 other boys in races, he was relaxed, in the zone and feeling confident. The automated voice of the game went off, AND THE WINNER IS... PLAYER ONE!

Souta just smirked as his seat lit up in lights, he was definitely feeling the winner circle, " Next victim."

The boy in the next seat frowned at the cockiness of the teen but got up nonetheless. A shadow cast over him as another body filled the seat. " You like to race huh?"

Souta blinked at the sultry voice, turning to see a female had sat behind the wheel. It was her. She raised a brow, " You gonna lose your voice again?"

The teen shook his head, his heart again speeding up, " Uh, no, I uh... I'm..."

" Souta." she answered for him, " I know. Word is you like to race?"

Souta blinked, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, " Yeah, I mean, I'm okay."

" Humble too, I like that."

He looked at her, surprise on his face, was she flirting with him? After the way he made a fool of himself, he figured she thought he was an idiot. " Do you like to race?"

She shrugged a shoulder, " I like what I like."

Souta frowned, the phrase was something he definitely heard his sister say, " Your from the states."

The girl laughed, nodding though it wasn't a question, " What gave it away, the accent?" She looked over, her almond eyes shining like dark jewels, " Name's Connie. New foreign exchange student. I got here last week. In Vegas I'm pretty well known for racing."

He was staring again, he liked the way her lips moved, the way words flowed past them in a fluid line, making you want to taste the juicy mangoes just to see if they're as delicious as they looked. He blinked, stopping his current thought, focus, he told himself.

She was laughing again, it was a sweet sound like a soft note on a piano. Her shoulders shook with humor, her caramel dark skin glistened in the light, it made him want a taste, she must taste like chocolate he thought.

A hand snapped in his face, " My eyes are up here."

Souta blinked, then shook his head, " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Connie raised a brow, " Right." she turned to the game, " You wanna race or not."

Souta raised a brow, " You think you can beat me?"

" Think isn't the word I would use. More like I can mop the floor with your punk ass."

He frowned at the arrogance, " Fine then, lets go but when I kick your ass you better not cry." he mumbled, used to be challenged by girls that just wanted his attention.

Connie glanced over, " You willing to higher the wager on that?"

Souta slid shifted in his seat, " What you got in mind?"

Connie grinned, putting in her coins, " If I win I get all your tickets, If you win... I'll give you my number."

Souta picked his car, a nice deep burgundy Ferrari on manual. Camera view so close it was like sitting in the car. " Are you serious?"

Connie picked out her car, a silver, 2 door Mercedes on manual as well. with the same camera view. " You scared Cutie."

He frowned, glaring at her, why did she keep challenging him, the cars readied at the starting line. " Deal." And they were off.

People soon started coming over. The race was longer than it was suppose to be. They both kept hitting the checks points before the time was up. At the moment Souta was in the lead... barely. All the girls in the arcade was cheering for Connie. And the guys rooting for Souta .

Connie swerved to the left, So did Souta. Connie swerved to the right, trying to get ahead. But Souta blocked her again. Connie growled, " Fuck! Move!"

She heard his deep voice concentrated on the game, " You're not passing me."

Her lips curved to a whisper of a smile. Shifting gears, she pushed on the gas, " Wanna bet..." And rammed the back of his car. The girls jumped with joy, " GO, GO, GO!" they chanted.

All the guys jumped back as Souta's seat vibrated furiously as if he really got hit. Souta frowned, " Crazy ass." Shifting gears and speeding up. He could see the finish line on the map, one more turn, Connie frowned one more turn, Souta turned his wheel keeping his eyes on his gauge.

Connie turned her wheel as well keeping it steady. She grinned " Ohhh... Too wide Teddy bear..." Souta frowned, more at the nickname then her car now being adjacent to hers. 10 seconds on the clock, both cars speeding towards the finish line. Souta and Connie kept there eyes focused on the screen while shifting gears. Both cars passed the finish line.

Everyone watched with tense silent waiting to hear the winner. The game showed a photo finish.

~AND THE WINNER IS..~ said the males machine's voice ~PLAYER... 2!~

The girls jumped with joy screaming " She WON! SHE WON!" the boys grumbled frowning.

Kohaku laughed, " Dude, you was beat by a girl!" Souta slapped him upside his head " Shut up."

Connie looked at her watch, it was getting late, she knew her roommate wanted to be back before dark. And she definitely wasn't taking the risk of walking the streets of Tokyo by herself. Everyone was still ampt, talking about the race she just won.

She stepped over to Souta who was glaring daggers at her, she would have been intimidated if she didn't see how those eyes suddenly glance over her body before returning to her face. She grinned crossing her arms, leaning in to whisper so no one could here they. No one was around to hear about the wager they made before the race. " Looks like you lost our bet."

Souta frowned at her though there was glimmer of interest in his eyes," So it seems."

She raised her hand, palm up, Souta rolled his eyes but handed over his bag of tickets. Even thought they weren't that important, he really wanted that yo-stick in the prize booth.

She tapped a finger against her elbow, before reaching in her shirt and pulling out a card, " Even though you didn't win." she offered it to him.

Souta blinked, and took it, looking it over, it was a business card. It said Connie C. with her contact info below it. He raised a brow, then glanced up, then looked around. She was gone. Kohaku walked over, " Can't believe you lost, you never lose."

Souta shook his head, confusion on his face, " Where she go?"

Shippo blinked, then looked around, the arcade was pretty packed and it was easy to get lost in the crowd but he didn't smell her scent either, " She must of left."

Kohaku shrugged, " Maybe next time man."

Souta shook his head, slipping the card in his pocket. " Yeah maybe." he mumbled, a soft smile crossing his face, I got her number.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in Kagome's office, not wanting to do anything else for the day after spending time with that dumb ass cousin of his. The miko walked in, a cup in each hand, looking over her lover by the fireplace. Sitting beside him, she handed him a cup, " She's still in there with the sketch artist."

Sesshomaru took the cup and looking inside, the red wine was dark, sweet smelling and smooth. He took a sip and approved, " Perhaps she is going over all the details she could remember."

Kagome made a face, " I think she just doesn't want to go back to the orphanage yet." she took a sip of her drink, " After this, I'll get her something to eat then take her back."

Blue eyes glanced over, " Do you have anything else to do today?"

Sesshomaru nodded, " Yes, I have work to finish."

Kagome turned in her seat so her legs went across her husband's lap, " I'll have to come back here and debrief with the team, I don't know how late I'll be. Want me to just meet you home?"

Amber eyes glanced over to her at the mention of his home as her home. For some reason it made him warm inside that she thought of it as home already. But he shook his head, " I don't know how late I will be as well and I haven't gotten you access into the palace yet."

Kagome grinned, crossing her legs at the ankles, " I can always break in."

Sesshomaru smirked, but hid it by taking a sip of his drink, " Meet me at my office and we will leave together."

Kagome nodded and stood, draining her cup, she stretched her arms over her head. Sesshomaru watched the muscles in her shoulders stretch and release, liking the way her back arched into a perfect curve. She sat her cup down before glancing at her watch on her arm, she saw it was almost 5 o clock. Walking over to door, she flipped the lock before she turned with a smile on her face, " We got time."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the room pulsed as the barrier coated the walls, stopping anything from getting out and anything from coming in. She pulled off her shirt before she released her aura in a burst. The scent rushed over him like a wave. Burning lavender. It felt like fire in his veins, the powerful aura of the miko surrounded him like a cocoon. Like invisible hands were stroking his skin, heating him from the inside out.

She walked over and straddled his waist, her lips laid on his, tasting that manly flavor of power. He opened to her, touching her waist, pulling her closer, her sweet taste invading his senses, the alcohol making her flavor more pungent, more desirable. This power needed to be tasted, as if only he can give it complete satisfaction. His arms grabbed her shoulders and turned her, laying her on the couch. He had to taste this sweetness until he drowned in her power. He took a deep breath, trying to control the need to devour her. " Do not think you can pull this trick and get what you want every time." he hissed, trying to force his eyes to stay on her face instead of those juicy lips.

She smiled and it became even harder, " Wanna bet."

He frowned, this was not a joke, releasing her aura in public is dangerous, he thought. He wanted to say it but it was too hard to focus with her scent driving him crazy. He had to feel that power that was spewing off her in ripples. His hands reached under her bra, touching bare flesh, he can feel the pulse of the power just beneath her skin. It almost hummed to him, singing to him, he had to taste it, he had to. Glancing up, his lips closing the distance and met hers in a fierce, concurring kiss. She felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious she was.

He moved down, kissing her neck, her legs wrapped around him, leaning her head back giving him more, he lavished her neck, tasting her sweet chilled flavor, " So sweet." he mumbled, all thoughts of warning her now gone, he wanted to taste all of her, devour every inch of her. Kagome felt hands unbuttoning her jeans, she grinned, not get my way my ass she thought as she gasped into his lips, feeling his aura burst around her. Kagome shivered as he coated her with his aura, that haze of dominance and power trying to tempt her yet again. She could get use to this, she thought.

52 minutes later Kagome was all smiles as she pushed the couch back into its rightful place. It moved... a lot... during their... fun. She giggled at the thought, and bent to pick up the throw pillows just as Sesshomaru stepped out of the adjacent bathroom. He fixed his tie with a shake of his head as Kagome beamed a beautifully satisfied smile at him. He was tempted to smile back, feeling just as relaxed and content as she was, instead he turned to the door, " Remember, meet me at my office when you're finished."

Kagome just smiled, walking over to him, leaning up to peck his lips. He grabbed her head and deepened the kiss, tasting her sweet fresh flavor. Without another word, he turned and walked out the office. Kagome watched him go for a moment, a smile on her face, licking her lips, savoring his flavor. He wasn't that talkative but he was definitely affection. He never said he actually liked her, but she was starting to get the feeling he did. With a giggle, she turned the other way feeling a presence heading her way.

Rin was sipping on a sprite when she reached, Kagome bent, " All done?"

The little girl just shrugged, " I did what I could do."

Kagome grinned, she talked like an adult, " I'm sure you did your best Rin. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Her little brown eyes lit up, the food at the shrine consisted of rice balls and soup all the time. She was definitely up for something with a little more flavor, " What you got in mind?"

Kagome stood, " There's some menus on my desk, pick which ever you want."

Rin nodded, skipping into the large office, food was the key to her heart. Kagome smiled, shaking her head softly before turning to the sketch artist, a lab tech from the 7th floor.

She walked over with a smile, " Cute kid." handing her the stiff paper.

Kagome nodded, " Yeah she is." taking it from her, " Thanks."

The tech nodded and turned to get back to work downstairs, Kagome went into the briefing room for more light before looking down at the sketch in her hand.

Slowly, color drained from her face, her blue eyes widened just a margin, her hands trembled clutching the piece of paper. She was drawn with a ski mask on her head but she knew underneath was her signature ponytail with two feather hair ornaments pinned in it. She stared at those crimson eyes, feeling her heart race, days of long past flashing across her mind. _A cake. A sudden noise. A demon. Kikyou screaming. Then the knife._

Kagome stared, she haven't thought of that night in so long but she could never forget this face. This is her, the same woman from that night, all those years ago. Slowly her hand touched her side, feeling the scar under her tattoo, and if she was nearby, that can only mean, he was nearby too.

" Hey, you wanna get pizza?"

Kagome blinked, and turned, Rin was standing behind her with a menu in her hand. The little girl raised a brow, " You okay? You look a little pale."

Kagome blinked again and shook her head, " I'm good." She folded the paper up and stuffed it in her back pocket, " What you said about Pizza. I love Pizza."

Rin smiled, " Me too."

Kagome grinned, " It's a date then." she tilted her head towards he elevators, " Let's go."

* * *

Naraku was in his large room getting a grasp on every thing that was happening, he was pretty sure Klaus was being honest about not knowing Russell's operation. It made him happy because he actually already knew who the supplier was, an old friend of his that was coming for a visit. What bothered him was not knowing who killed the quarter giant. He was positive the cops weren't on to him, not yet, not that fast. Cops were stupid, it took them forever to get a hint of crime lords or drug pins happening right under their noses. And then they had to go by the book, they wouldn't just off the man like this. No it was definitely someone else, but who? Was someone trying to muscle in on Russell? No, it was way too soon to challenger the newcomer, he wasn't even set up yet. It was a surprise to him that anyone would even bother with Russell. He was smart, kept his head down and under the radar. He had a lot of plans and good ideas, he had a natural gift for negotiation, he would have been a good asset to someone's organization. Naraku wouldn't have mind doing business with the man, but now he would never get that chance.

So who would kill him? And for what? nothing was taken from the hotel room he was staying in. And speaking of that, he was killed in the most secure hotel in the city. Only somebody with skill could have gotten away with something like that. His mind thought of his miko. She was skilled and capable and she was an RDSVU agent, perhaps they were on to his dealings. He frowned, no, it wasn't possible, Russell just got here, how in the world would they be on to him that fast. He hasn't done anything suspicious enough to warrant an investigation. Naraku thought for a moment, or has he? He tried to remember the captain of the team, the guy with the brown hair. A face vaguely came into recognition, he never thought to study anyone else on the team besides what was his. But maybe he should, if his memory served him right, which it usually did, that guy has been in his miko life for a very long time now. He knew she took his last name, however, he always figured that was her repaying his kindness of taking her in after she got out of jail.

He was sure the man wasn't important, a human that acted as a father to his property, that was all. For sure, all he knew was that everything was going according to plans. A war is going to start and within the ashes he will raise a new kingdom. The thought made him smile, he picked up his phone, dialing a number, someone answered after the first ring.

Yes Naraku."

The spider hanyou smirked he had sent Kagura on a recon job earlier today. " Status."

There was a sigh, " Nothing much, he's on a date."

Naraku turned as a side door was opened and a female was pushed in. She was young, about 19, human, regular features, brown eyes, black hair, a runaway probably that got the short end of the stick and ended up with the Klaus. Her shinny aquamarine bikini top looking silver, the matching bottoms tying together on the sides. Her silver pumps matching her outfit, two Chinese sticks stuck in her tight bun for style.

She was petrified, he could smell it on her, her fear reaching a point she thought her heart would stop. Her wide eyes glanced around for a moment, the room was big. Complete with a stage, huge king sized oval bed, fully stocked bar, and a stripper pole.

Her eyes glanced to him and she sucked in a sharp breath, he was on the phone. He glanced at her then pointed to the stage, wobbly legs stepped up on it.

" Where is he now?" Naraku asked as he poured a half cup of whiskey.

" Hotel."

Walking over, he handed the cup to the girl. " Drink it." He demanded, pulling his mouth away from his phone only for a moment.

She held the cup in a hand so shaky some liquor actually spilled over the rim, she hated liquor, bringing the cup to her mouth, taking a small gulp. The burn too strong, making her pull away.

" Get rid of him before he gets home, I need the contents of his briefcase." Naraku said into the phone.

He glanced at her from the bar. " All of it."

She again brought the cup to quivering lips, taking another gulp, feeling the burn down to her ankles. She bent, figuring she could leave a swig in the cup, trying to put the cup on the floor. She heard his phone snap shut, making her jump, tipping the cup over, spilling the little swig on the stage.

Fearful eyes looked up, righting the cup, praying to every god known to man he wouldn't be mad.

He was watching her, leaning against the bar. She was on her knees, leaning over, her hand still on the cup she spilled. She was so afraid of him, it actually made him smirked at the terrified female, he was about to scar her for life and enjoy every moment of it.

" Take off your clothes."

* * *

tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

another!

* * *

Kagura was watching him. Watching him have dinner with an escort. How pathetic. She knew when they left they was going to a cheap motel. Have sex then go home to his girlfriend. She followed him to the motel after, keeping a good distance away. Swallowing the anticipation in her throat. At first this was just a recon job, but now her orders have changed. Naraku had made her follow this guy before and she never understood why. He worked in a lab, but according to his badge he was just some bio tech, nothing important. She wondered at first what the spider hanyou wanted with the human but now she knows. The briefcase that never left the trunk of his car. She saw him put it in there when he left work. And this was not the first time she seen it. It was the size of a regular business briefcase but it was a durable metal one. It did raise her suspicions but she never gave it a second thought before. I mean he worked in a lab, it could have been specimens he was transporting for all she knew. But apparently Naraku knew something she didn't, per usual, and now wanted the case for himself.

So she waited, an hour later, quietly, patiently at the corner, leaning against a pole, looking more like a drunk then someone ready to murder. She ditched the stolen car she took, leaving it perfectly fine a good four blocks away. Cops will find it tomorrow and find no finger prints.

She saw him coming out, his long black hair just flying around wild, like he just had the best sex in his life. He knew the escort wouldn't be with him, they always separate in the lobby, going different ways as if they never meet, or just spent the last hour together having sex.

She also knew, he has been drinking. The two glasses of wine at dinner and the complementary bottle in the motel room. Kagura followed the man enough to know, if it's free, he drunk it. And that just made her job easier. She made her way slowly to the car, her hand to her ear as if she was taking on a cell phone. Drunk or not she knew he was watching from his mirror. Who wouldn't, she was the only person on the street.

She stopped in front of the car, her back to the driver's seat window. She said it loud enough in a convincing tone knowing he can hear through the crack he rolled down. " No, I said my car broke down, I need a tow truck. Can you hear me? Hello?" she looked at her invisible cellphone then swore, " Damn it, my battery died."

She looked around as if looking for someone else. She took a step away from the car then turned. Bending she knocked on the window, " Hey, Hey buddy you got a phone in there? I need a tow truck."

She held back her grin as the guy rolled down his window. She waited, a little bit more, more, more, that's far enough, her hand was quick, pulling out her gun, shooting him in the side of the head. The silencer making it sound like she just spat in his face. It wound have been even quicker with her claws buy she didn't need the cops knowing she's a demon. Unlocking the door, she shoved him over to the passenger side, pushing him to the floor before cranking the car and driving off. He wasn't dead, she can still hear his low groaning. She frowned, he must have turned his head mid shot, but then again she was never that great with a gun. She'd rather use her hands but she was trying to leave as little evidence as possible. The drive was quick, she already knew how she was going to get rid of the body. The old parking lot, right by the river. She turned off the car and got out. A few parking spaces down was her own car, she got the stolen car from just up the street from here. Popping the trunk she pulled out her spare gasoline. First she took the briefcase out the trunk before she poured it on the driver's seat, back seat and on him. Walking away she lit a match and flung it through the opened window.

Driving away, she watched from her rear view mirror, crimson eyes looked to the case on the floor of the passenger seat, now curious. What is in there she thought, and why did Naraku want it. She looked to the coded lock on the thing and just frowned, he would no if she tried to open it. She needed to stop disobeying him so blatantly, with the job done, hopefully Naraku would feel merciful and not send her to Klaus this weekend.

* * *

Some time has passed, Kagome had a fun time hanging with Rin before returning her to the orphanage. She then met up with her team for a debriefing, there was little to go on at this point. The raven girl didn't lead anywhere, saying she was knocked out before the fire started and didn't remember much else. And Hampton's contacts in both rebellions are neither claiming or disclaiming credit for the attacks but are definitely planning retaliations.

No real leads and such little time to calm this storm before a war, Kagome has reached an impasse on what to do. She didn't tell anyone about the sketch yet. She wasn't ready to talk about, she knew she wasn't. But she had to, it was the only lead they got and she had to stop whatever was happening before it escalated even further. So she went to the only person she trusted besides her baby brother. Her father.

Kagome walked into his condo after opening the door with her own key with a frown, her mind still on what she was about to do. She stepped into the living room, seeing her adoptive father watching tv from his favorite chair.

The older man watched her from the lazy boy he was leaning back in, eyes traveling over her face as she moved, immediately picking up on the distress, " What's wrong?" he asked, muting the tv.

She blinked, without a word, she pulled the paper from her back pocket and handed it over. Gruff opened it, she felt the shift in his aura as the anger sparked then calmed, he was good at controlling his emotions.

Hard steel green eyes looked up, " Kagome..."

Shaking her head, she automatically started stripping off the weapons she wore. Gruff had a rule about concealed weapons in his home, " I know." she mumbled, pulling a gun from her waist, setting it on the coffee table.

Gruff frown deepened at the uneasy tone of her voice, he stood up, " If she is involved in this..."

She lifted a leg to the coffee table, pulling the ruger from it's ankle holster, " I know, he's involved too."

" The demon at your place..."

She switched legs and pulled a 6 in throwing dagger from the holster, laying it down. " I know, was probably sent by him."

Gruff frowned, " He's planning something, trying to start a war."

She shook her head, pulling throwing stars from the back of the thick leather belt she wore, placing them on the table, " I know, and it has something to do with me."

" Kagome..."

She turned to him, a frown on her own face as she sat down, " He's gonna come after me, let's not pretend he's not."

Gruff raised a brow, " You think he's behind the dark priestess too?"

She nodded, " Probably but I don't know, I can't see the connection yet. Provoking the rebellions like this, clearly he wants a war but why and why now."

Gruff frowned, " Did you tell the…."

She cut him off, " Not yet, but I will." She said, shaking her head, " The team needs to know." She frowned again, looking to her hands on the table, " This is getting real dangerous real fast, they need to know." She mumbled, " No matter how much I don't want to share."

Gruff frowned, understanding what she was saying, " You don't have to tell them everything. Just that he is someone from your past."

At the thought, Kagome's hand went to her side, touching her tattoo, her eyes were locked with the weapons that was spread in front of her on the table, " Baba." she whispered.

The older man's face softened, the uneasiness he heard in her tone was actually fear. Slowly he walked over to her and sat beside her, cupping her face, making her look at him with those large blue eyes, " That man will never hurt you, as long as I live. You are strong and a lot more powerful than you think. You have complete control Kagome. He can't take that from you. No one can take that willpower from you."

Softly Kagome nodded in his hands, her dark eyes watering for a moment before she blinked them away. She didn't cry, she never cried, she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. The mantra repeated in her head twice before she was sure her eyes were dry again. Taking a slow breath, she nodded again, much more firmly. He smiled at her, laying a soft kiss to her forehead, " I'll give the team a small debriefing on him to move forward in this case."

She nodded again with a smile, " I can always count on you."

His arms wrapped around her, " Damn right. I'm not going anywhere Mini me."

Kagome snuggled against him, " I love you so much."

" I love you too. And I'll do anything for you."

Kagome grinned, " Good cuz I'm moving Souta in with you."

Gruff blinked, pulling back, " What."

Kagome blinked innocently, " We have to keep him close to keep him safe, you two and Hampton are the only men I care about."

Gruff raised a brow, Souta was a good kid and all but he was just like his sister and too damn wild for his taste. He shook his head at the thought of the headaches Kagome gave him over the years, " I am not raising another you, he can stay with Hampton."

Kagome grinned, she did give her father hell in and out of jail, so she nodded, understanding the older man's lack of patience with her behavior she taught her brother, " Deal."

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed deeply. Gruff held her for a moment, his nose pressed again her head, " You smell like Inu."

Kagome laughed, pulling back, " Speaking of, I have to go meet him."

Gruff smirked, " Go, I'll take care of everything else. Come to the office in the morning and we'll get to work."

Kagome smiled, nodding, " Okay." she stood, then looked around, " Did you get my babies?"

Gruff grinned, " Hall closet."

She giggled, leaving the weapons on the table to get her guns out the closet, " Later pops, love you."

He smiled, all the years he known her, pops sounded so natural coming from her, " Later." as the door closed, his green eyes flashed blue, his hidden anger flashing once again. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his mini me again. Not what happened after last time. To help her control her powers as a child, Gruff actually entered Kagome's mind. He knew exactly what that damn monster tried to do to her and he'll freeze over hell before he let him try again.

* * *

The morning was bliss and welcoming, the sun heating the chilled air. Miroku was smiling as he walked up the steps of the massive palace. After a quick search and gaining entry into the home, he was being lead by one of the many servants to the family wing of the palace. He glanced to the small beaver demon that was showing him the way, they were turning another corner when he seen a guard standing outside of a door. The bedroom he presumed, the beaver ushered him across the hall, " This is the waiting area, I will inform the Lord you are here."

The monk just nodded with a smile, as much as he was tempted to burst in like before he wouldn't risk the chance of danger by walking a sleeping inu. " Of course." he said, walking into the den like room and taking a seat on the couch.

Now normally, Lord Sesshomaru was the lightest of sleepers, the kind of person that would wake when a bag of flour spilled in the kitchen. But for some reason, he was in a rather content sleep at the moment. The sweetest of scents was drifting through his dreams, a sizzling lavender wavering around his nose, a warmth tingling his skin. He felt like he was home. Safe and secured, the warmth of his loved ones surrounding him, calming his beast and putting his mind at peace.

Kagome was lost deep in la la land. She was sitting on soft grass, long endless legs swayed in a cool pond, leaning back on her hands, looking up at the sky, dressed in a simple white shirt. Her hair was out wild, dancing with the soft wind, she brushed a lock out her face, kicking her legs gently, lightly splashing water. A deafening silence was not unwelcome, as she enjoyed the scenery around her For the first time in a long while, she felt at peace.

Colorful butterflies seemed to dance in calming motion, enjoying the blossoming wild flowers around the clean pond. The birds singing beautiful tunes, calmed her restless soul. Indeed she was at peace at the moment. On the other hand, she was also aware of a heat, and there was this scent. Something strong yet fresh, fierce and cool, like a lightening storm with no rain. The electricity exciting, the breeze calming. It sizzled around her like steam, a mist of comfort. She liked it, can get use to it.

The softest of knocks came to the door, the two slept peacefully, wrapped around each other, Kagome was snuggled comfortably against the demon lord. Her head against his chest, her leg across his waist. Amber eyes slowly opened as the sound came again, he blinked, for a moment not realizing where he was. After Kagome had came to his office last night, they made their way here after stopping for chinese take out. They had watched a movie in one of the many entertainment areas before she had feel asleep. He had carried her to bed with ease before sliding in beside her and going to sleep himself. Glancing down, he realized she was still asleep and snuggled close to him. The smallest of smirks crossed his face, this peace... it was nice. He never felt this relaxation with any other woman he bedded.

The soft knock came again, amber eyes glanced to the door. Slowly he slid from underneath his wife. He slid on a robe before opening the door, the servant bowed his head politely and spoke in a soft tone, " My apologies my lord, you have a guest, the Monk is here to speak to you in the waiting area."

Sesshomaru nodded, before stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind him. Walking across the hall, Sesshomaru could the hear the monk humming to himself as he waited for him. Stepping in the room, Miroku immediately stood and bowed with the flair he was known for, " Good morning great Lord, I hope your night has fared you well."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, he was definitely a show off, " Why are you here."

Miroku just grinned, that hint of mischief in his eyes unmistakable, " Well tonight is the reception and I wanted to start preparations. It is going to be a tight squeeze but I am sure I can pull it off if I get started now."

Sesshomaru blinked, he had forgotten about the party, he frowned, he hated parties but this was necessary, " It will be in the ballroom, I will have someone show you the way and get you access to any supplies you may need."

Miroku grinned, " That would be so helpful Lord Sesshomaru. But I also wanted to ask, do you and ms. Kagome know what you're going to be wearing tonight?"

" Not as of yet, why?"

Miroku just shrugged a shoulder, " It's nothing my lord, I just had some suggestions. I noticed lady Kagome has an amazing body. Perhaps you can pick something out for her."

A brow raised on the inu's face, one why was the monk checking out his wife, two, why did he want him to pick out Kagome's clothes. Then again, she dressed like a teen, she'd probably try to wear jeans to the function. He turned and stepped into the hallway, " Ayumi."

A young deer demon immediately headed towards him, she bowed her head, her brown hair cascading in her brown eyes, " My lord, how can I be of service?"

Sesshomaru looked to his head servant, " The monk is here to prepare for a ball, assist him with all he needs."

Ayumi nodded, a smile on her face, " Yes my lord." She turned to Miroku as he stepped into the hall, " Come with me and we will get started."

Sesshomaru watched the monk nod and follow his head servant down the hall and turn. With a small intake of breath he turned and went back into his room. Kagome was still sleeping, tangled in the sheets, he stared at her, watching her snuggle into the pillow. Her mouth slightly parted, her hair fanned around her. She was truly a sight.

He walked over to the dresser and picked up his watch, the monk arrived pretty early, it was only a little after 6 in the morning. He wasn't planning on being to work until about 9 or 9:30. He glanced to Kagome once more than to his watch again, I got time, he thought with a small smirk and walked into his closet.

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning on her face, she groaned, Sesshomaru needed to get some damn blinds, she thought annoyed and rolled over. Not aware she was too close to the edge, she hit the floor with a soft thunk, She sat up slowly, groggy, " What the hell?"

Blinking her eyes, she realized she was alone, she fought the sheets she was tangled in for a moment before she was free and stood. Walking over to the bedside table she picked up her phone, it was 7:32. She raised a brow and looked around again, where does he be disappearing to so early in the morning she wondered for a moment. With a shake of head, she shrugged it off, she had to get ready for work and really wanted a long hot shower.

She had just finished getting dressed when Sesshomaru stepped back in the room. Her back was turned to him, he took the time to look over her particular choice of clothing. She was dressed in the regular attire of a RDSVU Agent. Her black tight crop top, stretched across her breast and leaving her abs and tattoo exposed to the world. Her black cargo pants with many pockets, slightly baggy on her hips but secured with a thick black belt. Her black combat boots laced up to her shins. Fingerless black leather gloves on her hand.

Kagome was tightening the ponytail at the back of her head, when she turned to him, her eyebrows immediately went up. He stood before her again in just a pair of black basketball shorts that hung low to his calves. She grinned at the expensive, green and black nikes on his feet, known as the incredible hulks. " Hey you."

Sesshomaru nodded to her as he walked over and sat on the bed, " Good morning."

She grinned, securing holsters to her waist, shoulders and thighs. She wasn't going to ask him where he was, knowing he wasn't going to tell her. Besides it's going to be more fun to find out on her own, " I have to go to work." she said picking up her babies and sliding them in their appropriate slots.

Sesshomaru watched her, " You're dressing as if you're going on a job."

She just shrugged, loading up on daggers, " This case has moved to on guard mode."

Walking over to him, she straddled his waist, tasting his lips, he liked that, her confidence. He opened to her, knowing he can never tire of her sweet taste. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer, her tongue tasting his power. A husky, manly taste. She loved it. Wanted more of it.

His arms went around her small waist, pulling her deeper in the kiss. Beginning to hunger for more. His hands went to her shirt, pulling it up to feel the smooth skin of her back, the temperature building around them.

Kagome's hands went down, touching his hard, hot, sexy body. She loved the feel of his skin, so smooth, so hard. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest, moaning when he squeezed.

His other hand went to her hair, loving how smoothly the strands slipped through his fingers. Kagome pushed against him when he gave the handful in his hand a tug, she loved when he pulled her hair.

" Mmm, we got time for a quickie?"

Sesshomaru smirked against her lips, " No, I need to shower for work."

She moaned, feeling his lips touch her neck, " I can join you."

" You're already dressed."

Kagome just smiled, pulling away, " You owe me." she said, tasting his lips, " by the way, orange is my favorite color too."

The inu blinked at the random statement, " What?" he then shook his head at her accurate assumption, orange was indeed his preferred color, " How did you..."

She cut him off with a grin, getting off of him, " I noticed how you search out sunsets, taking the time to watch them all." She winked, " Next time I'll watch with you."

Sesshomaru was stunned silent for a moment, he wasn't even aware she was watching him so closely, he frowned, getting back to the topic before they started making out like teenagers, " Last night you said you didn't have any leads yet. What changed?"

Kagome frowned, lifting a foot to the need of the bed to slid a .22 into the holster on her ankle, " Apparently a case from the past was found out to be in connection to what's going on now."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, hearing what she really meant to say, " You know who's behind this, don't you?"

Kagome blinked, he was just as good as Gruff when it came to getting the truth out of what she says. With a frown, she sat on the bed, " A demon from my past, I don't know what he's planning or why but I will stop him. At all cost." She shook her head before standing, " But until then, I gotta be ready for anything."

He watched her strap her bow on to her back before he stood, walking around the bed to stand in front of her. " If Hyde touches you again I will kill him and you can quote that."

Kagome laughed, the sound was soft, sweet and mellow, a hand touching her neck, pulling her closer to kiss her lips. She relished in his strong taste, loving the passion he kissed with and the taste of his juicy morsels. He pulled away first, looking her over, " Be careful."

She nodded, unable to stop smiling at him, her voice a whisper. " Got it."

He nodded, letting her go, turning towards the attached bathroom, " Good." he said, leaving her alone.

Her smile widened and she shook her head, she felt like a school girl with a crush, she cleared her throat to help her refocus. Grabbing her phone and clipping her walkie talkie to her waist, she picked up her keys and left out the door.

* * *

Gruff was up early, he put a BOLO out on the sketch Kagome gave him last night and was up for the rest of the night doing his own investigation. Stepping out of the elevator to the headquarters, his sensitive ears picked up commotion from the kitchen area.

" Give it back!"

" If you can reach it, you can have it."

"UGH! I swear Hampton I'mma stab you! Give it back, its mine!"

Gruff shook his head, already knowing who it was, the two bickered like siblings, you would never believe at one point they were actually engaged to each other. He walked over and just watched from the doorway. Hampton had his hand pressed against Ayame's forehead, keeping her at a distance while the other held a breakfast burrito in the air. Ayame was swinging her arms, trying to cobbler the tiger but couldn't get the hand to let her any closer.

He laughed at the scene, it was too funny, straight out of a cartoon. Tangy orange eyes glanced over at the noise, Hampton just grinned, " Sup boss."

Gruff shook his head, " I have a debriefing, let's go." he said, turning towards the computer room.

Hampton nodded, distracted, Ayame took the time to slap away the large hand on her forehead and dug her fist into the tiger's gut. He toppled over with a heavy oof, she grabbed her burrito and rolled her eyes, " Dick."

He grinned from his slumped position, he should have known better than to take her eyes off the wolf. She was always the opportunist, with a chuckle, he sucked in air though his teeth, trying to quench the pain in his stomach before following the wolf to the other room.

Gruff was standing in front of a monitor as Ayame and Hampton finally sat down, " Okay, Kagome's going to be here soon so I need to you bring you two up to date."

Ayame raised a brow, " You got a break in the case?" she asked, biting into her breakfast.

Gruff frowned but nodded, he was never one to sugarcoat anything so he stayed his blunt usual self, " The demon that caused her to go to jail when she was a kid is behind the recent attacks."

Hampton blinked, " What wait?"

Gruff just raised a brow, " How much do you guys know about Kagome before she joined us?"

Ayame frowned, setting her food down, " She was in jail for a long ass time for going after her sister."

Hampton nodded, " I never really thought that was the full story though."

Gruff agreed, " That's right, its not the full story. I'm not going into detail because it's not my place to tell you but there was a demon in that house that night. His name is Naraku. And now he is sparking a war between the rebellions and he will eventually come after her again."

Green eyes narrowed, " Over my dead body." the wolf hissed, no one was going to hurt her best friend.

Hampton frowned, his tangy orange eyes serious for once, " We'll catch this guy and kick his ass."

Gruff smiled, they loved his daughter as much as he did, " Good. Now when Kags get here, be gentle with this topic, she doesn't like talking about it."

As if on que, the elevator doors slid back and Kagome stepped out, she walked over with a strawberry coolatta in her hand, " Sup peoples."

Hampton was the first one up, arms going around the smaller female, " Kagome, I'm not going to let Naraku hurt you again."

Ayame frowned, " Real subtle dumbass."

Kagome pulled away with a smile, she appreciated the gesture none the less, " Thanks Biscuit." she rolled her shoulders and put on a cool front for them, " I'm not a kid anymore, he can't hurt me." she even added a nonchalant shrug and a playful roll of her eyes to seal the deal.

In there faces, Kagome knew she sold her confidence to her friends, their postures visibly relaxed. Blue eyes glanced over to green, Gruff raised a brow at the facade she was showing the team. She just winked an eye, letting him know she was okay and just didn't want them to worry. He nodded softly, understanding easily what she was saying, they had that ability to read each other.

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her drinks, " So, any leads."

Gruff nodded, turning to the screen behind him, " Yes." he clicked a button on the remote and the sketch came up on one of the TV's, " One of my contacts recognized her, last spotted at this dive in on the corner of Bella rd about 11 pm last night."

Hampton frowned, " That's a cold lead."

Kagome agreed with a nod, " But it's all we got." taking another sip of her drink, she pulled out her cellphone, " I gotta let Hyde in on this too, he's pose to be my shadow."

Ayame crossed her arms, " I don't like that black inu."

Hampton nodded, " Yeah, he makes my skin itch."

Kagome agreed but shrugged, " Council's orders, not mine."

Gruff nodded, knowing that fact couldn't be changed, " Okay, Kagome go check out the dive. Hampton I need you to look deeper into the closed Russell case, I'm getting the vibe that he's more contacted to this than we think. And Ayame I need you to do some recon on the other known crime lords in the area. I'm going to try to find out who Russell was selling those guns to."

Everyone nodded, Gruff looked to his daughter, " When you're done, get rid of that Inu before we do a debriefing."

She nodded, her father's 6 sense was always on point, if he felt there was something off about someone, he was usually right. Gruff nodded back, " Okay, everybody go and leave the comm line open just in case something goes down."

" Got it."

He turned, heading from the elevator, " Good."

Kagome watched him leave before turning to her team, " Okay, you heard him, let's get to work. Suit up."

As everyone left the building, Kagome was outside, texting on her phone as she waited for the black inu to arrive so they could leave. The demon lord didn't seem like he liked talking on the phone, he was quick to tell her to wait for him and disconnect. Because of the traveling conversation they had yesterday Kagome was now on her phone talking to the other inu demon lord.

 _Hey, since Hyde isn't into cars and I got a somewhat lead, is it cool if I let him carry me?_

The response was quick, short and to the point, _No._

Kagome just raised a brow, with a soft smirk, the white inu was definitely the bossy type, she rolled her eyes as she replied, _We'll get to the scene faster._

The response was the same, _No._

 _What if I ride his back?_

 _The only person you should be riding is me._

She outright laughed to the last response, shaking her head with a wide smile, she knew exactly what the demon lord meant. With a playful roll of her eyes, she responded, _My bike it is... BTW when we get home I'll ride whatever you want._

Again the response was quick, _I'm taking my lunch at 3, meet me by my car._

A thrill shivered up her spine as a wide grin crossed her face, he was so open with his sexuality and his want of her, it turned her on how he constantly wanted to touch her. She responded with a soft giggle, _Bet._

" What's so funny?"

Kagome glanced up with a smile, seeing Hyde had finally arrived, she tucked her phone in her pocket, " I have a weird since of humor, you ready to go?"

Hyde nodded and offered his hand as he seen Sesshomaru do the day before, Kagome just smiled with a shake of her head, " I'm taking my bike in case we have to split up at some point."

He raised a brow at the polite rejection, " Why would we be splitting up if I'm the liaison to this case."

Kagome shook her head, " Liaison or not, Lord or not, demon or not, I'm not allowed to bring you into a potentially dangerous situation. The media would have a field day, I can lose my badge. "

Hyde frowned, but understood what she was saying, he could see headlines now, Lord of the East involved in shootout with humans. He agreed with her terms, " Okay, I will meet you at the location."

Kagome nodded, " Cool, let me just grab my bike from the garage. Its the dive in on Bella rd, I think it's called Pixies."

Hyde nodded, " I know the area."

Kagome grinned, " Okay, meet you there in 15."

He frowned at the fact it was going to take her so long to get there but nodded before hopping into the sky and taking off like a beam of light. Kagome rolled her eyes at the show off before running to the garage and getting on her bike. Starting her baby she pedaled out the parking garage and down the street towards her destination.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

here's another!

* * *

Dressed in a gray tailored suit fit for his status, Sesshomaru was stepping off the elevator in all his glory when he received the first text from his wife. He was impressed that she caught on to the ways of an inu so quickly without any formal training. Permission was big with his clan and her asking him first was simply showing she respected him. Of course he wasn't going to approve of her even being near that asshole of a cousin of his, let alone let him carry her anywhere. He never understood what the issue was with Hyde, it just seemed like since they were pups, the black inu wanted everything he had. It took one incident to cause the spark, some girl, he didn't even remember, in the gardens of the moon palace.

He was passing his admin station with a soft smirk at the plans to meet up later when he heard a soft throat clear. He glanced up to see Yvonne, red in the face and staring at the ground. She bowed her head respectfully, " Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded, sliding his phone in his pocket, " Yvonne, are you well?"

She nodded, looking up to him, " I apologize for my behavior the other day, it was not my place. I was just surprised is all but I will not let that happen again and stay completely professional." She shook her head, " Please don't fire me, its known why you got rid of your last admin assistant."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, of course it was known, the last admin assistant made shrines to him and tried to cast a love spell on him. When he fired her, she committed suicide and it was in the news for weeks. " Can you handle this position without fault?"

She nodded sternly, " Yes."

He nodded back, " Good." he said and turned away to walk to his office.

She stopped him once more, " Lord Sesshomaru, I know its not my business, but your wife... is she nice? Are you happy?"

Sesshomaru paused, staring at his admin assistant, he had known for a while how she truly felt about him. He had appreciated and respected that she didn't act on those feelings and kept it completely professional. She was so talented in the way she handled her position he knew replacing her would be difficult. Kouga was right, he did pacify her when it came to their relationship status. He gave her special privileges like walking into his office and taking her with him on business trips. But was that wrong of him, he did like her, she was good at her job, and so efficient when it came to his needs. She was, in all sense, important to him and he didn't want to see her hurt. She was too good of an employee to lose.

" The reception tonight is at my palace, it is open to the public. Come and meet her."

Yvonne's smile was soft and surprised, he never invited her anywhere that wasn't business related, he never offered to see her outside of the office. " Are you sure?"

" 9 pm." was his response before he turned and walked away.

Yvonne watched him head into his office, why would he tell her to come to his reception? Why did he want her to meet his wife? She had heard rumors the marriage was for a political reason maybe, needing the support to run for office perhaps. Was this all forced on him? Did he want this? Was he trying to show her that this marriage didn't mean anything? Was this him trying to tell her he might actually have feelings for her? Why else would he want her approval on his wife? Or was she thinking too far into it?

She smiled, only one way to find out... she turned, but first she needed a dress.

Sesshomaru walked into his office to see his best friend sitting in front of his desk. The demon lord closed the door behind him, " What are you doing Kouga?"

The wolf just turned with a grin, " Morning, I just wanted to get our story straight before the party tonight."

He walked over with a raised brow, sitting in his chair, " What story?"

Kouga gave a wolfish smirk, " That I was your best man at your wedding, that way I get to pick from all the single desperate woman that will be there tonight."

Sesshomaru shook his head, of course the wolf was thinking about how to take advantage of the situation. " Fine."

Kouga's smirk widened, " The news and everyone will be there tonight, you excited?"

Sesshomaru just booted up his computer, " It was an arranged marriage, there is nothing to be excited about."

" Yeah but you're really into this cop, fate sent you your Sōrumeito."

Sesshomaru blinked, looking to his friend for a moment, was that what it was, was that the connection he felt to the miko, he frowned, " I don't believe in soul mates."

Kouga just smiled, leaning back in his seat, sure you don't he thought for a second but didn't say, " So, do you know what you're wearing tonight?"

The inu shook his head, " Not as of yet."

Kouga stood, knowing he had work today before the day was over, " I have to go pick up a tux later today, want to go together?"

Sesshomaru nodded, he had to find Kagome something to wear as well, " At 5, I will be ready."

Kouga nodded, " Okay, cool, later." he said heading for the door.

Sesshomaru didn't watch him leave, his eyes was fixed on his computer screen though all he saw was a white glare. She couldn't be his soul mate could she? She was a miko, a damn powerful one, but a miko none the less. Why would the gods make his soul mate someone who has the strength and power to harm him. It didn't make any sense, from day one, they had a connection that couldn't be explained. A chemistry that was tangible, a physical attraction that went beyond lust. Even their powers called to each other, demanding to be together. He had never met this woman in his life, he wondered for a moment, if they were to pass each other on the street would the spark still be there?

He didn't feel it until he had kissed her in his gardens, he shook his head gently, the way she fought him still turned him on. She was so fierce, so forceful, so controlling, it thrilled him to tame her, to dominate her, to make her submit. Perhaps that is why he couldn't keep his hands off her, she was such a virgin to the touch of a man. She'd quickly let him take the lead in whatever he was teaching her. He liked being her teacher because she was a fast learner too. She was open to trying anything he suggested, wanting to be pleased as well as please him. He liked how she submitted so willingly to him, knowing she was going to enjoy whatever the outcome was. She was open about her attraction to him, he liked that, how she would tell him that she wanted to be touched or kissed. How she didn't know what it is she want but just know she wanted him.

He had taken many virgins before, Kagome was the first woman ever that was not shy about her sexuality. She didn't wait for him to make the first move, when she want you, she'd let you know. He leaned back in his seat with a soft grin, besides, she had many talents of her own he was unaware of, he thought, thinking of what she did last night. The image of her on her knees before him, her head in his lap, it literally sent a chill down his spine. Oh yes, her secret talent was most appreciated.

He shook his head, trying to push the memory to the back of his mind with little success. The miko was just ingrained in his brain at this point. He couldn't stop thinking of her and how much he wanted to taste her again. The phone on his desk suddenly beeped, drawing his attention.

" Lord Sesshomaru, there is a reporter here for your 10 o clock appointment."

Sesshomaru frowned, that's right, the monk did mention at the restaurant how he planned to send someone here to cover a story for the newspaper about the wedding. He leaned over and pressed the button, " Send them in Yvonne."

He slipped paperwork into his desk drawer just as a knock came to his door, a slight frown creased his lips, he already knew who it was by the scent and aura that was approaching. " Enter."

A woman walked in, Sesshomaru forced himself not to frown, of course it would be her, that's just the type of luck he had. She was tall, about 5'11 but that was rather normal in dragon demon terms. Her long hair was a luscious green tinted black, pulled high in a ponytail at the top of her head, so the rest streamed down her back like an waterfall of waves. Her yellow eyes slit like cats, dark and conceited, her ruby red lips looked plump and sweet tasting against her milky white skin. Having no specific marking besides, white claws and pointed ears.

She smirked as she stepped in the room, her long black silk skirt had two long slits going all the way up her thighs and a black leather jacket over a red corset, that seemed to hug her in all the right places. Sesshomaru just continued to frown, this was Nadine, another woman from his list.

He made a point of looking back to the paperwork he was still putting away, " Nadine."

She just smiled, coming closer, " Hey there sexy." her voice was thick and husky. Seductive.

She made a show of leaning on the desk, showing a lot of cleavage as she took off her jacket, " Where you want it, on your desk again?" she whispered, batting long eyelashes.

Sesshomaru looked up, not allowing his eyes to travel from her too perfect face. War paint, good thing Kagome never wears that much make up, " This interview is strictly professional."

She giggled, tilting her head to the side, " You never scheduled me for anything professional Sesshomaru." a claw gently tapped on the hand that was still holding his scroll, " I flew all the way from the Bahamas to see you."

Sesshomaru moved his hand away from hers, " This is nothing but work, that is all."

Nadine just smirked, raising a slender leg and resting her knee on the desk, exposing a lot of skin. She leaned forward, almost in a tiger crouch, " You wanna play hard to get, fine, I can play too."

" Nadine get off my desk."

She laughed again, it was haunting, mysterious, enticing, " Come on Sesshomaru, it's been a month since I seen you."

Sesshomaru frowned, tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose. " I am sure your boss told you why you are here."

Nadine frowned, getting off the desk, rolling her eyes, " I didn't read the email." she pulled out her phone and pulled up her schedule her boss sent her. Clicking on Sesshomaru's name, the objective popped up, the demon lord watched as all emotion drained from the woman's face.

" You're married. You got married and want to do a story about your fucking wife."

Nadine shook her head, eyes wide with shock and disbelief, " What the fuck Sesshomaru, I was only gone for a damn month and you got married!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, " Yes."

Nadine shook her head, refusing to believe it, " We were just together, you didn't mention any other females you were seeing."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, knowing he was going to be repeating this phrase for some time now, " There were always others."

Nadine frowned, hair flying around her as she shook her head, " I know about those bitches."

The inu just raised a brow, Nadine rolled her yellow eyes, " I'm a journalist, its my job to find the truth. I know about your damn list and I know I was at the top of that bitch, so why would you marry some random female!"

" The connection was too strong to ignore."

She glared at him, " That's a low blow."

Sesshomaru stared at her, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now, " Can you do the interview or not."

Nadine frowned at the cold shoulder, than plopped down in the seat behind her, " Fine, I'll do it." she pulled out a pad and pen out her purse, " What's your wife's name?"

" Hernoshi, Kagome."

She puckered her lips for a moment, the name ringing a bell but she couldn't place it, " I know that name, she an actor or something?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " No she is not."

" Then what does she do for a living or is she some rich debutante that never lifted a finger in her life?"

" She is an agent for the RDSVU."

Yellow eyes blinked, " Law Enforcement huh? What type of demon is she?"

" She's human."

Nadine shook her head, her anger setting in, " Are you fucking kidding me, you married a damn human cop!"

She stood, astonished at what she was hearing, " I was your favorite, I know I was, I was #1 on your stupid list. Out of the 47 girls I was #1. I checked out ever girl you had named, I know I was better than all of them." she turned to him, " She wasn't even on your list was she?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, " No. She wasn't."

Her voice quivered, " How can you do this to me, how can you marry someone else."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman, she was his favorite, she was feisty and challenged him, much like Kagome. But even if this wasn't an arranged marriage, there was something majorly different between Kagome and every girl he was seeing. " She gets me."

Nadine blinked, " What. I get you too, I've always understood you."

Sesshomaru shook his head, clarifying not only for her but to himself as well, perhaps this was why he liked Kagome so much. He looked to the dragon, " You understand that I am the Inu Lord of the West, strongest Tai Youkai, and one of the wealthiest demons in this country."

Nadine nodded, " Yes, I know who you are."

" What's my favorite color?" he suddenly asked.

It made the demoness blink, she never heard Sesshomaru talk like this before, " What?"

" My wife, she knows, and I never had to ask her. Titles and money doesn't matter to her. She's comfortable just being herself, making it easy to just be myself. You, like all the others, never tried to get to know me. You only wanted to impress me."

He crossed his arms, " And that is why I married her, she is my Sōrumeito."

Nadine gasped at the declaration, she stood, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, refusing to believe this, she worked so hard to be his favorite. Digging into his past girls to see exactly what he liked and gave it to him. She just knew if she kept it up, he would fall for her like she fell for him. But here he was declaring his love to some human, calling her his soul mate, this just wasn't possible.

She shook her head again, " No she's not, I am, and I'll prove it." she said, tears falling as she turned and hurried out the door.

Sesshomaru frowned, watching her go, he didn't want to hurt her, she really was his favorite. But he knew she was only after his status like all the others. Trying to make him fall in love so they can share his title. Maybe what he said about Kagome wasn't just for the papers, she never tried to impress him. Her self confidence did relax the guards he had built around him, letting him be more himself around her. Like last night for instance, he would have never been caught dead watching a chick flick, letting her try to toss popcorn in his mouth. There was something about her that made it easy to forget his status and just be a regular person. He blinked, then turned to his computer, he had work to do and he had better get started if he planned to keep his 3 o clock appt.

* * *

When Kagome finally arrived on scene, Lord Hyde was actually stepping out of the dive in there were suppose to be investigating. Kagome parked her bike around the corner from the spot as the black inu walked over to her, " No one knows anything."

Kagome frowned, " Don't tell me you went in there asking questions?"

Hyde raised a brow, " Is that not how you solve an investigation?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " No, that's not how it works oh great one."

Hyde frowned at being mocked, " They didn't know anything about the rebellions anyways, this was a waste of time."

Kagome got off her bike, " Do you really think anyone would give you information. You're out here in a 3 piece suit in 80 degree weather, pulsing your aura like your marking territory."

She shook her head, " I wouldn't tell you shit either."

Strong arms crossed, " Then what do you suppose we do now?"

Kagome frowned, tapping a finger against her chin as she glanced around, her eyes fell on an arcade mall a little ways down the block. A grin crossed her face, " How well can you pull your aura in?"

Hyde raised a brow as the mischievous smile on the so called miko's face but did not have time to answer. For she had already grabbed his hand was hurrying him down the street. He blinked, looking down to the small hand that was holding his. The grip was a lot stronger than he expected, her hand was a lot softer than he expected.

20 minutes later, he was refusing to come out of a dressing room, " I feel ridiculous."

Kagome was rolling her eyes for the thousandth time in a minute, " Just come out."

" No."

She sighed, " Do you want to help me out or not Hyde."

After another pause, the curtains finally pulled back and Hyde stepped forward, " I refuse to be seen in public wearing something so idiotic."

Kagome looked him over, he was dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey over a white shirt, blue jeans and white nikes on his feet. " I gotta admit." she whispered, looking him over again, a grin on her face, " I like this."

Hyde blinked at the sudden stir he felt as those dark blue eyes rolled slowly over his body, making his skin tingle. She looked back up and grinned, " Okay, here's the plan, you go back in there, sit at the bar and act like a total asshole. I mean, taking shot after shot, smacking some asses if need be, just be a big jerk."

Hyde raised a brow, " Why would I do that?"

" So that I can come in, pretending to be your body guard slash baby sitter. I send you to the car, make a fuss about my job and work the bartender for information."

The black inu's arms crossed, " Are you positive this will work?"

Kagome just grinned, " Oh yeah, a common enemy is always a way in." she handed him the red hat she was holding, " And that would be you."

Hyde frowned for a moment before taking the hat and sliding it on his head, " Fine."

Kagome gave a dramatic bow, " It's action time my lord."

There was a girl behind the bar, cleaning a cup with a frown on her face. She was a young girl, dressed in a black beater and black jeans with black converse. Her brown hair, long and pulled at the back into a ponytail with pretty chestnut colored eyes There was music playing in the bar as she worked, people dancing and laughing. She didn't look up from behind the counter, her back to the others, isolating herself. It was too early in the morning for them to be acting a fool.

Discreetly she took another gulp of her drink she had beside her, feeling better and worse at the same time. She hated this job, hated that she had to work here, hated that she was forced to work here. A guy suddenly sat at the bar, slapping the top to get her attention. She rolled her eyes, first asshole of the day she thought as she turned, " Name's Sam, what can I get you?"

Hyde pulled his hat a little lower, shrugging his shoulder, " Line up some shots of tequila and kept them coming."

Sam just frowned, " You got money for that?" people were always trying to get free drinks out of her and she would get in trouble for it big time.

Hyde placed an elbow on the counter and leaned his head in his hand, " Girl just do what I said before I start acting a fool up in here."

Her brown eyes rolled but did as she was told, Hyde took the first shot like a pro, " You must not know who I am."

Sam frowned as he took another, " I really don't give a shit man. Just give me your card so I can open your tab."

He took another shot, " I could buy this bar if I wanted honey, I got money." he took another shot and leaned his head down, " I'm just having a fucked up day."

Sam just frowned, " I need your card man to pay for those shots."

He took another one, glancing up to her, he then reached in his pocket didn't pull out his wallet just yet, " You ever did something to get back at someone and it didn't work out right?"

Sam blinked at the sudden confession, " What?"

Hyde took the last one, making a face as he did so, " I was tryna piss my cousin off by flirting with his new girl but now I think I might actually like her."

Out of habit, Sam started refilling the shot glasses, " Damn, really? Why you tryna piss your family off for?"

Hyde shook his head, " The dude's a dick, he gets everything he can ever want and acts as if its nothing. He doesn't appreciate anything the family has ever done for him. He swears he's better than all of us." He took a shot, " I was fucking with his girl just to show him he's not the only one that can have their way around here. But this chick is weird."

Sam leaned against the bar, now interested in the story, " Weird how?"

Hyde shook his head, " I think she knew what I was up to, she knew I was just tryna piss my cousin off but she still played nice with me. Her attitude is more attractive than I thought it would be."

Sam frowned, " Damn, sounds like you might want to be with her yourself."

Hyde took a shot, " I don't know, crazy part is, she's my bodyguard."

Sam blinked, " What?"

Hyde just shrugged, taking another shot, " My family thinks I'm too much of a problem to be left alone." he let his head fall to the bar top, " My life sucks."

Sam frowned, feeling bad for the guy, " Maybe you should just tell her how you feel?"

Hyde glanced up from under his hat, " You think so?" he then shook his head, taking another shot, " Nah, that would be too weird, she works for my family and she dating my cousin."

He frowned, " Honestly, I don't even think she likes me."

Sam shrugged, " You won't know till you tell her."

" There you are."

They both turned as Kagome walked inside the bar, she was frowning as she headed over to them, shaking her head, " You're suppose to stay in my sight at all time. You know this."

Hyde frowned, taking his last shot, " I'm not a baby, I don't need a sitter."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, " How much have you been drinking?" she then looked to the bartender, " How much did you give him?"

Sam blinked, this must be the girl he was talking about, " Um, he had two rounds of shots."

Kagome shook her head, " Please just go wait for me in the car while I clear your tab."

Hyde sighed and stood, " Yes mom." he turned to walk away but stopped, in a swift move he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to him, a hand touching her cheek as he kissed her lips.

Kagome eyes were wide, her shock making her still, he pulled away from her, " I'm not a child." he mumbled before heading out the door. Kagome blinked slowly, then shook her head, that was not part of the plan. With a frown, she turned to the bartender, " Sorry about that, how much does he owe?"

Sam smiled softly, " $75."

Kagome pulled her wallet out and began counting out cash, " I don't know what just came over him."

Sam just shrugged, " He really likes you, you know."

Kagome blinked, " What?"

" You're the cousin's girlfriend right? He was telling me who he tried to seduce you to make his cousin mad but it didn't work. That you were on to him and now he might have actual feelings for you."

Kagome raised a brow, so that's the story he went with huh, it wasn't that type of asshole she wanted him to be but she could work with it. She sighed dramatically, leaning a hip on the bar, and glanced around for a moment, " I knew he had feelings for me, that's why I took him out today. I was gonna try to hook him up with a friend of mines." she glanced around again, " I told her to meet me here but I don't see her."

Sam counted the money the woman put on the counter, " What she look like, maybe she was here earlier."

Kagome shrugged, " Well, she's a demon, has red eyes, pale skin, short black hair, usually pulled up in a ponytail, loves the red lipstick."

Sam raised a brow as she put the money in the till, " Always flapping a fan around?"

Kagome nodded, the wind demoness she remembered always had a fan in her hand. " That's her, you seen her?"

Sam nodded with a laugh, " Yeah, last night, you're right, she does love that red lipstick. She was here for about an hour but left with some blonde guy that was buying her drinks."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " That's just like her, she can't turn down free liquor."

Sam laughed again, " Oh yeah, he was loading on the charm, was talking about how he owned this and that and how he got money out the ass." the young girl grinned, " I knew he was full shit too, he's actually some piss ant nobody that works for Reno down at the docks. But she musta fell for it cuz they sure enough left all lovey dovey."

Kagome laughed, pulling out a few more bills as a tip, " I'll talk to her about that. I hope my boy wasn't any problem for you."

Sam just smiled, pocketing the money, " He's a little drunk but be easy on him."

Kagome nodded, " Will do." heading out the door.

Hyde was waiting for her around the corner, " How did it go?"

Kagome raised a brow, walking with him down the street," That was some story you told in there. Tryna fuck with your cousin and catching feelings for me."

Hyde shrugged, " You wanted an asshole, so I gave you the hopelessly in love asshole. Did it work?"

Kagome nodded, " Yes, I got another lead, I'mma head back to the office for a bit to look into and let you know if its any good or not."

" Okay then, I'll leave you to it."

She glanced to him out the side of her eyes, " You know I'mma tell Sesshomaru right?"

Hyde smirked, " Go for it."

The comment made her frown, she turned into the alley where she parked her bike, " Why would you kiss me?"

Hyde just crossed his arms, " I was playing a role."

Kagome shook her head, she wasn't upset, she was amused if anything, " Look I don't know what the issue is between you and him but leave me out of it. Whatever type of feelings you in, take it up with him. Don't be tryna come on to me just to piss him off, I don't want to be in the middle of ya'll mess."

Hyde smirked, " I'm not coming on to you, the story I told was true, I really do like you little miko. And let's not act like you didn't kiss me back."

Kagome laughed, game recognized game Souta once told her, she knew the demon lord before her was really trying to pull a fast one on her. She stepped forward, invading personal space, there bodies almost touching, they was so close, she could feel his cool breath touch her lips. A smug look crossed her face, her voice a seductive whisper, " Sesshomaru's name is written all over my kitty cat so stop trying."

Hyde blinked, watching as she climbed on her bike with a wink, pulling on her helmet before throttling her bike and disappearing out of the alley. Hyde had to admit, she was a feisty one, different from all the others females he usually ran into. Strong arms crossed, " Challenge accepted."

Kagome was indeed on her way to the office but first she wanted to stop by the palace for a second. Seeing Hyde in the white air force's made her think again of Sesshomaru. The two time she spotted him in basketball shorts and sneakers peaked her curiosity. What was he doing in those wee hours of the morning? She had about an hour to find out and she determined to do just thought.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Souta was not in school on this beautiful Friday, he was somewhere he would usually go to get away for a while. The nature park. It was one of his favorite spots to relax and think. He sat on the soft grass, leaning against a large oak tree that provided a good shaded area in a small meadow, overlooking a small spring nearby a empty picnic clearing. He was out here alone but the deafening silence was not unwelcome. He enjoyed the scenery around him, the colorful butterflies seemed to dance in calming motion, enjoying the blossoming wild flowers around the narrow spring. The birds singing beautiful tunes, calming his restless soul. Indeed he was at peace at the moment.

On the other hand, he was also aware of the cell phone clutched like a weapon in his hand. He had called Connie and had gotten her voicemail and he left the stupidest and most embarrassing message ever. He had meant to tell her, it was him, the boy from the arcade and whenever she got a change to call him back. But it came out more like stuttering and rambling and repeating himself and forgetting what he was trying to say. He shook his head at the thought, he didn't know why this girl made him so flustered.

He was a known ladies man, it boggled his mind on how his brain shut off every time he even thought of this girl. He never felt this was before about any of the girls he been with, he wasn't even sure what was so different about her. She was gorgeous, but he been around pretty girls before. Her vibe was something different, he couldn't put his finger on it, he was sure she was human but there was something special about her. Her aura was a dust, glittering around her rather than a sphere like he was use to seeing. Something was attracting him to her like bees to honey.

" Sup Cutie."

Souta blinked, coming out of his thoughts to see someone was standing in front of him. He jumped to his feet, eyes going wide at the female, " Connie!" his voice came out too high, he closed his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head, " I mean, hey, what's up, what are you doing here?"

She stood there in light blue jean shorts with shredded pockets showing her long caramel chocolate legs and a flowy mock neck sleeveless top that stopped just before her shorts did. Her hair was wrapped the high twisted bun and donned large silver hoops. Her matte chocolate lipstick sexy on her juicy lips, matching her cool cat wing eyeliner. She was wearing the same pair of white sneaker wedges from the arcade. She was all smiles as she pulled her cellphone out her back pocket, bracelets clinking as she shook it, " Your voicemail. You kept giving your location every time you turned."

Souta blinked, confused, " What?"

Connie giggled, not able to hold it all in, she opened the voicemail, put in on speaker and pressed play. Souta listened as his voice came from the device, rushed and nervous.

 _Hey Connie its me, I'm taking a left on Canal. I mean its me as in Souta. I mean Souta as in the boy from the arcade. I'm at the stoplight. I just wanted to call you and uh, see like if you wanted to, you know, get a drink or something. I'm heading downtown. I don't mean like a drink drink, I'm not trying to get you drunk. I mean if you want to we could but that's not what I mean. I mean we can get coffee or tea, do you like ice tea, would you like to have an ice tea with me? I'm crossing the bridge. Call me when you get a chance, I'm at the nature park._

Souta shook his head, closing his eyes, he didn't even know he did that, why the hell was he narrating where he was going. A hand covered his face, " Just kill me now." he mumbled.

Connie laughed, shaking her head, " I thought it was really cute. How come you're not in school?"

Souta blinked, " Oh, um, its my sister's wedding reception today, I was her best man so I'm pose to be getting ready for the party."

Connie raised a brow, " You mean maid of honor?"

Souta just nodded, " Yeah but the boy version."

Connie laughed, " That's cute."

Souta just shrugged, " My family's pretty fucked up and she's the only one I really care about. She's like my mom really, always looking out for me and having my back." he shook his head with a small smile, " It's weird, our relationship, she's more than my sister, she's my best friend. Like, I would never wish it to happen, but I know my sister would do absolutely anything for me. Like, legal or illegal." He frowned, blinking, " Why did I just tell you that."

Connie smiled, " I think it's sweet, you love your sister."

He nodded with a smile, " Yeah I do. How come you're not in school?"

Connie just shrugged, " Friday's are elective classes only and I already passed out of gym and art."

Souta looked to her and shook his head again, " I'm sorry about the voicemail, I'm not usually... like that."

Connie nodded, " Oh I know, the girls at the arcade told me all about you and your little friends." she raised a brow, " The Heartthrob Trio is what ya'll call yourselves right?"

Souta frowned, his cheeks dusting a soft pink, " Kohaku came up with that name, not me I swear."

Connie just laughed, " Sure."

Souta shook his head, " I'm not like that I promise."

Connie crossed her arms, " So you never told a girl you had feelings for her just to fuck her?"

Souta opened his mouth to deny the claim then closed it, knowing damn well he told a girl whatever they wanted to hear to get what he wanted. Connie just nodded, his silence enough of an answer, " I thought so."

She turned to leave, all the red flags of a fuck boy was in place and she'd be damned if she fell for it thousands of miles from home. Souta blinked seeing she was leaving, he raced after her, grabbing her arm, " Connie wait!"

She turned to him, looking at the hand that was holding her wrist, " If you don't let go, I'll break it."

Souta stepped back, believing she had the capability to follow through on her threat, " Okay, yeah I'm a dick. Me and my friends play females all the time with no care of the consequences. But with you it's different."

Connie made a face, raising a brow, not buying it, " Boys like you are the reason why girls snap. You play with their feelings thinking its a game then toss them to the side when your done." she shook head, she seen it happen too many times, females letting a boy get inside they head and change their entire lives for them just to be dumped like trash on the side of the road as soon as they get what they wanted. " You're just like all the others."

Souta frowned, now offended, he was always nice to the girls he messed with and always kept in contact with them. He never actually lied to a female, these girls knew who he was and knew what was going to happened. He never asked a girl to be his woman just to fuck, he never told a girl he loved her just to fuck. He charmed, complimented and seduced but never lied. He grabbed her arm again, " Hey, you don't even know me."

Connie snatched her arm away, turning to him again, " I know your type, teenager, spoiled, get what you want, never told no, never lost a fight, like placing bets on how many girls you can fuck in one night kind of guy. Am I right?"

Souta frowned, " That's not true."

Connie just raised her brows, " But it is isn't it. No one just never called you on it." she shook her head, " I'm not from around here and I'm not the one to fuck with."

He reached for her again, " Connie wait."

Her brown eyes flashed something deadly, turning in a flash, Connie launched at him. Souta had enough sense to dodge the punch to his head and block the chop to his throat. But the foot that connected with his cheek had him seeing stars. Blinking them away he had just enough time to block the elbow to his ribs and go on the offense. He caught her next blow mid air, bending her arm back at an awkward angle only until it became painful. She cried out as she was painfully yanked close, they were close now. Neither pulling back as they tried to gain the upper hand. The distance between them disappearing. Connie bit him hard, sending a pulsing trail of fire through his pulse, his forearm blocking a chop to his throat. She pushed her palm out, aiming for the Adam apple. He caught it, pinning it behind her neck. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong.

Her knee raised to hit him in the groin, his instincts had him pressing his hand against that knee to stop it. An arm free, she struck out with her elbow, Souta's head snapped to the side at the blow to his face.

A follow up punch came towards him, he blocked it, a spinning kick snapping into his side. Souta grunted at the impact but managed to catch the leg. He rushed forward, pinning her against a thick tree behind her, his hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place, his other holding the leg that kicked him. They were both breathing heavy, not because they were tired, something else in the air was weighing them down. Heat was building around them, electricity sparking between them, like a lightening storm was thundering above them.

The hand on his arm pulled into a fist, rearing back. He caught it, pinning it above her head. Pressing her harder into the tree, she cried out, bringing her other leg up to wrap around his slender waist, the strain of holding all her weight on one leg too much for her. He pressed his hard body against hers.

Connie was startled at the sudden contact, feeling his warmth seep into her body, his firmness pressing into her. It made her shiver, his body was hard, sculpted and felt so right. Her free reached up, touching his shoulder, ready to push him away, but she didn't, couldn't. Humans were not suppose to have such strong auras, I mean yes, some you can see because some were more spiritual than others. Some knew more of there heritage than others, some were monks, mikos, holy folks. However, Souta was different, his aura spoke of a hidden power that didn't quite read priest. She felt his aura.

It was warm, like a room full of light candles, welcoming, surrounding her in a heat that seemed to be trying to seduce her. Brown eyes looked up and she was surprised by the emotion she seen his deep blue orbs. Souta was staring at her so intently, it made her tremble. He was surprised at how perfectly she fit against him. How well they molded into each other, those dark Hershey eyes, large and confused, looking at him with such conflicted emotions, it had him leaning forward. Just one taste, he thought.

Connie gasped at the brush of his soft lips, tingles running under her skin, she tried to pull back, to step away from the heat. But he had her pressed against the tree already, lips again touching hers. This was something new, this heat that sizzled in her tummy. She opened to him, wanting to taste him, his flavor was different, something smoky, something manly, was there even a name for it. It heated her insides, making her clutch at those strong shoulders.

She was so sweet, like delicious nectar, his tongue lapping at her, wanting to taste all, something was happening here. Souta wasn't expecting this but he couldn't get enough. The way she grabbed at him, her soft shudders, her silky skin rubbing against his, it all turned him on. She gasped into the kiss, she could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. She felt damp and aching. Something about him was driving her crazy, her hands reached under his shirt, touching bare flesh, she can feel the pulse of the power just beneath his skin. It sent heat straight to that spot in between her thighs, never breaking their kiss, their savage ravishment of each other's mouth.

It was the hands undoing her shorts buttons that brought her out of her drug hazed state. She pulled away from him. " Wait stop."

He wanted to taste more, but instead he stepped away, needing to reassess himself as well. He was breathing heavy as he let her go, letting her stand on her own, something was happening her. They stared at each other, there was an animistic hunger in their eyes, unable to catch their breaths, they felt it pulsing with the desire in their veins. He shook his head, " Connie I didn't mean to..." He paused, didn't mean to what, kiss her like she was the very reason he breathed.

She shook her head, buttoning her shorts, she was more unsettled than she would like to believe. Her stomach was scurrying, her whole body felt weak, her chest was rising and falling quickly, her pulse was erratic and strong. " What are you? Are you human?"

Souta just stared, " Are you?"

She was shaking, this was the most unbelievable thing that ever happened to her and she had a lot of crazy experiences in her life. Never had she felt such heat and passion in just a kiss. She shook her head, it didn't make any sense, he kissed her like... she didn't even know how to explain it. He kissed her like she was the antidote for the latest plague, like he needed her to survive. " This, this isn't what's pose to happen."

He stepped closer, " Connie."

She shook her head, " No, I know what type of boy you are."

" But do you know what type of man I could become." he whispered, his lips closing the distance and met hers in a fierce, concurring kiss. She felt like she was drowning. His tongue tasting her mouth with hungry strokes, as if he was trying to devour her, starting with her mouth. So delicious she was.

She pulled away gently, eyes cast to the ground, " Stop. Please."

With a finger, Souta lift a chin to stare into those beautiful deep chocolate eyes, " Be my date tonight. I want you to meet my sister."

She blinked, surprise on her face, she knew how important his sister was to him, it didn't seem like he would bring all the girls he messed with around her," Why."

" She always told me, once I'm serious, bring her to me so I can check her out." Souta stared at the beautiful female before him, " I don't know what this is, but I'm all in. And I'm dead fucking serious." he touched her soft cheek, " I want you like I never wanted anyone in my entire life. Be my date tonight, come meet my family."

Connie blinked, shock in her big beautiful eyes, slowly she nodded, " Okay."

He smirked, " Good, let's go shopping."

She pulled back, " Wait what?"

Souta just grinned, " You're my girl now and I'mma treat you right."

Connie smiled, then frowned at the boy before her, " You hurt me and I'll kill you."

Souta grinned, offering his hand, " Deal."

She smiled and took it, together they walked out of the park and headed to the mall.

* * *

Kagome was all smiles as she made her way into the palace, when she had first searched this place, looking for the perfect spot to hide her toy chest she didn't come across anything suspicious. It only made her want to find his secret trove even more and one thing she learned out of all her years of investigating. People tend to hid their treasures in plain sight, so she went back to the bedroom they shared.

Though she searched it before she was now searching the room again, she was never one to overlook something. Her just being her, she was naturally curious, her being formerly incarcerated, her senses were trained and sharpened to be the best assets of hers skills. And now her being a detective, she couldn't let a gut feeling go not investigated, Sesshomaru was hiding something and she was going to find out what, so she checked the drawers, checked the bathroom, checked under the bed and between the mattresses, she checked the jewelry boxes, everything for a clue to his stash.

She was walking over to Sesshomaru's closet, when she opened the door and stepped in. She searched all around, going through clothes and pockets and shoe boxes and drawers. She was moving all the suit jackets away from the back rack and frowned at the wall she found behind it. It had to be here she thought, she must be missing something. There was no way he didn't have a stash somewhere, the shoes she seen where kept way to well to be left in a trunk or suitcase. Glancing up she saw cubby holes, she reached up, putting her hand in one of the four cubby holes above the rack. Trying to see if anything was in it, to her surprise, it slide down the wall, touching the floor. She watched it, blinked, then did the same to the other three, and like the first they slide down and touched the floor. All connected again the cubby holes beeped for a moment.

Kagome stepped back, there was a sudden click and a rush of air as the wall parted in front of her. It opened to a room about the size of a living room, 3 of the walls were covered from top to bottom with rows and rows of sneakers. The last wall was covered racks of dress down clothes, like jeans and plain white t shirts and basketball shorts and right beside it was a lazy boy with a cleaning kit beside it, the ottoman sides made out of mirrors so he can check out his foot game. Kagome grinned, she knew it, " He's a sneaker head."

She walked around the room with the biggest smile, she was loving that she found his stash. She bet no one knew this room even existed or that the fact that Lord Sesshomaru of the West liked Nikes so much. Getting to know him this intimate made her heart soar, she liked finding out the little things that made him happy.

She blinked, she heard a knock at the door, " Kagome, are you in there? I was told you were here."

The miko blinked, then hurried out of the room, not watching as the secret door slid closed, she opened the bedroom door and smiled at Miroku, " Sup monk."

Miroku just smiled, " What are you doing home, shouldn't you be getting ready for the reception tonight?"

Kagome just shrugged, " I forgot something, I got time."

He nodded, " Good, and don't forget 9 o clock sharp. Be here by 7 to get dressed, Lord Sesshomaru should have your outfit be then."

Kagome raised a brow, " He's buying me something to wear?"

Miroku grinned, " I may have suggested it to him, just be prepared."

Kagome laughed, then nodded, " Okay." she glanced to her watch, it was pushing 2 pm, she had enough time to debrief with the team and still meet up with her hubby, " I gotta go, don't forget what I told you about my seat being decked out." she grabbed her keys off the dresser and rushed out the door, " Later Monk."

* * *

Naraku was sitting alone in an empty room, fantasizing about the success of his revenge. Everything was going according to plans, this push for war was everything he dreamed it would be. Contacting Russell's supplier he knew he would be the main contributor of weapons. The humans will line his pockets for his demon suppressant and purifying weapons. Then he planned to be an inside trader; the secrets he would sell to the demons will also make him quite wealthy. He would buy his time and save for the palace he would build when he ruled the entire land. He will wait for the right moment to kill the leader of the human rebellion and take their place. Humans were much more easier to persuade and manipulate than demons. Besides, he had plans for the demons of these lands. He wanted full control, that's why he was pushing for this war to continue. Once everything was burned to ashes, he would bring forth a new kingdom. As of now, the demon lords of these lands were too concerned with the council and the treaty.

He knew of the arranged marriage his miko had to participant in and it did not phase him. He didn't care who she was with, no one knew his pet like he knew his pet. Once this war starts again and he takes charge and demolish all that stand in his way. He planned on taking her as his bride and weapon, he knew exactly how powerful she was and planned to use that to his advantage in battle. Once he took over for the human's general of the rebellion, he would lead an all out attack against the lords of these lands, pulling out every trick he had up his sleeves. And his miko would be his ace in the hole. No one knew her like he knew her and he will make her remember that.

All those years ago when he first found out what she could do and how powerful she actually was, he was determined to have her by his side. Unfortunate events occurred however and she was sent to prison but it due time even that worked in his favor. He was able to contact her even from her max security but after the last time, he was forced to keep his distance.

That didn't mean he stopped watching her though, he watched her grow up into a beautiful, strong and powerful woman. It made him extremely excited when he watched her, she was fast, strong, agile and ruthless in her skills. She could take on an entire gang of demons by herself if she had to and come out victorious. He liked watching her, the way her body moved was almost like a dancer when she fought, he wouldn't mind getting up close and personal to test her skills.

She was beautiful and powerful with a fire in her eyes that he wanted to snuff out so badly. The joys of breaking her would be invigorating, something that would thrill him to no end. Kagome was far more skilled than he expected, far more intelligent then he anticipated. But that was fine, he knew she will accept him and be his once enough pressure was applied. He just had to remind her who her first friend was, and that is why he planned to crash a certain party tonight. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, this was going to be fun.

He stood, slowly walking out the room of the " borrowed" manor he was currently using.

" Kagura."

The wind demoness turned, leaning against the wall, snapping her fan open and closed, waiting for her master to give her an order. " Yes Naraku."

" Go and get me a tux, I have an event to attend tonight."

Kagura straightened off the wall and nodded, " Yes Naraku." Walking down the hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru was heading back to his office after a meeting they had downstairs in the boardroom. He was frowning, knowing something was about to annoy him, he felt the aura of his father heading into the building about 40 mins ago. What was wrong now he thought as turned the handle of his office door and pulled it open. Looking towards the door as it opened, the former lord of the west grinned. He had his feet up on his son's desk and a Boston crème in his hand, watching his eldest walk in.

" Hey pup."

Sesshomaru was tempted to punch his father at the nickname he dreaded, " Get your feet off my desk."

Tashio just laughed, sitting probably in the chair, " How's your day so far?"

" What do you want father?"

Amber eyes rolled, " Just making conversation Sesshomaru don't be so uptight."

Sesshomaru walked over to his father and laid his folder of paperwork on his desk, " What happened?"

Tashio grinned, picking up another donut, " Nothing, I was just in the area and decided to stop in for a visit."

Sesshomaru, seeing his father was getting powder and jelly all over his briefcase. Picking it up, he turned towards the small table in the corner. " You never stop for visits, what do you want?" he asked, getting paper towels and wetting them, wiping at the smudge on his expensive case.

Tashio just shook his head, " I was wondering if you ever had the talk with Kagome. You know, about her past in jail?"

Sesshomaru frowned, that's right, he went to her house that night to ask her some questions but they never got that first. " I did not."

Tashio blinked, " How come?"

Sesshomaru turned, tossing the paper towels in the trash, " The night I went to question her she was being attacked by a demon from the rebellion."

Tashio blinked, " The council doesn't know that."

Sesshomaru looked to his father, " They don't, her team knows and think it may be related to the recent crimes the rebellions have committed."

" Is she in any danger?"

Amber eyes glanced away, " I don't know." he mumbled, opening the briefcase and sliding the folder he brought back for the meeting inside.

Tashio watched his son for a moment, his brow rising slowly, he seemed worried, " You really care for her, don't you?"

Sesshomaru blinked, glancing up to his father, his own brow raised, " What?"

Tashio shook his head, " I never seen you like this before."

The current lord of the west was tempted to roll his eyes, everybody swears they knew him, " Kagome can take care of herself." he looked to his watch seeing it was pushing 3. " I have an appointment. If you will excuse me father." he said, heading back out the door.

Tashio stared, he checked his son calender, there was nothing scheduled for 3 today, he blinked, realizing he was being left behind, " Wait." he yelled, grabbing another donut and following his son out the door, hurrying to catch up.

Walking towards the elevator, Tashio bit into the glazed deliciousness, " So when are you going to talk to her, I want to be there."

Sesshomaru glanced over, " Why?"

Tashio stood behind his son as they waited for the elevator to come, he frowned, " Something weird happened the other night and now the file I had on her is missing."

Seeing the door open, he shook his head, " I wanted to see if she knew anything about it." he glanced to his son, " Do you think she would break in my house?"

Sesshomaru lifted a shoulder, a movement too elegant to be called a shrug, " She broke in before looking for her bike, so who knows." He said, pressing the down button.

Tashio blinked, " She did?"

Sesshomaru frowned, letting out the breath he was holding for some reason, " However she was with me all night, she wouldn't have had time to sneak out and break in." He mumbled, shifting his body slightly.

Tashio grinned, he liked how his son was protective over his wife though it was an arranged marriage, he took his responsibilities serious. " I've noticed you've two have been spending a lot of time together. Is she your 3 o clock appointment?"

Sesshomaru just frowned, " Shut up."

Tashio laughed as the doors finally slid open, he nodded towards his son, " Let me know when you have that talk with her." turning in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards his car, he had a few minutes before it actually hit 3. He wondered if he should bring up his father's concerns to his miko. Something clearly freaked his father out and the fact that his file on her is now missing rises a lot more questions.

He paused as he approached his Mclaurn, speaking of the devil, Kagome was sitting on the trunk of his car in her agent gear. Her bulletproof vest was beside her, so her chest was free in her tight black t shirt, her abs out for the world to see, her tattoo painting a dark picture in her side.

She was leaning her elbows onto her knees, holding up her face as she stared longingly at the Harley Davidson dealership across the street.

" Kagome." he called to her.

She turned at the sound of his voice, her hair swinging around her like a fan. She had slipped on a black hair band to push her bangs back, her blue eyes seeming brighter. She smiled, sliding off the trunk, wiping her pants before walking over to him. " Hey."

He smirked, she looked younger with that hair band on her head, but oh so adorable, " You're early."

She just shrugged, " I'm only late for things I don't want to do."

He walked over to her forgotten vest and picked it up, " Where's Hyde?"

She grinned, again shrugging a shoulder, " I got rid of him for a little bit, you were right, he's a dick."

He just shook his head, unlocking his car with the button on his keys, " What time do you have to be back?"

She glanced at her watch, 3:02, " 5. You?"

" Same." He opened her door for her, watching as took her vest and slid in. He walked over to the drivers side and got in as well, " Buckle up." That was the only warning he gave her before he screeched out of the parking lot.

* * *

An hour and half has passed, an older gentleman was walking his dog by the abandoned park a little ways from his home. He liked walking around the empty park, the broken swings, tattered see saw, slides with holes in it; the basketball court being taken back over by mother nature. It gave him an odd nostalgic sense of beauty.

He blinked, seeing a car in the usually empty parking lot of the park. That's a first, during this time of day, there was usually no one around the useless park. Especially not such a nice black sports car like that one. He raised a brow, thinking maybe someone was stole it and was trying to hide it from the cops. He crossed his arms as his little dog did its business, perhaps he should report it to the proper authorities. There was no way someone wasn't looking for a car that nice if it went missing.

He took a step closer, thinking he should get the license plates number to give the police when he suddenly stopped hearing a moan, " Sesshomaru."

He then saw a well manicured hand press against the fog covered window of the back door and slid down, leaving a streak behind.

A wide smile crossed his face as he turned away, that's why the car was here. Some alone time. His dog barked, signaling he was done, the older man glanced down, then back up to the car, it brought back fond memories of his youth. He grinned at the cuteness of the scene before pulling out a baggy and bending, scooping up the dropping his dog made. He was the same way with his now deceased wife when he first met her, couldn't keep away from her touch for more than an hour.

" Good times." he mumbled before standing, seeing the car rocking gently due to the activities being performed inside. He laughed softly, they must be young to be able to move around in that car like that. He wished them the best and said a silent pray for their love. He hoped it was love, he remembered what it was like being in love with his wife. He hoped whoever was in the car was experiencing something close to what he had. Even if they were just kids, he hoped it blossomed into something amazing. He smiled, " New love is so beautiful." he mumbled, flicking the leash in his hand and walking away.

The atmosphere around them cackled with heat and energy. The windows fogged, their breaths labored, clothes jumbled, and still they continued. Each thrust building upon the intensity, creating a fiery friction that sizzled and sparked in the air around them until they were living inside their own blaze.

" Baby, mmmmm." Kagome moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " Baby, what time is it."

Kagome head leaned back feeling him kiss her neck, sweat rolling down the both of them. " Don't care."

Kagome moaned, sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her, driving her to new heights. Sesshomaru turned her over, kissing the side of her neck. Her hands clawing at the leather seats of the back of his car. Moving her hair, Sesshomaru bit into her shoulder. A cry tore from her throat, every time he did that, she will get this raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling.

He got a glance of her watch as she moved seductively against him, he licked at her ear. " 4:30, we have time." He whispered, his voice was as smooth and deep as the depths of the ocean, before nibbling on the tip than sucking on the point behind the ear.

Kagome shivered, of course her ears would be her most sensitive spot. And she had a feeling he knew that. Sesshomaru licked it from the lobe and up before biting the pointed tip lightly. Kagome moaned, moving against him, " No we don't."

He continued his assault on her ear blowing on the inside before licking the edges. His tongue sliding down to her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses. Kagome bit her lip to stop the sound that was trying to come up from her throat. Sesshomaru turned her around, kissing down her chest. She had a hand on his head, eyes closed, " We have to go."

She groaned, feeling Sesshomaru moved lower, " Do you want me to stop."

" Hell no." she moaned out.

He smirked, Kagome cried out feeling him slide inside her. She moved with him, her hand still in his hair. He leaned over, eyes on her, " If I say we have time then we have time." Taking her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. His tongue sweeping through with a dominated fierceness. The tone in his voice was clear, he didn't like her talking back to him. Then suddenly she was being turned again. Her voice left on a ragged gasp, " Oh...fuck..."

She moved with him, her cries turning him on, " Don't question me again got that." He whispered. Then frowned, seeing Kagome simply nod her head. Not good enough.

His hand reached up, pulling her hair roughly, " I can't hear you."

Her head jerked back, eyes closed " Yes Daddy." She breathed out, loving his roughness. He grinned, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

It was a quarter after 5 when Sesshomaru was pulling back up to his building after dropping Kagome off at the RDSVU headquarters. Kouga was in the parking lot smoking a cigarette when the sports car stopped beside him. The wolf raised a brow, " You never ride with the top down."

Sesshomaru sightly smirked, he had to air the car out after what he was doing for the last two hours, " Get in."

Kouga shrugged, snuffing out his cigarette and got in the car. The ride to the mall was full of Kouga filling him in on his latest escapade with some female he met at some bar. The wolf was shaking his head, " I don't get why I even bother with these dumb ass females anymore. I never met some on that level of pettiness. She really tried to use a turkey baster to get my cum out the condom. Like who does that."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the story his friend just told him, " Some females believe having a child with someone with a certain status will let them inherit that status."

Kouga shook his head, " No bitch is gonna trap me with a kid." he frowned, " Besides I don't want any chick that thinks like that anyways."

Blue eyes glanced over, " What about you? The cop mentioned kids yet?"

Sesshomaru blinked, the question hasn't came up yet, how would he feel about that, he shook his head, " None of the arranged marriages produced children."

Kouga sighed, leaning back in the seat, " I'm not ready for that yet and these females out here ain't gonna trick me into it either."

Sesshomaru agreed silently with his friend, he also had his fair share of gold digging females that had claimed to be pregnant by him. None of them ever fell through, even if he was to nut in them, his seed is power based. And he was the strongest Tai Youkai on these lands, conception was not possible. So he wasn't really worried about children.

He pulled up to the mall in silence, Kouga was all smiles, " Okay, let's start shopping."

* * *

Okay that's another


	18. Chapter 18

Here's another

* * *

During the first debriefing today, the team found out they made little leeway in their investigation. Hampton hit a wall when it came to Russell's closed case, all he could find out from his daughter is that he was an actual business man from the west side of the river and was trying to start up a business over here before he was killed. The list that wanted him dead was little, though he had good ideas, he was literally a nobody in the crime world before coming here. He owned a coin operated laundry mat and that is where they usually got their income from. Which made the speculations of him being a pawn even more plausible. Someone used him to ship in those weapons. But who?

Ayame hit a dead end as well, the crime bosses they had around the area were low priority. Besides running protection and loan sharks and trafficking businesses, they really weren't the biggest threat to the community. At least not enough of a threat to involve her team on a case that could be handled by local PD. She talked to a few of her CI's she knew, Ayame knew someone everywhere. And all she got was the same speech over and over again. Someone was buying up all the property and the rebellions were getting their hands on better weapons. Everyone one was saying it, a war was starting but no one knew from where.

Gruff was still trying to look into the dark priestess that sold to Russell, knowing she was going to play a big part in what was about to happen but that was going to take some time. So all they really had was what Kagome found out at the bar. Which is why the team was now at the docks.

Ayame laid beside her male partner on a storage container about 60 meters away from the actual location. Scoping the place out with high tech binoculars, Hampton was beside her, dressed in all black, black basketball shorts, black beater and black sneakers. He also had a pair of binoculars to his eyes, assisting with the scoping of the area. He glanced over to the smaller female beside him, orange eyes rolling over the small of her exposed back as she laid flat on her tummy, " Your hips are bigger."

Ayame snickered, always loving the bluntness of her team mate, smiling as she kept looking forward, " It's a squat challenge me and Kagome doing."

Hampton turned back to the storage unit they were looking at, " For your new boyfriend?"

Ayame glanced to him with a smirk, " Jealous?"

He rolled his eyes, lifting his binoculars, " You wish."

She just laughed, " You wouldn't like him anyways."

He glanced to her, he and Ayame knew each other for all of their lives. They were always the best of friends, two peas in a pod, always by each others side. At one point they upped that level of friendship to a relationship, even got to the point where he had asked her to marry him. But they were quick to realize, they were stronger together as friends. Yes they had sex and it was pretty good sex but they were not romantically attracted to each other. So they broke off the engagement and somehow managed to still be as close as they were when they were just friends. They still loved each other and respected each other, so Ayame would always introduce her boyfriends to her for his approval.

" How you know I wouldn't like him?"

Ayame shrugged, eyes on the building ahead of her, " He's not enough like you."

" What does that mean?"

The wolf made a thoughtful face for a moment before turning to her ex fiance, " He doesn't get me like you get me. He tries to but he tries too hard and it doesn't seem genuine." She suddenly raised a brow, frowning, " Besides I caught him checking out Kagome's ass on more than one occasion."

Hampton laughed, shaking his head, " Dump his sorry ass."

She shrugged, " I will, but his head game on point."

Hampton shook his head, " That's shallow."

Ayame just nodded, agreeing, " I know." she reached over and touched the hand of her partner, " Its not better than yours though."

Hampton smirked, " I love you too." squeezing the hand in his for a moment before turning and looking back to the storage building. Seeing someone pulling up in a car, he picked up his binoculars, " Blu's on site."

Ayame picked up her own, taking a look, she could see Kagome getting out of the car, she touched a hand to her ear, opening the comm line, " We got eyes."

Kagome's voice came through her ear, " Roger that."

The best way to see what someone really did as a living is to catch them in the act. If you believe they are working illegally and there is a chance of you being in danger if you just barge in their workplace, it was good advise to have a good excuse, or wear something very alluring.

Kagome pulled on to the shipping docks in a cute girly silver coup she borrowed from the office garage. Stepping up, she flipped her flowing hair behind her shoulder, her short sundress fluttering lightly in the breeze. Her sea blue eyes sparkling with a smile.

Immediately the men carrying boxes stopped what they were doing. Security guys coming over with guns. Kagome smiled taking off her shades, seeing a man in a black suit walk over to her, " Hi, um, I met a guy yesterday at the bar. He said he work here and that he'll give me a ride in his boat."

The man smiled, looking Kagome over, her white short dress in the sun slightly transparent, silhouetting her shape and hugging her curves. " Sorry sweetie, but you must got the wrong place."

She made a sad face " All shoot." She shrugged a delicate shoulder, " Well, that's what I get for believing a drunk guy, right?" smiling.

He touched her elbow, " Right, now let me help you to your car."

Kagome smiled again, walking with him, " Why thank you." Making sure she got a good look around, getting in her car, turning around and pulling off.

As soon as she made it to the street she touched her ear, " The bug's in place. I got ears."

She picked up the phone that was ringing in the cup holder, already knowing who it was by the ringtone, " Baba."

" You got it done?"

She nodded, driving down the street, " Yeah, but it won't last long, it's on his sleeve."

" I'll listen in tonight, go and get ready for your party."

She frowned, " You're not coming?"

" I'll be there, just a little later."

She smiled, " Okay." she glanced in the back seat at the dress cover in the back seat, " I'm going to bring Rin."

" Who?"

" The little girl from the orphanage. She's a cute kid, you got to meet her."

" And I will, see you later mini me."

She nodded, getting on the highway, " Love you too." she said, hanging up.

It didn't take her long to get to the shrine, all the kids were playing outside when she exited the car. She took her time going up the steps this time only because she was wearing a dress and didn't need it flapping in the wind flashing the kids.

Lucky for her Rin was out front, sweeping up the front of the shrine as a punishment for sneaking out yet again. She was just checking on her stash, she was still planning her run away, she just needed some more money saved up. And not for nothing, the girls here were always finding ways to make money to spend with her. They called her the supplier, it was a name she actually liked. But she got caught replenishing the stash she kept inside and now was on chore duty for a week.

" Hey, working hard?"

Brown eyes glanced up, she blinked, surprise on her face, " Kagome?"

She just nodded, " Sup Kid, what you doing?"

Rin shrugged, " Chores. What you doing here, you need some more help with that lady?"

Kagome shook her head, " Nah, I'm on to her, I'm here to see you."

The young girl raised her brow, " For what?"

" Well I'm having a huge party tonight and wanted to see if you would be my date." She lifted the dress bag she was carrying, " I got you a dress."

Rin blinked, more than surprise blossoming inside her, " Why would you want me to come to a party with you?"

Kagome just grinned, " Because I don't have a date and I saw this dress in a shop and thought of you."

Rin just stared, wide eyed, since her parents died, no one has ever been this nice to her for no reason. She blinked, hearing her name from behind her, " Rin, its time to come in!" one of the sister's were yelling from the door.

Kagome bent at the startled girl in front of her, " Hey Kid, you can go in or come with me, its all up to you."

Rin blinked, turning, looking to the sister that was waving from the door then back to the cop that was standing in front of her. She blinked again, then nodded, " I wanna go with you."

Kagome smiled and stood, she pulled her badge out, showing it to the sister, " She's coming with me for a while. More questions about the corner store case."

The sister just nodded, not bothering to argue with the cop, Kagome grinned, offering her hand to the child, " Let's go."

Rin hesitated for a moment, but took the hand in hers, Kagome smiled, " This should be fun."

* * *

The reception was already underway and it would be the talk of the decade, Kagome was sure of it. She sat in the powder room across the hall from the bedroom in just her underwear as Robin and Jia, the same hairstylist and make up artist did there thing.

Rin was sitting in a white fluffy robe at the vanity table while Robin stood behind her doing her hair. Curling one last strand with the curling iron, she set it down and ran her fingers gently through the locks to loosen the curls she just created.

Smiling, she flicked at a final strand, " All done."

Rin blinked, looking in the mirror, her spiral curls bounced as she shook her head, her bangs pinned back with a diamond clip. She stood slowly and took off the robe, already dressed, looking amazing in her brown party dress matching the chocolate color of her eyes. The gold and tan lines making the dress pop oh so cutely with its fluffy bottom, her sparkly gold flats just as cute as she was, sparkling in the light.

Kagome grinned, taking a sip of the wine she was drinking, " Looking good kid."

Rin stared in the mirror with a smile before turning, " I look pretty."

" You're super cute."

Rin giggled, a blush touching her face, she turned to the mysterious cop that entered her life not so long ago, " I would have never guess you were married to a demon."

Kagome smirked, taking another sip, " Me neither."

A knock came to the door, Jia opened it and smiled, one of the servants finally brought Kagome's dress. She turned, " Okay it's your turn!"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile, she tossed her drink back and stood, " Okay, let's play dress up."

Rin laughed and sat down with a smile, she was happy she decided to come here tonight. This woman was so different from all the others she's met since she was orphaned. Her last foster parents only wanted her for the state money, the ones before that son's had a serious 'touching' problem. And don't get her started on the sickos that wanted to adopt her because she was small and could fit into vents of banks. Rin laughed as Kagome made faces as the two woman dressed her like a doll. The young girl was surprised the adult acted so much like a kid and was actually fun to be around.

The dress was a slip on so it didn't take much time to get dressed. Kagome stood in front of her floor length mirror now dressed and ready to go. She turned looking herself over, she didn't pick out the dress but she had to admit, her hubby had some good taste. Her dress was a black flirty, sexy woven maxi dress. The mock neck sat above a plunging cut-out atop a sleeveless bust, while a curved slit adds asymmetrical appeal to the skirt below. A sheer scalloped lace a sexy peekaboo to the top of the slit. Her shoes were a 4 in gray and black snakeskin print platform pump with a coiled metallic ankle strap that twisted up her leg like a snake with a snake head resting on her shin.

Robin had debated to style her hair down but the high bun she wore looked more sophisticated and alluring, especially with her bangs down, layering her face, curling the longer sides. Her make up was minimal, a sexy thick cat eye liner, a chocolate rose matte lipstick, light fountain and mascara. Large diamond studs in her ear, a movoda watch on her right wrist, a large silver bracelet on her left wrist.

With a smirk, she turned and picked up her champagne glass and refilled it, " Okay party people let's get this shin dig rolling."

Rin laughed as Kagome took her hand, she smiled up at the older woman as they made their way to the reception downstairs. Sesshomaru stood handsomely in a black tux by the dinning hall double doors with Miroku in a gray tux. Kagome grinned looking him over, his glory was beyond words, she bent next to Rin, " That's my man right there."

Rin raised a brow, " That's the same demon that carried us before."

Kagome nodded, flicking a curl over the little girl's shoulder, " Yup, that's him. Now we have to walk in the room together for pictures and crap. You can go through a normal door like normal people right over there." she said, pointing to a side entrance.

Rin nodded, " Then we can meet back up in the party?"

Kagome grinned, " Definitely, save me a dance too."

Rin giggled with a roll of her eyes, " Okay."

Kagome winked, patted her butt and scooted her to the side door. Rin giggled again, heading towards the door, Kagome stood, turning to the men waiting for her. Miroku crossed his arms with a smirk, " Cute kid."

Kagome smiled, " Isn't she." she walked over to him with grin, " So, how does this work?"

Miroku clapped his hands, " Media from all over the world is here, the treaty continuous stability rest upon your ability to perform like an in love couple. The council is here as well with family and friends and anyone who decided to come. It is open to the public after all so expect some hatred and many a few fights but that's what we want. We need the people to see you two acting as a team against all odds. Do you think you can pull this off."

Kagome straightened Sesshomaru's bow tie before taking his hand, " I've done undercover jobs for years, Mrs. Takahashi, Lady of the West, born and raised in finery and etiquette will be the easiest cover. If they don't like me, I'll make them like me."

She grinned, " And if a bitch get out of hand I'mma take her fucking head off."

Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing with his wife, though acting was not his cup of tea, commanding others was a skill he inherited and trained well. He will command them to believe him.

Miroku grinned, he can see how the two were already in sync with each other. With a nod, he turned towards the door, " Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Sesshomaru and Kagome glanced to each other and nodded before they walked out the room together and into the grand hall, a gong sounded, signaling their arrival. The announcer introduced them, " Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his wife Lady Kagome."

Everyone stopped and turned to the power couple, gasps being heard as they descended the steps, many having never seen Kagome before, most bowed in respect. Kagome blue eyes scanned the room, feeling the eyes of many demons and auras of much dislike. She just continued to smile, there was a lot of haters in this room tonight. The music continued when they finally reached the end of the stairway, walking across the floor, Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru, " Watch me work my magic." she whispered.

Indeed Sesshomaru watched his wife for the next hour and a half. She angelically moved her way through the crowded ballroom, dancing and mingling with everyone. She made them laugh, she made smile, she made them like her, taking the time to listen to them, offering intelligent answers to their problems. He smirked softly, rising the cup of wine to his lips, she was well versed in manipulating.

Kouga walked over to his best friend, after securing another female to share his bed tonight, his wolfish smile in full affect, " We should have gotten you married sooner." he shook his head with a grin, " I can't keep them off me."

Sesshomaru just shook his head at the prince, his female obsession was boarder line addiction. Amber eyes glanced around the ball, the monk was smart in the choice of the photo shoot as a wedding. The life sized portraits that hung around the room gave a sense of true happiness. It made their act that much more believable; but were they really faking? Yes the marriage was arranged but they had such a strong chemistry and literally couldn't keep their hands off each other. Perhaps they were performing an act of something that might be possible in the future. Real happiness with each other. Sesshomaru blinked out his thoughts as an elbow hit him in the side, leaning next to him, drink in hand, " A lot of your girls are here."

The inu demon frowned, he also noticed 32 of the females from his list were at his reception sending evil glares to him and his wife. He wondered if Kagome noticed or was she just ignoring it to put on a good face. He looked over seeing his wife talking to her team that finally arrived to the party.

He heard his friend gasp beside him, " Who is that?"

Sesshomaru blinked, " Who?"

" The wolf with your cop."

Sesshomaru glanced to his friend and followed his eyesight, Ayame did look very pretty tonight. She wore a white ribbed bodycon dress that was seductively cute with it's cold shoulder cut-outs and sexy front slit. Thin straps frame the V-neckline, where three-quarter sleeves decorate the sides in a sleek fitted shape. Her emerald leather pumps matching the green of her eyes, she wore a brick red lipstick, with a smoky eye shadow and cat eyeliner.

" That is her partner, another RDSVU agent."

Kouga blinked slowly, mouth to hanging open, " Excuse me for a second." he mumbled as if in a trance, setting his cup down and heading towards the females.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, the man was on a mission to break a world record or something. Turning to pick up another glass of champagne, he saw Miroku in the mist of the action. He was waving down to male servants, " Can you two bring four crates of Sake out of the storage room for me?"

The two men glanced to each other, they were young, perhaps early 20s, both were tall, black hair, one longer than the other. One with sharp brown eyes, the other a kind of bright caramel color. Respectfully they bowed to the monk, " Of course."

Miroku just nodded, turning with a shake of his head, picking up his own cup of needed alcohol with a heavy sigh, " Who knew it took so much to organize a party."

Sesshomaru glanced to him, before his eyes went back to the dance floor, " It is going well."

Purple eyes looked to him and smiled at the subtle compliment, " How did the interview go earlier?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but didn't turn, eyes on his wife as she continued to socialize with the media, " Did you know about Nadine?"

Miroku shrugged, " I had a feeling. She's the only one that ever interviewed you in person and she would literally fly from across the world to do so."

He knew the monk was not as stupid as he behaved and he knew it was no coincidence his former lover was to interview him about his current wife. " So it was a test."

Miroku nodded though it was more of a statement than a question, " It seems your loyalty stayed with Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " And you know that how?"

The monk just shrugged, gesturing a finger to the left, " Because there she is and she looks pissed."

Sesshomaru glanced over, truth behold, Nadine was headed towards him in a fire red short cocktail dress, anger in every step. Miroku shook his head, happy he was not about to deal with the dragon, " Good luck with that." he mumbled, turning in the opposite direction and walked away.

Sesshomaru frowned, he was really not in the mood for this he thought, putting his cup down. A hand touched his shoulder, " Baby."

He turned and his shoulders visibly relaxed at the sight of his wife. Kagome leaned over and licked his ear, " When the fuck do we get to eat, a bitch is starving."

His smirk was subtle, " Soon, they're preparing the dinning hall now."

She nodded, pulling back with a smile, " These vultures are relentless."

He touched the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, feeling her aura seep into his own, " You are doing well and look very nice."

Kagome grinned, pressing against him, " You have good taste baby." her hands touched his shoulders, " You wanna see what's underneath?"

Amber eyes glanced down her body, he did like how the dress fit her personality. She looked like the daughter of the moon and ocean in human form with just a hint of danger with the coiled snakes around her shins. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, " Tonight, when we are alone."

Kagome giggled, her smiled wide, leaning up she kissed his lips, " Bet." turning to the dance floor, she raised a brow at her baby brother that finally made it and the young girl on his arm. A smirk crossed her face, oh this should be good she thought, making her way over to the them.

Sesshomaru watched her go for a moment, liking the way she moved, she had a presence of someone experienced. There was something lethal about her walk, something intimidating and dangerous. She didn't notice, she never seemed to notice, but her walk, her presence was sexy.

" You never did that for me."

Sesshomaru blinked, turning, seeing Nadine standing behind him. She shook her head, her anger had waned but was now replaced with sadness. She must have witnessed the entire interaction with Kagome, " You never smiled at me like you just did with her. You never kissed me in public or was ever that relaxed with me."

A few tears sprinkled from her eyes and she immediately slapped them away, " I tried so hard to be exactly what you wanted Sesshomaru. How come you never were like that with me. I made sure I was so perfect for you. How are you so happy with her and not with me?"

Sesshomaru frowned, he did actually like Nadine and once considered, if the pressure of ever having a heir was overwhelming, it would be with her. Turning he picked up two champagne glasses and handed her one, " Our relationship was pleasant, I appreciate you. My wife and I however have a connection that I can not explain."

With a frown, Nadine took the glass, she would be dumb not to see the strong bond the two shared, his aura coated her in a way that would make you mistake her for inu. He coated her as if as broadcasting that he was claiming her, completely possessive of her. They were never on that level of intimacy, never on that level of connection. He never protected her the way his aura was protecting his wife. She sighed softly taking a sip of her drink, " I don't know what I did wrong." she mumbled, " I thought it was going so well. I thought we were so good for each other." she shook her head, glancing up to her once lover, " If you never met her and had to choose, it would have been me right? You would have been with me right?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, he's been saying the same thing all night to all of his exes that asked the very same question. They all wanted to know why not them, or who would he choose. He didn't want to cause drama for the papers but he also didn't want to leave any hope for these girls in case they tried something later. So he kept his answer neutral and simple. Never a yes or a no but a goodbye. Taking a sip of his glass, he looked to the girl, " It was nice to see you Nadine." he said before turning and walking away.

The dragon demon watched him go, her lips frowning, " He would have choose me." she mumbled to herself, " I know it." her yellow eyes slit over to the so called human wife of her lover and narrowed, the champagne glass in her hand shattering.

* * *

Souta was standing outside the bathroom right before entering the ball waiting for Connie to hurry up. He sighed, looking at his watch, if she wanted to meet Kagome before they sat done to eat she better move her ass. Why did females take so long in the first place, Souta frowned, it was weird if you think about it really, I mean Connie was but so big, there wasn't much face to put make up on.

He looked up hearing clackers coming up from behind him, it made him smile, even in four inch highs she was still shorter than him, just reaching his chin. Connie looked up and smiled at the way he was looking at her, happy that she wore the new dress he bought just for the occasion, " Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my lip stick."

He looked down at her, her outfit was a glittery deep violet mesh bodycon dress, the crew neckline topped the long sleeve bodice that was dramatically sheer for a sexy layered look over her black bra. Lining peeked through at the skirt, leaving a touch of transparency at the hem. Her hair pulled to a tight side ponytail, the ends bouncing in spiral curls, gold door knockers in her ear. Her make up was perfect, a nice smokey cat eye and deep vamp purple lipstick.

She was so damn gorgeous, he thought, " Your lips are fine."

Connie blushed every so softly, " Thanks." It made Souta grin even more, he had to stop himself from picking her up and showering her with kisses, or squeezing her like a teddy bear because she was so adorable.

" What's this?"

The smile froze on his face, he knew only one person can possess a voice so smooth and sultry. He turned slowly, his breath leaving him as he looked at her, he thought he had more time before actual introductions were made, " Kagome."

Connie frowned at the way her so called man was looking at the stranger, " Who's she?"

Kagome looked over to the young teen beside her brother, " Who you?"

Connie rolled her eyes at being answered with a question, " I'm with Souta." She said, grabbing his arm possessively.

The smirk crossed her lips so slow, so smoothly, it was almost predatory, it made Souta's blood rush from his face. Don't kill her sis, he thought in his head.

Kagome simple stared, " Cute." She said before turning and walking away.

Connie frowned deepened as Souta continued to stare, " Souta I said who was that?" tugging on his arm to get him to pay attention.

The young boy blinked, then shook his head, pulling out her grip, " Wait here." he said heading after Kagome as she went back to the party.

" Kags."

Kagome turned and raised a brow, " Yes."

Souta stood in front of her, voice a whisper, " I meant to tell you I was bringing a date."

Her tongue poked at her cheek for a moment, she was trying not to laugh, her brother didn't even know how to act around a girl he liked. " She's cute, what's her name?"

" Connie. She's from the states." he shook his head, " She's not like anyone I ever fucked with Kags. I don't know man, I'm falling hard." He suddenly frowned, looking to his big sister, " You think its a curse or something."

This time she did laugh, it was soft, low and charming, " Nah, her powers aren't curse based."

Souta blinked, " What?"

Kagome just crossed her arms, an eyebrow rising, " You can't tell yet? Thought you would, with the dusty aura and all."

Souta frowned, " I mean I did notice her aura was difference but I can't put my finger on it."

Kagome just grinned, " She's part fairy."

Souta blinked, then glanced behind him to see the girl of his dreams standing there, arms rubbing her shoulders, feeling insecure. He turned back, " Can you come and meet her? I know mom and pops are here somewhere but I only care about you meeting her."

Kagome smiled, " You like this girl like that?"

Souta just shook his head, " I saw everything with this girl."

The elder miko's smile widened, her brother fell in love at first sight and it was the cutest damn thing ever. Kagome nodded, " Lead the way hot stuff."

Souta grinned, turning back to his date that looked ready to bolt towards the closest exit. He touched her arm, sliding his hand into hers, " Connie, this is my big sister Kagome. Kagome this is my girlfriend Connie."

Connie beamed at being claimed officially, she reached out her hand, " It's nice to meet you."

Kagome simply stared, not shaking the hand, bending so they were eye level. Connie swallowed nervously for some reason as they finally stood face to face. The miko was staring at the young girl so intensely, studying every inch of her face with those sea blue eyes.

" You're pretty strong." she finally said.

Connie blinked, " Wha..."

Kagome's head tilted ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as she focused again on her young face, " You look like you can be 16 years old."

Souta nodded, watching the exchange between the two, " Yeah, she's going to the school of the gifted as an exchange student."

She nodded, not looking to her brother, her hand reached out, touching Connie's chest, her heart pulsed strong beneath her hand. Loyal, honest, reliable, protective were a few of the words that murmured in her head as she read her heart.

Brown eyes went wide at the sudden power she felt from the woman, stepping back, " What are you doing?"

Kagome just smiled, ignoring the question, " I like your dress."

" I... um... Thanks."

Kagome raised a brow then looked to her sibling, " She's a keeper baby brother."

Souta just grinned, " Thanks big sis."

The miko just winked an eye and turned, seeing little Rin stuffing her face with small pastries by the orderves table. She grinned at the cuteness before making her way over. Souta smirked, looking to his sudden girlfriend, " You wanna dance?"

Sesshomaru was talking with a few of the other lords, when there was a sudden gong which meant someone else has arrived, Sesshomaru raised a brow, he was pretty sure everyone was already here. " Lady InuKimi of the Moon Palace."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, forcing his eyes not to go wide, if he was less of a man he would have shattered his glass in shock. Slowly he turned, yes indeed it was his mother standing at the top of the steps in the main entrance.

When you saw Sesshomaru standing beside his father you can easily mistake the two as brothers. But truthfully, Sesshomaru got his looks from his mother. They shared the same straight silk locks, though hers were always put up in two long pigtails. Her eyes were just a tad shade lighter than his but he definitely got his magenta markings from her. Seeing she had the same markings lining her eyelids and a small stripe under her eyes, with a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Marking her as a member of the House of the Moon.

She wore a purple and white simmering gown. Green and yellow butterfly clips in her pigtails. In addition, she always wore a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone.

Sesshomaru forced himself to step forward calmly, he reached out his hand just as she finished her descent to the bottom of the steps. " Mother."

InuKimi simply smiled knowing she surprised her son, taking the hand that was offered, " Hello my son."

He walked with her as the music again began to play, " What are you doing here?"

She picked up a glass of wine off a tray of a passing busboy, " Do you really think I would miss my own son's wedding reception."

She turned, looking around, " Speaking of, where is this woman I've been hearing so much about lately."

Amber eyes looked over to Kagome as the woman glided across the floor as she danced with the little girl she brought to the party. A laughter in the air as a smile was on her face, she must have felt the staring because she glanced to him. He wagged a finger to her and she nodded, patting Rin on the butt and shooed her off to play with the other kids here, before retreating towards her fake intended.

Walking over to him, InuKimi took the moment to turn back to him. Seeing her face clearing, Kagome raised a brow as she continued her trek towards the two. She stared at the woman for a moment before bowing from the waist, " It is an honor to finally meet you Gobodō-sama, I am Kagome."

InuKimi smiled at the formal respect, " The pleasure is all mines Kagome, call me Kimi." her arms crossed as the young human straightened back up, getting a good look at her face, " I'm having the oddest sense of deja va."

Kagome nodded, feeling the same way, " Me too, have we met before?"

InuKimi took a step closer, her head tilted ever so slightly, taking a soft sniff, " I do not believe so, you are not demon and I do not usually associate myself with humans."

Kagome frowned, a hand touching her chin, " I would have immediately associated you with Sesshomaru with how much you two look alike."

InuKimi nodded in agreement, that was true, no one could deny the two looked a like. Blue eyes glanced down, " That's a nice necklace, is it really the Meidō Stone?"

The inu demoness smiled at the mention of her most priced possession, " Yes, it is real and all mines."

Kagome nodded, eyeing the beautiful magic stone, " No one ever tried to take it?"

Both women suddenly blinked, the conversation sparking a memory in their minds. A Ball much like this one, a similar conversation about the mythical stone, and then some fun in the hallway. Recognition clicking at the same time in their brains.

Kagome suddenly smiled brightly, " You said your name was Mateys."

InuKimi smirked, " You said yours was Chevron."

The two females laughed, making the four men stare at them, Lord Suki raised a brow, " You two actually know each other."

InuKimi just smiled, " It was some time ago, across the seas. But it was... an interesting night."

Kagome grinned, knowing what she meant by that, " One that I will never forget, trust me."

InuKimi touched a hand to her chest, " I'm honored."

Kagome giggled, turning to the inu demoness, " Would you like to sit with us at the main dinning table Gobodō-sama?"

A breathy smile was on her face, trying to hold in her laughter, " I would love to Lady Kagome." taking her hand and heading to the front of the room.

Lord Lemin blinked, " Is it me or was that a little bit creepy."

The three lords nodded, agreeing, the two were acting like they had a secret. They all turned as Miroku announced the food was ready and began escorting everyone into the other room.

* * *

The dinning hall was set up like a large buffet restaurant, reserved seating in the front, the open public seats in the back. Everyone was gathering food on their plates and sitting and chatting while observing the newly married couple in the front. Hampton and Ayame sat at the main table as well as the entire council and Souta and his new girlfriend. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stacked a plate high with buffalo wings and set it right beside her in front of an empty chair. He was about to question her about it when he heard his name, " Sesshomaru love, tell your father to stop chewing with his mouth open."

Tashio frowned at his Ex, " Tell your mother to learn how to suck a dick."

Others coughed, trying not to choke on their food as Kagome and Hampton burst out laughing. Sesshomaru shook his head, his parents were such children, " Behave or you both will be asked to leave."

" Sorry I'm late."

Everyone turned seeing Gruff seated in the empty chair beside his adoptive daughter, digging into his favorite meal. Atomi raised a brow at the mysterious man, " When did you get here?"

But he was ignored at he simply continued eating, Lamel just smiled, " It seems all is going well so far."

Kagome nodded, fork in hand, " Your grandson is very good at his job."

Lord Suki agreed, " Yes, the pictures hanging all over was a smart touch and you both look the part."

Lord Lemin nodded as well, " And you've done so well with the media covering this story."

Tashio looked up from his plate, " Did one of them really ask if you planned to move your entire family into the palace?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, " As if, I told them over my dead body."

Atomi frowned at the mention of his family, " You could have at least let your sister and mother sit at the main table. People will think we are not united."

Souta raised a brow, " They didn't even come."

" That's not the point."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Of course its not."

Sesshomaru glanced up from his plate, not really that hungry, deciding a change of subject was needed, " How do you know my mother?" he suddenly asked.

The two females leaned back in their seats to make eye contact and burst out laughing. Kagome was all smiles, " You wanna tell them?"

InuKimi shook her head, " No, you do it."

Kagome laughed again, " Okay." she leaned back, glancing around, making sure she had everyone's attention. " About a year ago, I was in South Africa hunting down a stolen sarcophagus." she glanced over to her father, " Baba you remember that cursed mummy case right?"

Gruff just nodded, " You almost lost your hand." Kagome giggled, " Right, I touched the damn thing." She shook her head, " Anyways, I got word the thieves were gonna try to sell the mummy at this charity event ball. So I got myself invited and showed up, I interrupt the buy, kicked everybody's ass and get the coffin in the back of my truck."

She laughed again, " I accidentally touched the mummy and my hand starts turning black. I go back inside the ball for a good signal to call my dad and run smack into your highness."

InuKimi grinned, " Knocked me over and everything."

Kagome laughing, " I was in full on panic mode, my damn hand was decaying in front of my eyes." She glanced over, " Kimi ended up fixing my hand with her Meidō Stone." She glanced over, " Your hair was blonde that night Mateys."

Kimi laughed, " And yours was brunette Chevron." She glanced at around the table, " After I helped her, the little heifer tried to steal my damn stone."

Kagome burst out laughing, " You totally kicked my ass too."

Kimi grinned with a shrug, " You put up a hell of a fight though."

Kagome shook her head with a smile at the memory, " Good times."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, looking to his mother, " Why were you mascaraing as someone else in the first place?"

Kimi just grinned, glancing over to Kagome, their eyes making contact. After they gained each other's respect they went back to the Inu's hotel room and spent a few hours really getting to know each other. They giggled, thinking the same thing, Kimi smirked, " I like to switch it up every now and then."

Hampton grinned from across the table, " You can switch it up with me anytime."

Ayame elbowed him in the side, shaking her head, " Idiot." Kagome just laughed at her team, they were so stupid.

A sudden voice boomed across the dinning hall, " I am glad to see you are having fun little miko."

Everyone turned to the steps seeing a man standing at the top of them with his hands causally stuffed in his pockets. Kagome looked the man over, watching as he slowly descended the steps, his lean but built body coming into better view. She looked up farther, long black hair flowed around his shoulders. She continued until she stared into fiery crimson eyes. He was smiling. " You do remember me, don't you Kagome."

Slowly she stood, of course she remembered him, her hand balled, wanting to touch her side out of habit. Feeling the scar under her tattoo almost burning, but she played it off with a raised brow and a smirk, " I'm sorry, who are you?"

Naraku just smiled, not taking the bait, " Playing hard to get I see."

One of Sesshomaru's many guards stepped forward, He was tall, with a lean build, wearing the uniform of the west, brown eyes on the unexpected guest, short black hair, the bangs getting in his face. " Sir, I'mma have to ask you to leave." he said, reaching out to grab the man's arm.

As soon as he did, Naraku forced a tentacle through the man's chest before flinging him against the wall. Gasps erupted from the room, now realizing this man was dangerous. He let his aura escape him in a burst of power, chilling everyone to a standstill. It wasn't his strength its self that scared everyone it was the cold feel of the dark and malicious aura pulsing strongly around the room. A sickening type of evil that threatened to consume you if you get to close. A nauseating heinous aura that made your skin crawl.

Sesshomaru stood, letting his own aura leak into the room, " Who are you?"

The spider hanyou simply grinned, " I am Naraku. And you got your scent all over what's mine."

Kagome shook her head, " I will never be yours." she hissed, eyes narrowing.

Naraku winked his eye, " We'll see about that." he said with a smile, waving his hand. There was a rush of sudden air throughout the room. Shadows skated across the walls and ceiling before arms and limps separated from their homes. Everyone on their feet as the room was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of low level demons.

Kagome frowned, as the man disappeared in a black portal, the demons launching forward in an attack. Her hand reaching under the table, pulling the Beretta she knew Miroku hid there from its holster. That's why she told the monk to make sure her seat was armed, for situations like this.

" T, Hampton get these people out of here!" she yelled pulling a 8 inch dagger from the holster on her hip before jumping forward in defense mode. The sound of gun fire abruptly brought everyone back to reality, a spring seemed to snap within everyone. With screams and wails, they charged towards the closest exit, chaos everywhere.

Out of bullets, Kagome swung a vase at a demon, then turned and stabbed one of them from behind. There were so many, they were everywhere. Ducking in a spin, she dodged an attack from another demon, slamming it into the wall. She dived over a chair, seeing a demon following her, she kicked the chair up, caught and slapped it in the face. She lit her knife so it was glowing hazy white, purifying the next demon that came at her before ducking as another flew over her head.

Leaping over it, she ran, weaving her way around the room, attacking and purifying as much as she could. She could see Hampton and Ayame, waving people outside the exits, defending them as they did so. The council was also putting their best foot forward, deposing of the many demons as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru had his whip out, taking off the heads of many of the low level demons, protecting his home from the intruders.

Souta had Connie's hand, trying to make it to the exits, there were so many people though and they were scared. Making their brains function half as accurate, he made sure she stayed close to him. Pushing his way through the crowds, trying to get out of the palace in one piece. He saw Ayame waving them over, her guns out, shooting a demons that got to close to the escaping guest.

He was suddenly hit from the side, a lizard demon knocking him and his date over. Connie screamed, " Souta look out!"

Souta dodged the side attack, twisting, grabbing the arm that clawed at him and pressed his free palm on the lizards chest. His aura pulse before a bright blue light escaped his hand, turning the demon he touched to ash... and everything behind it to piles of embers. He dropped to his knee, using his powers was always risky, it drained him so suddenly leaving him dizzy and light headed most of the time.

He heard Ayame coming closer, " Kid look out!"

He blinked, glancing up, a snake demon was heading straight for him, he tried to stand but knew he was moving too slow to avoid injury. He was going to be bitten he frowned, and he knew it was going to hurt. There was a sudden puff of smoke and a soft croak, where the snake demon was before was now a small frog.

Souta blinked, then looked behind him, Connie was standing over him, a blue and white wand in her hand. His smile light up his blue eyes, " You really are a fairy."

She glanced down at him with a frown, grabbing his arm, " Stop smiling at me and let's go!" He nodded, getting to his feet just as Ayame jumped in front of them, slashing at another demon that was trying to attack.

With everyone finally outside, the last of the demons were being taken care of by the council and the RDSVU. Kagome was finishing off the last of the demons with a frown, she huffed and dropped her blade, flexing her hands. " Is that it?"

Hampton sighed, pulling at the tie around his neck, " I think so."

There was a sudden screech, a panther demon attacked the miko out of no where. Kagome had enough sense to throw herself backwards, she was on her feet in a second, just as the demon posed again to attack. She lunged forward, tackling the demon to the side, the demon cat and Kagome rolled for moment on the floor, Kagome struggled to pin the heavy beast down. Ducking a punch to the head, she jumped up, kicking the demon in the chest, " Sesshomaru! Up top!" she yelled, flipping backwards onto the a buffet table now clear of food. She then launched herself forward at the demon like a bullet.

Grabbing the panther's head, she used her momentum to send the big cat flying over her and into the air. A green whip lashed out and struck the demon across the chest, the creature disintegrating before it hit the floor again. Sesshomaru moved over to her, helping his wife stand, " Are you alright?"

She nodded with a roll of her eyes, " These shoes are killing me."

Lord Lemin shook his head, " Who the hell was that guy?"

Kagome frowned, sliding one of the shoes off, " His name is Naraku, we believe he might be behind the recent attacks with the rebellions."

Gruff nodded, watching as Kagome took off the other heel, " We think he is trying to restart the war."

Lord Suki frowned, " But why?"

Lord Hyde raised a brow, " And why is he so fixated on you?"

Kagome frowned, not willing to go into detail about their relationship, " This is not the first time we encountered this half demon. We have a full file on him, he is always up to some shit. We been doing this cat and mouse dance for a few years now."

Tanaka frowned, crossing her thin arms, " Why would he want a war, half demons aren't particularly accepted in the demon nor the human culture."

Atomi nodded, " Perhaps that is why, maybe he wants to end us all."

Gruff stepped forward, " There is much we don't know and much we need to find out. Our investigation is making progress and over all tonight was still a success."

Lamel agreed, " Yes, the reception was a grand idea."

Lord Hyde nodded, " We should retire for the evening and pick up the investigation in the morning." He turned, " Kagome I will meet you at your office at 8 am."

Soto shook his head, " We all should be at the office to debrief this case, it is getting too serious to leave in the hands of just one liaison."

Tashio nodded, " This is going to be all over the news, we need to get ahead of it while we still can."

Lamel agreed with the former demon lord, " I agree, I will get my grandson on it to do damage control."

Everyone agreed to the new plans, Tashio sighed, " Okay, I'm outta here." he turned as everyone else made their way to the exits.

Gruff stepped closer to Kagome, whispering to her, " You feel safe staying here tonight?"

She nodded with a small frown, " I'm fine. He's not gonna run me out another home."

He nodded then turned to the other two members of the team, " Get some rest, we got work to do in the morning."

They both nodded, heading towards the exits, Kouga tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder, " Your mother is on her way to the hotel."

Sesshomaru nodded, he had asked Kouga to make sure she stayed friend just nodded, " See you tomorrow."

The couple watched as everyone left, Kagome sighed, sitting on a table, looking at the mess the dinning hall was left in, " You need a better security system."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, his maintenance team was going to be very upset in the morning, " My reputation was usually enough to keep intruders at bay."

With a frown, she stretched her arms over her head, " Mine's always attract the bastards."

Sesshomaru turned to her, " Tell me more about this Naraku."

" Do I have to."

" Yes."

Kagome frowned, raising her arms like a child, " Can you at least take me to bed first."

He bent, his hands touching her waist, then pulled her up easily. She smiled as he continued, lifting her off the table like a child till she was eye level. Her arms went around his neck as her legs loosely draped around his waist. Turning he carried her to the family wing of the palace, before he reached the door he asked her, " Do you wish to stay here for the night or somewhere safer?"

Kagome shook her head, " I'm not afraid of him and I'm not leaving you."

He smirked at the loyalty, it was an inu trait, one arm across her back, he opened his room door sat with her on the bed so she was still straddling his waist. " Tell me about Naraku, he is the demon from your past you spoke about before, right?"

She nodded, " I was telling the truth about the file we have on him."

He frowned, " It's more personal than a previous case isn't it."

She sighed, " Do we really gotta do this now?"

He leaned forward kissing her neck, " I need to know the truth."

She arched her back, leaning into him, " It's not important, I'll catch him and kill him."

He brushed his lips across his mark making her shiver. " Kagome."

She frowned, her head leaning back to give him more, he wasn't going to let up until she told him, " He is the reason why I went to jail."

Sesshomaru blinked, pulling back, " So you really didn't try to kill your sister?"

Kagome sighed, " It's a long story." she glanced away from his piercing eyes, " That I really don't want to talk about."

Sesshomaru felt her sudden remorse in her aura, lifting her chin he pulled her closer, relishing in the feel of her soft skin, tasting her sweet lips. Their lips kissed with a tender passion. Her arms tightened around his neck as she opened to him. His hands going under her dress to touch her waist, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue dipping in his mouth tasting his natural flavor. There was something here. Some emotion they couldn't speak of. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

Kagome pulled away with a grin, " Can we talk about all your little hoes giving me the evil eye all night."

Sesshomaru just smirked, " Not now."

She laughed as he spun her around, laying her on the bed, She pulled him to her, needing him closer, he kissed her again, the same softness rocking her on cloud nine. She moaned, loving the way he made her feel, smooth, soft lips touched her collar bone, her head tilting, giving him even more, eyes closing. They released their auras at the same time, the barrier created around the apartment containing their powers. The heat rose steadily between them as they devoured each other.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved down her body sweetly, assisting each other when it came to taking off there clothes. Her hands touched all, Sesshomaru made love to her softly. Lovingly. Slow sensual strokes. Long satin kisses. Delicate caresses of the skin. Her moans smooth and creamy. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another. He watch her gasp and cry out when she reached, following close behind her. They laid beside each other, relishing in the warmth of each other, drifting off to sleep in relaxation and peace.

* * *

More to come


	19. Chapter 19

Another one

* * *

 _The young girl groaned, trying to pretend she wasn't being shaken out of her sleep, " Kikyou it's late, leave me alone."_

" _Oh come on Kagome, it's our birthday."_

 _She rolled over, " Our birthday is over, go back to sleep."_

" _Don't you want some more cake?"_

 _She blinked and sat up with a grin, " I love cake."_

 _Kikyou giggled softly, " Come on, let's go."_

 _Kagome grinned, sliding out of bed, taking her twin sister's hand and sneaked out of their bedroom. Something had felt off that night, blue eyes glanced around the home as they made there way down the hall._

" _We're gonna get caught." she whispered._

 _Kikyou grinned, " Relax dad's asleep."_

 _They made their way to the kitchen, the cake was still on the table in its plastic container. They glanced at each other and grinned, " You get the plates, I'll get the knife."_

 _Kagome nodded, " Okay." She was reaching for the plastic plate when she felt a sudden chill. She shivered and turned to her sister, " Got'em, did you cut the slices? I want a big piece."_

 _Blue eyes blinked, seeing her sister standing completely still, " Kikyou what's wrong, you forget how to use the knife?"_

 _" Not at all." she whispered, turning to her twin, " I'll show you." she said, her warm eyes suddenly turning red, raising the knife, digging the point deep into her chest._

Kagome eyes shot open, her mouth swallowing the scream that was on the tip of her tongue. She was sweaty and her heart was pounding so fast she can dance to it. She pulled off her night shirt and wiped her face, looking around. She was alone again, she frowned, running hand through her bangs. She understood Sesshomaru was an early bird, but times like these she would really like for him to stay in bed with her. She shook her head, with a heavy sigh, that was selfish thinking, he had a routine long before her and she shouldn't disrupt it.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a gray suit, He walked over to the dresser to get his wallet, " Your heart is beating fast, are you well?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yeah, just a bad dream." she raised a brow, looking him over, he made suits look good, " You're dressed early."

Sesshomaru fixed his cuff links, " The reception is all over the news, the good and the bad. I have a meeting with the board to compile a statement for the press."

Kagome frowned, sliding to the edge of the bed, " I should get ready for work too, the council is going to be on my ass until I get a break in this case."

Sesshomaru agreed silently, clipping on his watch, " It is going to be a long day."

Kagome sighed, standing slowly, stretching her arms over her head, " Damn right it is."

Sesshomaru watched the muscles in her shoulders stretch and release, liking the way her back arched into a perfect curve. He wanted to taste her all over again, Kagome turned to him with a smile, " Wanna meet up for lunch?"

He stepped over to her, " Call me when you are free, there is some place I would like to take you."

She grinned, they never went anywhere that wasn't demanding them to be there together, " Like a date?"

He smirked, not answering the question, instead a hand slid into her hair, pulling on her neck. Bring her lips closer to taste. She pressed herself closer, melting into her lover, hands touching his shoulders. He was so dominate, he commanded submission, she liked that. She felt a warm swirl in her tummy slowly spreading throughout her body.

Large hands roamed up her back, pressing her even more into him, she moaned at the contact, feeling his arousal against her, a flutter of excitement flickered through her, a thick desire growing inside her. Arms went around his neck as she felt herself lifted off the floor, her legs draping around his waist, she smiled into his juicy lips, " Take a shower with me."

He raised a brow, knowing what she wanted to do, " We do not have time."

She just grinned, " You're the boss, make time."

A smile crossed the inu's face and Kagome felt her heart sink into her belly. He lifted her just a bit higher for a better grip and carried her to the attached bathroom. She was right, he was the boss and he'll get to work when he felt like it.

45 minutes later, they were both dressing in silence, the peace of satisfaction in the air, thick with desire and content. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye as he put on another suit. She was taming the massive amount of hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.

He turned back to his own mirror, fixing his black tie, " With the marriage now public you need to start dressing your age."

Kagome glanced at him, arms able to rest after finally getting her hair the way she wanted. She turned, sliding on the white beater she was planning on wearing today, " You're not gonna get me to like heels, sorry hot stuff."

Sesshomaru turned to her, picking up the gray suit jacket that goes with his Armani suit, " You show too much skin."

Kagome frowned, glancing down to the jean shorts she was wearing, they did stop pretty high on her thighs. " Its 83 out there."

Sesshomaru pulled his hair out his jacket, " Change."

She grinned, rolling her eyes, turning towards her closet, not bothering to argue with the demon lord. He grabbed her hand before she was opened the door, " I have to go, I will see you later."

Kagome just smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips, " Damn right you will." she winked, before walking into the closet to change. Sesshomaru just stared at the woman for a moment before forcing himself to turn away. She just made you want to devour her at all times, it was taking all his mental power to not taste her just one more time before he went. Shaking his head, he forced himself to grab his keys and walked out the room.

* * *

Kagome walked into HQ after another 20 minutes dressed in a white form fitting v neck t shirt tucked into her baggy tan cargo pants, her shoulder holsters packed with her babies and a thigh holster with a back up. Her hair down in a low loose ponytail, red and white jordens on her feet.

As soon as she walked in, she saw M waiting for her at the elevators. She was dressed lovely in black and gray patterned sundress, her short emerald green bob curly around her face, dangling silver earrings in her ears, matching the slip on silver heels. Clipboard in hand, a blue tooth in her ear, a tablet and everything she would need in her black Michael Kors bag. M handed her a file and a cup of coffee, " The council's already in the debriefing room."

Kagome just frowned, stepping onto the elevator with her assistant, " Anybody dead yet?" she asked, tucking the file under her arm.

M shook her head, " I didn't stick around to find out. That skinny old chick give me the goosebumps."

Kagome laughed, then sighed, " It's gonna be a long damn day."

M just smirked, " What till you see the news."

The miko frowned, " Why, is it worse than what I think?"

M just smiled as the doors slid back, " You'll see." heading to her desk in the back, knowing she had a pile of work to do. No one kept records of all RDSVU cases like M, she was in charge of it all. On top of that the small girl managed the entire teams life and finances.

Kagome frowned, stepping into the debriefing room, the council was indeed here. Like rival football teams, the holy was on one side and the demon lords were on the other. Ayame and Hampton standing with Gruff at the end of the round table like referees, prepared to break up a fight if it started. All eyes were on one of the screens on the far side of the room. The news was on. And guess who was being talked about.

The anchor man was smiling, " That's right Jenika, Sesshomaru Takahashi, powerful lord of the western domain, wealthiest man in Japan, son of the great Inu No Tashio has tied the knot. Who is the lucky girl?"

Jenika smiled at her co host, " Well it sure wasn't me Zuko." she said with a fake laugh before looking into the camera, " The demon lord has surprisingly chosen a human woman as his bride. But not just any human." A picture of Kagome appeared on the left of the screen in full RDSVU gear, guns in her gloved hands pointing at something off screen. Kagome made a face in approval, it was a good picture that captured her bad assness well. Jenika forced a smile on the tv screen, " Her name is Kagome Hernoshi of the RDSVU government agency. She has been working as a peace keeper in the branch since she was 18 years old and is the youngest members of the elite team."

Zuko nodded, " Her credentials go far and wide. Though it is not known as of yet how long Agent Hernoshi and Lord Sesshomaru has been dating it became official just last week. The wedding itself was done in secrecy but the reception was open to the public."

Jenika nodded as well, " As it seems, many were not too thrilled about the sudden mix match couple. The reception was attacked last night by unknown demons."

Zuko cut in, " But it seems Lord Sesshomaru and his new bride were able to handle themselves without a problem. Take a look at the video that was posted on social media and have been viewed more than 500,000 times already."

Kagome raised a brow, wondering who had the time to record during the chaos yesterday. The video started well after she had fired her first shot at the demons, kick starting everyone's brain into high gear. The dinning hall was emptied out and the camera caught the exact moment the panther demon tried to sneak her from behind. It showed her wrestling the demon down on her own before calling out to Sesshomaru for assistance and him killing it with his whip.

Zuko nodded, " It seems the newlyweds know exactly how to take care of themselves and each other. However not everyone is as excited about the union of the human and demon." A clip of police in riot gear was shown trying to tame massive crowds of demons and humans trying to attack each other. " The rebellions are on full attack mode."

Jenika nodded, " Lord Sesshomaru issued this statement to the press earlier this morning."

A clip was shown of Sesshomaru standing on a stage with a bunch of his representatives and board member's behind him. You can tell by the I hate this look in his eyes he did not want to be there. He leaned forward slightly to speak into the mike, " The attack on my wedding reception was not of a personal vendetta. However no one was hurt during the incident and the RDSVU will be investigating the situation to the best of their ability."

Hands immediately went up with questions, Sesshomaru frown deepened slightly, he hated this part. He nodded, picking one of the reporters, the man waved his pen, " Can you confirm it was the demon or human rebellion that attacked you in your home?"

The inu shook his head, " I can not confirm either, however we were aware of the high risks of being attacked. She is human and I am demon, we knew there were going to be problems with us being together."

" And yet you still pursued her?" another reporter shouted out.

Sesshomaru just nodded, " The connection was too strong to ignore."

" She is a miko, are you aware?"

" Rumors states she is quite powerful but hides it, is that true?"

" How are you sure she is not with the human rebellion trying to set you up?"

Sesshomaru sighed softly, knowing this was going to come up eventually. " I know she has powers. And I know she is not with any rebellion, she is a peace keeper and takes her job very seriously. She fights to protect the treaty and has been since before we've met. No one wants a war and she is working hard to defuse this situation. That is all." he said, stepping away from the mike as more questions were thrown at him. But he ignored them and walked off the stage.

Zuko was smiling as the camera came back to him, " That was Lord Sesshomaru defending his wife and their relationship to the public. He does not seem thrilled the rebellions are causing this uprising."

Jeniko agreed, " Stay tuned to find out any updates about our new power couple and exactly who this human woman is."

Kagome blinked at the hatred in the woman's voice, picking up on the negative vibes of the demoness on the TV. She rolled her eyes and turned to the table, " Okay, what do we got?"

All eyes turned to the miko, Gruff walked over to her, taking her coffee, knowing they liked it the same way and took a sip. " The file is on the blonde from the docks. Johnny Lumatta, son of Bombozo Lumatta."

Kagome took her coffee back, " I know him, big import, export guy right."

Ayame nodded, watching the father and daughter slapped each other hands for the coffee. She shook her head with a smile, " Yeah, on paper he ships peanuts, spices, wine and silk. Off paper he ships weapons, drugs, bodies, whatever, as long as the client is willing to pay."

Kagome rolled her eyes, seeing she lost the fight for her coffee, Gruff just grinned taking another sip of the cup of joe, " The latest shipment is coming in tonight, we think Naraku will send his people to hit it."

Hampton turned to the wall of screens, a small remote in his hand, " Also approximately 38 hours ago, a burned car was found in an empty parking lot by the river."

He clicked the remote, showing pictures, " It wasn't till 4 hours ago, the ME was able to discover an identifying piece of the body that was burned along with it."

Kagome watched the screen click to a small thin piece of metal. Lord Hyde, " What is it?"

Ayame looked at him, she didn't think the council should be here for the debriefing, it gave way too much details to the case. Kagome stepped closer to the screen, " A surgical pin used for cracked knees and elbows."

Lord Suki raised a brow, " How would you know that?"

Kagome just shrugged, " I've been shot before. Who was it in?"

Hampton turned back to the screen, clicking his remote, " The serial number on the surgical pin came back belonging to a Mr. Simon Pooner."

Gruff sipped from his coffee he stole, " He was an lab tech from Sector Seven."

" What's Sector Seven?" Tanaka asked.

Kagome frowned, " Sector Seven is an research lab that studies the adaption of bio technology and genetic engineering. They have been fines 17 times for there lack of code of ethics and attempts at biological warfare."

Lamel blinked at the information, " How do you know so much about them?"

Kagome frowned, " They tried to recruit me once, wanted me to use my powers to help them create weapons designed to target specific demons. They are one of the largest support groups of the human rebellion."

Tashio shook his head, " Can't you go in and shut them down?"

Gruff frowned, but shook his head, " Not liking another species is an opinion, we can not go against free will. They have a legal right to feel anyway they want about demons."

Kagome nodded, " We can shut down research and projects they do that causes sufficient population damages to another species. But we can't shut down the lab itself."

Lord Lemin looked over to the holy on the other side of the table, " Did you know about this lab of demon haters?"

Lamel shook his head, " Of course not, I would have immediately told the council."

Soko and Tanaka glanced at each other before shaking there heads, not as convincing as the elder was. Tashio frowned, he could smell the deceit in the air, " I feel a set up coming on." he mumbled.

Lord Lemin nodded, crossing his arms, " So do I."

Lord Hyde frowned, " What does this man has to do with this Naraku character?"

Gruff turned to the table of people he didn't want in his building, " A few weeks ago we had a case with a crime lord. He got his hands on some sophisticated weapons specifically made for the killing of demons. With some investigation I found out Sector Seven had a hand in the making of those weapons." green eyes looked to the screen, " Mr. Pooner here was the lead tech and was known for carrying the schematics of the weapons with him at all times."

Hampton crossed his arms, " I searched all his known locations, the briefcase is missing."

Lord Suki raised a brow, " Are you telling me there are blueprints of weapons meant to kill demons floating around the city?"

Kagome shook her head, " No, most likely Naraku has them. He is trying to start a war."

Tashio frowned, " Why aid the humans though?"

Ayame shrugged, " Perhaps he wants the humans to win, then kill whoever becomes in charge to take there place. Humans are easily susceptible to suggestion, if I was him, I'd play like I only accept the human in me and use the demon side to kill other demons. Get a ton of believers, give out gifts of guns that can kill demons and that's all it takes for a cult to form."

Kagome grinned, her best friend had the mind of a psychopath, Gruff set his empty coffee cup on the table, " The entire team will be in attendance to intercept the shipment tonight. Until then." he turned to his team, " Hampton your on Sector Seven, find out what else they been up to. Ayame, your on Bombozo, find out any other shipments he had sent in and where. Kagome, your face is literally all over the news right now so I need you to go undercover. Find out who's selling these advanced weapons and who's buying them."

The 3 man team nodded, Gruff turned to the council, " This case is getting too sensitive for liaisons in the field. Let us do our jobs and we will call another meeting to debrief before this day is complete."

Tanaka raised a brow at the assertive man, " And what do you plan to do all day."

Gruff just turned away, " I'm on the hunt for a dark priestess." green eyes glanced to his team, ready to get to work, " Suit up."

They nodded, turning towards the back wall that lead towards there weapons room. As everyone started to leave, Atomi tapped on Kagome's shoulder, " May I speak with you for a moment."

Kagome raised a brow, " You never wanted to talk to me before."

He shook his head, glancing around for a moment, seeing the demons take the window like before as the others waited for the elevator. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing his daughter and this man he doesn't know so comfortable with each other was a bit disturbing, " Your boss, who is he to you?"

Blue eyes that were much like her fathers blinked, " You mean Gruff?"

" Yes. Who is he?"

Kagome made a face, confused with the sudden questioning, " He's my dad."

Atomi frowned, " No I'm being serious, who is he."

" She was right the first time."

Atomi turned at the voice, seeing Gruff was behind him, his green eyes were hard, sharp and insulted at the questioning, " I am Nasyu Hernoshi, Kagome Hernoshi's legal father."

Blue eyes narrowed, he knew Kagome changed her last name but never knew she taken another family name. He summed it up to her just being rebellious not her actually replacing him. The priest frowned, feeling violated, Kagome was after his daughter and no one else's, " I don't believe we've met before, I am Atomi. Her real father."

Green eyes didn't leave the face of the man before him, " Mini me, go get ready."

Kagome blinked, confused by what was going on, she shook her head, listening to the man that raised her, " Right. Later Baba." she said, turning towards the weapons room.

Gruff stared at Atomi, the priest was not so easily intimidated however. He can feel a certain power coming off of the man, but couldn't place it, he just knew it felt... old, " I don't know what you are but it's not human. You need to stay away from my daughter."

Gruff frowned, now offended, Atomi blinked, seeing the man's eyes flash to a different color, his eyes turning into reptilian slits for a moment. " Kagome is my daughter. Do not question her again about our relationship."

Atomi stepped back at the threat, the man's power was spewing off him like a waterfall, it was nothing compared to the drizzle he felt earlier. It made his skin crawl, he backed away more at the look in the man's eyes. He swallowed, there was a controlled anger in those deep green eyes, a type of eerie calm of violence that hinted to the murderous abilities the man was capable of.

Atomi shook his head, " I am Kagome's..."

Gruff cut him off, his aura pulsing angrily, " Since she was eight, the only thing you've been to Kagome is a disappointment. Do not try to assert yourself in her life now that she married into power."

Atomi blinked, surprised and offended, " That is not what I was trying to do, I have a right to be in her life, she is my family."

Gruff stepped closer, " Not anymore. Approach my daughter again with this bullshit jealously and its gonna be a fucking problem."

Atomi frowned, he could see where Kagome got her speech mannerisms, " Regardless of how you feel, its my blood that runs through her veins."

Gruff just smirked, " That doesn't matter, we share something better." he crossed his arms, and raised a brow, " Now get out of my office."

Atomi frowned, but turned, there was no need to continue with the brute, heading to the elevators. Gruff shook his head at the audacity of the priest before heading towards his office to get to work on his own investigation.

* * *

Naraku sat again in his borrowed manor, alone in a room, looking over a scripted copy of the inventory list of tonight's shipment to the docks. How he got a copy? He knew a guy. Well technically he knew a guy's 7 year old daughter, a quick threat to her and the guy gave him everything he wanted. He was looking over the list with his keen eyes, looking for the item he needed to get his hands on. So far everything was going according to plans, he's little appearance stunt shook the bee's nest like he hoped it would. The humans and demon rebellions retaliation is at an all time high. Local police has been breaking up riots and fights all day and the half breed can only hope it continued long into the weekend.

He needed the chaos as a distraction, yes he wanted a war between the species on this earth but there was something he wanted even more. Naraku wished to obtain power. Land is power. To obtain land you need power. And he knew his little miko was the key to that power. All those years ago when she first displayed her hidden power to him he knew she had to be his. He wondered for a moment if she even know exactly what she was. He was sure her family didn't or they wouldn't have put her in jail. He knew that power was buried deep inside her, she just needed help reaching it and this war would be her chance to cut loose.

He was however surprised at the connection his little miko and her supposed husband shared. He knew of the secret law *goddess* formed all those years ago to keep the peace. He knew all of the arranged weddings were just for show and both members of the couples kept a secret life and hidden affair until either the human died or the demon was killed. He was not expecting the lord of the west to actually fall for his property. He had seen the press conference earlier today, though it all could be an act. The way his miko was coated in the demon's aura said otherwise. He must really like her to protect her with his aura like that and she must like him just as much with the way she submits her powers to not fight off the invasion of privacy. This outcome of attraction might be a problem in the long run. Perhaps he should find a way put a wedge between the two lovers. He was sure the demon had some secrets he has not shared with his wife. Some ex lovers with a grudge to the sudden marriage. A little drama would is good for the soul he always said.

There was a knock on his door, he glanced up sensing his incarnation's spiraling aura, " Come in Kagura."

The wind demoness opened the door and stepped in with a frown, " Blondie said he gets off work tonight at 11. I'm guessing that shipment you want is coming in around 9ish. You want me to hit it?"

He nodded, " There is a crate on it that I need you to obtain."

Kagura put a hand on her hip, opening her fan, " You got an item number or something I can use to identify it?"

Naraku raised a brow at the willingness of his usually pessimistic slave. He smirked, she really didn't want to go to Klaus's tonight. " I will give you the needed information when you are on site."

She rolled her eyes, " What is it anyways?"

Slowly Naraku stood, " Now Kagura we know what happens when I share my plans with you."

She closed her fan with a slap, " It's not like that, my only concern is transport. Is it explosive because that would effect my driving, will it fit in my trunk or will I need a different car, is it light or will I need a two man team."

Naraku stared, he wondered for a moment if she was really trying to do her job better or trying to set him up yet again, " It's not explosive, easy to carry and will fit in your car."

She nodded, lazily opening her fan and turning away, " I'll let you know when I'm in place."

" Kagura."

She paused at the tone, there was a sinful cheerfulness to his voice and she knew what the meant, she turned around slowly, " Yes Naraku."

He grinned, knowing she knew what was about to happen next and knew she would hate every moment of it. " Before you go." He raised a brow and glanced down, " Come please your master."

Kagura eyes watered for a quick a moment, a hatred running over her face at the thought, a sadness and devastation creeping in her skin as she walked over to him and dropped to her knees. Naraku laughed as shaking hands reached forward, " That's a good girl."

* * *

After the press conference Sesshomaru found himself working at a busy pace. By the time he got back his office he had received a lot of emails and phone calls criticizing him over his chosen wife. Some even wanting to pull contracts with the company he built from the bottom up. But he quickly shut everyone who had anything to say up. He ruled his land with a firm fist and made sure he didn't take crap from anyone. Anyone that pulled their contract with him, he immediately pulled all funding from all surrounding businesses. The threat was clear, don't fuck with him when it came to his livelihood. On the other hand, human CEO's have been sending him email after email looking to do business with the demon. Feeling they needed to support the choice of choosing a human over a demon for a wife.

His phone rung, he picked it up on the second ring, still typing the email he was sending to a partnering company saying he would be able to look at there proposal some time next week.

" Yes."

" Sir, Mr. Houshi is here to see you."

" Send him in." He answered, hanging up the phone, slipping papers into folders to be looked at later. He looked up when there was a knock on his door. Without waiting to be told to come in the door opened. Sesshomaru watched as Lamel grandson walked in. The monk had an energetic aura that made you want to punch him.

Miroku smiled at Sesshomaru, his purple eyes sparkling with mischief as he sat down in the comfy chair across the boss's desk. " Today's press conference was phenomenal."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, " You wrote it."

" I know but you made it sound so believable."

Sesshomaru just frowned, " What do you want?"

Miroku grinned, " With the way the rebellions are fighting I was trying to come up with ways to express happiness between the species."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, " And that includes Kagome and I in another facade for the public doesn't it."

Miroku laughed, playing with a paper weight on the desk in front of him, " Well you two are the new symbol of peace. It's kind of your job now."

Sesshomaru sat up straight, " What do you have in mind?"

He leaned closer, " I'm thinking a charity event for a human and demon orphanage. The money that's raised will be used to open a new orphanage housing both species. This way we can start to combine Human Child Protective Services and the Demon Dept of Children and Families into one organization."

Sesshomaru blinked, he was not even aware there was two separate agencies to protect an out placed child. The monk was on to something, combining the two will save on funding and show a true union in the west. Humans should be allowed to foster demon children and demons should be allowed to foster human children. It was a good idea, and something he can see himself backing up, " Set it up."

Miroku grinned, " So you like the idea, that's great, it's actually something that's been bothering me for a long time. After my father passed I was raised by a crane demon and she was so amazing to me. But when it came to paperwork she was not allowed to legally adopt me. They went as far as trying to place me with a human family after finding out she was raising me. If it was not for my grandfather telling them to leave us alone, I do not know where I'd be."

Sesshomaru frowned, " That mistake will be rectified."

Miroku smirked, the inu demon was much more compassionate than he let on, " Perfect. I will set it up."

Sesshomaru nodded, " Ms. Tayjia is the proposal writer in the outsource department downstairs. Work out the details with her." he said, reaching over for his ringing phone. " Hello."

" Your wife is on line 1."

" Thank you Yvonne." pressing the waiting button, " Hello."

" Hey sexy, you free? I'm 5 minutes out."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Meet me by my car."

Kagome giggled on the other end of the line, " I need to use your bathroom, I'm in disguise."

" My office then." he answered, hanging up. " Is that all monk, I have something to do."

Miroku stood with a smile, don't you mean someone to do, he thought. " Yes great lord, I can manage from here." turning away from the demon lord.

" I will give you the details to the event once I set it up." He yelled from over his shoulder as he walked out the door, leaving Sesshomaru to put the folders he packed with papers earlier into his briefcase.

Sesshomaru was shutting down his computer when he felt a breeze from his right. His smirk was subtle, already knowing who was coming through his balcony, " We discussed you using the front door like a normal person."

He heard a soft giggle, " Normal is overrated."

He swiveled towards the soft voice and blinked, his eyes filled with surprise. Her hour glass shape seductive in the black pants suit she wore. Her fire red silk button up able to turn heads, followed up by black stilettos, her hair a teal green, in a tight ponytail at the back of her head. Her makeup a thick cat eye liner and dark rouge red matte lipstick with thin wire framed glasses. Her eyes the color of honey. He blinked, " What are you wearing?"

She grinned, puling the wig off, shaking her hair free, " Undercover job." she glanced down to her costume, " I was trying to look like I worked for a crime lord." She leaned her head back, taking the contacts out as she spoke, " They bought it, I got some good leads on who's buying these modified weapons."

Sesshomaru stood, walking over to her, " I didn't even recognize you."

Kagome grinned, " That's the point." she touched his shoulders, " Thanks for sticking up for me during that press conference."

He touched her waist, " You are my wife, hence my responsibility."

She giggled, leaning closer, " Is that all I am?"

Sesshomaru leaned in as well, their lips were almost touching, " You know where you stand."

" Damn right I do." Kagome whispered, closing the distance with her lips.

The energy between them was soft and sensual, sending jolts of fire running through them, kissing each other lips with a much more feverish desire. His hands pressing her firmly against him, lifting her off her feet. Her leg popped oh so cutely as her arms went around his neck, tasting the power of the demon in his flavor.

The door was suddenly opened, " My Lord I'm sorry to impose but a police..." Yvonne paused at the sight before her. The love of her life was kissing another woman right in front of her.

The hurt in her heart sprung to her eyes but she blinked them away, " I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know you had a guest."

Kagome raised a brow as Sesshomaru set her back on the floor, the pain in her aura was definitely apparent. Blue eyes glanced to Sesshomaru, he frowned softly, touching Kagome's arm, " Yvonne, I am not sure if you met at the reception, this is Kagome, my wife."

Yvonne forced a smile and hoped it seemed more believable than she felt. She stepped forward, telling her stomach to stay still, " I did not have the pleasure of meeting you yesterday because of what happen. But because of you I am still here, Thank you so much."

Kagome blinked, remembering what happen, " There was a monkey on your back."

Yvonne nodded, " Yes, I was attacked by a demon, while trying to escape and you killed it with an ease I will never possess. Thank you for saving my life."

Kagome smiled, the hurt in her eyes was clear and she was trying so hard to be supportive. That is true strength. " No problem, Sesshomaru told me how important you are to him. One of his best workers. He would hate to lose you."

Her smile lit her face, breaking up the mixture of pain and suffering radiating off of her. She shook her head, " Thank you." she blinked, remembering why she barged in, " Oh, um, my lord a cop is here to see you. He says its urgent."

Sesshomaru just nodded, " Send him in."

She nodded, softly closing the door behind her, the inu turned to the miko, " How did you know."

Kagome just shrugged, " Its clear the woman is head over heels for you, and the fact she is still working here means you really don't want to replace her."

Sesshomaru nodded, " I don't, it's hard to find good help these days."

Kagome laughed just as another knock came and the door opened again, Yvonne escorting in a man in a ranking officer uniform. " Lieutenant Noseika."

The man was tall, lean, his brown eyes kind but sharp, his black hair short, pulled back into a ponytail. Kagome blinked, " Hojo?"

The man blinked, " Kagome, I didn't know you would be here?"

She smiled, " When did you make Lieutenant?"

He raised a brow, " After you dumped me."

Kagome grinned with a nervous laugh, " Oh come on it wasn't like that."

Hojo just frowned, turning towards the demon lord he came to see. He bowed his head in respect, " Lord Sesshomaru, after the incident at your reception, the police department sent me here just to offer the use of an police escort. A few patrol cars parked outside of your home usually stops the thoughts of damage, vandalism and break ins."

Sesshomaru blinked, its nice to see his domain backed his decision without question and was ready to defend him. " That is thoughtful but no thank you, I can handle this situation on my own."

Hojo just nodded, they had already figured the demon lord would not want there help but this was the West and his claim so they figured they'd ask anyways. " If you ever change your mind give us a call and we will have someone out to your palace within the hour."

He bowed his head again and turned to leave, Kagome raised a brow at the clear show to ignore her, " You seriously can't be that mad at me. You knew what is was. We were working a case, you knew none of it was real."

Hojo frowned turning to her, " You could have died saving my life and I still didn't mean anything to you."

Kagome frowned, " Hojo, come on, stop with that, I was just doing my job."

He shook his head at her, she still didn't get it, " When someone takes a bullet for you, its hard to believe what they felt was fake."

He bowed again to Lord Sesshomaru before turning and leaving the way he came. Sesshomaru raised a brow, " Care to explain?"

Kagome sighed, " We was working a case together, pretending to be newlyweds in this neighborhood were humans were disappearing. Some cult was offering them up to a demon as sacrifices. A pushed him out the way of a gun and got hit in the shoulder." She shook her head, " He swears it was my way of showing my love for him."

She suddenly grinned, looking to her husband, " When actually it was just reflex. I would have definitely let his ass get hit."

Sesshomaru smirked at his silly wife, " Let's go." She nodded, following him out the door.

* * *

More on the way


End file.
